CODICIA MARCADA
by A.BellaCullen
Summary: SECUELA de CHANTAJE PASIONAL. Después de un año Edward y Bella viven felices y enamorados, ¿pero quien asegura que el amor supera la confianza y los celos?
1. Perfección personificada

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_CODICIA MARCADA_

* * *

.

* * *

_***Perfección personificada***_

* * *

.

-Mike por favor, deberías hacerme un enorme favor.

-Claro, dime Bella.

Mike Newton había llegado a penas hacía 5 meses a _Fashion Rules, _ocupándose de alguna manera de la contabilidad y asuntos directivos de los que no era capaz de llevar. Desde la fusión, la revista había mejorado muchísimo más, los números vendidos habían aumentado el doble y por consiguiente el trabajo nos estaba ahogando demasiado, así que habíamos decidido entre Edward y yo contratar a más personal.

Mientras él seguía en la dirección en las instalaciones de su propia sucursal de _Fashion Rules_, yo me había quedado en la mía. Directamente no era una buena idea trabajar juntos, por lo que habíamos tomado esa decisión.

-No voy a llegar a tiempo para recibir a los nuevos proveedores, así que ¿sería tener mucha cara si te pido que lo hagas por mi?

-Por supuesto que no, sabes que lo haré con mucho gusto, todo sea para tener contenta a mi jefa. - Reí, entrelazando mi mano con la de mi novio, quien caminaba a mi lado por el aeropuerto.

-En serio, hemos perdido el vuelo por culpa de estos Londinenses, encima de retrasar la reunión no han cerrado el acuerdo con nosotros.

-No todo puede ser de color rosa. - Sentí como Edward propinaba un apretón a mi mano y lo miré sonriéndole y articulando con la boca "ya cuelgo".

-Sí… Bueno Mike, cuando vuelva hablamos, gracias por todo.

-No hay de qué, bien lo sabes.

-Adiós Mike.

-Adiós.- Colgué.

Retiré solo dos segundos la mano de la de mi novio para guardar el móvil dentro del bolso. Seguía en silencio caminando a mi lado, me giré para sonreírle, pensando que él me estuviera observando, pero no lo hacía, miraba al frente, serio y con la mandíbula tensa. Aún así ya conocía la poca simpatía que sentía por Mike, pero sinceramente este último había sido el candidato más competente que se había presentado para el cargo que yo había pedido, así que ignorando su semblante de pocos amigos, pasé mi mano por su brazo, sobre la chaqueta americana que portaba, hasta llegar a su mano.

-¿Queda mucho para llegar?- Pregunté lo más inocentemente que pude. Él suspiró y se mojó los labios con la lengua, intentando cambiar su expresión.

-No.- Contestó con una sonrisa algo forzada, mirándome y entrelazando mejor su mano con la mía. Suspiré resignada.

-Solo es Mike. - Él cambió su expresión, y puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa irónica.

-Parece mentira que no te hayas dado cuenta aún de su interés por hacer un tan limpio y buen trabajo.

-Solo es un buen trabajador, el más competente de todos los que me enviaron el currículum.- Dije intentando relajarlo. Él volvió a suspirar de mala gana y nos quedamos en silencio, pero sin dejar de caminar, con las manos aun entrelazadas.

Sabía que Edward tenía sus miedos, pero no deberían ser más fuertes que los que yo a veces sentía. Él era el que había tenido un turbio pasado, y no es que quisiera recriminarle nada, bueno en cierto modo sí. No tenía que haber actuado de aquella manera nunca, pero al fin y al cabo había cambiado. Sabía que me amaba de una manera irracional e inexplicable, tanto como la manera en la que yo le quería a él. Pero a veces no podía dejar de pensar en qué pasaría si algún día volviera a las andadas, si algún día me dejara… quedaría destrozada y sin vida. Estaba segura.

Volví a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, intentando que no se percatara de la acción, y su mandíbula había vuelto a ponerse tensa. Chasqué con la lengua por la rabia que me provocaba su reacción y sus pensamientos sobre Mike, era un buen tipo. Estiré de su mano para que se detuviera y tomé su tenso rostro entre las dos manos, observándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Edward por favor, esto es ridículo. - Evitó mi mirada y miró hacia el suelo.

-Vamos a perder el próximo vuelo.- Se limitó a decir.

-No me importa, quiero que dejes de ponerte celoso, no tienes que estarlo, de verdad me molesta. - Sus ojos se movieron, pero nunca me miraron a mi. - Edward…

-Lo siento Bella, es que no puedo evitarlo.- Dijo con el ceño fruncido y la pena brillando en sus dos ojos verdes, en los que podía perderme horas y horas.

Yo sonreí de manera comprensiva, me alcé de puntillas y le besé la mejilla, sintiendo su piel masculina e intentando ignorar el estremecimiento que ya recorría mis fibras. Me separé y volví a mirarlo a los ojos con mi rostro a 5 centímetros del suyo, obligando a que él tuviese que inclinar la cabeza para poder mirarme.

-Tú eres el único, soy tuya, ¿algún día vas a comprenderlo?- Él sonrió con esa sonrisa suya socarrona y de suficiencia. Puse los ojos en blanco. - Te encanta escucharlo.- Completé dejándolo allí y comenzando a caminar de nuevo. A los pocos segundos noté como su brazo rodeaba mi cintura y me ceñía a su cuerpo, acompasando sus pasos a los míos.

-Sí, me encanta que me lo recuerdes.

Si bien Edward podía ser el hombre más dulce y romántico que pisaba la Tierra, también podía ser el más sensual y travieso. Mi respiración comenzó a descontrolarse cuando, la mano que había posado en un principio inocentemente en mi cintura, comenzó a otorgar caricias incitadoras, por todo aquel costado, siempre con el disimulo debido, pero no pasando desapercibidas para mí. Intenté controlarme cuando pasamos por el pasillo hasta entrar al avión que nos destinaría a Phoenix y solo me soltó para pasar por el estrecho pasillo.

-Es aquí. - Dije señalando los sillones.

Edward guardó nuestro maletín en los compartimentos de encima de los mismos y se sentó a mi lado, dejándome a mi la ventanilla. Su cabeza se apoyó en mi hombro _como quien no quiere la cosa _y una de sus manos volvió a hacer de las suyas, esta vez por mi abdomen.

-Edward.- Murmuré.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó divertido, sonriendo de la misma manera suficiente.

-Deja… de hacer… esto.- Ordené con gran dificultad, retirando su mano de mi cuerpo. - Hay gente, ¿sabes? - Reñí con el ceño fruncido. Él suspiró resignado llevó una de sus manos a mi mejilla, acariciándola con delicadeza y provocando que el calor llegara al mismo punto.

-Me gusta ser el dueño de esas reacciones.- Se acercó y me dio un beso en los labios.

-Eres el único, ya te lo he dicho.- Sonreí cuando sus ojos aún brillaron más y su sonrisa de suficiencia esta vez se convirtió en una de felicidad.

Su cabeza volvió a poyarse en mi hombro y entrelazó su mano con la mía, dándome suaves caricias con su pulgar al dorso de la misma. El piloto nos informó a los pocos minutos que íbamos a despegar, y sobre cuanto tiempo duraría el vuelo. No pude evitar quedarme dormida, aunque suponía que Edward también lo estaría. Nuestra estancia en Londres había sido dura, no habíamos parado, ni siquiera por las noches, y eso que ya llevábamos viviendo juntos 4 meses, pero eso era lo mejor, la pasión no desaparecía, Edward era insaciable, y la manera que tenía de hacerme suya era… totalmente increíble.

Desperté con algo de calor, raro, pues el aire acondicionado estaba puesto, llevé mi mano a mi frente pegajosa e hice una mueca de asco. Sentí el peso de la cabeza de Edward aún en mi hombro y lo observé, parecía todo un ángel durmiendo, nunca me cansaría de mirar sus facciones perfectas, pero aquel sofoco me molestaba bastante, por lo que con cuidado me dediqué a retirar su cabeza, haciendo que él se removiera y se apoyara sobre su sillón, con los ojos aun cerrados. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el baño.

Pequeño, demasiado pequeño, me estaba agobiando entre el calor y aquel lugar sin apenas espacio, no cerré con pestillo pues iba a salir enseguida, solo necesitaba refrescarme un poco. Abrí el grifo del pequeño lavabo y me refresqué un poco la cara, entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás loco? - Susurré exasperada.

Con gran habilidad se giró provocando que su espalda chocara con mi cuerpo y cerró el pestillo, después se giró encarcelándome con la bendita prisión de sus brazos.

-Tú me vuelves loco, Bella.- Susurró en mi cuello, provocando que la piel se me erizara y no pudiendo reprimir el jadeo que salió a continuación.

Una de sus manos acarició mi pierna hasta llegar al borde de mi falda y siguió por debajo de la misma, gruñendo y haciendo que yo soltara un silencioso gemido cuando me presionó una de las nalgas.

-Puede venir alguien en cualquier momento.- Dije de manera muy entrecortada.

Él me ignoró y me sentó sobre el lavabo, sin parar de besar mi cuello y elevando sus manos para desabotonar los primeros botones de mi camisa, dejando expuesto solo mi sujetador.

-No van a venir.

Jadeó con fuerza sobre mi boca y sus manos ahora bajaban con facilidad mi tanga mientras yo me sostenía de su cuello. Después bajé mis manos para deshacerme de su pantalón y bajarlo un poco junto a sus boxers. Esto no estaba bien, pero ya no había remedio, no pensaba dejarlo así y mucho menos quedarme con este calor aun más sofocante que el anterior. Además era demasiado excitante como para dejarlo.

Llevé mis manos a su cabello revuelto mordiéndome el labio inferior, intentando no gemir fuerte mientras él lamía mi canalillo y mordía mis pechos por sobre el sujetador negro que llevaba.

Elevé su rostro con rudeza besándole con toda la necesidad contenida, mientras mis manos luchaban para tener algún tipo de acceso a la suave piel de su pecho. Sus manos se apoderaron de la parte más baja de mi espalda acercándome un poco más al borde del lavabo para sentir la punta de su erección, la cual enseguida comenzó a entrar en mi interior. Una vez más sin preservativo.

Sabía que algún día nos llevaríamos una sorpresa por jugar tanto con fuego, pero hasta el día de hoy, las pocas veces que lo habíamos hecho no había dado resultados.

Su espalda se dobló, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello y dándome un mejor acceso a los benditos músculos que adornaban la misma, todos ellos míos, mordí su cuello intentando acallar los gemidos cada vez más intensos que pretendían escaparse de mis labios. Los agrupados globos de colores no tardaron en aparecer en mi mente a medida que sus embestidas aumentaban la velocidad, colores que como siempre, ni siquiera sabía que existían, hasta que en ese preciso instante todos explotaron junto al gruñido de Edward, dejándome en la cima de todo.

-Te quiero.- Susurró en mi oído.

-Te amo.- Dije sosteniendo su rostro con las manos.

Le di un beso más en los labios y comencé como pude a arreglarme, mi cabello era un fracaso, así que quité las orquillas con las que me había semirecogido el cabello para mejor hacerme un rápido moño, refresqué mi cara de nuevo y salí de allí antes que Edward, intentando disimular.

_Travieso y perfecto_, pensaba con una sonrisa mientras lo esperaba sentada en el sillón. Jamás en mi vida, pensé alguna vez en que algún día haría algo semejante, nunca.

-¿Se le ha quitado el sofoco señorita?- Preguntó él con su sonrisa traviesa, mi preferida.

-Sí, creo que alguien tenía el antídoto perfecto.

-¿Y quién era ese alguien?- Preguntó sonriendo y acercando sus labios a mi cuello.

-Edward… - Avisé. Él rió entre dientes antes de presionar sus labios en mi cuello.

-Mía.- Susurró suavemente en mi oído, provocando que su aliento se colara por el mismo y un escalofrío me recorriera todo el cuerpo. Después se puso bien sobre su siento, lo miré y esta vez fui yo la que se recargó en su hombro sonriendo.

Él era el hombre de mi vida. Nunca pensé en que algún hombre pudiera amarme tanto, él era el único que podría llevarme al cielo siempre que yo se lo pidiera, el único que podría hacerme feliz día a día, independientemente de nuestras pequeñas discusiones. Sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla con toda la dulzura posible antes de que me dejara llevar por el cansancio y perderme en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

_Pues aquí llego con la Secuela que dije que escribiría :) Espero que os guste._

_Muuá._


	2. Dejadme dormir, aun sigo soñando

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_CODICIA MARCADA_

* * *

.

* * *

_***Dejadme dormir, aun sigo soñando***_

* * *

.

Coloqué bien la falda en la percha antes de colgarla y ponerla en su lugar. Acabábamos de volver de Londres y nos habíamos duchado para dormir. Me encontraba realmente exhausta. Aunque era verdad que había dormido algo en el avión, Edward no me había dado tregua en Londres. Necesitaba dormir bien, descansar lo necesario. Reí entre dientes cuando noté como sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y me giré, poniendo cada una de mis manos sobre sus brazos, que aun seguían en el mismo lugar.

-¿Estás muy cansada?- Preguntó sin apartar su mirada de mi rostro.

-La verdad, sí.- Deslicé mis manos por sus marcados bíceps hasta llegar a rodear su cuello. - Y creo que hay un culpable.- Él frunció el ceño juguetonamente.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a mis labios.

Me sentía tan pequeña y vulnerable sin tacones… pero me encantaba. Me alcé de puntillas y lo besé, un beso lento y dulce, colmado de aquel sentimiento intenso que compartíamos. Comencé a reír de nuevo contra sus labios cuando me cogió en brazos en volandas y me tumbó sobre la cama, separando su rostro y mirándome intensamente.

-No lo vas a conseguir.- Dije riendo aún y elevando las cejas, acaricie su rostro perfecto cuando su labio hizo un puchero. - En serio que a veces pienso que tomas algo. ¿No deberías estar tan cansado como yo? ¡Incluso más!

-No puedo cansarme de ti. - Me siguió mirando, vigilando algún atisbo de rendición en mi mirada, pero fui fuerte, por mí y por él. El ritmo que llevábamos desde hacía tres días era increíblemente desfasado. Reí y lo hice tumbarse para apoyarme en su tibio pecho.

-Mañana será otro día, señor insaciable.

-Gracias, señora aburrida. - Dijo burlonamente, a lo que me erguí para mirarle seria.

-Con que aburrida, muy bien.- Me giré para darle la espalda e intenté ni siquiera sonreír. Escuché su bufido.

-Vamos Bella, no te enfades. - Sentí su mano en mi cadera, pero la sacudí intentando hacer bien mi papel. Otra vez bufó. - Bella… - Seguí en silencio, con una única sonrisa en mi rostro como cómplice. - Está bien… hasta mañana.- Dijo resignado y recostándose. Me giré y lo abracé por la espalda por sorpresa, riendo y besando su hombro.

Edward dormía en boxers, y aunque al principio le obligaba a ponerse aunque fuese un pantalón de pijama, lo di por perdido, porque no servía de nada, igualmente mis hormonas revolucionadas aparecían con o sin pantalón.

-Eres una chica mala.- Dijo girándose y atrapándome contra su cuerpo en la red de sus brazos, posé mis manos en su duro pecho y dejé de reír.

-¿Dormimos? - Pregunté.

Él se limitó a sonreír de manera dulce y me besó en la frente antes de que me acomodara en su pecho.

-Buenas noches, amor.

-Buenas noches. - Contesté besando su pecho.

Escuché el molesto sonido del despertador de Edward y como se alejaba de mi para apagarlo, después se deslizó de nuevo hasta mí y me acarició la mejilla.

-Buenos días, amor.- Saludé aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Buenos días, princesa.- Murmuró dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré el suyo frente al mío, observándome como cada mañana, con aquel brillo y color intensos en su mirada. Sonreí y me acerqué para besar sus labios.

-¿Vamos a correr? ¿O te vas a quedar aquí como la última vez? - Pregunté irguiéndome.

-Claro que no, voy contigo.

Habíamos decidido vivir en su apartamento, a causa de su enorme insistencia. No había querido vender el mío, después de todo aunque me resultaba impensable dejar a Edward, nunca sabías que podía pasar.

Nos vestimos y desayunamos temprano para ir a correr un rato, era muy temprano, pero sin duda aquel fresco que acariciaba mis mejillas mientras corría era agradable. Me gustaba correr por las mañanas, era una forma de comenzar bien el día, después tenía mi otro desestresante para acabarlo.

Subimos al apartamento para ducharnos y vestirnos.

-¿Te veo luego?- Pregunté caminando hacia Edward quien se anudaba la corbata frente al espejo.

-Por supuesto.- Me elevé sobre las puntas de mis pies y le di un corto beso en los labios, dejándolo inclinado hacia mí y caminé fuera de la habitación, sabiendo como reaccionaría. Pronto sus brazos me detuvieron con la corbata a medio anudar.

-Ey, ey, ey. ¿Eso es todo? - Murmuró en mi cuello antes de depositar un beso en el mismo. Sonreí, sintiendo un escalofrío en mi cuerpo. - ¿Sabes cuantas horas vamos a pasar separados? - Siguió mientras rozaba con la punta de su nariz mi cuello y provocando que mis ojos se cerraran. - ¿Es que no me echarás de menos? - Me giré para encararlo, miré sus labios y me alcé para poder besarlo.

Nuestros labios se reconocieron al instante y en seguida entreabrí mis labios para recibir su lengua en mi cavidad. Tan suave y dulce, tan placentera al mismo tiempo. Rompí el beso, pues si no lo hacía era peligroso y con Edward nunca sabía a qué atenerme.

-No era todo, vamos a estar separados siete horas y 52 minutos y claro que te echaré de menos, eso ni deberías preguntármelo. - Respondí a todas sus preguntas con una sonrisa, me elevé de nuevo y besé otra vez sus labios, esta vez un simple roce, pero no menos placentero y significativo.

Me alejé de él y caminé hacia la puerta.

-Te esperaré ansioso. - Abrí la puerta.

-O yo a ti.- Contesté girándome y sacándole la lengua antes de cerrar la puerta y suspiré.

Aquel hombre era verdaderamente una perdición para mi y para cualquier mujer. Caminé hasta mi Mini, me subí y arranqué hasta llegar a las instalaciones de _Fashion Rules_. Edward y yo habíamos comenzado a probar el trabajar juntos en la sucursal donde él trabajaba, pero aquello era prácticamente imposible, no avanzábamos en absoluto, así que la única solución para nosotros fue trabajar por separado y lo más lejos que se nos permitía.

-Buenos días Eric.- Saludé a mi secretario.

-Hola Bella, Mike ha llegado hace un segundo.

-Perfecto ¿Tengo algún recado?

-No.

-Vale, hasta luego Eric. - Caminé para llegar a mi despacho.

-¡Bella!

-¡Hola Angie!- Saludé dándole un beso.

-¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?- Sentí como mis mejillas se enrojecían hasta mis orejas. - Ya… ya me contarás.

-Exhausto… - Me atreví a murmurar antes de girarme con ella a mi lado.

-¿Es que no te ha dejado dormir lo suficiente?- Suspiré. ¿Cómo podía ser que me hiciera esas preguntas? Sí, era mi mejor amiga, pero mi novio había sido el suyo…

-Es la primera noche que duermo bien en tres días. - Ella rió divertida y abrí la puerta.

-Buenos días, Mike.

-Hola Bella.- Dijo con una sonrisa, levantando la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo.

Por lo pronto Mike se había instalado en mi despacho, hasta que tuviese un lugar mejor. Angie pasó con nosotros un momento para enseñarnos las nuevas fotografías que había hecho, realmente buenas. Después de una mañana repleta de trabajo, le dije a Mike que fuésemos a comer.

Podía entender que Edward se sintiese algo celoso porque yo trabajara mano a mano con él, siempre en mi despacho y encima me fuese a comer con un hombre, pero debía confiar en mi, jamás haría nada que no fuera con él.

-¿Crees que si introducimos a partir del nuevo número una sección sobre las mujeres más elegantes de la historia tendrá éxito? - Él se quedó pensativo mientras pinchaba con su tenedor un poco de ensalada.

-Sinceramente, me parece una idea muy buena.

-Se me ha ocurrido esta mañana, mientras conducía.

-Una mente realmente privilegiada. - Reí.

-Vamos Mike, no es para tanto. Aunque sí, me parece buena idea, tendré que comentárselo a Edward.

-Estoy seguro de que le parecerá bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa y elevó una ceja sugerente.

-¿Qué?

-Que si se lo comentas tú, seguro que le encanta. - Me sentí algo incómoda por su comentario, pero decidí ignorarlo y sonreí amablemente.

-¿Qué hay de aquella fiesta a la que asististe este fin de semana? No he tenido tiempo de preguntarte. ¿Alguna chica….? - El rió y luego se aclaró la garganta.

-Oh, no, que va, la cosa es más difícil de lo que piensas. Aunque bueno nunca lo des todo por perdido.

-Así que sí hay una chica y no me lo habías dicho… ¿Es que está enferma?

-Pensé que era innecesario. Y no, no está enferma, pero sigue siendo difícil.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea, estoy segura de que se dará cuenta de este chico tan inteligente y bien plantado que seguro tiene delante y no lo ve. - Él miró hacia la mesa con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Entonces el viaje bien?- Preguntó. Asentí limpiando mis labios con la servilleta.

-Lo que no fue tan bien fue la reunión, pero bueno ya nos lo temíamos.

-Es difícil expandirse.

Continuamos hablando un poco más, hasta que llegó la hora para volver al trabajo. Llamé a mis padres para saber como estaban antes de salir del despacho, si no sabía que no tendría tiempo para eso tampoco. Cogí mi bolso y me dirigí hasta mi coche, cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Sonreí pensando que era Edward que ya reclamaba mi ausencia pero no.

-Ey, Jake.- Dije arrancando y dejando el móvil en el asiento del copiloto.

-Hola perdida.- Dijo simpático. Reí.

-Lo siento, se que he estado un poco desaparecida pero es que…- No me dejó acabar.

-Estás muy feliz. - Completó. Volví a reír.- Creo que nunca antes te había escuchado tanto reír, ni cuando éramos pequeños.

-La verdad es que sí, estoy feliz.

-Voy a tener que regalarle algo a tu novio como obsequio.

-¿Es qué era tan malhumorada?

-Digamos, que no reías tanto, solo eso. Me alegro que estés tan bien.

-Gracias… Y tú ¿Estás bien?

-Ah sí, te llamaba para ver si querías cenar este fin de semana. - Lo pensé por un momento, Jake no tendría nada en contra si Edward nos acompañaba ¿no? No quería que mi novio volviera a mostrarme sus celos de nuevo, aunque no tenía nada de malo, ya sabía quien era Jake, igualmente tampoco me parecía bien dejarlo solo.

-Sí… aunque bueno supongo que puedo pedirle a Edward que venga. - Escuché la risa de Jake a través del altavoz y me paré en el semáforo antes de llegar al apartamento de mi novio.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que solo íbamos a cenar los dos? Quiero presentarte a alguien. - Sonreí ilusionada.

-¿Acaso tengo que darte la enhorabuena por algo? ¿Por fin Jacob Black ha conseguido novia?

-Bueno, novia no, pero nos estamos conociendo, realmente me gusta y… no sé, me apetece que mi mejor amiga la conozca. ¿Qué dices?

-¡Ay Jake!¡Me encanta la idea!

-Vale, pues te llamaré mañana para concretar la hora.

-Vale.- Dije quitando la llave del contacto y cogiendo el móvil para salir del coche. - Hablamos mañana.

-Hablamos mañana.

-Un beso.

-Otro para ti.

Colgué y metí el móvil en el bolso, ansiosa por llegar a casa y que estuviera él. Abrí la puerta y lo vi sentado en el sofá, mirando hacia la televisión.

-Buenas tardes.- Dije colgando las llaves, como si no fuera con él la cosa.

-Más buenas ahora.- Dijo mirándome aún sentado. Me quité los zapatos y los dejé junto a la mesa. Me coloqué detrás de él y comencé a masajearle los hombros.

-¿Un día duro? - Pregunté. Puso sus manos sobre las mías obligándome a que me inclinara hacia delante.

-Demasiado. Te he echado mucho de menos.- Murmuró mientras buscaba a tientas mi boca con sus labios y yo jugando lo evitaba.

Me deshice de sus manos y me puse delante suya, de pie, mordiéndome el labio inferior. En seguida sus manos se aferraron a mis muslos.

-¿Mucho? - Dije acercándome y enredando mis manos en su rebelde cabello.

-No sabes cuánto. - Sus manos recorrieron mis muslos por sobre la falda hasta llegar a mis nalgas y me presionó contra él, sintiendo su rostro contra mi ombligo. Inhaló. Jadeé bajito y cerré los ojos.

-Demuéstrame cuánto.- Pedí tragando saliva.

* * *

-¿Crees que algún día este deseo por ti desaparecerá?- Pregunté.

Habíamos acabado tumbados en el sofá, muy entrelazados, frente a la televisión encendida, aunque no estábamos viendo nada, ninguno de los dos se había molestado en apagarla. Sus labios se habían escondido en mi cuello y cuando suspiró al escuchar mi pregunta volvió a apoyarse sobre un costado en el sofá, con expresión inesperada, después me sonrió y acarició mi mejilla.

-Sinceramente, espero que nunca desaparezca. Es demasiado poder tenerte, saber que las sensaciones que sientes te las provoco yo y que tu cuerpo vibra por mi, porque deseas sentirme tanto como yo a ti. - Por un momento los ojos se me cristalizaron escuchándole.

-Edward…- Dije mordiéndome el labio inferior, tratando de que las lágrimas no escaparan y me acerqué más a su rostro, tomándolo con las dos manos.

Susurraba su nombre, tratándome de convencer que nunca desaparecería, me gustaba llamarlo y darme cuenta que estaba conmigo, que él era mío, que en realidad me amaba. Una sonrisa bailó en sus labios perfectos y miré aquellos dientes centelleantes antes de volver a besarlo.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que hemos vuelto a ser unos irresponsables?- Pregunté cuando logré separarme de sus labios. Él sonrió.

-No me da miedo nada de lo que pueda venir. No me da miedo, si es contigo. - Aún, en el casi año que llevábamos juntos, no sabía como podía lograr pasar de ser el hombre más fogoso del mundo al más encantador.

Sin verlo venir, se sentó en el filo del sofá, pasando uno de sus brazos por debajo de mis rodillas y el otro alrededor de mi cintura para elevarme. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos por inercia.

-¡Ey!- Exclamé. Él rió complacido.

-Lo siento…- Susurró en mi oído depositándome en la cama. - Es que tu cuerpo me está tentando…

-Edward…- Llamé sin poder creerlo aún. -¿De verdad puedes seguir? - Pregunté divertida, sosteniendo su rostro y observando su expresión engreída.

-¿Es que no lo notas? - Murmuró rozando su ya endurecido y bien proporcionado miembro entre mis muslos, haciendo que soltara un vergonzoso gemido.

Me mordí el labio, sí, claro que lo notaba, _Dios Santo_, sentí mi cuerpo arder en un segundo y me aferré con fuerza a su cuerpo para volver a sentirlo una vez más.

* * *

_Aw, no digo nada más jajaja_

**_Skaa92, katlin, Natasha Granger,BlackCullen, Marylouu, Jos WeasleyC, Paolastef, LalytaCullen_**,_ Gracias. :)_

_**chels,** queda fic por delante, pero es una posibilidad :)_

_**swansea mexico ale**, no comas ansias! jajaja que acaba de empezaaar :)_

_**Lauri R,** a mi tb me desarma Edward... ay... :)_

_**Coona**, sí, en principio estará narrada desde la perspectiva de Bella :)_

_**V,** yo es que no se escribir sin que no haya drama... jajaja pero no me pasaree lo prometo, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte :)_

_Gracias! nos leemos en el próximo _

_MUUÁ!_


	3. Nube de algodón

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_CODICIA MARCADA_

* * *

.

* * *

_***Siento que estoy en una enorme nube de algodón***_

* * *

.

Me había levantado realmente con un humor increíble. La causa de tan buen humor y de la alegría que era capaz de desbordar, era que cumplía un año con la mejor persona con la que alguna vez me podría haber topado.

Era sábado, y raramente me había despertado sin Edward a mi lado. Tenía que admitir que me crispaba el despertarme y no poder encontrarme con la suave piel de su pecho dándome los buenos días, pero claro, tampoco era plan de agobiar a nadie y mucho menos a Edward.

Me acababa de duchar, pues había ido a correr como cada mañana. Me puse unos pantalones cómodos con una camiseta de algodón, era el día idóneo para limpiar un poco el piso, así que encendí la radio y comencé a escuchar algo de música, algo… movidito, sí, me encontraba realmente eufórica y feliz, así que puse la música más bien a un volumen bastante elevado.

Un calor comenzó a anidarse en mis mejillas, al notar como _sus_ brazos se habían ceñido alrededor de mi cintura y me percaté de que tal vez, bueno no, seguro me había escuchado cantar y visto bailar.

-¿Por qué paras?- Murmuró en mi oído. No pude evitar morderme el labio inferior al notar el roce de su masculinidad en mi trasero. -Vamos, muévete, amor.

Cerré los ojos en cuanto sentí como su suave aliento golpeaba mi cuello y conseguía que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de manera dolorosa, provocando que mis pezones se irguieran al instante.

Sentí como la timidez se disipaba en aquel preciso segundo y sin girarme aún, solté el plumero y envolví su cuello con los brazos, apoyando mi cabeza en uno de sus hombros y moviendo mis nalgas en un movimiento demasiado excitante contra su hombría. Notaba la humedad entre mis muslos, y los pálpitos de mi intimidad me estaban desconcentrando por completo, lo necesitaba.

Sus dientes mordieron el lóbulo de mi oreja y no pude reprimir el fuerte gemido que se ahogo con la música. Sus manos recorrieron avariciosas mi abdomen, elevando una hacia mis pechos y otra hacia mi centro por debajo del elástico de mis pantalones.

-Edward…- Gemí sin la certeza de que me escuchase.

Me encarceló en la pared contigua al televisor y me aferré más a él, girando mi cabeza y buscando sus labios, mientras él ya había logrado tocar la piel de uno de mis pechos por debajo del sujetador.

-Feliz primer aniversario, amor.- Susurró en tono ronco, provocando que un gemido más saliera de mis labios.

Suspiré y me giré para besarlo de manera feroz mientras él volvía a presionarme contra la pared, encajando nuestras caderas y provocando que sintiera su hinchada erección. Hundí mis dedos en su travieso cabello broncíneo mientras sus manos se deshacían con rapidez de mi camiseta y mi sujetador y yo con las mías quité la suya, dejando al descubierto su fuerte y preciado pecho. Pasé mis dos manos por su torso, desde la parte más baja de su abdomen hasta sus hombros y rompí el beso.

-Feliz primer aniversario.- Dije sin perder de vista sus labios y atrapando con mis dientes el suyo inferior, haciendo que un gruñido muy placentero para mí saliera de su pecho.

Sin perder más tiempo nos deshicimos de nuestras ropas inferiores y Edward me volvió a girar, haciendo que quedara cara a la pared. Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que lo reclamara como suyo, ¿Por qué diablos había parado? Giré mi cuello y vi como Edward se deleitaba observando mi desnudez.

Sabía que era lo más normal del mundo, pero me había costado bastante dejarme ver desnuda por él. Finalmente lo había conseguido, así que ¿por qué no jugar un poco con él? Volví a mirar al frente dejando la mirada de Edward y su duro, largo y grueso miembro apuntando hacia mi trasero con algo más que simple curiosidad.

Apoyé mis manos en la pared, y me incliné hacia delante, doblando mi tronco y dando un par de pasos hacia detrás, haciendo que mi centro quedara descubierto ante su mirada. Giré mi cabeza para mirarle mordiéndome el labio inferior. En seguida vi como sus ojos miraron hambrientos hacia aquel recóndito lugar de mi cuerpo para después posarse en los míos.

Avanzó sin esperar un segundo más y rozó su masculinidad entre mis húmedas pliegues, sin penetrarme aún. Sus manos se habían posado en mis caderas, pero las cogí y llevé cada una a uno de mis pechos. Sentí su respiración jadeante en mi oído en seguida, cuando me erguí un poco.

-Vas a matarme. - Murmuró antes de introducir todo su miembro en mí de una sola embestida, provocando que me arqueara en el acto y tuviera que aguantarme de la pared.

Siguió con sus embestidas aumentándolas paulatinamente de velocidad y mientras tanto adornaba mi nuca y parte de mi espalda con húmedos besos, mientras mis manos seguían aguantándose de la pared, esto era demasiado, él era demasiado bueno. Una de sus manos se había apoderado de uno de mis pechos, mientras que la otra había encontrado el punto más sensible de mi cuerpo, haciendo que no pudiera acallar los casi gritos que salían de mi interior.

Sus dientes atraparon el lóbulo de mi oreja de manera incitante y aquello fue el detonante para que mi cuerpo estallase, llegando al clímax, para que segundos después fuese él quien llegara.

Intenté recuperar mi respiración, las piernas me temblaban y seguía aguantándome de la pared, pero estuve así muy poco tiempo, pues sus fuertes brazos me recibieron con gusto y me llevó hasta el sofá, sentándome en su regazo y colocando uno de mis mechones detrás de la oreja.

-Te quiero.- Murmuró, besando mi mejilla.

-Yo también. - Dije rodeando con mis brazos su cuello y escondiendo mi cara en uno de sus hombros.

Noté como se inclinó hacia delante y la música cesaba. Una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi espalda.

-Limpiando y bailando, me ha encantado el show.

-¿Llevabas… mucho tiempo mirando?

-Lo bastante como para que consiguieras encenderme. - Sonreí satisfactoriamente y elevé mi cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Bueno… digamos que he ido a hacer unas compras, las provisiones se acaban. Además, una señorita me ha robado las últimas galletas que me quedaban. - Hice una mueca de "no saber nada". - Sí… ¡mis preferidas! - Gritó apoyando mi espalda en el sofá y quedando sobre mí.

-¿Ah, sí? Yo pensaba que tu galleta preferida… era yo. - Él elevó las cejas y me miró como si hubiese visto el cielo abierto.

-Por supuesto que eres mi galleta preferida.- Dijo continuando mi broma, y dando un pequeño mordisco a mi cuello.

-Edward…

-Dulce y buenísima. - Dijo acomodándose a mi lado y abrazándome fuerte. Reí.

-Oye…- Dije después de unos minutos.

-¿Ajá?

-Otra vez… - Dije esperando que comprendiera.

-¿Qué?

-Preservativo…

-Ya te he dicho lo que pienso.

-Pues yo comienzo a pensar que de verdad estás buscando que me quede embarazada.

-Podría ser.- Se encogió de hombros. Sentí como mi corazón latía más fuerte, pero no hablé más, a partir de ahora, me encargaría de las protecciones yo misma.

* * *

-¡Vamos a llegar tarde!- Le grité un poco exasperada.

Si algo odiaba era la impuntualidad. Habíamos quedado con Jake esa misma noche para ir a cenar. Después de nuestro encuentro fogoso, nos duchamos y fuimos a comer a casa de mis padres.

Charlie y Reneé conocían a Edward desde casi el mismo tiempo en el que conocí yo a sus padres. La mirada que mi madre me brindó, mientras Charlie seguía observando a mi novio intentando encontrar algún signo de "mal yerno y mal novio para su hija", me bastó para saber que a ella le encantaba.

Charlie era, bueno, mi padre y yo era su única hija, así que no podía prohibirle que me dejara de tener tan protegida, al fin y al cabo era el primer novio oficial que les presentaba a ambos, y cuando digo a ambos metía a mi padre también, ya que a mi madre le había presentado a un par de amigos con los que quizás podría haber llegado a mantener una relación duradera si no fuera por sus enormes egos.

Y aunque no podía negar que el ego de Edward era bastante grande, por no decir enorme, tenía que admitir que sabía sobrellevarlo delante de la gente y lo dejaba para cuando estábamos solos, algo que me encantaba.

-Tranquila, amor. Si es tan buen amigo, podrá esperar cinco minutos.- Dijo muy tranquilo acercándose a mi, que ya estaba en la puerta.

-La próxima vez me dejarás ponerte la corbata, lo hago mucho más rápido que tú.

-Pero no me dejas el nudo igual.- Puse los ojos en blanco y abrí la puerta.

Pulsé el ascensor y esperé, mientras Edward se acercaba después de haber cerrado su apartamento. Llegamos al parking y sacó su Volvo, habíamos quedado en el restaurante de un famoso hotel a las afueras de Phoenix.

-¿Has visto? Hemos llegado puntuales. Faltan 5 minutos para las 9 y media.

-Anda, vamos.- Dije saliendo del coche, evitando que el me ayudara a bajar como siempre. - Si no hubieses conducido a tal velocidad, sí habríamos llegado tarde.- Aseguré rodeando el coche para encontrarme con él.

-Tienes suerte de que tu novio te haga llegar con puntualidad a las citas. - Dijo en tono suficiente, pasando su brazo por mis hombros. - ¿Te he dicho que estás preciosa con ese vestido?- Susurró en mi oído, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

Aun no entendía como podía cambiar su actitud de manera tan rápida. Entramos en el restaurante y justo antes de preguntar por nuestra mesa, escuché la voz de mi amigo llamarme.

-¡Ey, Jake!- Exclamé soltándome del abrazo de Edward y yendo a saludar a mi amigo.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Muy bien. - Sonreí, notando como Edward se acercaba y le ofrecía la mano a Jake.

-Hola Jacob. - Mi mirada viajó a su acompañante, mientras los dos se saludaban.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, aunque Bella casi me mata por llegar impuntual. - Le fulminé con la mirada y Jake y él rieron. Volví a mirarla.

-Ah, perdón, sí. Bueno ella es Leah Clearwater.

La chica era guapa sí y la verdad es que hacía una espléndida pareja con Jake. Era alta, un poco menos que Jake, su piel oscura, como la de mi amigo, pero con un matiz más tostado, la hacían parecerse a una modelo brasileña. Me acerqué a darle un beso.

-Encantada Leah.

-Lo mismo.- Dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa. Edward también la saludó.

-¿Entramos? - Preguntó mi amigo.

La verdad, es que la cena fue divertida, casi no paramos de reír con los comentarios e historias de Jake. Si algo tenía, era la capacidad de hacer sentir vivo a una persona. Edward también me hacía sentir viva, y mucho, pero de manera diferente.

Mi risueño amigo, era muy diferente a todos los hombres que conocía y hacía algunos años, hasta mi padre intentó que hubiera algo entre nosotros, aunque aquello ya era imposible, no podía ver a Jake como algo más que un hermano. El hermano que no había tenido nunca.

Leah, al principio estaba bastante retraída, pero conforme fue pasando la cena se fue abriendo a nosotros. Era muy simpática y natural, la verdad es que me gustaba mucho para Jake. Es más, aquellas miradas y gestos que compartían y se intercambiaban hablaban por sí solos.

-De verdad que tenemos que repetir esto más a menudo.- Dijo Edward dándole una palmada a Jake en el hombro.

-Cuando quieras, solo tenéis que llamarme y si no estoy viajando o reunido, perfecto.

-Te llamo esta semana, ¿vale?- Aseguré abrazándole.

-Claro, siempre dices lo mismo, y al final quien tiene que llamarte soy yo. - Y era verdad, pero estaba aún demasiado entusiasmada con mi relación con Edward, parecía que volvía a tener 16 años.

-Encantada de nuevo, Leah. Espero verte más seguido.- Le di un beso.

-Y yo a vosotros. Jake me había hablado mucho de ti, pero realmente superas con creces la idea que me había hecho sobre ti.

-¿Era mala?- Pregunté bromeando.

-No, para nada.

-Bueno, nos vemos - Se despidió Jake.

Edward y yo agitamos la mano despidiéndonos, ya que para ir a por el Volvo, teníamos que salir por la salida opuesta. Suspiré y comencé a caminar, pero _sus _brazos, me impidieron seguir.

-¿Dónde vas tan rápido? - Preguntó acercándome más a su cuerpo, me giré sin entender nada.

-Tenemos que volver, ¿no? - Él negó con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Pensabas que no iba a preparar nada especial para nuestro primer aniversario?- Tragué saliva y lo miré embobada. Él entrelazó nuestras manos y me llevó hasta la recepción.

-Tengo una suite reservada.- Abrí los ojos.

-¿Nombre?

-Edward Cullen. - La chica miró sin mirar unas cosas en su ordenador. Me acerqué mucho más a mi novio cuando noté que no dejaba de mirarlo. ¿Era yo, o estaba tardando demasiado? - ¿Hay algún problema? - Preguntó él.

-Ah, nn-o.- Tartamudeó. - Hoy estoy un poco torpe. Aquí tiene.- Dijo tendiéndole la tarjeta. -Habitación 214. -Edward le tendió la VISA para que se cobrara.

-Gracias.

-¿Pero, cómo no me he dado cuenta?- Pregunté cuando nos dirigíamos al ascensor.

-Has estado distraída.

-¿No es un poco caro?

-Te mereces más que todo lo que te pueda ofrecer.- Acarició mi mejilla, dentro de la cabina.

-Simplemente tú ya eres demasiado para mi.

-De eso nada.- Dijo acercándose más, hasta rozar las puntas de nuestras narices. El timbre del ascensor nos indicaba que ya habíamos llegado.

-Es aquí.- Metió la tarjeta y el piloto se puso en verde, abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar primero, como todo un caballero. Encendió la luz detrás de mi.

Abrí mis ojos sin poder evitarlo, al encontrarme aquella maravilla. Nunca había estado en una suite. Podía ver al fondo el balcón, a continuación, separada de la cama de matrimonió por un simple visillo una televisión con un sofá enorme y antes de la cama un jacuzzi grandioso, lleno de agua y con pétalos de colores, moviéndose a causa del movimiento del agua, a la vista desde cualquier punto de la habitación, adornado con dos columnas.

-¿Te apetece tomar un baño conmigo? - Preguntó rodeando mi cintura.

-Claro, señor Cullen.- Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y alcancé sus labios, pero sin hambre alguna.

Sus labios rozaban tenuemente los míos mientras yo deslizaba su chaqueta por los brazos y comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa. No había prisa, ni siquiera estaba pensando en hacerlo mío en aquel momento, solo sentía sus labios suaves, deslizándose tierna y delicadamente sobre los míos. Sentía el golpeteo de su aliento de miel rozar mi rostro, acompasado. Abrí mis ojos queriéndome grabar cada plano de su rostro mientras me besaba, cada expresión de ternura que colmaba su semblante y sonreí yo también al notar que él lo hacía.

-Creo que así nunca nos bañaremos.- Musitó contra mis labios.

-Quisiera estar así para siempre.- Confesé, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello y abrazándolo más fuerte.

A regañadientes, después de unos minutos, me separé de él para comenzar a desvestirme, noté como Edward se giraba para quitarse su ropa, raro en él, pues no le avergonzaba en absoluto desnudarse frente a mi y mucho menos verme desnuda. Metí la punta del pie en el agua, probando la temperatura y me sumergí. Me estremecí al notar como los pétalos acariciaban mi piel y al notar como las burbujas suaves que el jacuzzi producía me hacían cosquillas. Edward entró enseguida y me acomodé a su lado.

-Es perfecto. - De repente la luz de la habitación se volvió a apagar y solo la luz que provenía del interior del jacuzzi nos alumbraba, creando formas de colores a causa del movimiento del agua y los pétalos.

-Así lo es más.- Dijo acogiéndome entre sus brazos.

-¿Cómo…?

-Mira, es un interruptor.- Dijo probando la llave, apagando y encendiendo. Yo solo sonreí y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho.

-Jake y Leah hacen muy buena pareja, me alegro mucho por él.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí, pero tú y yo hacemos mejor pareja.- No contesté, simplemente cerré los ojos, relajándome y concentrándome únicamente en el hombre que tenía a mi lado.

No llegué a dormirme, el burbujeo del agua y mi compañía me hacían estar lo suficientemente relajada, pero me mantenían despierta. Sentí de repente los brazos de Edward alzarme con él y sin importarle llenar todo el suelo de agua me dejó de pie, mirándome con aquellos ojos verdes que con solo asomarme a ellos me perdía de la realidad.

Acarició mi mejilla mojada y se acercó para darme un casto beso.

-Hace un año pensé que hacer contigo el amor era un sueño.

-Fue real.- Susurré mirando a sus labios. - Como todo lo que estamos viviendo.

Me sonrió tiernamente durante unos segundos, para después alejarse dos pasos y encender la luz, observándome de arriba abajo, sin ningún tipo de pudor, como siempre, notando como su mirada me hacía el amor. Sentí como mis piernas se debilitaban y mentalmente me repetía una y otra vez que dejara esa tortura. Elevó sus cejas, con aquella sonrisa socarrona y rodeó mi cintura con un brazo para ceñirme a su cuerpo.

-Siempre mía. - Aseguró besándome, esta vez de manera pasional, con aquel hambre que tanto caracterizaba nuestra relación, sintiendo su masculinidad ya preparada en mi vientre.

-Una toalla.- Intenté decir entre besos, al notar como me conducía a la cama.

-No hará falta, yo te secaré amor.- Murmuró muy lentamente, sin dejar de sonreír juguetonamente.

Respondí a su sonrisa y me dejé llevar una vez más por él, por la persona con la que, tenía claro, siempre compartiría mi vida.

* * *

_Bueno chicas, aquí os dejo el capítulo tres. Sé que he tardado un poco más de lo normal, pero espero que comprendais que estoy de vacaciones :). Creo que a partir de aquí comienza a liarse todo un poco, pero no os preocupeis que no seré mala:)._

_Quería comentaros que he abierto una especie de Web, y he colgado algunas **portadas de los fics**, la dirección la encontrareis en mi perfil, espero que las disfruteis :).  
_

_**E. Cullen Vigo, Ale89, lady blue vampire, Yulibar, bellaliz, elli8907, swansea mexico ale, Marylouu, Quiqui, Natasha Granger, Aiiram, V, Diva90210, Maggice, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, katlin, Mrs. P and C, NessiBella, chels, Wawis Cullen, Danika20, amafle, L0kiicita Cullen, Lynn, kisara-kagura**_, _GRACIAS :)_

_**An****tus,** todo a su tiempo! jajaja_

_**yiyielo, BlackCullen** jajaja si tiene un pacto con el diablo y a parte toma vitaminas, pero no me importa, yo quiero uno igual jajajaja._

_**Sil**, jajaja no seas tan retorcida, es todo más sencillo :) ya lo dejaré ir viendo, pero si estoy contigo de que es obvio lo de Mike. Y en cuanto al título, bueno la codicia, la avaricia, por una persona, ellos estan marcados, o al menos creen que uno le pertenece al otro, así que codicia marcada, es algo asi en plan, "no dejes que nadie se te acerque, porque solo eres para mi". Es un poco posesivo, pero bueno deja que vaya fluyendo jaja._

_**Paolastef,** claro que tendrá un final feliz :)_

_**Laura R,** pues si hay terceros... jajaja :)_

_**Jos WeasleyC,** jajaja yo desde luego no me cansaría nunca de Edward Cullen y apuesto a que tu tampoco :P_

_**FaBiiOoLiXx**, si habrá celos jaja, de eso se trata :) y no se aún si aparecera Tanya.. :P_

_**saraes**, jajaja sii pilas duracell, y duran y duran y duran.... y a Edward creo q nunca se le acabaran. _

_Muchas gracias chicas, sois más de lo que puedo esperar :) Nos leemos pronto o eso intentaré._

_Un besito enorme muuá!  
_


	4. Trabajo y más trabajo

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_CODICIA MARCADA_

* * *

.

* * *

_***Trabajo y más trabajo***_

* * *

.

Me quité los zapatos de tacón antes de entrar al apartamento de Edward y me tropecé con el perchero de pie de al lado de la puerta, rompiendo de alguna manera el silencio que reinaba._ ¡Maldita oscuridad!_

Fui directa a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, realmente lo necesitaba, justo llegaba de trabajar, las cervicales me dolían un horror y casi no podía mantener abiertos los párpados, me había estado intentando hacer a la idea este fin de semana de todo lo que conllevaba empezar esta semana, pero claro… nunca sabes lo que tienes que hacer hasta que en realidad lo haces.

Fashion Rules, necesitaba un cambio verdaderamente drástico después de la fusión, y aún así después de todo un año no todo estaba listo. Me había quedado con Mike hasta las 02:30 de la madrugada haciendo un sinfín de tareas, y él incluso me había convencido para que volviera a casa. Se iba a quedar una hora más, para que yo mañana entrara una hora más tarde, todo un caballero.

Bostecé antes de dejar el vaso en el fregadero y me agaché para coger mis tacones y dirigirme hacia la cama, oh, sí, bendita cama. Con más cuidado del que había tenido antes entré lo más sigilosamente al cuarto, rezando por no volverme a tropezar, lo que menos deseaba en este momento era despertar a Edward.

Me acerqué a la cama y a tientas busqué el pijama que guardaba bajo la almohada. Edward estaba en el medio de toda la cama, bien a sus anchas, _sí señor_, con un brazo estirado en mi parte del colchón. Parecía tan inocente así, nada que ver con mi presumido y sensual novio, no. Sonreí tiernamente mientras me cambiaba y con mucho cuidado me senté sobre el colchón, esperando que él no lo notara, me tumbé, pero ¡Cielos! no me acordaba que su brazo estaba ahí… Se removió, se tocó la frente con una mano y me miró.

-Vaya, ya has vuelto. - Dijo en voz adormilada.  
-Hola, amor.  
-Te he echado mucho de menos.- Murmuró acercándose para abrazarme.  
-Yo también a ti.- Dije sonriendo.

Y era verdad, desde esa misma mañana no le veía y me era casi insoportable pasar tanto tiempo separada de él, de su compañía, simplemente me sentía rara, pero las cosas pronto cambiarían, pronto estaría todo arreglado y volveríamos a la rutina.

Una de sus manos se deslizó por mi muslo, mientras sus labios buscaban a tientas los míos. Suspiré y respondí a su beso, pero cuando noté la intención en la dirección de su mano presioné su pecho.

-Edward, esta noche no. - Musité contra sus labios. - Estoy muy cansada, necesito dormir.

Me miró sin pestañear y después sonrió.

-Lo siento, cariño, buenas noches, descansa. - Me dio un beso en la frente.  
-Buenas noches. - Me acomodé mejor en su pecho desnudo. - Edward.  
-¿Hmm?  
-Te quiero. - Sentí una pequeña risita y sus brazos me rodearon con más fuerza.  
-Yo también.

El despertador de Edward sonó y yo me quería morir, seguía muy cansada, me removí cuando se separó de mi y lo apagó para abrazarme a la almohada, cerrando los ojos.

-Buenos días.- Me saludó besándome el cuello.

Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hablar, esto me recordaba mucho a la época en la que tenía que estudiar muchísimo para pasar las pruebas de la Universidad y no podía levantarme de la cama, o peor.

-¿Bella?, ¿No quieres ir a correr?  
-No. - Respondí medio zombie. - Hoy llegaré una hora más tarde, sigo cansada.  
-Es raro que tú digas eso, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó tocándome la frente.  
-Sí, solo necesito dormir un poco más. - Dije desganada. Escuché como suspiró.  
-Bueno… está bien, yo voy a ducharme, nos vemos después. No llegues tan tarde esta noche, te amo.  
-Y yo a ti.- Susurré mientras él besaba mi mejilla.

Dormí un poco más, no escuché a Edward en la ducha, tampoco cuando se vistió, absolutamente nada. Entonces de repente salté de la cama y miré el despertador de Edward.

-_¡Mierda!_- Exclamé, yendo a por mis cosas para ducharme rápidamente y salir hacia la oficina.

Cogí las llaves del Mini y lo saqué del parking, conduciendo algo más rápido de lo que solía hacer, ahora mismo tendría que estar tragándome todo lo que le llevaba diciendo a Edward sobre la velocidad de los coches.

Aparqué y rápidamente salí, subí en el ascensor, saludé a Eric y entré.

-Pensaba que tendría que llamarte a casa, ya me estabas preocupando.- Dijo Mike levantándose.  
-Lo siento Mike, de verdad, es que estaba muy cansada, bueno, de hecho sigo muy cansada. - él se acercó más.  
-Puedes tomarte el día libre, digo, eres la jefa.  
-No, no… no puedo dejarte solo con todo este trabajo.  
-No te preocupes, puedo sobrellevarlo. - Le sonreí agradeciéndole su disposición.  
-Creo que no podría haber encontrado a un mejor ayudante.  
-Y yo creo que no podría haber encontrado una jefa tan guapa, inteligente, extremadamente sensual y…  
-¡Mike! - Exclamé anonadada por lo de "extremadamente sensual". Había notado como los colores me subían a la cara.  
-¿Sí? - Sonrió divertido.  
-Vamos… a ponernos a trabajar.  
-Sí.

La mañana pasó rápida, sí demasiado quizás, casi era la hora del almuerzo y habíamos hecho relativamente poco. Nos habíamos sentado en mi mesa del despacho, él en la silla de adelante yo en la mía.

-Uff, dime ¿cómo lo hago?, Mike. No puedo estar en todo, ascensores averiados, la obra para la reforma de los servicios, menos mal que Edward se ha puesto a tope con el siguiente número… ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente? - Él me miró con esos ojos azules serenos.  
-Tranquila Bella, lo peor que puedes hacer es estresarte.- Giré mi cabeza hacia el ventanal al escuchar música, no sé de donde provenía, quizá de la avenida.

Noté como Mike se levantó y volví la mirada hacia él extrañada, entonces sonreí avergonzada cuando él estiró su mano, ofreciéndome lo que me estaba imaginando. Negué con la cabeza pero él insistió.

-Necesitas relajarte.- Me mordí el labio, de verdad me daba vergüenza bailar con él, pero tenía razón, necesitaba relajarme un poco. Reí y me levanté.

Una de sus manos se acomodó en mi cintura y la otra cogió mi mano y comenzó a moverse a un ritmo algo torpe, nada que ver con Edward, por lo que comencé a reírme cada vez que sus pies me pisaban y me pedían perdón. Me giraba y hacía conmigo lo que le daba la gana, realmente me lo estaba pasando bien. Mike me cogió la mano me estiró dejándome separada de él y cuando me estiró para volver a unirse conmigo me tropecé con su pie y hubiese caído al suelo si no hubiese sido porque me aguantó.

Me sentí intimidada e incómoda cuando su rostro se quedó tan cerca del mío, sus ojos me miraban sorprendidos, incapaces, impotentes… me asusté.

-¡Amor..!- Y se hizo el silencio.

En seguida me deshice del abrazo de Mike y me giré para encontrarme a Edward en la puerta con la mano en el pomo, con el ceño muy fruncido, mirando a Mike con furia, podía ver la llama de la ira en sus pupilas.

-Hola cariño. - Intenté saludarle lo más tranquilamente posible.

No había pasado nada realmente, ni hubiese pasado, pero sabía que Mike no era del agrado de Edward y estaba segura de que ahora mucho menos. Me acerqué y le besé en los labios, pero lo sentí tan frío a él.

-Será mejor que me vaya a comer Bella, creo que ya tienes quien te acompañe. - Asentí y salió de mi despacho.

Mike cerró la puerta al salir, intenté quitarle la importancia que seguramente Edward le estaba dando a la situación que acababa de ver y le sonreí.

-Que sorpresa.  
-Quería… darte una sorpresa y veo que el sorprendido soy yo. - Pasé mi mano por su brazo, intentando tranquilizarle.

Me quedé callada, ¿Qué hubiese pensado yo si me hubiese encontrado a Edward en la misma situación? La verdad debía ser algo comprensiva, pero tenía que confiar en mi. Aún así las palabras no salían de mi boca y no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar su rostro tenso.

-¿Vienes a almorzar o prefieres ir con Mike?  
-No, claro que no.

Pasó antes que yo, algo raro en él, me despedí de Eric y cogimos el ascensor hasta llegar a su coche en silencio.

-Entiendo porqué llegas a casa tan cansada, lo pasas muy bien por lo que veo.- Dijo hosco mientras conducía. Miré su rostro, seguía demasiado tenso, se lo estaba guardando todo.  
-Mike solo intentaba relajarme haciéndome bailar, casi me caigo, cuando has entrado acababa de salvarme de un buen golpe en el suelo. - Intenté explicarle, me acerqué y besé su hombro.  
-Así que de empleado a maestro de baile.- Aseguró con la ironía plasmada en la voz. Suspiré y puse mi mano sobre la suya que estaba en la palanca de marchas.  
-Edward… por favor, sabes que no haría nada con nadie que no fueses tú, solo tú. - Se desvió por una carretera secundaria y aparcó en el arcén de tierra entre dos árboles. Cerró los ojos y apoyó con fuerza la cabeza en su reposacabezas.  
-Ese tipo siente algo por ti.  
-Mike solo trabaja para mi, no siente nada más hacia mi que no sea admiración. - Rió irónicamente.  
-¿¡Cómo puedo quedarme tranquilo, cuando sé que ese presumido está intentando ligarse a mi novia!? - Gritó con la ira en el rostro mirándome y dándome hasta miedo.  
-Edward… Aunque él sintiera algo hacia mi… yo solo te pertenezco a ti. - Dije acercándome, posando mi mano en su mejilla intentando tranquilizarle. Cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizar su respiración, pero aún con la mandíbula tensa. - Solo te quiero a ti, solo puedo quererte a ti.

Abrió sus ojos y nos miramos, él aún con aquella ira desbordante y yo con el temor seguramente plasmado. Temor por que él desconfiara de mi. Entonces miró mis labios, se acercó de manera brusca hasta ellos y los presionó violentamente, besándome de manera desesperada, respondí con algo de desconcierto a su urgencia. Por más que intentaba encontrar alguna razón negativa, no podía, notaba como mi centro se humedecía cada vez más ante sus caricias.

Su lengua acarició la mía sin dejar ni una parte de la misma marginada, su mano presionaba mi nuca acercándome más a él, mientras que la otra se aferraba en mi cadera. Sin dejar de besarme, noté como se agachaba para echar completamente hacia atrás su asiento.

-Eres mía, Bella. - Murmuró ayudándome a quedar a horcajadas sobre él, en el sillón.  
-Edward… estamos en medio de una carretera.- Murmuré en su cuello. Quería ir a casa, pero sabía que si iba, seguramente no volvería al trabajo y tenía que acabarlo con Mike.  
-No importa, nadie pasa por aquí, además necesito sentirte mía, solo mía. - Musitó en mi oído, mordiendo el lóbulo al final.  
-Edward soy tuya, siempre, no solo ahora. - Aseguré entrecortadamente, ya que su mano había subido por mi muslo hasta encontrarse con mi centro retirando el tanga, gemí.  
-Dímelo otra vez.- Pidió posando su frente sobre la mía.  
-Soy tuya  
-Otra.  
-Soy tuya. - Susurré.

Escuché su gruñido y me volvió a besar desenfrenadamente. Podía sentir a mi corazón latir de manera ensordecedora, mi respiración estaba aumentando tanto que no era capaz de controlarla. Desabroché su camisa, pasando mis manos por la piel de su torso, por cada una de las partes del mismo, fuerte, como siempre, y suave y me encontré con la cinturilla de su pantalón, lo desabroché y me ayudó a bajárselo hasta las rodillas.

Volví a envolver su cuello con mis brazos y rocé mi intimidad en su hombría, sintiéndolo grande y duro, perfecto para mi, mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y escuchaba sus jadeos, tan incontrolados como los míos. Me elevé un poco más cuando Edward retiró la tira de mi tanga y bajé introduciendo su miembro en mi, una vez más sin protección.

-¿Es que nada puede salirme bien? - Susurré entrecortadamente, mientras comenzaba a moverme.  
-¿De qué hablas? - Murmuró sobre la piel de mis pechos, pasando al final la punta de su lengua en medio de los dos, me moví más rápido.  
-El preservativo. - Gruñó.

Sus manos pasaron de mi cadera a mi cintura y subieron hasta tocar la piel que estaba descubierta, mis pechos casi estaban fuera del sujetador. Enredé mis manos en su cabello y elevé su rostro, que se había entretenido con uno de mis pezones, para besarle.

-Eres mía. - Dijo sobre mis labios y continué moviéndome.

Me moví sintiendo que estaba llegando en ese preciso momento al cielo, estiré de su cabello ganándome un gemido de mi novio y luego notando como mi interior se llenaba de él. Me abracé muy fuerte.

-Te quiero.  
-Yo te amo, Bella.

Me lo dijo con tanta convicción en la voz, que hasta por un segundo creí ser culpable por lo que él había presenciado en mi despacho, pero ¿no podía confiar un poquito en mi? Lo amaba hasta los huesos, era algo enfermizo lo que sentía por él. Estuvimos abrazados, yo con mi rostro escondido en su hombro, él con el suyo escondido en el mío. Noté como su mano subía hasta acariciarme la mejilla, después de besarme el mismo y me aparté para mirarlo, cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en la mía.

-Siento… si te he asustado, pero de verdad, me revienta que otro pueda…  
-Shh.- Lo callé poniendo dos de mis dedos en sus labios y haciendo que su mirada colapsara con la mía. - No más bailes con Mike, aunque… deberías saber que el único que puede despertar algo en mi eres tú. - Hizo una mueca de disculpa, y suspiró.  
-Es que, muero con la simple idea de que alguien pueda despertar algo en ti, no puedo…  
-Pues no pienses en eso.- Dije sonriendo mientras acariciaba su rostro.  
-Es difícil cuando sé que en realidad le gustas a ese tipo. - Puse los ojos en blanco.  
-No le gusto a Mike. - Él suspiró, parecía haberse dado por vencido. - Vamos a tener que ir a casa a cambiarme, que desastre. - Dije sentándome en el sillón del copiloto y abrochándome los botones de mi camisa. Edward rió entre dientes.  
-Podrías aparecer así.- Dijo listo y arrancando el coche, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. - Me gustaría ver su cara ahora mismo.

Decidí ignorar su comentario. Llegamos a casa, no quería tardar mucho, tenía que volver a trabajar, me duché en cinco minutos y saqué algo precocinado. Edward no paraba de mirarme, sentía su mirada fija en mi cuerpo, me senté en la mesa con él y me di cuenta que estaba serio. Suspiré y puse mi mano sobre la de él.

-No deberías pensar más en…- No me dejó acabar.  
-Todo sería más fácil si me dejaras trabajar contigo.  
-Edward… sabes que eso es imposible, lo intentamos y no funcionó. Estamos más tiempo distraídos… que trabajando. - Sonreí de manera pícara, intentando que me siguiese el juego, pero su sonrisa no apareció, suspiró.  
-No insistiré, pero es que… - Bufó, aparentemente impotente.  
-No tengas miedo, sabes que no me interesa ningún otro hombre, lo sabes. - Me miró intentando buscar algo en mi mirada y después siguió comiendo.

Por si no tuviera suficiente, tenía que subir las escaleras hasta mi despacho, saludé una vez más a Eric y suspiré antes de entrar otra vez al infierno.

-Buenas tardes, Mike.  
-Hola, preciosa.- Elevé una ceja involuntariamente al escuchar aquel apelativo, pero decidí ignorarlo.

Nos sumergimos en el trabajo durante toda la tarde, Edward llamó cuando salió de su despacho para preguntar como estaba. Sabía que solo intentaba estar más pendiente de mi por lo que había presenciado esa misma mañana, porque no solía hacerlo, pero tenía que admitir que me gustaba. Miré mi reloj cuando acabamos lo que nos habíamos propuesto.

-¿Ya es la 1? - Pregunté levantándome de la silla y poniéndome la chaqueta.  
-Sí, es más pronto que anoche.  
-Pensaba que era más temprano.- Dije bostezando.

Cerré la puerta y bajé con Mike las escaleras, solo estaban nuestros coches y el coche del hombre de seguridad en el parking. Me despedí de Mike y me metí al coche, pero cuando intenté arrancar mi precioso Mini parecía haber muerto.

-_Mierda_.- Susurré, ¿podría salirme algo peor aquel día? Ahora tendría que llamar a Edward. Entonces unos golpecitos en mi ventanilla me sobresaltaron. -¿Mike? Pensaba que te habías ido.  
-Esperaba que salieras. - Fruncí el ceño.  
-Gracias… creo que la batería se ha muerto.  
-Vaya… Puedo llevarte a casa si quieres.  
-No, no, iba a llamar a Edward ahora mismo. - Dije cogiendo el móvil del bolso.  
-Oh, vamos Bella, estará durmiendo, ¿para qué quieres asustarle cuando puedo llevarte yo?

Lo pensé, realmente no era una idea tan descabellada, ¿iba a hacer venir a Edward cuando podía estar en la cama esperándome? Lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa y dormir, y estaba claro que con Mike llegaría mucho antes. Además la cosa de la batería era una tontería, mañana lo arreglaría. Abrí la puerta del coche y cerré con la llave, para dirigirme al Mercedes de Mike.

-¿Voy bien por aquí?- Preguntó.  
-Sí, y ahora justo la siguiente calle a la derecha. - Paró frente al bloque.- Gracias, Mike.  
-Ha sido un placer llevarte en mi coche.- Dijo con una sonrisa. - Si quieres mañana puedo venir a recogerte.  
-Oh, no… mañana Edward se encargará de llevarme. - Abrió la boca, pero me pareció que pensó algo y volvió a callarse.  
-Bien, pues… nos vemos mañana.  
-Hasta mañana.

Salí y cerré la puerta, como la noche anterior intenté hacer el menos ruido posible para no despertar a Edward, pero fue todo en balde, ya que cuando entré a la habitación y me desnudé para ponerme el pijama sus brazos me arrastraron al centro de la misma y comenzó a besarme, le respondí, pero me encontraba en las mismas condiciones que la noche anterior, no tenía humor para nada más que no fuese dormir, así que presioné sus fuertes brazos intentando separarlo de mi.

-Déjame adivinar, estas cansada.  
-Mucho. - Alcancé a ver por el reflejo de la luz de la luna como ponía los ojos en blanco y volvía a recostarse dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el colchón bruscamente, me recordaba al comportamiento de un niño malcriado. Seguí poniéndome el pijama.  
-Amor… he estado trabajando hasta muy tarde, ¿no puedes entenderlo?- Pregunté acercándome a él.  
-Has vuelto en su coche. - Aseguró. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, ¿cómo sabía él…? Vamos Bella, no has hecho nada malo. - Te he visto por la ventana.- Explicó adivinando mi duda.  
-La batería de mi coche se ha acabado.  
-Que casualidad.- Soltó irónicamente.  
-Mira Edward Cullen, si no puedes entenderme, lo mejor será que nos durmamos, no tengo ganas de discutir.- Bufé y me giré hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda, lo único que me hacía falta para tener el día completo era una fuerte discusión con él.

* * *

_Aquí teneis el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruteis. :)_

_**Paolastef, yolabertay,gaby, Isabella Marie Cullen-1989, Lauri R, Ale89, , Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, E. Cullen Vigo, NessiBella, kisara-kagura, Mrs. P and C, swansea mexico ale, Danika20, elli8907, V, Maggice, lokaxtv, Jos WeasleyC, katlin, L0kiicita Cullen, Solangee Cullen,** GRACIAS! :)_

_**Sil,** jajaja creo que en el capitulo anterior, Bella explico que Edward conocio a sus padres poco después de que ella conociera a los Cullen :), y también dice que le pareció a simple vista a Charlie y Renee, pero no te preocupes algo saldrá más adelante :)_

_**saraes,** pues si por desgracia comencé clases otra vez este lunes jajaja gracias por preguntar :)_

_**yiyielo,** jajaja pues si Edward debe tener una fuente de poder integrada. Y en cuanto a la pregunta del bebé, puede ser que el quiera, o le convenga... quien sabe._

_**Marylouu**, creo que te dejo ver un poco quien será un poco el causante de todo, y tranquila en cuanto tenga un huequito me paso por tu perfil :)_

_**chels,** la verdad no pasa nada con Edward, jajaja simplemente ya sabes como es, piensa un poco como él y ponte en su lugar, :P _

_Bueno como ya he dicho en el otro fic, solo para quien no lo sepa aun, si os pasais por la Web que os dejé el otro día a veces subiré adelantos, ya colgué uno de este capítulo, así que igual esta semana cuelgo algo del siguiente ;)_

_Muchas gracias!_

_MUUÁ!_


	5. Poniéndome en tu lugar

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_CODICIA MARCADA_

* * *

.

* * *

_***Poniéndome en tu lugar***_

* * *

.

Cerré los ojos pero era imposible conciliar el sueño, a pesar del cansancio acumulado. Me sentía mal por el simple hecho de estar distanciada de Edward, tenía un nudo en la garganta y un nerviosismo interior a causa de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos que me hacía imposible dormir. Suspiré y me aferré más a la almohada, yo no había hecho nada malo, Edward tenía que confiar en mi igual que yo lo hacia con él, yo había aprendido.

Sí, tuve que hacerle pasar por aquella espantosa prueba pero, ¿Qué mujer confiaría en un hombre con un pasado como el de mi novio? Era incomprensible que él estuviese celoso de Mike, pero más incomprensible era aún el hecho de que no pudiese estar enfadada con él.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero me giré y me tumbé del otro costado, teniéndolo de frente con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada. Estaba claro, que no le había afectado tanto como a mi… Estaba rendida y aunque quisiera negarlo e ignorarlo, necesitaba estar en contacto con él, me había acostumbrado a dormir con su olor, con el roce de su piel, ¿Cuándo me había vuelto tan dependiente?

Sigilosamente me deslicé por el colchón hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, podía sentir el cálido y dulce olor de su respiración acariciar mi rostro. No, era imposible estar mal con él. No podía enfadarme con Edward, era lo que siempre había soñado. _Mentira_, me corregí mentalmente y sonreí, era mucho más de lo que alguna vez pude soñar o imaginarme.

A pesar de ser presumido, arrogante, socarrón… a pesar de que fuera extremadamente posesivo y celoso, era el mejor ser humano con el que me había topado, sabía que tenía un corazón de oro guardado en su pecho y que haría lo que fuera por mi. Me amaba de la misma manera que yo lo hacía.

Sin dejar de sonreír acaricié con delicadeza su rostro, desde su sien hasta la barbilla, sintiendo la barba del día, la suavidad de su piel. Me acerqué un poco más, me retiré con una mano el cabello y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho inhalando el aroma que destilaba y reconociéndolo al instante, ahora sí estaba en casa y cuando sus brazos me recibieron con un fuerte abrazo, supe que me había perdonado.

Una vez más el molesto sonido del despertador inundó nuestra habitación, noté como el brazo de Edward se estiraba para apagarlo y luego bostezó. Me sentía muy cansada, no sabía a qué hora me había quedado dormida, pero sentía mis piernas flojas. Me acomodé un poco mejor en su pecho y entonces su mano acarició con suma delicadeza mi cabello.

-¿Me perdonas?- Fruncí un poco el ceño ante su pregunta y abrí un poco los ojos acostumbrándome a la luz e irguiéndome para mirarlo.

Su mirada estaba apenada, podía notar la culpa desde lo más hondo de sus ojos, a parte de la preocupación. Fruncí los labios y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la almohada, haciendo que él se tumbara sobre su costado y estuviera frente a mi.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, si alguien tiene que pedir perdón…

-Bella, sé que he actuado mal. Tienes razón, no debería… - Me acerqué y presioné mis labios con los suyos, silenciándolo. Noté la suavidad de su mano en mi cadera, acariciándome. Me separé mirándolo con una leve sonrisa.

-Puedo comprender que te sintieras celoso, lo he estado pensando esta noche, y es verdad, supongo que debías sentirte mal cuando me encontraste así con Mike en mi despacho, por eso voy a intentar limitar mi relación con él. - Edward abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-¿Harías eso por mi? - Suspiré y acaricié su mejilla.

-Yo creo que no tiene nada de malo que Mike quiera ser mi amigo… pero si tu vas a sentirte mejor…

-Bella, es evidente que le gustas. - Me acerqué y volví a besarle.

-No empieces, por favor. - Supliqué bajito, mirándole a los ojos. Él suspiró.

-Está bien. ¿Vamos a correr? - Dijo sentándose en el colchón.

-No, la verdad es que me he despertado muy cansada, sobretodo siento las piernas muy cansadas.

-¿Estás bien? Creo que últimamente trabajas demasiado y comes poco. - Aseguró mirándome mientras entraba al baño.

-Sí, estoy bien, hoy acabo con Mike.- Sonreí con picardía.- Será el último día que llegaré tarde. - Hablé un poco más fuerte cuando escuché el agua de la ducha y masajeé mis piernas, era un cansancio muy extraño.

-Quizás debería haberte cambiado mi parte, estarías mejor con la mía. - Dijo desde la ducha.

-Para eso contraté a Mike, para que me ayude, es mucho trabajo para una sola persona.

-También podía haber contratado yo a alguien. - Comencé a hacer la cama.

-Sí, pero tú también tiene más personal que trabaja en otros sectores.

Dejamos de hablar, y cuando Edward salió del baño con la toalla enredada en la cadera, le di un leve beso en los labios y me metí yo. La cabeza comenzó a dolerme y las piernas cada vez las sentía más flojas. Bostecé y me enjuagué para salir. Edward ya estaba preparando el café, por lo que me vestí con tranquilidad. Me puse los zapatos de tacón, pero me lo pensé mejor: no iba a aguantar mucho con ellos, así que me puse plana.

-Te quiero.- Musité contra los labios de Edward.

-Y yo a ti, cielo. - Volvió a besarme. - Te llamaré más tarde. - Asentí, me colgué de su cuello y volví a besarle, un beso largo y emotivo. - Yo me encargo de la batería de tu coche. - Musitó.

-Gracias. - Dije alejándome hacia el edificio, Edward me había traído a trabajar.

Subí por las escaleras, no podía creer que aún no tuviesen listos los ascensores, llegué con la lengua fuera hasta la planta donde estaba mi despacho y saludé a Eric, quien me comunicó que Mike no había llegado aún y que su oficina ya se encontraba lista. La verdad era más temprano que de costumbre, entré a mi oficina y me senté en mi silla de cuero, apoyando mi cabeza en el respaldo, comencé a masajearme las sienes y encendí mi portátil para centrarme de nuevo en el trabajo, esperaba terminarlo hoy, ya no quería llegar tan destrozada al apartamento. Además extrañaba las tardes con Edward, ahora casi no lo veía.

Mike no tardó mucho en llegar, por lo que estuvimos toda la mañana muy centrados en nuestro trabajo.

-¿Vas a comer con tu novio?- Preguntó.

-Aun no me ha llamado.- Contesté mientras ordenaba algunos papeles y los clasificaba.

-Si no te llama podemos comer juntos. - Coloqué uno de mis mechones detrás de la oreja y lo miré.

-No Mike, llamaré a Angie.

-¿Estás segura? No quiero que estés so… - Cogí mi móvil ya que empezó a sonar.

-Un segundo. - Él asintió y se metió las manos en el bolsillo. - Hola, amor.- Contesté dándole la espalda a Mike.

-Hola, ¿cómo sigues?

-La verdad, igual, incluso más cansada.- Dije pasando mi mano por la frente.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al médico? Ya estoy de camino para recogerte.

-¿Aún no puedo usar mi coche? - Hubo un silencio, después me sentí mal, me di cuenta de que quizás podría haber confundido mi intención por el tono de voz, pero sinceramente, estar hablando con mi novio delante de Mike me daba un poco de vergüenza.

-Sí.- Contestó después de unos segundos.- Pero quería pasar a recogerte yo mismo.

-Ah, gracias. ¿Entonces ahora pasas a buscarme?

-Sí, en cinco minutos estoy ahí.

-Pues bajaré ahora mismo.

-Un beso.

-Otro para ti, te quiero.- Susurré muy bajito, escuché su risita.

-Y yo a ti.

Sonreí aun escuchando la línea se había cortado, ¿cómo podría fijarme en alguien más teniendo a Edward? Era absurdo.

-¿Te sientes mal?- Inquirió Mike sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh? - Pregunté sin entender.

-Lo siento, no he podido evitar escuchar lo que le decías a Edward.

-Ah, sí, no es nada Mike, solo que estoy un poco más cansada que otros días, me imagino que es la carga de trabajo.- Aclaré colgándome el bolso y caminando seguida de Mike hasta la puerta.

-Ya te dije que tenías que relajarte.

-Sí, pero espero que hoy lo acabemos todo.

Él asintió con una mueca extraña de disgusto en la cara que me hizo pensar por un momento en lo que Edward me había dicho esa misma mañana, "_Bella, es evidente que le gustas"._ No… Mike no podía desarrollar esos sentimientos por mi, yo era su jefa, además sabía de sobra que tenía novio, era prácticamente imposible.

-¿Te quedas aquí? - Asentí.

-Gracias Mike, nos vemos después de comer.

-Claro.

En el momento en el que vi como entraba a su coche, que estaba entre los árboles que adornaban el parking, me vino a la memoria el momento en el que casi caí al suelo si no fuese porque los brazos de Mike me retuvieron, aquella mirada…

No me había detenido a pensarlo a causa de que había estado más concentrada en aclarar las cosas con Edward. ¿Y si fuera verdad? Pero no… Mike ya me había dicho que le gustaba otra chica, después de que llegara de Londres, me había dicho que era difícil…

Levanté la cabeza de golpe cuando un claxon llamó mi atención, sonreí. Edward me esperaba dentro del mismo con una sonrisa y sus gafas de sol, ¿podía haber en la Tierra un ser más atractivo y sensual que él?

-Hola amor.- Dije acercándome y propinándole un dulce beso en los labios.

-Hola preciosa.

-¿Dónde vas a llevarme? - Noté como examinaba mi rostro con la mirada.

-¿De verdad no quieres que te lleve al médico? - Sonreí.

-No es nada amor, mañana estaré bien, ya verás, solo necesito descansar.

-¿Vamos a comer a casa? - Dijo pisando el acelerador.

-Sí, la verdad es que no me apetece ir a ningún restaurante así como estoy.

Llegamos al apartamento y comimos, Edward me había mimado muchísimo, pero la hora de volver al trabajo llegó de nuevo, nos despedimos y volví a entrar. Solo llevaba media hora trabajando cuando noté la verdadera causa de mi cansancio: me había bajado la menstruación. Quince minutos más tarde comenzaron a dolerme los ovarios, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me pasaba y me maldije cuando noté que no había traído alguna pastilla para calmar el dolor.

-Mike, siento tener que dejarte, pero sinceramente no estoy bien.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve al médico?

-Oh, no gracias.

-En serio puedo hacerlo.

-No es necesario, tú puedes marcharte también, lo acabaremos mañana aunque nos retrasemos en otros asuntos.

-No Bella, yo puedo quedarme.- Asentí y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Ah,- Exlamé girándome medio encorvada por el dolor. - Eric ya me ha comunicado que tu despacho está listo, puedes cambiarte cuando lo desees. - Asintió serio y me dirigí a la puerta.

Me subí al Mini y arrancó a la primera, no quería alarmar a Edward, seguramente el dolor se me pasaría con un Ibuprofeno, así que no le llamé. Llegué al apartamento mucho más cansada que cuando me fui y me tomé la pastilla, me cambié de ropa y me tumbé en la cama boca arriba, intentando relajarme. Como experiencia, sobretodo en mi adolescencia, sabía que si comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, tardaría más en irse, o al menos eso me parecía.

No me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida, pero lo que sí sentí fueron unos reconocibles, suaves y cálidos labios recorrer el contorno de mi rostro y posarse sobre los míos. Respondí al beso sin abrir los ojos, pues no era necesario hacerlo. Elevé mis manos y las hundí en su cabello, mientras él se posicionaba sobre mi cuerpo, haciéndome entender su propósito.

-Qué grata sorpresa encontrarte aquí.- Musitó sobre mis labios, los besó de nuevo y bajó por mi cuello.

Me encontraba bastante mejor. Aunque el cansancio no había desaparecido del todo, el dolor de ovarios sí.

-Edward…- Lo llamé con la prudencia palpable en el aire.

-¿Hmm? - Su mano acarició uno de mis pechos. - ¿Ya estás mejor? - Susurró contra mi cuello, dificultándome el poder hablar.

-Sí… pero… es que… me ha venido el periodo.

-¿Ya? - Preguntó sorprendido elevándose de nuevo hasta que su rostro quedó frente al mío. Yo reí ante su desconcierto.

-Sí…

-Vaya, si no es por una cosa es por la otra. ¿Lo próximo qué es? ¿Dolor de cabeza?- Contestó enfadado, tumbándose boca arriba a mi lado. Sonreí y me deslicé hasta apoyarme en su pecho.

-Yo también tengo ganas de estar contigo. - Confesé. - Siento todo esto, Edward.

-¿El qué?

-No me gusta que estés inseguro. Yo nunca podría engañarte. - Él suspiró y no pude evitar erguirme para mirarle el rostro.- La inseguridad es negativa para las relaciones y no quiero que la nuestra acabe por esa estúpida razón.

-¿Entonces admites que ese mequetrefe siente algo por ti? - Al segundo de haber formulado la pregunta, su mandíbula se tensó. Me incliné hasta apoyar mi frente en la suya.

-Puede ser… que él sienta algún tipo de atracción hacia mi, pero no ha intentado nada Edward.- Murmuré y escondí mi rostro en su cuello, inhalando su olor. - Sería injusto que lo despidiese, no me ha faltado el respeto en ningún momento. - Deposité un suave beso en su cuello, provocando que él suspirara.

-Bella, por favor, no sigas.- Pidió con la voz contenida. Decidí dejar el tema y continué besando su cuello, entonces sus manos me apartaron y me miró a los ojos. - Deja de hacer eso. - Bufó. - Por Dios, Bella te juro que eres mi perdición. - Suspiré y me tendí a su lado sobre el colchón, boca arriba.

-Pensaba que hablabas del tema de Mike, lo siento. - Nos quedamos callados durante unos segundos.

No había actuado a conciencia, era un hecho que lo echaba de menos, y quería besarlo y abrazarlo, sentir que estaba conmigo, ¿Cómo podía amarlo de esta manera? A veces pensaba que me volvería loca algún día. Entonces esta vez él se tumbó de costado dándome la cara, giré mi cuello.

-Sé que ese tipo no te hará nada… y eso es lo que realmente me preocupa. - Fruncí el ceño sin entender y él posó una mano sobre mi mejilla, acariciándola con el dedo pulgar. - Él miedo que tengo, es que te seduzca de verdad, que te enamore de alguna manera. Bella, después de todo trabajáis juntos y no es nada feo… - Dijo mirando hacia abajo y apartando su mano de mi rostro. Sonreí y le hice que volviera a mirarme, tumbándome de lado y quedando frente a él.

-Edward… te lo repito. Nunca. Jamás podré amar a alguien más, lo eres todo para mi. No importa lo que Mike quiera intentar, si es que quiere intentar algo. Me bastas tú, yo no necesito a nadie más. - Mi dedo viajó a su labio inferior y lo observé.

-No sabría cómo vivir sin ti. - Dijo pasando los brazos por mi cintura y acercándose más, yo llevé mis manos a su cabello.

-No tienes que saberlo, yo me encargaré de que nunca lo sepas. - Prometí contra sus labios, para fundirnos en un beso lento, y lleno de emociones.

Nunca en la vida me cansaría de él, era imposible. Ni Mike, ni ningún otro hombre tenían la más mínima oportunidad conmigo si Edward existía.

* * *

_Bueno aquí teneis un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruteis :) Bueno, me gustaría explicar algo, respecto a los comentarios, ya que bastantes habeis comentado lo mismo, jajajaja._

_Si puede ser que Bella no actuara, en el capítulo anterior, correctamente del todo, pero bueno despues de todo... supongo que os podeis poner un poco en su piel. Venía muy, muy cansada de trabajar, después de estar todo el día en la oficina. ¿Nunca os ha pasado el estar tan cansadas que lo pagais con la primera persona que se cruza en el camino? Algo así le ha pasado a Bella, pero bueno después veis como recapacita y se "arrepiente", al menos por haberlo tratado así, no seais tan duras, además le ha bajado la menstruación, cosa, que por lo menos a mi, influye en el estado de ánimo :)._

_Y bueno Bella pudo ser algo ingenua con lo de Mike, sobretodo cuando la saco a bailar, pero ¿quien no es ingenuo? Yo lo soy, y a mucha honra :)_

_Y por último, repetir que no habrá mucho drama._

_**Paolastef, yiyielo, adriana, sandra, Carmen Cullen.-i love fic, Danika20, V, lokaxtv, Alexandra015, jovipattinson, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, Coona, E. Cullen Vigo, Mrs. P. and C, Marylouu, yolabertay, Lauri R, Maggice, swansea mexico ale, Jessica, katlin, Jos WeasleyC, EdithCullen71283, L0kiicita Cullen, DAYANA, Lynn, chels, , linda, FaBiiOoLiXx, **GRACIAS!! :)_

_**smile79,** no, no creo que haya POV Edward :) _


	6. Volviendo a mi burbuja personal

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_CODICIA MARCADA_

* * *

.

* * *

_***Volviendo a mi burbuja personal***_

* * *

.

-¡Ay, no!- Exclamé aterrada por lo que acababa de hacer.

No sabía qué había hecho, pero lo había estropeado todo. ¡No podía ser! Escuché tres golpes en la puerta de mi despacho. Seguro que debía ser Mike, sus cosas seguían en el mismo lugar.

-¡Pasa! - Exclamé llevándome una mano a la frente.

-Buenos días, Bella.- Me saludó Mike con una enorme sonrisa, pero que al momento se desvaneció al ver mi semblante horrorizado. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás mal? No tenías que venir si…

-No, Mike.- Le corté seria. - Acabo de eliminar la sección de las mujeres más elegantes de la historia. - Pero en vez de poner mala cara, simplemente sonrió levemente y se acercó.

-Anda, déjame.

-Pero… Mike…

-Ves a refrescarte, no deberías ponerte tan nerviosa, todo tiene arreglo. - Se paró a mi lado, sugiriendo que le dejara mi lugar.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces. - Me levanté y se sentó.

-Por supuesto.- Me aseguró guiñándome el ojo. Suspiré y salí de allí.

Mike se había quedado hasta tarde el día anterior y no me había hecho caso en volver a casa, pues todo había quedado listo, lo que no sabía muy bien, era como lo había podido hacer todo él solo. Normalmente los dos no avanzábamos tanto. Llegué al aseo y me lavé las manos para después refrescarme la cara. El cansancio no cesaba y aunque daba gracias a que el dolor ya había desaparecido, no era agradable trabajar en mi estado, solo había que tener en cuenta lo que había conseguido nada más llegar a mi despacho.

Levanté la cabeza de golpe para mirarme en el espejo, pero tuve que aguantarme en seguida en el lavabo pues un fuerte mareo me sobrecogió repentinamente. _¿Qué me estaba pasando_? Cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando estabilizarme y respiré hondo.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa? - Pregunté a mi reflejo en el espejo.

Había descansado lo suficiente para saber que esto no era normal, así que debería pedirle a Edward que me acompañara al médico para que me recetara algunas vitaminas… parecía ser que el trabajo me estaba consumiendo. Cuando me sentí un poco mejor salí del lugar y volví a mi despacho, llevándome una mano al pecho nada más entrar al encontrarme de sopetón a Mike.

-¡Cielos Mike! ¡Qué susto! - Exclamé sintiendo a mi corazón intentar salir de mi pecho.

-Me tenías asustado, tardabas mucho.- Cogió una de mis manos. Elevé la mirada para mirarlo, sus ojos azules me penetraban sin ningún tipo de piedad. ¿Tendría razón Edward, o solo era consecuencia de su preocupación por mi?

-No ha sido nada. ¿Me pediste que me refrescara no? - Contesté de manera incómoda, haciendo que mi tono pareciera borde y me solté de su mano, caminando hacia mi mesa.

-Sí…

-Pues eso ha sido lo que he hecho.- Lo corté, demasiado fría… Me sentí mal en el mismo instante en el que terminé la frase.

Mike no tenía culpa de los celos de Edward. ¿¡ Y qué estaba haciendo yo!? ¿Mike estaba preocupado por mi y así se lo agradecía? Desde luego no era la manera en la que Renee me había educado. Me senté en mi silla y miré su cuerpo tenso aun en la entrada.

-Lo siento Mike, solo es el trabajo, ya sabes me tiene muy estresada. - Él negó con la cabeza aún serio y sin mirarme.

-Lo entiendo.- Se limitó a contestar volviendo a su lugar.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la pantalla del portátil y miré a Mike apenada. Había conseguido rescatar mi preciada sección y yo lo había tratado demasiado mal, ¿Cómo iba a pedirle ahora también que recogiera sus cosas para que se mudase? Sería demasiado monstruoso de mi parte. No estaba bien y casi sabía con certeza que Mike solo podía verme como una amiga. Escribí un poco más y cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable en la habitación decidí romperlo.

-¿Has vuelto a saber algo de tu chica misteriosa?- Pregunté con una sonrisa, intentando parecer amistosa.

-Pues… - Levantó la cabeza de su portátil. - Sí, la veo casi cada día. - Sonrió. Yo asentí.

-Entonces todo va viento en popa, me imagino.- Elevé una ceja pícaramente, intentando bromear con él, y crear ese clima necesario para que se abriera conmigo.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no, ella sigue ignorándome. - Fruncí el ceño.

-Pero es imposible. - Él rió.

-Es más posible de lo que piensas.

Decidí dejar el tema, lo más probable es que él no se sintiera animado para hablar sobre el mismo y yo tampoco quería inmiscuirme en su vida privada si él no me dejaba. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y sonreí al cogerlo, sabía quién era, la hora de comer se acercaba.

-¿Sí? - Dije girando mi silla, dándole la espalda a Mike, quien seguía escribiendo en su mesa. _Él _se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Habla la mujer más perfecta y preciosa del mundo? - Me mordí el labio sonriendo.

-Eso depende de los gustos de la persona quien pregunta. - Edward rió.

-Entonces he dado con ella a la primera. - Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Vienes por mi?

-Sí, llegaré en un par de minutos, así que ya puedes bajar. Tengo algo muy especial para ti. - Sonreí.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y de qué se trata? - Pregunté.

-Eso lo verá después de comer, señorita. - Asentí.

-Muy bien señor Cullen, nos vemos ahora mismo.

-Un beso, cariño.

-Otro para ti.

Colgué y me levanté rápido, alisando mi falda y metiendo el móvil en mi bolso. Avisé a Mike, para que él también se fuera a comer y salí con él rápidamente de allí. Edward no tardó más de un minuto.

-Estaba todo riquísimo.- Aseguré, posando mi mano en la suya por sobre la mesa, sonriendo.

-La verdad es que sí, deberíamos venir más seguido. - Asentí.

-Oye… - Empecé, mordiéndome el labio.- …¿Qué era eso…? - Edward frunció el ceño, pero en seguida me sonrió retirando su mano de la mía. - Lo he pensado mejor, y voy a retrasar eso tan especial que quiero darte.- Esta vez fui yo quien frunció el ceño.

-¿Y ese cambio? - Pregunté fastidiada. Él rió.

-Creo que merece un mejor escenario. - El corazón no paraba de latirme y la piel se me enrojeció al imaginarme de lo que podía estar hablando.

Solo sonreí y asentí. Edward puso el dinero sobre el platito de la cuenta y nos levantamos para irnos.

-Espero que hoy salgas pronto.

-Sí, hoy creo que saldré a mi hora. - Me acerqué para darle un beso, yo también lo iba a echar mucho de menos.

-Te quiero.- Dijo contra mis labios, volviéndome a besar.

-Y yo a ti. - Besé una vez más sus labios antes de bajarme.

Volví a mi despacho con mejor humor pero igual de cansada. Seguí escribiendo y llamando a diferentes entidades hasta que me dio por mirar la hora.

-Mike, son las 6 y media, es hora de irnos. Al fin lo llevamos todo al día. - Dije poniéndome la chaqueta y cogiendo el bolso, mientras él cerraba la pantalla del portátil y se acercaba a mi. - Gracias por todo lo que has hecho, no sé como pagártelo.- Sonreí tomando el pomo de la puerta. - Bueno, en realidad sí, este mes te pagaré todas las horas extras, como es debido.- Él rió.

-Para eso me contrataste… para ayudarte.- Pero su voz me dejó con mal sabor de boca, llegamos a los ascensores. -Te llevas muy bien con él, ¿no? - Comentó ahora con una radiante sonrisa, pero sin llegar a mirarme. Sabía perfectamente a quién se refería, me sonrojé.

-Es… el amor de mi vida. - Aseguré adentrándome en el ascensor con él.

-Todos pensamos en eso alguna vez… pero ¿Y si estamos equivocados? Digo… alguien puede pensar que su pareja es el amor de su vida y alguien ajeno a la relación puede pensar que un componente de esa relación es el amor de su vida..- Rió sin ganas. - Creo que me estoy liando hasta yo.

-No, no, te sigo.- Dije saliendo del ascensor. - ¿Ella tiene novio? - Pregunté cuando caminábamos por el parking. Mike rió una vez más.

-Bueno… Digamos que es casi casada.

-Entiendo… - Frené en seco consiguiendo que él hiciera lo mismo. - Mike… pensé que nunca diría esto… pero si es lo que quieres, adelante, lucha por lo que quieres, no hay impedimentos para intentar ser feliz, solo si el amor entre ambos es inmenso.

-¿Y si lo es? - Preguntó clavando su mirada en la mía, apenado, desesperado. Mike debía estar muy enamorado. Caminé de nuevo.

-Si el amor que siente por su pareja es tan grande, tú lo habrás intentado al menos y no te habrás quedado con esa gran duda de… _¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiese luchado con todas mis fuerzas_? - Él me sonrió sinceramente, parando de caminar y dejándome al lado de mi Mini.

-Gracias Bella, solo necesitaba escucharlo. Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana Mike.- Me despedí.

Arranqué mi Mini y justamente el manos libre de mi coche me indicó que Jake me llamaba, reí sin poder evitarlo, pues mi amigo ya me había avisado que seguramente sería él quien tendría que llamarme. Me comunicó que su relación con Leah iba avanzando poco a poco y que él cada día se sentía más feliz.

Le dije de ir a cenar el fin de semana otra vez los cuatro, pero se disculpó diciendo que ya había decidido hacer algo con Leah. Ahora era él, quien me tenía algo abandonada, pero podía comprenderlo a la perfección, sabía que estaba en su momento y aunque mi relación con Edward no comenzó de la manera más "normal" sabía qué lo era.

Jake estaba disfrutando de su tienpo con Leah, y _Cielos_, solo con verla sabía que aquella mujer había nacido para estar con él, se les veía tan compenetrados, que estaba deseando que Jake diera el paso para que la cosa fuera más seria. Sabía que mi amigo haría bien las cosas, no tenía nada que ver con Edward y conmigo.

Aparqué y saqué mis cosas del coche, muy cansada, deseando darme una ducha. Llegué para encontrarme con Edward esperándome en el sofá con una sonrisa, las cosas entre los dos parecían funcionar bastante mejor. Aunque no sabía muy bien si solo estaba ocultando sus celos y en realidad no los había dado de lado.

El viernes transcurrió igual que el jueves, lo único que cambió fue que fui a comer con Angie. Mike me sorprendió llegando con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Ha pasado algo importante? Vienes radiante. - Él rió.

-Tus palabras de ayer y tus ánimos me han subido el ego. Hoy me siento mejor conmigo mismo. Voy a luchar, Bella, sé lo que quiero.

-Me parece estupendo, Mike. Pero recuerda que no debes forzar las cosas.

-Por supuesto, seré muy sutil. Oye.

-Dime.

-Creo que podríamos algún día tomar algún café después de trabajar. - Por un instante me tensé y pensé en Edward. Mike rió de nuevo.- Bueno, ya sabes, me gustaría que me asesorases, sé que podrías serme de gran ayuda.

-Claro… Mike, alguna tarde.

-¿Esta, por ejemplo?

-No puedo, he quedado con Edward para ir a comprar. Lo siento mucho, otra tarde…

-Hecho.

Se lo dije, pero realmente estaba aterrorizada, por la reacción que Edward podría tener si debía informar que saldría con Mike a tomar un café. ¿Realmente Mike me necesitaba? _¡Pues claro Bella!, _me respondí a mi misma. Necesitaba una amiga femenina, para que le aconsejase en su conquista. Tenía que echarle una mano, de esa manera en un futuro él quizás estaría feliz y Edward por fin podría estar tranquilo.

Seguimos trabajando y cuando acabamos, me metí en el coche en dirección al supermercado, donde Edward me esperaba, me puse la radio intentando desconectar un poco de _Fashion Rules. _Llegué al parking del establecimiento, apagué el motor, cogí el bolso y subí hasta la entrada. Sonreí cuando Edward caminaba hacia mí, saludándome con un beso en los labios.

-Buenas tardes preciosa. - Me saludó. - ¿Estás muy cansada? - Preguntó pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros, caminando hacia el interior. Suspiré.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. ¿Tú?

-Puedo aguantarme.

-¿Has traído la lista? - Edward calló por unos segundos deteniéndose conmigo.

-Mierda.

-¡Jo, Edward! ¡Te lo advertí antes de salir esta mañana!

-Lo siento Bella… las prisas…

-Claro… - Puse los ojos en blanco y seguí caminando.

Intenté hacer memoria de todo lo que tenía que comprar… sabía que algo se me olvidaría. ¿Dónde debía tener la cabeza Edward? Si en el fondo sabía que pasaría, yo misma tenía que haberla cogido… Cuando acabamos la cargamos en el Volvo de Edward, le di un beso en los labios y me fui a por mi coche.

Estacioné en el parking del apartamento de Edward, su coche ya se encontraba allí. Sonreí y recé porque estuviera colocando también todo lo que habíamos comprado. Por suerte había comenzado, aún quedaban algunas bolsas. Decidí quitarme los tacones y comencé a ayudarle a ordenarlo todo.

-Mmm.- Ronroneó en mi oído abrazándome.

-¿Ya no queda nada más?

-No.- Sonrió, apoyando su frente en la mía. - ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta que te quites los tacones?

-No soy ninguna modelo… - Dije mirando mis pies, haciendo alusión a mi altura.

-Eres mi modelo personal. - Susurró besando mi cuello. - Para siempre. - Me abrazó más fuerte y yo respondí a su abrazo. La verdad es que yo también necesitaba sentirlo de nuevo fundirse en mi. Me separé riendo al notar el acaloramiento de su cuerpo, aunque bueno, también lo hice por el bien del mío propio.

-Voy a ducharme. - Me sonrió.

-Vale.

-¡Ey! - Exclamé riendo cuando su mano dio una palmadita a una de mis nalgas.

Sonreí cuando noté que mi menstruación había finalizado, normalmente me duraba 3 o 4 días, y aun esperaba que hasta el sábado no me dejara tranquila, pero parecía ser que después de aquel dolor me quería hacer un gran favor.

Me duché, relajándome un poco, pero pensando en lo siguiente que haría. Edward me había necesitado tanto… que esta noche sería nuestra . Solo para él y para mí o al menos eso intentaría, porque con el cansancio que arrastraba estos días, era un poco difícil. Envolví mi cuerpo en la toalla, enrollando un poco más la toalla de la parte de arriba, dejando más al descubierto mis piernas, casi a la altura de mis nalgas, solo para provocar a Edward.

-¡Amor! - Lo llamé saliendo del baño.- ¡Ya puedes pasar!

Fui hasta la habitación, esperando que él al entrar me viese. Escuché como sus pasos se detenían en la entrada abruptamente, estaba agachada cogiendo mi ropa interior y me volví para mirarlo, tenía la mandíbula muy tensa.

-Bella… No deberías… - Dejé lo que había cogido de la mesita en la cama.

Ya era suficiente de juegos, yo lo necesitaba tanto como él a mi. Me acerqué con una sonrisa en los labios hasta donde él se encontraba, su semblante pareció relajarse en el momento en el que rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y besé sus labios, recibiendo su contestación de manera pasional.

Mis manos bajaron hasta el cuello de su camisa el cual perfilé y empecé a desabotonar los primeros botones de su camisa… Él se separó solo para mirarme con aquella bendita mirada esmeralda, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Esto significa…

No contesté… solo sonreí pícaramente y volví a besarlo, estirándole de las solapas para llegar hasta nuestra cama. Podría haber esperado a que él también se duchara, pero sencillamente, ¿para que esperar cuando yo tendría que hacerlo de nuevo cuando acabáramos?

Una de sus manos, sin dejar de besarnos, se adentró entre la toalla y sentí como quemaba la piel de mi abdomen, quería más. Terminé de desabotonar su camisa y la deslicé por sus hombros, dejando al descubierto su pecho. Tracé todas las líneas del mismo, queriéndomelas grabar una vez más.

De un tirón se deshizo de mi toalla, dejándome completamente desnuda y se apartó un poco de mi, solo para mirarme a los ojos.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, mi amor. - Murmuró, mientras yo intentaba deshacerme de su cinturón y abría el botón de su pantalón, podía notar su erección.

En seguida siguió su camino de besos, deslizando sus labios por mi barbilla, por mi cuello, dejando un gran fuego que apagar en cada lugar que su piel contactaba con la mía, siguió por mi pecho hasta bajar a uno de mis pechos. Dio un lametón al pezón y sentí su aliento frió sobre el mismo, haciéndome gemir. Me aferré a la colcha con las manos, la cual ni siquiera nos había dado tiempo a bajar, y me arqueé cuando sus dientes lo mordisquearon.

-Edward.- Susurré cuando sentí como su boca bajaba por mi abdomen hasta llegar a aquella zona tan erógena y subí mis caderas al notar su lengua en el punto más sensible de mi cuerpo, pegando un gritito.

-Edward.- Volví a gemir cuando dos de sus dedos comenzaron a penetrarme, mientras su lengua seguía atendiendo a aquel punto.

Me estaba volviendo loca, una de mis manos aferró más la colcha y la otra viajó directamente a su cabello, estirándole, haciéndole saber con ese gesto el placer que me estaba haciendo sentir. Pero cuando estaba sintiendo que llegaría al momento cúspide, el muy _maldito_ se retiró, fruncí el ceño. Él se acercó a mi, con una malvada sonrisa en los labios y quedó frente a mi rostro.

-Tengo que hacerte pagar, todos los días que me has tenido en abstinencia. - Murmuró contra mis labios, de manera tan sensual que tuve que gemir.

No le contesté, si él quería jugar, jugaríamos. Abracé su cuello con mis brazos, haciéndolo girar y comencé a besarlo una vez más, mientras sentía como sus manos se perdían por mi espalda, por mis nalgas, tocando sin tocar mi intimidad. Gruñí y él solo sonrió. Bajé por su cuello, dejando fogosos besos por todo aquel bendito camino musculoso, trazando con mi lengua cada plano de su torso, llegando a su ombligo y marcando de igual manera, aquella "V" tan señalada en su pelvis que me enloquecía.

Llegué al lugar que más reclamaba mi atención y lamí su punta, consiguiendo que Edward gimiera mi nombre. Sonó delicioso, extremadamente placentero escuchar salir de sus labios mi nombre. Pasé mi lengua por toda la extensión del mismo y miré hacia arriba viendo como Edward tenía una mano tapándose el rostro y mordiéndose el labio. Sonreí y me lo intenté meter en la boca, todo lo que pude, saboreándolo al instante, sintiendo toda aquella extensión, sabiendo que solo era mía y siendo consciente de lo que sus jadeos estaban provocando en mi cuerpo.

Volví a repetir la acción hasta que noté como mi novio se removía y gemía sin control, momento de detenerme. Reí con picardía en cuanto escuché su enorme gruñido. Me cogió por los brazos y se posicionó sobre mi.

-Me vuelves loco, Bella. - Susurró en mi oído, yo gemí en el suyo al notar su aliento colarse por el mismo. Me removí cuando noté sus intenciones a regañadientes.

-Espera.- Pedí con la respiración entre cortada, irguiéndome y abriendo la mesita de noche, cogiendo un preservativo y dándoselo. - A partir de hoy lo haremos bien. -Él solo me sonrió y me obedeció. -Hazlo, no puedo más, amor. - Rogué cuando su miembro rozaba mi entrada pero no se decidía a penetrarme. Me besó en los labios y de una sola estocada me penetró.

Comenzamos a movernos cadenciosamente, lo había necesitado tanto… Sentía a Edward por todas las zonas de mi cuerpo, sus manos me abrasaban, sus labios rozaban mis labios, mordían mi cuello, el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Te amo.- Gimió

-Edward.- Gemí, sintiendo como mi cuerpo se combustionaba.

-Repite mi nombre.

-Edward.

-Más.

-Edward, Edward, Edward.

-Bella… - Susurró acelerando aún más los movimientos, haciendo que perdiera mi visión. - Te juro que no hay nada mejor que esto.

El clímax llegó a mi con fuerza, desatando todo su poder en mi frágil cuerpo. Edward me embistió un par de veces más, llegando al suyo y se dejó caer sobre mi, elevó su rostro sonriéndome y acaricié su cabello húmedo, antes de que me besara.

-Te amo, Edward.

-Y yo a ti, mi vida. - Su dedo índice acarició mi mejilla. - Eres tan preciosa… - Sonreí y noté como mis mejillas se enrojecían. - Tan dulce… - Envolví una vez más mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y besé el mismo.

Había sido como antes y esperaba que esto durase eternamente, porque él era lo único que me hacia falta para completar mi vida, era lo único que necesitaba.

* * *

_Bueno siento el retraso, se que no suelo tardar tanto... :) pero aqui lo teneis, espero que os haya gustadoo. Para las que no lo sepan he subido una **nueva imagen**, que la podeis ver desde mi perfil y también he subido el **prólogo de INEXPLICABLE**,nueva historia, seguramente el martes subiré el capítulo número 1 :)_

_**Chapis Cullen, C.S., , Cris as Bella Cullen, lOren cUllEn, clau5, Lynn, Coona, lokaxtv, Marylouu, MarCullen20, Wawis Cullen, L0kiicita Cullen, Mrs. P and C, katlin, Quiqui, yolaberty, Joss Alvarado, chels, Jos WeasleyC, Ale89, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, E. Cullen Vigo, Carmen Cullen i.- love fic, yiyielo, Alexandra015, Lauri R, Paolastef, Antuss, BlackCullen,** GRACIAS!_

_**Sil,** yo también eche de menos a Edward papi en amanecer jajajaja, pero bueno...  
_

_**saraes**, ya te echaba de menos jajajaja, que rollo esto de los ordenadores. Yo también ando frita de trabajo, pero de la universidad, deseando estoy que se acabe ya para tener vacaciones. Aunque bueno, "vacaciones de verano", porque seguramente me lo pasare estudiando._

_Bueno... veo que algunas soys muy vivas... jajajaja, muy bien. Y me alegro mucho que os hayais podido poner en el lugar de Bella... :) Nos leemos en el próximoo!_

_**UN BESITO ENORME!!**  
_


	7. Pequeña sospecha

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_CODICIA MARCADA_

* * *

.

* * *

_***Pequeña sospecha***_

* * *

.

-Preciosa.- Le escuché susurrar en mi oído, ciñéndome más a su cuerpo con sus fuertes y cálidos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y besando mi sien.

Ronroneé aferrándome más a él rodeando con mis brazos su cuello y hundiendo mi rostro en el hueco del mismo. La noche anterior había sido bastante movidita, y también había terminado agotadísima, no tenía ganas de levantarme, por lo menos era sábado y podría estar con él todo el día.

-¿No quieres que vayamos a correr?- Preguntó acariciándome el cabello.

-No. - Contesté con un bostezo, él rió.

-¿Estás cansada?

Me removí perezosamente, quedando a unos centímetros de él y abriendo los ojos, observando los suyos esmeraldinos, abiertos de par en par y mirándome divertidos y fascinados.

-¿Tú que crees? - Él sonrió con picardía contrarrestando la poca distancia que había impuesto entre los dos.

-Creo que ha habido noches más enérgicas.- Aseguró rozando la punta de su nariz con la mía. Yo reí.

-Edward.

-No digas nada, Bella.- Murmuró mirándome a los ojos, destilando aquel amor infinito que era capaz de regalarme.

Se acercó lentamente, rozando nuestros labios entreabiertos, probando la textura, sintiendo la humedad de sus labios rozar con los míos, en un acto de extremada dulzura, de extremo amor, de extremada confianza, aquella que había flaqueado parecía ser tan solo hacía unos días y que hoy, volvía a florecer más fuerte que nunca o al menos eso pensaba yo.

Suspiré en su rostro sin poder evitarlo con los ojos cerrados cuando sentí la punta de su lengua deslizándose por el contorno de mis labios, dejándome sin aliento con aquel simple roce, sintiendo una vez más los efectos que podía causar en mi sin siquiera proponérselo. Uní mi lengua a la suya, adueñándome de su boca, lo amaba tanto que dolía.

-Te amo.- Susurró sonriéndome dulcemente contra mis labios, sosteniendo ahora mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Yo también. - Nos separamos un poco más y nos quedamos observando unos minutos. - ¿Sabes? Voy a tener que ir al médico, creo que voy a necesitar vitaminas, últimamente me noto mucho más cansada que antes. - Edward frunció el ceño y suspiró envolviendo mi mano con la suya.

-Llevo diciéndotelo días, Bella. Deberías comer mejor.

-Últimamente he perdido un poco el apetito.

-¿Y a qué se debe? - Me mordí el labio pensativa.

-No sé, supongo que era la fatiga de esta semana de trabajo.

-Bueno.. Esta semana te llevaré al médico a que te haga unos análisis, igual te falta algo. - Sonreí.

Aquel sábado por la tarde, habíamos quedado en ir a visitar a mis padres. Era extraño, siempre había estado muy unida a mi familia y de repente casi no los veía, quizás esa era la causa por la cual a mi padre aún no le simpatizaba mi novio. Me enfundé unos jeans y los combiné con una camisa azul marino y tacones del mismo color.

Estaba algo sorprendida por mi falta enérgica, generalmente era una persona bastante activa y este cansancio continuo me estaba empezando a incomodar y a preocupar, esperaba que solo fuese falta de hierro o algo parecido.

-Hola cariño.- Saludó mi madre, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola mamá, ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien.

-Hola Reneé. - Saludó Edward detrás mía, le dejé un sitio y entrelacé nuestras manos.

-Hola Edward. - Saludó mi madre sonriente. - Pasad, Charlie está intentando programar el DVD nuevo que hemos comprado, pero es incapaz. - Dijo riendo.

-Amor, ¿Crees que podrías echarle una mano? - Edward le dio un apretón a mi mano e intenté aguantarme la risa cuando vi la expresión de susto plasmada en sus ojos esmeraldinos. Le guiñé el ojo. Él suspiró. - ¡Hola papi! - Exclamé, soltando la mano de Edward y caminando hacia el sofá donde se encontraba mi padre con el mando en la mano.

-Hola nena, ¿cómo estás, cariño?

-Bien, muy bien, ¿Has comprado un nuevo DVD?

-Sí, y lo cierto es que he vuelto a descubrir que soy un auténtico fracaso para estos aparatos. Quiero programarlo esta noche, van a televisar un partido de Béisbol.

-Los New York Yankees contra los Toronto Blue Jays. - Mi padre se giró hacia Edward mirándolo incrédulo.

-¿Te gusta el Béisbol? - Preguntó mi padre, aparentemente indiferente, pero yo sabía que solo era aparentemente.

-No me apasiona, pero sí. - Mi padre asintió y volvió a mirar el televisor.

-¿No vas a poder verlo? - Pregunté. Noté como Edward se sentaba a mi lado.

-No, tenemos planes esta noche para ir a cenar con los Black. - Contestó mi madre por él, Entonces mi padre bufó y tiró el mando sobre la mesa, desesperado.

-¿Edward? - Lo miré intensamente.

-Está bien. - Cogió el mando y le dio al botón de Menú. - Mira es muy fácil. ¿Has metido ya un DVD? Vamos a probarlo. -Mi padre puso los ojos en blanco y le di un codazo.

-Sí, sí, ya tiene DVD. - Edward suspiró.

-Bella, ¿Quieres probar el bizcocho de chocolate que tanto te gusta? Lo hice ayer. - Mmm, ¿Chocolate? De repente el apetito me sobrecogió, y me levanté rápidamente.

-Siéntate al lado de mi padre, Edward. - Mi novio me miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero lo hizo, aunque aún con algo de distancia por medio.

-Tienes que pulsar este botón, y luego seleccionar esta opción, ¿Ves? … -Seguí a mi madre.

-Pobre, Edward. - Le compadeció mi madre, mientras sacaba el bizcocho. - Tu padre debería ser más amable.

-Lo sé…

-Pero después de todo eres su niña, Bella. Debes comprenderle un poco. - Asentí, pero miré el bizcocho, casi me lo comía con la mirada. Mi madre rió. - Hacía tiempo que no te veía mirar mis bizcochos de esa manera.

-La verdad, me ha entrado el apetito de repente. - Admití, cuando mi madre me puso el trozo delante.

-¿Y como va el trabajo?

-Duro, ya sabes, como siempre. - Me llevé un trozo a la boca, no lo recordaba tan bueno. - Mamá, esta delicioso.

-Puedes comer todo lo que quieras. - Yo reí.

-Pues esta semana ha sido horrorosa, estuve de lunes a miércoles con un inmenso trabajo y para el colmo el miércoles tuve que retrasarme por que ya sabes, me bajó la regla y bueno, no estuve muy bien, tuve que irme dejando a Mike allí solo.

-¿Aún sigue ese chico trabajando para ti?

-Ah, sí y menos mal, porque no podría sola con todo.

-¿No crees que deberías tomarte unas vacaciones con Edward?

-Sí, a veces pienso que debería, últimamente me encuentro muy agotada.

-¿Sí? - Preguntó mi madre preocupada.

-Sí, el otro día me mareé en el baño de _Fashion Rules_. - Mi madre me tomó la mano.

-Ten cuidado cariño, no trabajes tanto por favor.

-No te preocupes mamá, eso ya pasó, tengo mi horario habitual prácticamente desde el miércoles, pero sigo muy cansada, quizás vaya a ver el médico la semana que viene. - Mi madre frunció el ceño, mirándome extrañada.

-¿Cuándo te mareaste?

-El jueves. - Dije terminándome el trozo de bizcocho.

-¿Te ha vuelto a pasar?

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, el viernes al levantarme para ducharme.

-Bella… - Murmuró mi madre, mirándome intensamente. - ¿Has pensado que quizás…?

-¿Qué? - Apremié.

-A ver si vas a estar embarazada. - Hipotizó.

-No creo, me ha bajado el periodo, lo único que tengo es cansancio.

-¿Y el apetito?

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices… Edward se queja de que no como mucho.

La mirada de mi madre me bastó. Pero no podía ser… yo había tenido la regla hacía nada, y la única vez que hice el amor con Edward después de eso utilizamos protección, aunque antes… había comenzado la semana cansada, ¿Y si estaba embarazada? ¡Dios! ¿Qué haría Edward?

-¿Bella? - Me llamó mi madre.

-No, mamá, sinceramente no creo.

-Bueno cariño, ves al médico la semana que viene de todos modos, y llámame para informarme ¿de acuerdo? - Asentí.

La tarde en casa de mis padres fue agradable, no tanto como cuando estábamos los tres solos, era evidente la tensión que existía entre mi padre y Edward, pero parecía ser que el Béisbol y el DVD le habían bajado un poco los humos a mi querido padre, no mucho, solo lo suficiente para que yo me sintiera mejor.

-Aquí estoy. - Dije poniendo el bol de ensalada en medio de la mesa.

-Mmm, tiene muy buena pinta.

Por las noches, Edward y yo no solíamos cenar muy fuerte, algo ligero, pero últimamente me habría bastado una pieza de fruta y un yogurt sinceramente. Metí algo de verdura en mi boca, la lechuga parecía muy amarga, algo que hizo, inexplicablemente, que el estómago se me retorciera y con ello provocó que tuviera que levantarme rápidamente hacia el baño.

-Mierda. - Murmuré, cuando vomité.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó Edward preocupado, sosteniéndome el cabello. Escupí una vez más y fui hasta el lavabo, mirándome al espejo. _Cielos, que mal aspecto_.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al médico?

-No, no, esto se me pasará. - Me acarició el brazo y vi su expresión preocupada a través del espejo. Sonreí, intentando tranquilizarle. - Anda, ves a seguir cenando, voy a lavarme los dientes y vuelvo en seguida. - Tardó unos segundos, pero acabó saliendo del lugar.

Me apoyé en el lavabo con las manos y cerré los ojos suspirando. ¿Y si fuera lo que mi madre y yo pensábamos? ¿Y si estaba embarazada? ¿Podría ser? _¡Claro que podía ser! _, pero el hecho de que me bajara la menstruación no me convencía del todo. Cansancio, mareos, trastornos alimenticios, ahora vómitos… Iba enumerando cada una de ellas en mi mente y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Edward.

Él me había asegurado que siempre estaría conmigo, pero un bebé… nos quitaría parte de nuestra intimidad. Yo sería inmensamente feliz… pero ¿él? ¡Dios! Yo sabía que alguna consecuencia iba a traer consigo la falta de protección

-¡Bella! ¿Estas bien, amor? - Preguntó desde el comedor.

-Sí. - Respondí cuando escupí el agua que había retenido en la boca enjuagándome.

Me miré una vez más al espejo, parecía sentirme ligeramente mejor, suspiré y apagué la luz antes de volver a la sala intentando sonreír.

-Puedo llevarte al médico.

-No, Edward, de verdad.

-Bueno, pero esta semana vamos a que te examinen. - Asentí.

No volví a probar bocado, por miedo a que volviera a pasarme. Me enterneció en sobremanera que Edward no me dejase hacer nada y me mandase a dormir. Edward tenía ese punto tierno y pasional, felino y dulce, tenía la capacidad de sacar cualquiera de sus facetas en cualquier momento, casi siempre el indicado.

Me tumbé en la cama, solo con mi camisa de dormir y me tapé con las sábanas, la verdad, que notaba mi estómago vacío y comenzaba a tener hambre, pero no quería que me volviera a pasar, por lo que me esforcé en quedarme dormida, y lo conseguí.

Desperté a media noche, mi estómago rugía con fuerza. La mano de Edward se había apoderado como cada noche de mi cintura y yo sin saber cómo había acabado abrazada a él como cada noche. No había notado cuando había entrado en la cama, había tenido un sueño muy profundo, pero me había despertado a causa del hambre.

Me levanté sigilosamente, intentando no despertar al ángel que dormía abrazado a mi. Tenía algo de frío en las piernas, pero nada que me prohibiera llegar hasta el frigorífico. La luz del mismo me encandiló, pero logré divisar el paquete de yogures y los plátanos. Cogí uno de cada.

El plátano lo devoré en un santiamén. Abrí la tapa del yogurt de fresa, era el único sabor que me gustaba y ahora me apetecía muchísimo.

-¿Bella? - Su voz adormilada hizo que lo mirara en el marco de la puerta. Allí estaba plantado mi Dios griego personal en boxers.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No, ¿Qué haces tú? Pensaba que volvías a encontrarte mal, tardabas mucho. - Me llevé una cucharada a la boca.

-Lo siento, tenía hambre. - Vi en la oscuridad como asentía.

-Te espero en la cama. - Y bostezó antes de irse.

Me acabé el yogurt, sinceramente quizás me hubiese comido otro, pero bastaba por esta noche. Tiré las cáscaras de plátano y el envase del yogurt a la basura y dejé en el fregadero la cuchara que había utilizado. Caminé hacia la habitación, me había espabilado bastante comiendo y sabía que ahora me costaría dormirme.

Me tumbé al lado de Edward, él volvió a rodearme la cintura con uno de sus brazos y yo posé mi mano en su pecho desnudo. Sonreí al ver sus facciones, era extremadamente perfecto, nunca había visto un ser igual, cada rasgo que componía su rostro, cada línea que marcaba su cuerpo me invitaba a la locura. Sin pensármelo dos veces ataqué sus labios, besándolos tiernamente, sintiendo la calidez que desprendía. Noté como sonreía contra mis labios.

-Pensaba que estaba usted enferma, señorita Swan. - Murmuró sobre mis labios acariciando la piel de mis nalgas.

-Sabía que no podría negarse señor Cullen. - Me cogió de la cintura justo para ponerme sobre su cuerpo.

-Jamás podría negarme. - Admitió llenando mi cuello de infinitos besos, provocando que comenzara a jadear.

Nos giró de un solo movimiento y quedé debajo suya. Metió sus dos manos bajo mi camisa de dormir, mientras sentía la punta de su nariz rozando el lateral izquierdo de mi cuello. Mis manos ya habían comenzado a apropiarse de lo que era mío, su pecho, su abdomen, su trasero perfecto, su espalda. Me sacó la camisa por la cabeza.

-Bella, te prometo que me puedes. - Susurró en mi oído para después bajar hasta uno de mis pechos, succionándolo, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo y besándolo.

Mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar, enterré mis dedos en su cabello del color del bronce y estiré, dándole a entender que volviera a mis labios. Nuestros besos eran pasionales y dulces a la vez. Podía notar su erección palpitante entre mis piernas, algo que me humedecía hasta lo vergonzoso, porque yo era la causante de aquello. Bajé mis manos una vez más por su espalda, hasta la zona más estrecha hasta que una de las mismas encontró lo que tanto anhelaba. Me ayudó a deshacerse de su estorbosa prenda y volví a subir.

Su miembro comenzaba a desprender aquel líquido pre-seminal, haciéndome saber que estaba tan excitado como yo. Susurró mi nombre en mi oído, en cuanto mi mano lo rodeó completamente, dejando que su aliento se colara por el mismo, provocando que un gemido se escapase de mis labios.

-Me encanta. - Admití, pasando la punta de mi lengua por su mandíbula.

-¿Qué te encanta? - Susurró, acariciando con sus labios los míos, acercándose y retirándose, haciendo que me desesperara.

-Esto. - Murmuré, estirando de su miembro y presionándolo un poco más. Su especie de extraño gemido me hizo reír.

-Eres mala. - Musitó con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Alcanzó mi mano y la retiró de su miembro. - Así que te gusta.- Dijo frotando su sexo sobre el mío, gemí frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Mucho? - Preguntó, dejando una infinidad de besos desde el hueco de mi cuello hasta mi hombro, aun seguía frotándose conmigo. Suspiré. Estaba notando como cada vez me tensaba más, si no paraba pronto iba a llegar a mi orgasmo. -¿Cuánto, Bella?

-Mm-mucho. - Tartamudeé.

-Hmm. - Me dio un beso en los labios, sentí como se posicionaba en mi entrada, pero me retiré. ¿Cuándo me había quitado el tanga?

De repente recordé algo importante, y aunque me costaba muchísimo tener que hacerlo, la razón, por suerte, me había alcanzado a tiempo. Estiré mi mano hacia la mesita de noche y cogí un preservativo, abrí el envase y lo saqué. Edward gruñó en mi oído cuando comencé a colocarle el preservativo, obligándome a gemir. Me besó en los labios, entrelazando nuestras manos y llevándolas cada una a un lado de mi cabeza, presionadas en la almohada mientras sentía una vez más su erección en mi centro empujar, abriéndome las puertas del cielo.

Sentirlo dentro de mi era una sensación completamente indescriptible, siempre lo había sido, desde la primera vez. Comenzó a moverse lento, como siempre, pero yo necesitaba más, quería más rápido así que moví mis caderas y Edward me respondió como yo quería, separándose de mi para coger aire.

-¿Así, te gusta? - Preguntó entrecortadamente moviéndose rápido y certero sin cesar. Cada vez sus embestidas eran más y más profundas, haciendo que olvidara en donde me encontraba. Elevó una de mis piernas, y cuando volvió a embestirme lo sentí tan profundo que no podía evitar gemir muy, muy fuerte.

-Más. - Supliqué.

Sentía como toda la oscuridad desaparecía cuando cerré mis ojos, a la par que mi cuerpo se tensaba sin dudarlo, Edward comenzó a gemir más frecuentemente en mi oído, provocando que las luces de colores no dejaran de pasar delante de mi. Una, dos, tres y Edward y yo dejamos escapar un último gemido agotados.

Abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con el blanco techo, Edward descansaba su cabeza en mi hombro, aun dentro de mi. Nuestras respiraciones aun eran erráticas, y es que se me había olvidado cuan bueno podía ser el sexo con mi novio. Cielos, esto había estado muy bien.

Sonreí acomodándome en la cama cuando Edward fue al aseo, no podía dejar de hacerlo, me sentía tan relajada… Y Edward era… _¡Diablos! _Tenía al mejor amante del mundo. Lo abracé cuando noté como se tumbaba a mi lado de nuevo apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Ha estado bien, ¿no? - Inquirió con aquella voz suya suficiente. Me elevé para mirarlo y sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Parecía que había ganado algún premio.

-Muy bien. - Besé su pecho, - Oye.- Comencé nerviosa.

-Dime, amor. -Contestó besándome la coronilla.

-¿Qué pasaría si me quedase embarazada?

Esperé su respuesta durante algunos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, por lo cual opté por erguirme para mirarlo. Quizás no había sido buena idea preguntárselo, sus ojos abiertos de par en par me miraban con prudencia.

-¿Estás…?

-No, no, quiero decir… ¡ay, Edward contéstame! - No quería comentarle mis sospechas, solo quería escuchar su opinión, qué haría.

-Por un momento pensé que lo estabas. - Dijo sonriéndome. - Bella, ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Probablemente me harías muy feliz. Eres la mujer de mi vida, y que me dieras algo tan valioso, sería lo más precioso.

Le sonreí dulcemente, tierno, comprensivo… me amaba de verdad, tanto como yo lo hacía, una vez más me lo demostraba.

-Te quiero.- Le dije besándolo en los labios antes de acomodarme una vez más en su pecho.

-Y yo a ti.- Contestó abrazándome más fuerte. Cerré los ojos tranquila, por esta noche todo estaba perfecto.

* * *

_Bueno chicas, aquí os dejo el seiguiente capítulo :). Para las que no lo hayan visto, colgué hace unos días una imagen de Bella y Mike, jajaja, lo siento, no me pude contener, pero no significa nada, eh? simplemente es el día a día, Mike está presente, no podemos ignorarlo, asi que... :)_

_**Solchizz, loveja92, Libby, Marylouu, Antuss, MarCullen20, lady blue vampire, Lauri R, Jessica, Chappis Cullen, Lynn, Quiqui, mar, nel, VERONICA, vickycn, smile79, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, lOrEn cUllEn, V, Ale89, Alexandra015, yolabertay, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, Paolastef,** GRACIAS! :)_

_**chels**, jajaja sigue pensando teorías, me gustan :)_

_**Jos WeasleyC,** que será lo que tiene Bella? que será? :P_

_**yiyielo**, si te digo la "sorpresa" ya no sería sorpresa para nadie jajaja, pero me imagino que es facil de imaginar :)_

_**saraes,** jajaja aqui habla la voz de la experiencia.. :P Me parece a mi que Mike no tiene muchas ganas de desistir... por cierto! Espero no confundirme, creo que eras tu, dentro de 1 mes y medio estare por tu tierra! (si es huelva) yuhuu :)_

_**Cris as Bella Cullen**, jajajaja estás muy convencida, y yo no dire nada para llevarte la contraria, así somos las españolas :P_

_**E. Cullen Vigo**, te imaginas ya a que se deben los mareos? :)_

_**Sil**, claroooo! quien no besa el suelo que pisa Edward? jajajaja calma, calmaa, que no es para tanto :P_

_Muchas gracias chicas, nos leemos en el próximo capi... :)_

_MUUÁ!_


	8. Sintiendo mi propia luz

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_CODICIA MARCADA_

* * *

.

* * *

_***Sintiendo mi propia luz***_

* * *

.

-Oye Angie, ¿Has hablado con Edward sobre el nuevo reportaje que saldrá en el siguiente número? - Pregunté a mi amiga, quien estaba sorbiendo de su taza de café.

-No.- Dijo con el ceño fruncido. - Aunque bueno, supongo que tú ya le habrás comentado algo.

-¿Yo?

-Sí… - Gesticuló como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo y en realidad lo era. - Bella, vives con él, es obvio, ¿no? - Me mordí el labio medio sonriendo.

-Casi no hablo de trabajo con Edward. - Admití notando un pequeño, pero no menos notable calor en mis mejillas.

-Ya… - Rió. - La verdad es que no tiene por qué. - Estuvimos un rato en silencio, yo pensando en el maravilloso fin de semana que había pasado junto a Edward y Angie, supongo que pensando en algo también. - Como ha cambiado. - Fruncí el ceño, sin entender. Angie sonrió. - Edward. No sé, ¿recuerdas cuando te comenté que tuvieses cuidado con él? - Reí asintiendo.

-Y de verdad quise tenerlo, pero fue imposible, era completamente imposible. - Comenté sintiendo la nostalgia.

-No lo era, te enseñé unos ejercicios de autocontrol que quizás deberías haber puesto en práctica. - Puse los ojos en blanco y comenzamos a reír.

-Me alegro de que no funcionaran para nada. - Confesé encogiéndome de hombros. La miré con curiosidad. - ¿Cómo era Edward? - Angie me sonrió sabiendo perfectamente a cuándo me refería.

-Si te digo la verdad, parece el mismo, un poco más extrovertido y lanzado, sí, pero sigue siendo él.

-¿Igual?

-Bueno, tengo que decir que solía ruborizarse, no muy frecuentemente, pero era bastante tímido. - Reí, era una visión de Edward que jamás podría tener, ¿Edward sonrojándose? Era casi imposible. Miré a Angie cuando dejé de divagar por mi ensoñación, su rostro había dejado de sonreír para estar serio y disgustado.

-¿Qué pasa? - Dije acercándome más a ella. Negó con la cabeza mirándome apenada.

-En parte yo tuve la culpa de su cambio. - Sonreí.

-No tienes culpa de nada Ang., simplemente dejaste de quererle, aunque tengo que decir que no sé como pudiste… ¡a mi me tiene enamoradísima! - Dije a modo de broma, intentando animarla. Ella sonrió, suspirando.

-Me alegro muchísimo que seáis tan felices, de verdad.

-Bueno, a veces discutimos, pero ya sabes. - Dije mirando hacia mi taza, notando como el rubor inundaba mi rostro. - Lo mejor son las reconciliaciones…

-Así que este fin de semana ha sido genial. - Reí asintiendo y bostecé mirando mi reloj.

-Vaya, lo siento, últimamente ando más despistada que de costumbre, he quedado para ir con Edward al médico, últimamente no me encuentro muy bien.- Comenté mientras me levantaba con Angie.

-¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, mientras me acompañaba hasta la barra de la cafetería para que nos cobraran. Suspiré, sintiendo un pequeño vuelco en mi estómago al recordar mi sospecha.

-Creo que estoy… embarazada. - Los ojos de Ángela se abrieron con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Bella! - Eclamó abrazándome.

-Sh, sh, sh, he dicho que lo creo, no que lo esté, solo es una pequeña sospecha. - Murmuré mirando hacia todas partes, comprobando que ninguno de los empleados que trabajaban en la revista hubiesen escuchado nada.

-Seré su madrina, ¿no?- Preguntó sonriendo.

-¡Sh! - Rogué, Angie rió, siguiéndome al salir de la cafetería.

-¿Entonces no has intentado salir de dudas con un predictor? - Murmuró. Fruncí el ceño, era algo que no había pensado.

-Ya te he dicho que estoy muy despistada. - Admití caminando.

-Pruébalo y mañana me informas, anda. - Me suplicó. Sonreí negando con la cabeza.

-Está bien.

-Suerte.- Dijo a modo de despedida cuando me dirigía a la salida.

-Hasta mañana Angie.

Caminé hacia la salida, estaba bastante nerviosa, un bebé no era cualquier cosa, era un ser que habríamos creado Edward y yo. Sabía que Edward probablemente estaría encantado, y más cuando escuché la respuesta a mi pregunta.

Justo en el momento en el que iba a salir del edificio recordé que no había avisado a Mike de que no volvería a trabajar. Suspiré, no me costaba trabajo subir en un momento, así que me dirigí al ascensor rápidamente y llegué a mi planta, caminando a paso ligero hasta entrar en mi despacho, pero allí no había nadie. Golpeé el suelo con mi zapato de tacón y saqué un bloc de notas para dejarlo sobre su escritorio. Lo dejé sobre su mesa, pero al girarme se abrió la puerta.

-Amor. - Me llamó Edward, haciendo que una sonrisa naciera en mi rostro y caminé junto a él.

-Hola.- Saludé besándolo en los labios.

-Tardabas mucho.- Murmuró entre besos.- Te echaba de menos. - Siguió bajando hacia mi cuello. Hundí mis dedos en su cabello disfrutando del suave tacto.

-Edward. - Susurré, él se irguió y me miró con una tierna sonrisa. - Si no nos vamos ya, llegaremos tarde a la cita.

-Ahora mismo nos vamos.- Pero se inclinó hasta alcanzar mis labios.

Había estado pensando gran parte del día en él, y yo también lo había echado de menos. Sus labios tenían el poder de hacerme olvidar de todo menos de él, siempre tan tierno y apasionado, siempre tan Edward. Escuché como alguien tosía y aunque intenté zafarme por educación de los labios de Edward, este me había sujetado con firmeza la nuca, evitando que pudiera separarme de su rostro.

Una vez más alguien carraspeó, debía ser Mike, pues comenzó a caminar hacia el interior. Edward al fin se separó, lo miré regañándole con la mirada y me giré para ver a Mike.

-Ey, Mike, supongo que la nota que te he dejado escrita ya no sirve de nada.

-Esta bien Bella.- Dijo serio.- ¿Tienes que irte?

-Sí, mañana nos vemos. - Él asintió sin mirarnos a ninguno de los dos.

Salí del despacho sin dirigirle la palabra a Edward, ese acto había sido muy grosero por su parte y yo me había sentido realmente avergonzada. Bajamos en silencio en el ascensor y Edward me abrió de igual manera la puerta del Volvo, arrancó cuando se subió en su asiento y no pude evitar mirarle por el rabillo del ojo, dándome cuenta de la tensión de su mandíbula. Suspiré exasperada y miré por la ventana.

-No sé como puedes negarlo. - Su voz sonó seria y molesta.

-Y yo no sé como puedes comportarte de esa manera.

-Eres mía, Bella.- Su voz siniestra sonó terriblemente certera.

-¿¡Y si lo sabes por qué tienes que actuar de esa manera! - Pregunté realmente enfadada. Edward suspiró fuertemente, aparcando el coche en el parking de la clínica, apoyó los codos a cada lado del volante y ocultó su rostro con las manos.

-Tengo miedo. - Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Eso es ridículo. Sabes que te amo. - Sus manos resbalaron por su semblante hasta dejarlo descubierto y me miró intensamente.

-No soportaría el perderte, Bella. - Negué con la cabeza y me acerqué a él, apoyando mi frente en la suya.

-No vas a perderme. - Murmuré.- Deberías saberlo, pero por favor, no seas así Edward, Mike solo es un trabajador más. - La palma de su mano me acarició la mejilla y me dio un tierno beso en los labios, para separarse después.

-Lo siento.- Me miró a los ojos. - ¿Vamos? - Preguntó.

Sabía perfectamente que las clínicas no eran mi lugar preferido, desde muy pequeña, pero la razón por la que estaba allí era de peso. Obligué a Edward a quedarse fuera de la consulta esperándome. Mi médico me examinó sin encontrar nada anormal en mí aparentemente, pero cuando comencé a describirle mis síntomas, dijo que probablemente sería causa de alguna anemia, aunque también podríamos estar hablando de un embarazo, con lo cual los ojos se me abrieron de par en par.

Aun no era capaz de acostumbrarme a esa palabra que había estado taladrando mi cabeza durante muchos días sin cesar.

-¿Estaríamos hablando de un embarazo no deseado? - Lo miré con el ceño fruncido sin entender. - Lo digo por su expresión. - Reí entre dientes.

-La verdad, no. Bueno, no es que lo estuviésemos buscando tampoco.- Chasqué la lengua. - Realmente no me lo esperaba, solo es eso.

-Aun no esta confirmado señorita Swan.

-Lo sé, además estoy bastante liada doctor. Tuve la menstruación hace unos días y bueno… después de ese periodo las relaciones que he mantenido con mi pareja siempre han sido con protección, es por eso que me cuesta hacerme a esa idea. Es… extraño.- Dije pasando la mano por mi cabello.

-No tanto como usted cree. En realidad es más frecuente de lo que muchas mujeres piensan. - Fruncí el ceño sin entender. - Algunas mujeres tienen un ciclo menstrual regular aun estando embarazadas, claro que siempre suele llevarse a cabo durante los primeros meses de embarazo. Si usted tuvo relaciones sin protección cuando su ciclo menstrual se aproximaba es probable que sucediera por esa razón. ¿Me sigue? - Me preguntó elevando una ceja.

-S-si.

Hablé, pero aun estaba intentando recopilar todo lo que el doctor me acababa de decir. Obviamente sabía de excepciones de mujeres que ni siquiera se habían enterado de que estaban embarazadas hasta el día del parto. Esas noticias solían ser frecuentes en la televisión, pero… nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza.

Salí del lugar ensimismada en mis pensamientos, provocando que Edward me preguntara si me encontraba bien. Aun no quería decirle nada, él había parecido estar bastante entusiasmado cuando le pregunté qué haría si estuviese embarazada, por lo que no quería comunicárselo hasta que en realidad fuese un hecho.

La más asustada quizás fuese yo, porque ni siquiera me había hecho a la idea de querer quedarme embarazada. Naturalmente no iba a deshacerme de ningún bebé y mucho menos de uno tan especial, pero si de verdad yo estuviese embarazada… Cielos, todo esto me había pillado demasiado desprevenida. Estaba horrorizada.

Mandé a Edward al apartamento argumentando que solo iría a la farmacia a por unas vitaminas, en parte cierto y en parte no tanto. También quería comprar algo más, que por lo menos me ayudara de manera temporal a poder a hacerme a la idea de si estaba embarazada o no en realidad.

-Voy a la ducha, amor.- Dije pasando la mano por el cabello de Edward, quien estaba sentado en el sofá mirando la televisión. Él solo me miró y asintió sonriendo.

Cogí la cajita acordándome de Angie, deseaba que ella al menos pudiese estar conmigo, y me encerré con llave, algo muy raro. Me encontraba muy nerviosa. Nunca me había parado a pensar en esa posibilidad tan detenidamente, y estar embarazada no significaba solo tener un bebé, que era lo mejor del proceso, significaba parto y yo… yo estaba tan asustada…

Dejé el preeditor sobre el lavabo mientras me iba a duchar rápidamente. Sabía que tardaría muy pocos minutos en darme el resultado, pero precisamente lo hice para que no se me hiciera tan largo.

Salí con el pelo empapado, el nudo en el estómago era cada vez más grande y podía sentir con más intensidad cada una de las terminaciones de mi cuerpo conforme me iba acercando al objeto enrollada en una toalla. Cerré los ojos e inspiré fuerte para después mirar con ojos pequeños a aquel pequeño instrumento.

Por un momento, tras ver el resultado, me sentí decepcionada, realmente había esperado uno muy distinto. Cogí ya sin miedo el aparato convenciéndome de que todo estaba bien, de que no había ningún fallo, pero nada.

_**NEGATIVO**_

Suspiré resignada y sintiéndome rara a la vez. Si hacía pocos minutos estaba horrorizada por el simple hecho de saberme embarazada ahora me sentía desilusionada. Aunque ¿cómo podía estar desilusionada si no me había ilusionado? ¿O sí? Metí el aparato en la papelera del baño enrollado en papel, Edward ni siquiera se daría cuenta.

Salí del baño con un nudo en la garganta, dándome cuenta de que realmente me había importado más de lo que pensaba y que probablemente ya me había sentido _mamá_, por la simple idea de esperar otro resultado diferente. _Yo lo quería._

Fue entonces, mientras me acababa de vestir cuando entró mi novio a la habitación, haciendo en parte que olvidara todo aquello.

-Mmm, hueles a fresa. - Murmuró en mi oído, rodeándome con sus brazos. Le di un beso en el cuello.

-¿Vas a ducharte? - Pregunté cuando me dejó libre, me dirigí al espejo para peinarme.

-Sí, eso pensaba hacer. - Lo miré a través del espejo, no me quitaba la vista de encima. -Me preguntaba… - Dijo acercándose hasta donde me encontraba, volviendo a rodear mi cintura. - si te apetecería volver a ducharte… pero conmigo.- Lo último lo susurró en mi oído mordisqueando el lóbulo al final. Me separé, volviéndome para mirarlo.

-No señor Cullen, debería haberlo pensado antes. - Elevé las cejas y me volví para terminar de desenredarme el pelo. - Quizás esta noche tenga más suerte.

Escuché su suspiro de derrota, me dio una palmadita en el trasero enviando miles de descargas por todo mi cuerpo, a una parte en especial, y se dirigió al baño. Me mordí el labio y seguí con mi labor.

-Que sepas que aun me acuerdo de esa sorpresa tan intrigante.

Estábamos en nuestra cama, ya habíamos cenado y Edward me había llevado en brazos hasta allí después de fregar y recogerlo todo. Me erguí y apoyé mi codo en la almohada, Edward se aguantó una sonrisa y me miró de manera inocente.

-Aun no ha llegado al momento. - Asentí irónicamente.

Me tumbé sobre el colchón boca arriba, mirando el techo y su mano comenzó a acariciar mi vientre por encima de mi camiseta de algodón y la alcancé con mi mano entrelazándola con la suya. Suspiré.

-¿Tienes sueño?- Me preguntó irguiéndose.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? - Pregunté con las cejas elevadas, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba buscando. - No deberías ser tan rebuscado, aunque tampoco sueles serlo. - Edward rió entre dientes sobre mi cuello y volvió a elevar su rostro para mirarme, retirando su mano entrelazada de la mía y acariciando mi mejilla.

-No haré nada que tú no quieras.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Quién me estaba cambiando a mi novio? Normalmente él no preguntaba, simplemente comenzaba, y a decir verdad, yo también, pero nunca me había mirado de aquella manera, tampoco nunca me había dicho nada así. Sonreí acariciándole la mejilla con mi mano también, observando el profundo mar de sus ojos esmeraldas que brillaban solo para mi y por mi.

-Ven aquí.- Susurré arrimando su rostro al mío para comenzar a besarle.

Me encantaba este Edward tierno, tanto como el pasional, del único que quizá tenía quejas era del posesivo. Su afán por pertenecerle solo a él y ver cosas donde no las había me volvía un poco tarada.

Yo lo quería así, simplemente buscando el placer mutuo, probando el manjar que nos proporcionaban nuestros cuerpos, deshaciéndose con cada caricia que le propinaba a su musculoso cuerpo y sintiéndolo estremecer cada vez que escuchaba su nombre en mis gemidos.

El resto de días de la semana pasaron sin mucha novedad, al día siguiente de haber ido al médico fui a hacerme los análisis, simplemente para corroborar lo que el resultado del preeditor y para saber qué me faltaba. Mike había faltado a causa de una gripe y yo me había tenido que apañar sola, enviándole algunos documentos vía e-mail para que me ayudase. Ni que decir tenía que Edward estaba feliz de que Mike no se apareciera en mi despacho y yo prefería no seguirle el juego, estaba bastante pesadito en cuanto a ese tema.

Volvía a ser martes, mi móvil había sonado y me habían comunicado desde la clínica que mis resultado estaban listos. Con un suspiro me dirigí al coche, y me dirigí con un pequeño nudo en el estómago, los mareos no habían cesado, no eran muy frecuentes pero ahí estaban.

-Ey, amor.- Saludé a Edward bajando del coche, me sorprendía que me llamara a las 4 de la tarde.

-Hola cariño. - Su voz sonó más dulce de lo normal, tanto que el vello de todo el cuerpo se me levantó. - ¿Dónde estás?

-Trabajando.

-¿A qué hora saldrás?

-Supongo que a la hora de siempre… ¿Por qué?

-Quería asegurarme. - El silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Solo me llamabas para eso? - Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-Y para decirte que te amo. - Una sonrisa boba se dibujó en mi rostro.

-Yo también.

-¿Nos vemos después?

-Sí, un beso.

-Otro para ti.

Aceleré mi paso hacia el interior y llegué a la consulta.

-¿Señorita Swan? - Preguntó desde la puerta.

-Sí. - Entré nerviosa a la consulta, no sabía porque estaba tan inquieta, parecía que estaba intuyendo algo.

-Pensaba que vendría con su pareja.- Sonreí.

-Está trabajando.

-Ajá, veamos. - Dijo abriendo el sobre con los resultados y leyendo el documento, levantó la mirada con una amable sonrisa. - Lo que imaginaba, está usted embarazada.

Los ojos se me abrieron como platos sin poder creer lo que aquel hombre me estaba diciendo, las manos comenzaron a sudarme y los ojos se me humedecieron cuando fui totalmente consciente de sus palabras. Una pequeña pero ilusa sonrisa se implantó en mis labios y comprendí al fin lo que realmente quería.

-¿De… de verdad?

-Enhorabuena señorita. - Respondió con una sonrisa mayor. Elevó un dedo. - Ni que decir tiene que a partir de ahora debemos controlarla con frecuencia. - Asentí limpiando con el dorso de mi mano las lágrimas.

Me quedé unos minutos más intentando memorizar todos los consejos del médico, después salí directa a mi Mini y antes de arrancar comencé a reír, Edward iba a enloquecer de la felicidad. Se me ocurrió algo, ya no volvería a _Fashion Rules_, tenía en mente algo mejor.

Fui al supermercado a comprar algo para hacer la cena y compré una botella de vino, el mejor que me aconsejaron. Llegué al apartamento y me cambié de ropa para comenzar a hacer la cena y el postre. Cuando por fin metí el sorbete que había hecho en el congelador y me disponía a ir directa a la ducha para arreglarme la puerta me indicó lo que no esperaba.

-_Mierda_. - Susurré. Intenté salir con mi mejor sonrisa y cerré la puerta de la cocina. - Hola. - Dije acercándome hasta él, quien llevaba algunas bolsas.

-Be-Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No, ¿qué haces tú aquí? - Nos miramos pidiendo una explicación, fue tanta la intensidad del momento que acabamos riéndonos a carcajadas.

-Vale… creo que hemos pensado en algo parecido. - Dijo él poniendo las bolsas en el suelo y dándome un beso en los labios. - Negó con la cabeza. - Tengo que admitir que huele muy bien, yo obviamente no había pensado precisamente en cocinar - Comentó con una sonrisa divertida.

-Calla.- Contesté dándole un codazo juguetón. - Iba a ducharme.

-¿Ibas a ponerte guapa para mi? - Preguntó rodeando con su brazo mi cintura.

-Sí.

-¿Y a qué se debe?

-Eso lo sabrás más tarde, prepara lo tuyo, ¿Quieres? Supongo que esas bolsas las has traído para algo.

-Cuando salgas de la habitación. - Cogió las bolsas y se dirigió al sofá.

Parecía ser que esa noche iba a saber eso que Edward estaba preparando con tanto esmero, aunque sinceramente podía hacerme una ligera idea, y si era lo que pensaba este día se convertiría sin dudas en el mejor día de mi vida.

Me duché pasándome un exfoliante en mi piel, quería estar más suave para él, me ricé el pelo recogiéndomelo de un lado y me vestí con un vestido azul oscuro, el preferido de Edward.

Me puse los zapatos y abandoné la habitación para dirigirme al comedor.

-Guau. - Exclamé al ver la mesa decorada con un mantel rojo sangre, servilletas blancas junto con los cubiertos, dos copas de vino y una vela en medio.

-¿Te gusta? - Asentí con una sonrisa.

-Anda, ves a ducharte.

Mientras él se llevaba una bolsa al interior de la habitación, dejé el sobre encima de la encimera y comencé a preparar la salsa para la pasta que había preparado, no era un plato fuera de lo normal, pero sabía que le encantaba, miré una vez más el sorbete y me desesperé esperando a que saliera esperándolo sentada en la mesa. Cuando lo hizo me levanté y le pedí que esperara un segundo.

-Mmm, está buenísimo. - Dijo volviendo a enrollarla en el tenedor.

-Me tienes intrigada.- Dije bebiendo de mi copa.

-Tú a mi también.

-¿No es más que una coincidencia que los dos hayamos escogido este día? Bueno, yo precisamente no lo he escogido… - Cuando me di cuenta de que iba a hablar más de la cuenta me callé. Edward rió.

-Bueno, haya pasado lo que haya pasado, sí, es más que una coincidencia.

Nos quedamos mirando mientras cenábamos. El color de sus ojos a la luz simplemente de aquella vela que nos iluminaba muy tenuemente tenía esa chispa de ilusión que seguramente los míos reflejaban, aunque por una razón diferente. Cuando acabamos le recogí el plato, inclinándome hacia él, cuando su mano rodeó mi muñeca para besarme tiernamente.

Casi me quedé sin un plato más por su culpa, saqué los sorbetes y las ganas por saber lo que estábamos ocultando se acrecentaban tanto en uno como en otro, lo podía notar en su mirada y en su comportamiento.

-Bueno, ¿vas a decírmelo? - Preguntó ansioso después de terminarse el sorbete, alcanzando mi mano sobre la mesa. - Sonreí.

-Tú primero. - Él negó.

-Las damas primero. - Elevó una ceja traviesa. Me mordí el labio, en el fondo quería gritárselo, así que relevante y regresé con el sobre entregándoselo. Frunció el ceño cuando se lo di.

Quizás fueran imaginaciones mías pero me sentía diferente, desprendía algo fuera de mi y sentía también algo en mi que antes no sentía. Grabé cada movimiento a cámara lenta en mi memoria visual, quería grabarme para siempre su expresión, casi las lágrimas una vez más me estaban delatando pero intenté aguantarme para verlo con claridad.

Por fin sacó el folio, sus pupilas leyeron a prisa el contenido, hasta que se quedaron fijas en un único punto. Su respiración se agitó de repente y una sonrisa de sincera felicidad lo delató por completo.

-Bella… - Murmuró mirándome. - Estas… - Tragó saliva, levantándose de su silla y levantándome para estrecharme entre sus brazos. - Amor… - Murmuró. - Un hijo.

-Sí. - Dije sin poder contener las lágrimas. - Estoy embarazada.

No dijo nada más, simplemente me cogió en brazos y comenzó a besarme, mientras andaba hacia nuestra habitación, donde me depositó en la cama. Me olvidé de todo cuando comenzó a besar mi hombro descubierto, pero entonces se alejó y se puso de pie, fruncí el ceño.

-Ay, Bella. - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué? - Pregunté. Se sentó en la cama, obligándome a que yo también lo hiciera, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que estaba toda la colcha llena de pétalos y que una cubitera descansaba en mi mesita de noche.

-No contaba con tu noticia…

-Tonto, puedo beber un poco. - Dije sonriente, volviéndome a acordar de que él también tenía algo que decirme. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una cajita.

-Pensaba que jamás haría esto, pensaba que nunca jamás pensaría en este momento, hasta que llegaste tú. - Las lágrimas una vez más me llenaron los ojos y las tuve que limpiar para que me dejaran ver su hermoso rostro. - Creo que es la noche idónea… Bella… - Me llamó, abriendo la cajita y mostrándomela, dejando a la vista un precioso solitario de oro blanco que relucía con tres pequeños… ¿diamentes?

-Edward… - Murmuré, sintiendo una vez más las lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas.

-¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Pestañeé intentando enfocar su imagen de nuevo, sus ojos brillaban esta noche con un color muy diferente. Estaba realmente encantado.

-Cla- claro que quiero. - Y me lancé a sus brazos, sollozando de la felicidad en su hombro.

-Me haces tan feliz.

-Y tú a mi. - Dije separándome. Miró las copas que había sobre la mesita y las llenó con champagne, dándome una a mi.

-Por nuestro hijo.

-Por nuestra boda. - Contesté para brindar.

Cogió mi copa y se inclinó cobre mí obligando a que mi espalda acabara apoyada sobre el colchón.

-Esta noche será perfecta, Bella. - Asentí acariciando su mejilla.

-Perfecta.- Confirmé pasando mi dedo por sus labios y dejando que una vez más la llama de la pasión nos llevara muy lejos, a aquel lugar al que solo podía viajar con él.

* * *

Ahí va, dudas resueltas chicas :) Teorías cerradas jajajaja. Estoy cansadísima de tanto estudiar... la pedagogía me va a matar.

**Jbpattinson, Marylouu, Laliita, chels, Lynn, bellaliz, Ale89, Danika20, lokaxtv, MarCullen20, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic,Chapis Cullen, Jos WeasleyC, Alexandra015, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, V, lOrEn cUllEn, yolaberty, yiyielo, Paolastef, BlackCullen, Pamela0803, pau19, Jessica, Quiqui, Antuss, Sil, nel, **GRACIAS!

**vickycn, **si, estoy contigo, bonita imagen la de Edward en boxers :P

**E. Cullen Vigo**, pues sí podía haber sido una gripe, pero la gripe la ha cogido Mike... :P

Buenoo! un besito enorme a todas nos vemos en el proximo, por cierto no se si el finde que vien epodré actualizar, tengo que estudiar duro, porque ya empiezo con los examenes :) pero no os olvido.

MUUÁ!


	9. Evidencia

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_CODICIA MARCADA_

* * *

.

* * *

_***Evidencia***_

* * *

.

Estaba distraída leyendo parte del contenido del próximo número, cuando en un movimiento casi involuntario derramé el café caliente sobre mi ropa.

-¡Ay! - Exclamé levantándome en seguida.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? - Preguntó Mike preocupado.

- ¡Cielos, soy un desastre! Mira como me he puesto. - Dije pasando mi mano sobre la tela de mis pantalones de pinzas, al menos eran marrones, pero el calor del café nada lo había evitado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, voy al baño.

-Bien.

La mañana se había presentado bastante tranquila, estaba tan metida en el trabajo que no me había dado cuenta que el café estaba demasiado al borde del escritorio, me había puesto perdida.

Cuando regresé a mi despacho me encontré a Angie por el pasillo, quien me lanzó una mirada cómplice la cual sabía perfectamente qué significaba. Me acerqué a ella negando con la cabeza y con una enorme sonrisa pintada en mi cara.

-¿Sí? - Preguntó con los ojos enormes.

-Sí. - Confirmé al fin.

-¡Oh, Dios, Bella! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Voy a ser madrina! - Exclamó delante de la puerta de mi despacho aún cerrada, lo cual hizo que Eric levantase la cabeza para mirarme sorprendido, le sonreí.

-Angie, por favor. - Susurré. - Podrías ser un poco más discreta…

-¿Pero qué discreción? ¡Esto es maravilloso! - Reí, pero me puse seria en cuanto fui consciente de algo.

-Angie… - Comencé hablando con la prudencia debida. - No te hagas muchas ilusiones aun, ¿vale? Piensa que Edward también tiene una hermana y se llevan genial… y además ¡Falta mucho tiempo para el bautizo! - Susurré.

-Oh, no lo había pensado.

-No te preocupes… - Sonreí. - No va a ser el último. - Murmuré. - Soy hija única y es de lo más aburrido. - Angie volvió a dibujar una enorme sonrisa.

Mike había salido unos minutos a hacer algunas gestiones, por lo cual adelanté bastante sola, solo me preocupaba en este momento el pequeño problema que había en rotativas, pero confiaba en que pronto se solucionase.

-¿Tienes esta tarde libre? - Me preguntó Mike desde su lugar. Fruncí el ceño.

-No tengo nada diferente que hacer a todas las tardes. - Contesté sin dejar de mirar el portátil.

-¿Podríamos tomar un café? - Me propuso, haciendo que lo mirara. - Dijiste que podrías ayudarme.

-Bueno, que yo recuerde fuiste tú quien me pediste ayuda. - Me defendí.

-Sí, pero dijiste que no te importaba. - Nos quedamos en silencio. - Aunque bueno… - Dijo en voz baja. - Si no quieres no voy a obligar a nadie.

Bajó de vuelta su cabeza para seguir con su trabajo. Me sentí mal una vez más, debía ser tan frustrante el amar a alguien que no te correspondía… Quizás yo en su misma situación estaría así de desesperada, pero es que si Edward se enteraba que había salido con Mike a tomar un café… Miré otra vez a Mike, su rostro abatido y crispado a la vez, me estaba haciendo sentir mal.

-Podemos tomar un café al salir. - Levantó su cabeza en seguida para volver a mirarme con la ilusión relampagueando en sus ojos azules.

-Gracias Bella. - Respondió sonriéndome. Volví a mi trabajo de nuevo.

Como ya era costumbre, Edward me llamaba cada día, suponía que de alguna manera era una forma de marcar su propio territorio, pues sabía con certeza que Mike se encontraba conmigo y que me era casi imposible no reaccionar a sus palabras de manera evidente.

Al acabar la jornada, a pesar de que mi ayudante me había sugerido ir a una cafetería del centro para estar más cómodos, lo recogí todo y me dirigí con Mike a la cafetería de _Fashion Rules_, no quería que nadie pensara nada extraño tampoco.

-Mike, ¿no te has parado a pensar… que ella realmente nunca va a enamorarse de ti? - Mike enmudeció. - No quiero desanimarte por nada del mundo, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas así? - Negó con la cabeza.

-No se da cuenta… Yo sé que siente algo hacia mi, aunque sea mínimo. - Dijo clavando sus ojos azules en los míos.

-Quizás tu chica jamás pueda sobrepasar ese algo que siente hacia ti…

-Porque en realidad no lo he intentado. - Fruncí el ceño.

-¿No me has dicho que la ves cada día?

-Sí, pero no es suficiente, no sé como captar su atención, siempre está ocupada.

-Pues ese es un problema gordo. - Admití riendo. - Mira, lo mejor es no sé, ser tu mismo, no quieras impresionarla, métete en su vida de manera natural como quien no quiere la cosa. - Me estaba sorprendiendo a mi misma de estar diciéndole a Mike algo así cuando mi relación con Edward había comenzado de manera totalmente distinta.

-Eso he estado intentando, pero… parece que todo me sale mal. - Su semblante abatido me sensibilizó al instante.

-Mike. - Le llamé con voz comprensiva. - No estés así, hay muchas mujeres que desearían estar contigo, ¿sabes? Si ella no te hace caso, mejor pasa a otra cosa mariposa.

-Es muy fácil decirlo.

-Sí, y muy difícil hacerlo, pero se puede conseguir. - Sonreí de nuevo.

-Hoy llevas todo el día muy contenta, te he escuchado hasta tararear. - Dijo con una sonrisa. - Sonreí más, a Mike si que podía contarle lo que me estaba sucediendo.

-La verdad, es que sí, estoy muy feliz, ¿sabes? Est… - Escuché mi móvil. - Vaya un momento. - Mike asintió.

-Hola, amor. - Sonreí como una tonta una vez más.

-Hola.

-¿Dónde estás? Estás tardando mucho.- Miré a Mike y torcí el gesto.

-Estoy en _Fashion Rules. _

-¿Y qué haces allí todavía? ¿Estás trabajando? - Su voz sonó apenada.

-No, solo tomaba un café con… Mike. - El silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea, intenté disimular como pude frente a Mike el descontento que mi novio y futuro esposo mostraba a través del teléfono, pero mi cara debía ser bastante obvia.

-Ya… ¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo con tu amiguito, o puedo pedirme algo para cenar? - Suspiré con desgana, su voz había sonado realmente dura.

-No tardaré Edward, nos vemos. - Dije colgando.

Sabía que algo así iba a pasar, sobretodo porque siempre llegaba a la misma hora a casa si no avisaba a Edward, así que debía estar preocupado por mi, tampoco lo culpaba yo tenía unas inmensas ganas de llegar y descansar, pero Mike también me necesitaba.

-Bueno Mike, tengo que irme. - Frunció el ceño.

-¿Ya?

-Sí, me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana. - Me levanté dejándolo en la mesa, pero volví a girarme cuando recordé algo. - Mike no es por echarte, sabes perfectamente que formamos un buen equipo, pero creo que ya te informé de que tu propio despacho estaba listo. - Sonreí forzadamente. - Cuando quieras puedes mudarte.- Y me giré para volver al apartamento y enfrentarme a la furia de un novio celoso.

Había estado todo el día demasiado feliz, pensando en qué sería mi bebé un niño o una niña. En si heredaría los perfectos rasgos que formaban el rostro de su padre o si por el contrario se parecería más a mi.

Pero todo aquello se lo había llevado la última llamada que había recibido hasta ese momento.

Abrí la puerta del apartamento muy despacio, esperando que Edward se encontrara sentado en el sofá tenso, pero no había nadie allí, tampoco estaba encendida la televisión. Entré al interior, entonces comencé a escuchar la ducha y una idea cruzó mi cabeza.

Me quité los tacones y caminé silenciosamente hasta la habitación para quitarme el resto de ropa, caminé sigilosamente y con el cuidado necesario para no hacer ningún ruido. Miré hacia la bañera primero, la cual estaba intacta y en seguida mis ojos se dirigieron al plato de ducha donde los perfectos músculos de la espalda, el trasero y las piernas de mi novio la adornaban sin necesitar nada más.

Sonreí como si estuviese haciendo alguna travesura en el patio del colegio, mi cuerpo nada más ver el suyo estaba reaccionando como siempre lo hacia. Me acerqué a él lentamente observando cada una de las gotas que surcaban su piel, sus manos pasaban una y otra vez por su cabello el cual se encontraba empapado a causa de estar bajo la ducha. La mampara medio abierta y el sonido del agua me ayudaron a conseguir lo que me proponía y cuando abracé su cuerpo por detrás y presioné mi cuerpo con todo el deseo que sentía el suyo dio un pequeño brinco por la inesperada sorpresa, aunque no se inmutó. Sonreí y comencé a besar su espalda pero él no hizo nada, entonces al notar su inesperada reacción pasé mi lengua por su omoplato y mis manos bajaron hacia la zona donde pensaba que estaría su… ¿Y su erección?

Abrí los ojos sin poder creerlo y en seguida me retiré.

-Edward… - Me encontraba tan mojada como él a estas alturas.

-Hola Bella. - ¿Bella? ¿Desde cuando el tono de su voz dulce al recibirme había cambiado a uno tan duro? Lo sabía desde que supo que estaba con Mike.

-Amor… No te enfades. - Murmuré contra su espalda pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga? ¿Qué hacías con él?

-Necesitaba mi ayuda. - Edward rió irónicamente y se giró para encararme. Su semblante estaba muy tenso y sus ojos demasiado oscuros, el agua seguía cayendo sobre nosotros.

-¿Tu ayuda? Bella por favor…

-Sí, me necesita Edward. Él no quiere nada conmigo, lo sé. Le estoy ayudando con una chica. - Edward volvió a reír de la misma manera irónica.

-Bella, ¿en serio no te das cuenta de que se está aprovechando de tu buena voluntad solo para enamorarte? - Suspiré y lo abracé apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-No es así, Edward.

-Bella… - Bufé.

-En serio, es que no sé que puedes verle de malo a que Mike quiera ser mi amigo. - Él suspiró.

-El problema es que él no pretende ser tu amigo. - Al fin su cuerpo reaccionó y pude sentir las palmas de su mano acariciar mis mejillas, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. - Bella, créeme, no te mira como a una amiga. Solo le he visto un par de veces, pero es obvio que no siente amistad por ti. - Incliné mi cabeza acariciando con mi mejilla una de sus manos.

-Si vas a estar más tranquilo, no volveré a tomar un café con él, pero no te enfades… - Pedí presionando más su cuerpo al mío. Sus manos dejaron de estar en mis mejillas para acariciar mi espalda. - ¿Tanto te ha afectado?

-No sabes cuánto… - Murmuró abrazándome muy fuerte.

-Creo que puedo hacerme una ligera idea, ¿cómo es posible que… - Mi mano viajó a su miembro el cual esta vez si reaccionó a mi toque. Edward siseó. - …Eddy... - Solté una risita por el apodo que acababa de ponerle a su miembro - … no despertara antes? - Logré que él soltara una risita.

-Con que Eddy. - Besó mi mejilla.

-Eddy… - Susurré buscando sus labios. - Me gusta.

Nos fundimos en un beso muy emotivo, lento, pero que se fue intensificando a medida que nuestros cuerpos se iban caldeando más. Edward me abrazó, podía sentir su miembro en mi vientre, como siempre me gustaba.

-Nunca me dejes. - Murmuró besando mi cuello, paseando sus manos por mis nalgas para levantarme, así que terminé enredando mis piernas en su cintura.

-Nunca. - Respondí. Gemí cuando me apoyó en la pared.

-Te amo. - Gruñó.

Sentí en ese preciso momento como su miembro invadía toda mi vagina y apreté los dedos de los pies, él era perfecto y era mío. Sus movimientos comenzaron a aumentar y yo también comencé a moverme.

-Siempre serás mía. - Jadeó en mi oído.

-Sí, te quiero. - Gemí. - Edward. - Lo llamé.

-¿Si?

-Más. - Pedí con la voz entrecortada.

Sus movimientos comenzaron a aumentar más aún. Podía notar la pared mojada detrás de mi espalda cada vez que Edward me penetraba, el agua además nos caía provocando que yo al menos me sintiera más excitada. Comencé a gemir sin control cuando todos mis músculos comenzaron contraerse. Podía sentir el miembro de Edward rozar mi punto más sensible, no sabía cómo pero lo estaba rozando deliciosamente, ya no podía más, pronto llegaría al paraíso de la mano de él.

Rodeé con fuerza su cuello y mordí su hombro cuando llegué a la cúspide, Edward me penetró un par de veces más y llegó a la suya. No me dejó de abrazar aun cuando me dejó sobre mis pies y su miembro desapareció del interior de mi vagina. Rió en mi oído.

-Eres perfecta, no me extraña que ese mequetrefe de Mike haya puesto sus odiosos ojos en ti. - Aunque su frase había sido de lo más despectiva había sonado con humor.

-Casi no me mantengo en pie. - Notaba a mis piernas muy cansadas, como siempre después de hacer el amor con él.

-Yo estoy haciendo un esfuerzo. - Levanté mi rostro y nos sonreímos.

El resto de la tarde al menos pasó más tranquila, el mal humor de Edward había desaparecido por completo después de nuestra ducha y por fin podíamos sentarnos un rato para ver una película en la televisión, aunque mucho no vi pues no pude evitar quedarme dormida en sus piernas al notar como su mano no cesaba de acariciar mi cabello.

El despertador no había sonado, pero podía sentir a Edward acariciarme y como sus labios depositaban un delicado beso en mi sien.

-Buenos días. - Murmuré elevando mi rostro de su pecho.

-Hola.- Susurró con aquella sonrisa torcida deslumbrante y besó mis labios.

Miré bajo la sábana notando como mi cuerpo y el de Edward estaban desnudos y me mordí el labio cuando recordé como él me había despertado a media noche y yo con mucho gusto le seguí el juego.

-Mmm… Esta noche Eddy tenía ganas de guerra. - Me burlé.

-¿No vas a dejar de llamarle así? - Preguntó él elevando las cejas. Me separé para tumbarme de lado sobre el colchón mordiéndome el labio y aguantándome la risa.

-No, me gusta, le queda bien.

-Eddy suena a pequeño. - Dijo quedando él también de lado para mirarme de frente. De repente sus ojos se abrieron asustados y sorprendidos, parecía que acababa de comprender algo. - ¿Crees que es pequeño? ¡Lo crees! - Solté una carcajada cuando vi su expresión preocupada. - ¿De qué te ríes? Esto no tiene gracia. - Su voz era realmente seria por lo que me era un poco difícil contener la risa. - Cielos…

-No… - Intenté sofocar mi risa. - De verdad… es que eres…

-¿Cómo soy?

-¡Estás preocupado porque piensas que Eddy es pequeño!

-Eh, ¡no le llames así! - Exclamó con el ceño fruncido. Reí.

-¿Desde cuando Edward Cullen está insatisfecho e inseguro de su virilidad?

-Desde que le has bautizado como Eddy.

-Se va a llamar así por el resto de sus días… lo siento.- Sonrei.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, me tumbé boca arriba cerrando los ojos y escuchando a los pájaros piar dando los buenos días, mientras Edward seguía tumbado de lado en la cama.

-Belly también tenía ganas de juerga, no puedes negarlo. - Abrí los ojos y solté una carcajada, volviendo a tumbarme de lado.

-¿Belly?

-Sí, Belly estaba tan o más deseosa que Eddy.

-Así que aceptas que se llame Eddy.

-No, bueno, quiero decir que… - Comenzamos a reírnos y a jugar unos minutos hasta que por fin el despertador sonó.

Nos duchamos a prisa, desayunamos y como casi siempre salí antes que él, recibiendo una llamada de mi madre, la cual me había reñido por no contarle nada. deseaba gritar que estaba embarazada y cuando mi madre recibió la noticia, como pensé que hizo el silencio para luego comenzar a escuchar palabras de enhorabuena y felicidad. Solo me faltaba decírselo a mi padre y yo misma quería ver su cara, por lo que le pedí a Renee que no le dijera nada.

Una vez más, Mike se encontraba instalado en mi despacho y trabajando, últimamente casi siempre llegaba antes que yo. Estuvimos toda la mañana liados, me llamaron dos o tres veces de rotativas explicándome que había más fallos. El estrés ese día iba a matarme.

-Te invito a comer.

-Lo siento Mike, he quedado con Angie. - En seguida su semblante te apagó, y era verdad que a veces sus raras reacciones me descolocaban, pero no era yo de la que estaba enamorada, quizás simplemente había perdido una oportunidad para hablar conmigo sobre ello.

-Nos vemos después. - Asentí con una sonrisa viendo como salía de mi despacho, entonces en ese momento mi móvil sonó.

-Hola Angie. - Saludé sin comprender por qué me llamaba si habíamos quedado para vernos en unos minutos.

-Hola cariño, lo siento de verdad , pero no voy a poder comer contigo.

-¿Qué pasa? - Pregunté preocupada.

-¿Te acuerdas de la sesión de fotos que tenía que hacerle a Giselle Bundchen? Pues el escenario estaba bastante lejos y ahora estoy en medio de una congestión.

-Ah, bueno, no te preocupes, mañana vamos…

-Lo siento, de verdad. - Sonreí comprensiva.

-No pasa nada, hasta luego.

-Adiós. - Y colgamos.

Bien, ahora me tocaba comer sola, pero bueno prefería eso a tener que ir con Mike y que después Edward como siempre me recibiera enfadado. Así que apagué mi portátil, recogí todos los documentos. Jadeé con fuerza cuando de manera inesperada me encontré con Edward al abrir la puerta. Él sonrió.

-Solo soy yo.- Dijo empujándome hacia el interior.

-Que susto. - Me dio un beso en los labios, miró hacia el lugar donde siempre estaba Mike y se sentó en una de las sillas de mi escritorio.

-¿Ya ha salido a comer? - Asentí con una sonrisa, sentándome en la silla de al lado.

-He traído comida china para comer. - Me mojé los labios, me encantaba la comida china, de repente algo no me cuadró.

-Oye… ¿cómo sabías que yo…? - Edward rió antes de que acabara la pregunta.

-He llamado a Ángela para que cancelara vuestra comida. - Puse mala cara.

-Edward, eso no se hace. Ya había quedado con ella.

-Y a mi me apetecía comer contigo. - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Negué con la cabeza, no iba a decir nada más. Me tendió mi cajita con comida y comenzamos a comer.

-Podíamos haber quedado mañana.

-_Nunca dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy. _- Fruncí el ceño y suspiré.

-Sabes… Angie está muy emocionada con lo del bebé.

-Alice también… ¿No te ha llamado? Se ha pasado esta mañana por mi despacho. Tenías que haberla visto, creo que nunca ha dado tanto brinquitos juntos. - Sonreí, me hubiese gustado ver a mi cuñada.

-Oye… podríamos… organizar una cena para invitar a toda nuestra familia y anunciar mi embarazo y de paso la boda. Así tus padres y mis padres se conocerán de una vez por todas. Me parece increíble que aun no los hayamos presentado. - Edward asintió tragando.

-Sí, tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿Ya has pensado alguna fecha para la que quieras ser mi esposa? - Sonreí.

-Muero por convertirme en tu mujer delante de todos.

-Eres mi mujer ante todo el mundo, aunque eso le pese a Mike Newton.

-Edward… - Le regañé.

-Bueno… ¿Cuándo? - Me paré a pensarlo durante unos minutos.

-No quiero que se me note la barriga mucho… - Dije mirando hacia abajo. Edward sonrió dulcemente.

-Serías la novia embarazada más hermosa del mundo. - Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal dentro de tres meses?

-¿Te dará tiempo a organizarlo todo?

-Sí, tengo a Alice y a Angie, estarán encantadas de ayudarme. - Edward sonrió enseñándome sus dientes blancos, parecía soñador.

-Mi hermana estará encantada.

Me llevé el último bocado de comida a la boca y me limpié con la servilleta de papel que Edward me había tendido, me había quedado realmente satisfecha, esto tendría que compensárselo con algo. Mientras Edward metía todos los trastos en la bolsa me levanté para sentarme en mi silla y cogí el dossier que necesitaba para explicarle los nuevos objetivos que me había planteado para el próximo número, pero me quitó lo quitó de las manos, rodeó una de estas con la suya y la estiró para levantarme, sentarse él y sentarme sobre sus piernas, sonreí posando mis manos en su pecho.

-Estamos descansando, no lo estropees con trabajo. - Su mano se colocó peligrosamente en mi brazo, acariciando toda la extensión hasta mi vientre y allí se detuvo, donde seguramente comenzaba a crecer nuestro hijo. - Estoy feliz.

-Ah, ¿sí? - Él asintió y se acercó para besarme en los labios, rodeé su cuello con uno de mis brazos.

-Sí, estoy formando una familia, la familia que pensé que nunca podría formar. Has sido mi salvación, Bella. - Noté como mis mejillas se enrojecían. - No te avergüences por ello, deberías estar feliz por haber logrado que el mujeriego de Edward Cullen cambiara por completo. - Me mordí el labio intentando disimular el desagrado que sentía hacia esa parte de su vida. - Mírame, voy a casarme con la mejor persona del mundo y voy a ser padre. - Volvió a besarme.

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo su amor infinito traspasar las capas de mi alma, cerré los ojos cuando sus manos acariciaron mi rostro y sus labios las acompañaron. Pronto estos se deslizaron hasta mi garganta, no podía negar que me encontraba en el cielo, como siempre, pero sabía que si dejaba continuar a Edward esto iba a acabar como yo bien sabía.

Sus caricias se volvieron más seguras, más demandantes y enredé mis dedos en su cabello soltando un pequeño gemido cuando sus labios comenzaron a besar mi pecho.

-Edward… - Susurré. - Aquí no. - Se separó de mi piel para mirarme, pero en su mirada no había ni pizca de rendición ante mis palabras, su sonrisa pícara lo hacía irresistible por lo que esta vez lo besé yo, y no fue cualquier beso.

Noté sus manos elevarme para sentarme sobre la mesa, no sabía cuando había retirado el portátil o si quizás me había sentado en otro lugar, ya solo podía sentirlo a él y sabía con certeza que era demasiado tarde para parar. Sus manos se colaron bajo mi falda, y pude sentir el calor de sus manos abrazar la piel de mis muslos, jadeé en su boca y aprovechó eso para construir un camino de besos desde ese punto hasta mi canalillo, ayudando con sus manos a abrir los primeros botones de mi camisa.

Me arqueé sin poder evitarlo cuando noté como una de sus manos había vuelto a bajar hasta mi centro para colarse por debajo de mi ropa interior, su toque me quemó. Me acerqué un poco más al borde de la mesa y rodeé con mis piernas su cuerpo acercándolo más a mi para poder desabrochar sus pantalones. Su miembro estaba tan preparado como siempre.

-Eddy quiere jugar. - Pronuncié entrecortadamente. En seguida levantó su rostro gruñendo, dejando desatendidos a mi pechos, que a la vez gritaban por salir del sujetador.

Volvió a besar mis labios de la manera más sensual y erótica que jamás conocería provocando que gimiera al notar como su mano de un tirón se había deshecho de mi fino tanga.

-¡Edward! - Le regañé. - Él solo sonrió y volvió a besarme haciendo que lo olvidara. Metí mis manos bajo su camisa, acariciando su colosal torso, nunca me cansaría de hacerlo.

Sus manos en la parte más estrecha de mi espalda me atrajeron más hacia el borde y entonces… me envistió. Intenté acallar mis gemidos por si a alguien se le ocurría pasa por delante de la puerta… _Cielos… ¡La puerta!_

No podía hablar y mucho menos parar el momento, Edward me penetraba con fuerza, con rapidez, y mis brazos se habían apropiado de su cuello, sus labios buscaron los míos.

-Edward, la puerta. - Susurré como pude, pero él me ignoró y siguió con su vaivén, dejándome exhausta y aturdida, mareada.

-Te amo.

-Y yo. - Contesté llegando a la cima, el éxtasis me recorría entera.

-No sabes cuanto he soñado con hacerte el amor aquí. - Dijo aún jadeando, con su frente sobre la mía. Sonreí cuando al fin salió de mi y lo abracé muy fuerte.

-Eres un pervertido Edward Cullen, pero me encantas. - Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y mi corazón, el cual aún no se había recuperado, pegó un brinco.

-Hola Bel…

-Se toca antes de entrar Newton, ¿no te enseñaron tus padres? - Pegué un manotazo a Edward, quien se subió los pantalones en seguida mientras yo terminaba de abrocharme los botones de la camisa y me bajaba por completo la falda, con el rubor inundando mis mejillas, al menos me encontraba de espaldas a Mike.

-Perdona, pero no acostumbro a hacerlo con Bella, pensaba que no era necesario.

-Lo siento Mike. - Me disculpé.

-¿Ahora te disculpas Bella? - Preguntó Edward con voz sorprendida.

-Es lógico, ¿no?

-Creo que deberías mantener vuestra relación en casa. - Dijo Mike mirando a Edward, dejándome descolocada. Miré a Edward de reojo quien tenía su mandíbula tensa y sus puños se habían cerrado, dio unos pasos para dar la vuelta a mi escritorio.

-Newton, te recuerdo que si estás aquí es gracias a Bella, pero yo puedo conseguir que pierdas tu empleo.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

-¿Te recuerdo que soy uno de los accionistas mayoritarios y propietario? - Mike enmudeció.

-Puedo denunciar lo que he visto, pero no quiero involucrar a Bella en nada. - Edward bufó por la nariz, cerró los ojos y volvió a mirar a Mike, con la mirada envenenada.

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente, pero ¿por qué Mike estaba reaccionando así? Estaba claro que se notaba a leguas que Mike no era del agrado de mi novio y futuro esposo, pero no era propio de mi ayudante comportarse de esa manera.

-Deja a Bella en paz. - Suspiró mi novio.

-Edward… - Lo llamé para que parara posando una mano en su hombro, él la cogió con una suya y la entrelazó con la mía.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que a caso es de tu propiedad? - Edward volvió a bufar más fuerte.

-No creas que soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta de lo que sientes por ella.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y Mike enmudeció por un largo minuto, lo cual no sabía si era bueno… o malo.

-Eres muy obvio y te comprendo, hay pocas mujeres como ella. Es inteligente, sensata, trabajadora, generosa, amable, dulce, humilde, adjetivos que dejaré en el plano personal - Apretó mi mano. - Es extremadamente hermosa, pero está conmigo y no voy a dejarla.

-Edward basta, Mike no le hagas caso.

Me sentía totalmente avergonzada por la actitud de Edward, estaba quedando fatal delante de Mike, el cual lo único que hacía era mirar sorprendido a mi novio y eso no me olía muy bien. Si Edward estuviese diciendo alguna estupidez para él, lo normal es que lo negara, ¿por qué Mike no hablaba? ¿Le estaba dando la razón a Edward?

-Déjanos en paz Newton. - Terminó con él, lanzándole una mirada asesina, me arrastró de la mano y me llevó hacia fuera del despacho.

-¿Qué has hecho Edward? - Pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo que tenía que haber hecho hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Has visto como se ha puesto? ¡Já! Maldito Mike Newton. - Los dientes le rechinaron.

-Sh, sh, no tenías que hablarle así Edward…

-Vámonos a casa. - Me pidió.

Le miré, no estaba enfadada con él como realmente debería estarlo, pero sabía la razón. Era consciente de la actitud de Mike, y aquello había jugado a favor de Edward. Tenía que entrar y aclarar de una vez las cosas con Mike, si yo era aquella chica tenía que ponerle las cosas claras. Negué con la cabeza respondiendo a su pregunta.

-Tengo que hablar con Mike.

-Pero Bella, ¿no ves que…? - No le dejé continuar y le besé en los labios para silenciarlo.

-Solo voy a ser clara con él, nunca podré fijarme en otro hombre que no seas tú, ¿de acuerdo? Mike en el fondo es un buen tipo. - Sonreí. Edward dulcificó su mirada.

-Vuelve pronto, te voy a estar esperando. - Asentí elevándome sobre las puntas de mi pies para besarle.

-Te quiero.- Murmuré.

-Y yo. - Me volvió a besar una vez más antes de coger el ascensor.

Suspiré y me alisé una vez más la falda antes de girarme para encarar la puerta de mi despacho, Eric aun no había vuelto con lo cual me tranquilizaba un poco. Cogí aire y abrí la puerta, dirigiéndome con decisión a la mesa donde Mike estaba comenzando a trabajar.

-¿Qué ha sido eso Mike? - Pregunté con las manos sobre su escritorio, él elevó la cabeza mirándome indeciso con esos ojos azules. - ¿Soy yo?

-Bella, yo…

-¿Soy yo? Solo responde. - Agachó la cabeza.

-Sí. - Y la impotencia me sobrevino. No quería que él me quisiera, realmente era algo que nunca podría ser. Suspiré.

-Mike, yo lo siento de verdad, pero…

-Pero le amas a él.

-Sí… nos vamos a casar. - Elevó su rostro sorprendido. - En tres meses. - El dolor fue aumentando en sus pupilas. Me acaricié la frente. - Mira Mike, sé todo lo que te dije, intenté darte consejos, pero… ¿te acuerdas cuando te dije que Edward era el hombre de mi vida? - Mike no se inmutó, solo seguía observándome. - Lo es, y nada ni nadie va a cambiarlo, lo va a seguir siendo, así que te agradecería que no sigas intentando algo que no te va a llevar a ninguna parte. - Intenté decírselo todo de la manera más comprensiva y educada que pude… pero aun así era difícil, muy difícil.

* * *

_Buenoo! aqui teneis un capítulo más, creo que cada vez pongo más excusas para no estudiar... jajaja quizás es que aun no he empezado los examenes... será eso... Bueno espero que lo disfruteis :) Por cierto teneis una **nueva imagen de este fic**!, personalmente me encanta, ahora pondré un enlace en mi perfil! :)_

_Para las que no lo sepais... he dejado un nuevo ONE SHOT, por si lo quereis leer, se llama **DESCUBRIENDO EL PARAÍSO** :)  
_

_**paolastef, Danika20, Chapis Cullen, Antuss, Vickycn, Jbpattinson, L0kiicita Cullen, E. Cullen Vigo, lady blue vampire, V, yiyielo, Pamela0803, bellaliz, yolabertay, Jos WeasleyC, conhita, guma, supattinsondecullen, Alexandra015, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, .mx, Jessica, Laliita, Ale89, chels, lOrEn cUllEn, nelsy, loveja92, Marylouu,** GRACIAS! :)_

_**ALLY CULLEN MASEN**, pues sii habrá un poco de drama, pero creo que aun falta, y como he dicho en otras ocasiones esta historia el drama lo va a rozar simplemente :) asi q..._

_**saraes**, jajaja no te disculpees! la verdad es que te echaba de menos, no sabía dónde te habías metido :) Lo primero es lo primero! Y sí voy a tu tierra, pero la verdad no sé si esta vez tendré ocasión de ver un poquito... tengo a mi abuelita en una residencia en Moguer y tenemos que bajar cada día a verla :), pero bueno yo me lo apunto! Tú también tienes una amiga en las Baleares :)_

_**Lynn y Quiqui,** capítulos para acabarlo? Pues sinceramente aun no lo sé, pero creo que queda bastante :)_

_Bueno chicas... hasta la próxima! :)_

_MUUÁ!_


	10. Preparativos

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_CODICIA MARCADA_

* * *

.

* * *

_***Preparativos***_

* * *

.

-¿Crees que tu padre reaccionará muy mal? - Preguntó preocupado mientras trataba de afeitarse concentradamente.

Había llegado de nuevo el fin de semana. Estaba feliz, pues no podía soportar más las miradas de Mike hacia mi, me hacía sentir mal con su comportamiento. No había sido yo la causante de sus falsas ilusiones, porque en ningún momento le di falsas esperanzas. Por más que intentaba recordar si alguna vez lo había hecho no había nada en mi memoria que me indicase algo así.

Pasé al lado de Edward, que se encontraba frente al espejo del lavabo, para colocar mi toalla de baño en su sitio.

-Hombre… supongo que mi padre no se ha portado muy bien contigo… pero tiene que comprender que yo ya sé tomar mis propias decisiones. Es lo que quiero. - Bajó la mano para enjuagar la cuchilla que estaba utilizando en el agua del lavabo y me miró a través del espejo.

-La verdad es que no soy el novio que todo padre le gustaría que tuviese su hija, pero te amo como nunca nadie podrá hacerlo, eso lo sé seguro.

Sonreí tiernamente, me acerqué a él y le abracé por la espalda, besando la piel expuesta de su hombro, ya que aun no se había puesto la camisa.

-No tienes que decirlo amor, y eres mi novio perfecto, ¿Quién puede decir lo contrario?

-Yo mismo. - Respondió automáticamente. Le miré a través del espejo por encima de su hombro - Mi pasado es… - No pudo acabar, vi como hacia una mueca de asco frente al espejo y siguió rasurando su barba.

No podía negar que su pasado me molestaba. Tenía que admitir que cada vez que imaginaba las innumerables modelos y chicas con las que había tenido algo se me removía algo en mi interior, pero no era asco, de eso estaba segura, eran celos. Celos porque ellas también lo hubiesen tenido, porque lo hubiesen amado, porque alguna hubiese desarrollado algún tipo de vínculo afectivo con él.

Aunque para Edward solo hubiese sido sexo, para ellas no tenía que haber sido simplemente un revolcón con él. Sabía que no tenía que pensar en ello, pero Jane era el claro ejemplo. Las pocas veces que había acompañado a Edward a su oficina, solo tenía que ver como miraba a Edward para adivinar que estaba enamorada de su jefe.

Y no es que desconfiase de Edward, sabía perfectamente cuanto me quería así como que sería incapaz de hacerme daño de esa manera. Simplemente me atormentaba pensando en que otras lo hubiesen disfrutado alguna vez, como Angie… pero bueno al fin y al cabo, ella ya no sentía nada por él.

Me aferré más fuerte a él, presionando mi mejilla en su espalda levemente.

-Tu pasado es pasado, Edward. No tienes que recordarlo más, solo… sé feliz conmigo y con nuestro hijo.

Su silencio me llamó la atención, por lo que acabé asomándome una vez más por encima de su hombro y pude ver su tierna sonrisa, me llevé una mano al vientre. Todo estaba bien.

Me puse los zapatos de tacón azul marino con mi falda del mismo color y una blusa roja, tomé mi bolso del armario y me reuní con Edward en la puerta de nuestra habitación para bajar a por el Volvo. No tenía por qué, pero me sentía nerviosa. Esa noche iban a estar todos: mis padres, los padres de Edward, Alice con Jasper, Jake con Leah, Angie y Emmett con su novia.

En un principio lo habíamos organizado todo para reunirnos en un restaurante en las afueras de Phoenix, ya que el apartamento de Edward, a pesar de ser de unas dimensiones considerables, no tenía una mesa lo suficientemente grande cómo para tanta gente. Pero al final, los padre de Edward se habían ofrecido a hacer la cena en su casa, como siempre tan agradables.

Tenía que admitir que el día que los conocí estaba bastante nerviosa, no sabía que esperar de ellos, pero por suerte su madre era encantadora y su padre era tan educado y apuesto… Eran unos futuros suegros envidiables.

Salí del Volvo y cerré la puerta antes de alcanzar a Edward y entrelazar nuestras manos para dirigirnos a casa de sus padres. Por suerte a Angie, a Jake y a mis padres les había dado las suficientes indicaciones para que supieran llegar, era una zona bastante conocida.

-Hola, cariño. - Saludó Esme a Edward cuando entramos en la estancia.

-Hola mamá. - Contestó Edward con un beso. - ¿Cómo estás?

-Me muero por saber la razón de la cena. - Dijo mirándome sonriendo. - ¿Cómo estás Bella? - Preguntó dándome un beso.

-Muy bien, Esme. - _No puedo estar mejor, Esme_. Podría gritar a los cuatro vientos que me iba a casar y que iba a ser _mami_.

Después de nosotros llegaron mis padres con Jake, seguidos de Emmett, Alice y por último Angie.

Había visto la enorme casa de los padres de Edward, Esme me la había enseñado completamente la primera vez que había ido con Edward después de la fiesta y simplemente me encantaba.

Me encontraba muy cómoda con todos ellos. Ni siquiera podía creer que mi padre hubiese hecho tan buenas migas con Carlisle, aunque bueno ¿Quién no podía rendirse al encanto de los Cullen?

-Me encanta tu falda, Bella. - Confesó Alice en medio del postre, haciendo que dejara de escuchar a Edward hablar con los chicos sobre trabajo. - En serio, es perfecta, es sexy y elegante, de verdad, tienes mucho estilo. - Sonreí.

-Gracias Alice… - Miré mi plato de postre pensando en si debería dejar salir de mis labios el comentario que pretendía. - Si quieres puedo regalártela.

-¡No! Es tuya Bella, y es preciosa, no, no. - Angie me miró con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Sí, bueno, pero quizás en unos meses no me la pueda poner y cuando pueda volver a ponérmela de nuevo ya no me gustará, así que… - Alice me miró confundida.

Su expresión facial no varió durante un largo minuto, después como si una bombillita se hubiese encendido en su cerebro comenzó a sonreír para finalmente soltar una carcajada cantarina sin dejar de mirarme. Todo el mundo se nos quedó mirando.

-Shh. - Le advertí antes de que hablara y me mordí el labio.

-¿Y esa felicidad hermanita? - Preguntó Edward, giré mi cuello para mirarle y supo perfectamente lo que sucedía. Me sonrió. - Bueno… creo que ya es hora de que todo el mundo lo sepa. -Miré a mi madre, quien sonreía pensando que sabía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo, lo que no sabía ni ella ni Angie es que les aguardaba también la noticia de nuestra boda. Edward no habló durante un par de segundos y buscó mi mano por sobre la mesa para entrelazarla con la suya.

-¿Qué Edward? - Preguntó Emmett. Mi padre miraba a mi novio con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué digo primero? - Me preguntó. Me mordí el labio, las dos cosas eran importantes, pero nuestro bebé… Apreté la mano de Edward, que seguía entrelazada con la mía y llené mis pulmones de aire.

-Estoy embarazada. - Dije con un tono entusiasta palpable en el aire. Nadie dijo una palabra durante un segundo y después solo se escuchaban voces y felicitaciones por todas partes, sillas moviéndose… hasta que pude ver por el hombro de Esme, mientras me abrazaba, a mi padre sentado con el rostro inexpresivo. Aun no había procesado la noticia y quedaba una más… Me dirigí a él, un poco desilusionada por su reacción y me agaché de cuclillas. - Papá.- Le llamé.

-Felicidades, cariño. - Dijo intentando sonreír. Miré a Edward, quien me miraba con una expresión dolida y triste.

-Papá… - Acaricié su mejilla, poniendo en él toda mi atención, mientras seguía escuchando de fondo todo aquel jaleo. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres ser abuelo? - Charlie me miró con la disculpa pintada en la cara.

-No, no cariño, por su puesto que sí. Es solo que no me lo esperaba y…

-Piensas que Edward no es bueno para mi. - Murmuré muy bajito en una triste afirmación. Mi padre hizo una mueca extraña, intentando con aquello disculparse por ello. Sonreí y le obligué a que me mirara. - ¿Alguna vez me has visto tan feliz? - Mi padre no movió ni un músculo facial. - Papá… sé lo que estoy haciendo… Quizás Edward pueda darte la impresión equivocada, pero no es ningún estirado, él sufre porque piensa que no lo aceptas. Me quiere de verdad.- Mi padre frunció el ceño apenado.

-Ay, Bella… - Esta vez su tono de voz sonó mucho más dulce.

-Dime papi.

-Es que creo que nunca me paré a pensar en el día en el que te fueras de casa…

Así que solo era eso. ¿Estaba viendo a Edward como una amenaza o como el novio que le robaba la hija a su padre? Sonreí sin poder creérmelo y le abracé.

-Lo siento pequeña. - Me separé y volví a mirarle seriamente.

-Papá, yo siempre te voy a querer, eres mi padre, eso no lo puedo olvidar, pero también tengo que hacer mi vida, como la hiciste tú con mamá. - Él asintió.

-Voy a ser un abuelo bastante joven. - Sonreí. Me erguí, busqué a Edward con la mirada y le hice un gesto para que viniera, aun nos quedaba algo más que decir.

-Y ahora no te asustes más, aun queda algo que decir… - Mi padre arrugó la frente confuso. Observé como Edward se deshacía de su hermana y se alejaba de ella para regresar a mi lado, le tomé de la mano. Su gesto estaba tenso, pero después hablaría con él, todo el mundo nos miraba aun con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro. - Aun queda algo más… - Apreté la mano de Edward y la de mi padre, quien seguía sentado a mi lado. Miré a Edward, quien cambió su expresión al ver mi sonrisa sincera.

-Nos vamos a casar. - Completó él. Una vez más los gritos inundaron el salón, pero antes que nada miré a mi padre, quien me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Intenté zafarme del abrazo de Renee para atender a la expresión inescrutable del rostro de mi padre. ¿Tan mal le había sentado la noticia? ¿Tan mal esposo pensaba que sería Edward? ¿Es que nunca lo aceptaría? Aparté a mi madre de mi lado y volví a agacharme de cuclillas, sosteniendo el rostro de mi padre con las manos.

-Papá. - Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero al fin me miró, pestañeando un par de veces. -¿Qué pasa, eh? - Pregunté con una leve sonrisa.

-Nada cielo, nada… Simplemente te has hecho mayor… - Lo último lo pronunció con voz rota, lo cual provocó en mi un sentimiento de extremada dulzura. Yo siempre había sido su niña, la única. Le abracé fuerte con una sonrisa enorme.

-Te quiero papá.

-Y yo a ti cariño… perdóname por todo.- Negué con la cabeza separándome de él.

-No tienes que disculparte conmigo, supongo que al fin y al cabo soy tu única hija y como cualquier padre quieres lo mejor para mi, pero sí me gustaría que a partir de ahora _le_ trataras mejor. - Mi padre sonrió y al fin se levantó para abrazarme.

Después de un rato todo se calmó mucho más pero los temas de conversación sobre los dos temas seguían sin cesar: desde cuándo sabía que estaba embarazada, lo genial que sería tener sobrino o nieto, cómo iba a organizar la boda, cuándo y quién me ayudaría, dónde me iba a ir de luna de miel…

Terminé muy cansada después de todo, Edward casi tuvo que arrastrarme hasta el coche para conseguir que su hermana y Angie me dejaran ir, y es que aquellas dos se entendían muy bien. Llegué al apartamento casi sin poder mantenerme en pie, en seguida me puse el pijama y caí rendida sobre la cama mientras Edward terminaba de cepillarse los dientes.

Debí caer tan profundamente dormida que ni sentí cuando se unió conmigo en nuestra cama.

El molesto sonido del teléfono me despertó. Mojé mis labios con la lengua y tragué saliva palpando el colchón sin hallar la piel de mi novio.

-¿Edward? - Pregunté con voz pastosa y ronca aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Hola, Alice. - Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando me di cuenta de que su voz cuidadosamente suave y baja provenía de fuera de la habitación. - ¿Cómo estás? - Hubo un silencio. - Es que está durmiendo.

Miré a mi alrededor medio confundida. ¿Qué hacia Edward despierto? ¿Por qué no estaba conmigo? Mis ojos se encontraron con el reloj en la mesita de noche de Edward: ¿las 11:43?

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿No puede ser otro día? - Me senté en el colchón viéndome en el espejo con el pelo alborotado. Bostecé, Edward seguía con el mismo volumen de voz, pero podía enterarme. - Bueno, bueno, no te enfades, Alice. - Le escuché reír entre dientes. Me levanté y me metí en el baño para peinarme y asearme un poco el rostro, por lo que con el ruido del agua dejé de escucharle.

Cuando salí del baño Edward se estaba despidiendo de su hermana. Me daba la espalda, sentado en el sofá del salón, con la televisión encendida pero sin volumen. Escuché el pitido del teléfono al colgar. Él suspiró, parecía resignado y cogió el mando para elevar solo un poco el volumen de la televisión.

Sonreí y me acerqué hasta el respaldo del sofá descalza, inclinándome para rodear su cuello con mis brazos y presioné mis labios en su cuello. Edward se estremeció.

-Buenos días dormilona.- Me saludó con su voz cálida, girando el cuello y dándome un beso en los labios. Rodeé el sofá para sentarme a su lado y flexioné mis rodillas, subiendo los pies al sofá también.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado?

-Estabas muy cansada. - Explicó con una dulce sonrisa. - Necesitas descansar. - ¿Edward pensando en que tenía que descansar? Reí sin poder evitarlo. - ¿Qué? - Preguntó con una ceja elevada.

-Nada… es solo que… no sé, hace un par de semanas te quejabas porque estaba cansada y ahora eres tú quien decide que necesito descansar. - Negué con la cabeza. - Vas a volverme loca. - Edward rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

-Supongo que debía estar celoso. Bella, no hay nada que me importe más que tu bienestar. - Encogió el rostro. - Fui un estúpido, aunque bueno, tienes que admitir que yo tenía razón. - Un sentimiento de incomodidad me invadió y decidí no hablar. - Además, tienes en tu vientre a mi hijo, razón de más.

-Nuestro hijo. - Corregí con las cejas elevadas.

-Ah, perdóneme futura señora Cullen.

La mención del que sería mi nuevo apellido hizo que sintiera todos los poros de mi piel, a causa del estremecimiento que me sobrecogió. Podía ver en el rostro de Edward el placer que le causaba pronunciarlo, así como el entusiasmo que intentaba reprimir cuando hablaba de nuestro hijo.

Me acerqué hasta su rostro y le besé, intenté jugar con él hasta tumbarlo en el sofá para quedar sobre él y seguimos besándonos, sin pensar en nada más. Me separé después de unos minutos, deslizando mis labios por su mentón hasta su cuello e inhalando su perfume, cerré los ojos, estaba completamente feliz.

-Ha llamado Alice. - Afirmé aferrada a él, jugando con uno de los botones de su camisa.

-Supuse que el teléfono te despertaría. - Sentía su mano juguetear con los mechones de mi pelo.

-¿Qué quería? - Edward suspiró fastidiado, me erguí para mirarle.

-Que vayas con ella, con Angie y Rose a comer, quiere hablar contigo sobre los preparativos de la boda. Yo quería pasar el día contigo - Sonreí.

-¿Tú no estás invitado? - Me evitó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

-No… Me ha enviado a comer con Jasper y Emmett. - Asentí aburrida. - Ha mencionado algo sobre despedida de soltero.

Obviamente intenté disimular el desagrado que sentí al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras. Strippers, alcohol, amigos… eran palabras que se relacionaban correctamente con _despedida de soltero. _Strippers, strippers… Ag! No pude evitarlo, me senté en el sofá e intenté disimular lo mejor que pude, elevando un poco más el volumen de la televisión. Edward se sentó también y rozó con la punta de su nariz mi cuello, ante lo cual no pude evitar el estremecimiento que me causó por muy molesta que estuviese.

-Sabes que sería inútil intentar convencer a Emmett de que no lo hiciera. - Besó mi cuello. - También sabes que no me interesa una despedida de soltero, ya hace tiempo que me despedí de mi soltería.

-No estoy enfadada. - Intenté que mi voz sonara lo más neutral posible, pero solo aquella pequeña desentonación del final me delató. Edward me tomó entre sus brazos.

-Tonta, no sé que va a hacer Emmett, realmente me asusta que él se encargue de todo eso… aunque quizás Jasper pueda ayudarme. - Se encogió de hombros y le miré sonriendo.

-Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo. - Edward se puso serio en aquel preciso momento.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Mi hermana no se va a quedar atrás… conociéndola sé que algo va a hacer para tu despedida de soltera, seguramente algo grande…

-Pero tú no eres tan tonto como yo. - Sonreí besando sus labios. Edward suspiró.

-Digamos que aun no lo llevo muy mal.

Me reí y volví a jugar con él hasta volver a tumbarlo en el sofá. Ciertamente el poco tiempo que teníamos hasta el mediodía se hizo bastante corto, por lo que tuvimos que ducharnos rápidamente, uno detrás del otro, si no queríamos llegar tarde.

Me puse unos vaqueros azules oscuros con una camiseta blanca a rayas horizontales azul marino y unos tacones. Alice y Angie me esperaban impacientes, ambas con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro cuando avancé a la mesa que me habían informado cuando llegué al restaurante.

-¿Y Rose? - Pregunté una vez las hube saludado y sentado en una de las sillas que quedaban libres.

-En seguida vendrá.

Efectivamente Rose no tardó en llegar y se disculpó por la pequeña tardanza, según ella Emmett se la había vuelto a jugar una vez más. A veces me era inevitable comparar la vida de Rose con la mía, parecía ser que Emmett era igual de activo que Edward en la cama… Tal para cual, por algo los dos se llevaban tan bien y eran tan buenos amigos.

-El lunes, podemos ir a reservar a un Restaurante a las afueras de Phoenix espléndido y si por algún motivo la decoración no te gusta podemos ir a ver otro que está muy cerca, aunque también debemos contar con la comida, sé de primera mano que los dos preparan las mejores delicias que hayas probado alguna vez… Sí. - Escribió algo en su agenda. - ¿Tienes alguna iglesia en mente? El martes podríamos ir a hablar con el párroco y el miércoles podemos ir a la agencia de viajes, bueno tú no, Bella, se me ha ocurrido una idea esta mañana y se la estuve comentando a Edward, le parece estupenda.

-¿A Edward? - Pregunté encontrando el momento preciso para cortarla.

-Sí, no te preocupes por nada, todo está bajo control. - Asentí. - Vale. - Escribió algo más en su agenda. - Podemos quedar el jueves para comenzar a confeccionar la lista de invitados y , ¡Ah!… Las invitaciones… sé de un lugar dónde hacen unas preciosas. - Las demás seguían calladas, tan ensimismadas como yo escuchando a mi cuñada. - Perfecto, ¿Qué más? Ah sí, los reportajes de video y fotos de la boda. Estaría bien que os hicierais uno de solteros, antes de la boda y otro ese día, me encantan esos reportajes, son realmente preciosos.

Alice parecía estar preparando su propia boda, aunque sabía perfectamente que no estaba en sus planes casarse aún. No quise interrumpirla, de todas maneras no hubiese servido de mucho y sabía que con ella todo estaría listo cuando lo necesitara, por lo que todo me parecía bien. Seguramente no podría tener una mejor boda.

-Sí, Alice, todo eso está muy bien… pero queda lo más importante ¿Y mi vestido de novia? - Alice rió musicalmente.

-No te preocupes cuñadita, deja eso en mis manos. Por qué vas a dejar que yo misma lo diseñe, ¿no? - Abrí los ojos como platos y me levanté de mi lugar para levantarla del suyo y abrazarla.

-¿En serio, Alice? - Pregunté entusiasmada.

-Claro que sí. Te aseguro que vas a estar guapísima. Anoche mismo comencé a hacer algún que otro boceto.

-Alice… ¿Estás loca? - Pregunté volviéndome a sentar. - ¿A qué hora te fuiste a dormir?

-Eso es lo que menos importa… - Sonreí.

-Ey… - Dijo Angie. - ¿No tendríamos que tener antes que nada la lista de invitados para después reservar el Restaurante?

-No, Angie. - Respondió Alice. - Confiad en mí.. - Le guiñó un ojo.

Seguimos hablando de algunos preparativos más. También sacó a colación el tema de mi despedida de soltera, pero me avisó de que iba a ser una sorpresa y de que no me enteraría hasta ese día. El miedo me invadió, estaba de acuerdo con todo menos en esa parte. No necesitaba una despedida de soltera.

Después de comer terminamos las 4 en un centro comercial mirando vestidos de novia. Alice comenzaba a tener sus ideas más claras y me intentaba explicar lo que su cabecita había comenzado a pensar la noche anterior, aunque mucho no la entendía por supuesto, pero no me importaba, sabía que estaría perfecta, después de todo era la novia de su hermano.

Hasta me hizo probarme un vestido contra mi voluntad, pero una vez me miré al gran espejo y me vi con él… ¡Me habría casado en aquel mismo instante! No era un vestido muy cargado, era bastante sencillo, pero precioso, de color marfil, manguitas caídas, cola larga… perfecto, aunque más perfecto sabía que sería el vestido que Alice me iba a diseñar.

Llegué a casa de noche, los pies me dolían de tanto andar de tienda en tienda. Abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi fue a Edward tumbado en el sofá con la televisión puesta, pero no se inmutó al escucharme entrar. Me quité los zapatos y con sigilo caminé hasta él. Sonreí. Tenía el rostro completamente en calma, sus párpados cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Fui a mi habitación y me quité la ropa para ponerme una prenda de lencería negra que había comprado hacía tan solo unos días. No había encontrado el momento apropiado para ponérmela pero esa noche lo era. Me puse encima un camisón negro para taparla y volví.

-Buenas noches dormilón. - Susurré en su oído, recitando lo mismo que él me había dicho esa misma mañana. Besé su mejilla. - ¿No tienes hambre? - Pregunté dirigiéndome a la cocina.

No tardó en llegar a mi lado para ayudarme a terminar la cena. Habíamos preparado unos sándwiches vegetales para esa noche. Después de terminar de recogerlo todo, esperé a que el se cepillara los dientes y volviera al sofá para cepillármelos yo. Me quité el camisón y las zapatillas y caminé con mi conjunto hasta el comedor. Constaba de un tanga negro de encaje y un corsé casi transparente bastante sugerente, la copa del pecho era tan escotada que casi llegaba al nacimiento de las aureolas.

Caminé como quien no quiere la cosa hasta estar frente a él, ya acalorada por la anticipación de lo que sucedería, y cogí el mando de la televisión escuchando su silbido, haciendo zapping con una mano apoyada en mi cadera.

-¿No hay nada interesante en la tele? - Pregunté con tono indiferente. Escuché como se levantaba y dio un apretón con una de sus manos a una de mis nalgas. - Gemí y enseguida noté como mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante su contacto, elevando la temperatura aun más de mi cuerpo.

-Un día vas a volverme loco. - Con la otra libre me quitó el mando y lo dejó sobre la mesa, para después girarme bruscamente y besarme con aquella necesidad que me encantaba. Sus manos se reunieron en mi trasero y me elevó para que envolviera su cintura con mis piernas.

-Tú ya me has vuelto loca. - Susurré cuando me depositó en la cama.

El domingo desperté más temprano que el día anterior, y estuvimos en la cama un buen rato, hablando sobre nuestra boda, sobre nuestro hijo, sobre nuestra felicidad. Era demasiado tenerle a m lado cada mañana y más cuando sabía que iba a ser así ara siempre, que ya nunca nada podría separarnos.

Por la tarde decidimos ir al cine a ver una película, no me gustó mucho, pero claro el trailer que había visto en la tele era bastante bueno y prometía una buena película. Edward me hizo prometer que al próxima vez la elegiría él. Después fuimos a una heladería, hablamos sobre coger un mes de vacaciones para pasar nuestra luna de miel, sería perfecto. Después volvimos a casa para la cena. Como la noche anterior nos entretuvimos un poco antes de ir a dormir… Edward era tan insaciable…

El despertador sonó con el mismo sonido de siempre, informándonos que debíamos ir a trabajar. Siempre me había gustado mi trabajo, todo lo que hacía, pero últimamente me costaba lo impensable levantarme de la cama, ya ni siquiera me levantaba para ir a correr.

-Buenos días, Bella. - Saludó Eric.

-Hola, ¿Ha llegado Mike?

-Sí, está en su oficina.

Al fin Mike Newton se había cambiado de oficina. Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a la misma, toqué y entré.

-Buenos días, Mike. - Saludé de manera cortés, aunque después de todo lo que había pasado me era bastante difícil tratarle como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Hola, Bella. - Su tono era bastante frío.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre algo.

-Si vas a decirme que me ponga con los presupuestos de…

-No.- Le corté y suspiré. - Mirá, sé que todo esto ahora es muy incómodo Mike. Hemos perdido la complicidad y no sé si tú habrás perdido las ganas de trabajar…

-¿Vas a despedirme? - Pestañeé un par de veces, mirándole directamente a sus ojos azules.

-No, claro que no, ¿De dónde sacas eso? - Mike suspiró.

-¿Entonces?

-No has hecho nada para que tenga que despedirte, solo quería hablar contigo sobre un asunto. - Elevó las cejas esperando que continuara. - Mira estaba pensando en darte un mes de vacaciones, pero ahora es imposible, hay demasiado que hacer y yo sola no puedo. - Volví a suspirar. - Como sabes… me caso en tres meses.

-¿Tenías que recordármelo? - Preguntó con una risa irónica. _Estúpida y mil veces estúpida_, me recriminé.

-Lo siento… es solo que bueno, seguramente voy a estar de vacaciones un mes… y bueno… tú podrías estarlo el siguiente a mi regreso. Imagino que necesitas tiempo para pensar sin mi presencia, sin verme… así que bueno yo he pensado que estaría bien que…

-Muy bien Bella. - Me cortó. - Me parece estupendo, si es lo que quieres, lo acepto.

Esta situación me estaba afectando más de la cuenta. Me sentía mal por Mike, pero yo no tenía la culpa, aunque eso no debió significar mucho para mí, pues enseguida noté como las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Mike preocupado.

-Sí. - Sorbí la nariz y salí de su despacho para ir al mío. Estaba llorando por la situación y porque seguramente mis hormonas me habían jugado una mala pasada, solo era por eso. Me entretuve en mi trabajo hasta que llegó la hora de partir hacia mi cita con Alice de aquel día… Al menos iba a estar distraída.

* * *

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, para las que no lo sepais estoy muy liada con los examenes. En serio me sabe muy mal, pero es imprescindible que estudie, jajaja. Igualmente el viernes acabo y estaré para vosotras :) Lo prometo.  
_

_**Lynn, Jbpattinson, yolabertay, Sil, Lauri R, Antuss, lOrEn cUllEn, Laliita, yiyielo, Paolastef, Ale89, E. Cullen Vigo, Pamela0803, bellaliz, V, Idta, lady blue vampire, L0kiicita Cullen, chels, Jos Weasley C, Chapis Cullen, Joss Alvarado, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Marylouu, AlleCullenS, vickycn, numafu, 20061901soraya**, GRACIAS! :)_

_**saraes**, jajaja pues mira a ti que se te brinda la oportunidad podrias aprobecharla! yo tambien quiero una ofi. :)_

_Bueno chicaas! espero que no pase tanto tiempo, me voy pitandoo! :)_

_un besitooo_


	11. Cada cosa en su lugar

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_CODICIA MARCADA_

* * *

.

* * *

_***Cada cosa en su lugar***_

* * *

.

Exactamente me encontraba a una semana de mi boda. Los nervios me habían envuelto completamente y era difícil, muy difícil estar tranquila sabiendo todo lo que se venía. Aunque bueno, precisamente yo, en teoría, no tenía que preocuparme mucho, puesto que mi cuñada era la que se encargaba de todo junto con Angie. ¡Vaya par! Al menos yo había podido elegir el restaurante, la iglesia, la comida… Y mi vestido era… Estaba segura de que a Edward se le perdería la mandíbula cuando me viera.

Venía de probármelo por última vez, Alice estaba tan emocionada… Y bueno, aunque casi era imperceptible para la gente, mi vientre había crecido algo, no mucho, simplemente algo, Edward estaba que desbordaba alegría.

Llegué a casa sobre las 6 y media de la tarde. Era sábado y Edward se encontraba una vez más en el sofá con la televisión encendida. Sonreí con picardía cuando me miró traviesamente, sentí un latido en mi entrepierna pero quise disimular y jugar con él.

-Hola preciosa. - Me saludó desde el sofá en tono pícaro.

-Hola.- Respondí simplemente, dejando notar una sonrisa juguetona.

Caminé hacia mi habitación y me senté en la cama para quitarme los tacones, comencé a desabotonar mi blusa cuando sentí como sus manos se posaban sobre las mías. Su aliento se coló por mi oído provocando que un estremecimiento sacudiera mi cuerpo. Quise seguir jugando, quería llevarlo al límite. Lo besé en los labios y me levanté para ir frente al espejo, descalza. Escuché su suspiro pesado.

-¿Has estado muy ocupado esta tarde? - Me mordí el labio, terminando de desabotonar mi blusa.

No pude evitar mirarle a través del espejo. Sus manos se apoyaban en su cadera de manera cansina, tenía una ceja levantada.

-Isabella Swan, ¿Me estas provocando? - Preguntó dejando abierta la boca con una mueca bastante traviesa. Dejé caer la blusa hacia atrás.

-Oh, no, de ninguna manera. - Comenté irónicamente. Vi como cerró los ojos con fuerza y su mandíbula se tensaba mientras terminaba de quitarme la falda y la dejaba en el suelo. Lo tuve detrás de mi en poco menos de un segundo.

-Claro que sí. - Susurró en mi oído provocando que cerrara los ojos. - Sabes perfectamente lo que causas en mi Bella. Esto es injusto, ¿cómo puedo desearte tanto? - Murmuró en mi cuello mientras dejaba húmedos besos. Me giré y comencé a desabotonar su camisa.

-No lo sé.- Susurré besando su pecho. Pasé mi lengua por la línea recta que separaba sus pectorales. - Pero yo sí sé porque te deseo tanto. - Continué deslizando su camisa por los hombros.

-¿Por qué? - Preguntó jadeante en mi oído.

Solté una risita, lo empujé hasta los pies de la cama y lo tumbé sobre la misma quedando sobre él. Pasé mis manos por la cinturilla de su pantalón desabrochándolo para poder meter mi mano entre los boxers.

-¿No es evidente? - Murmuré mirándole a los ojos mientras presionaba su duro miembro con mis manos logrando que soltara un gemido. Sonrió de manera socarrona y sin verlo venir nos giró a ambos para quedar sobre mi.

-¿Así que solo te importa esa parte de mi? - Logró articular jadeante mientras se erguía para terminar de quitarse los pantalones y los boxers. Me quedé mirando su miembro descaradamente.

A veces era increíble la manera en la que había aprendido a cambiar mi conducta. Ahora podía mirar cada parte de su cuerpo sin avergonzarme, porque su cuerpo era mío, solo mío. Me senté y me quité el sujetador notando como sus ojos se encendían más.

-Supongo. - Murmuré acercándome a sus labios, pero no me dejó besarlo.

-Entonces señorita, si lo único que quiere de mi es esto… - Musitó en tono ronco rodeando mi mano con la suya para ponerla sobre su miembro. Soltó un gruñido. - … no hay beso.

-Ajá… - Masajeé su miembro sin dejar de mirar la expresión de su rostro. Mantenía los párpados cerrados y la boca abierta jadeando. Ignoré su comentario y comencé a posar inocentes besos en su pecho subiendo a su cuello.

-Bella. - Susurró.

-¿Sí? - Pregunté bajito en su oreja dando un mordisquito a su lóbulo, rocé con la punta de mi nariz su mejilla hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron. Abrió sus labios con la intención de besarme, pero me separé, como también dejé de masajear su virilidad. Gruñó y me obligó a tumbarme de nuevo quedando sobre mi.

-Eres mala. - Me mordí el labio. Sus manos viajaron a mi tanga y me dejó libre de el en seguida.

-Tú no querías besos, ahora… gánatelos. - Levanté mis caderas y sus largos dedos viajaron hasta mi centro haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido. - Sí, muy bien. - Susurré.

-Me encanta que estés así, Bella. - Susurró dibujando formas en mi cuello con la punta de su nariz, arqueé mi espalda cuando sentí un dedo más en mi interior. - Tan dispuesta para mi, tan ardiente como siempre. - Sentí sus labios en mi mandíbula y no pude reprimirme más. Lo besé desesperadamente, dejando notar la necesidad que sentía de hacerlo.

-Edward… - Susurré contra sus labios en un gemido.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó en un murmullo.

Deslicé mis manos por su espalda sudorosa hasta llegar a su trasero y lo presioné contra mi cuerpo para sentirlo mejor y de algún modo informarle lo que deseaba que hiciese de una vez por todas. Edward rió contra mis labios y retiró sus dedos de mi centro para posarlos a cada lado de mi cadera.

Gemí sin poder evitarlo cuando lo sentí entrar en mi. No fue descuidado, lo hizo lentamente provocando que los dedos de mis pies se encogiera y los de mis manos se aferraran con mayor fuerza a su cabello broncíneo mientras él soltaba un bufido en el hueco de mi cuello.

No podía haber nada mejor que esto. Edward entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo, haciéndome suya una vez más, consiguiendo con sus besos, caricias y palabras que fuera consciente de todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Yo entera vibraba por él y lo mejor era que podía sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba a mi.

Sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos y sentía que pronto iba a llegar, pronto. Notaba el cosquilleo de mi estómago aumentar cada vez más y mis extremidades cada vez se volvían más sensibles a medida que aquel conocido dolor placentero abarcaba mi centro enviando sensaciones imposibles a todo mi cuerpo.

Besé su cuello, pasé mi lengua por su hombro ganándome más jadeos por su parte, sintiendo como pronto íbamos a llegar y entonces me sentí preparada. Gemí alto y no pude evitar morder su hombro para acallar el grito que amenazaba con salir de mi boca a continuación. No quería asustar a los vecinos, aunque sabía perfectamente que ellos ya debían estar informados de nuestra vida sexual.

Me desplomé casi sin fuerzas apoyando por fin mi cabeza en la almohada mientras Edward llegaba a su final y sonreí al sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío. Llevé una de mis manos a su cabello para acariciarlo, mientras que mi otro brazo lo había rodeado por su tronco, presionándolo contra mi.

Fue un poco más tarde, cuando el sonido del teléfono me despertó, sentí la cabeza de Edward apoyada en mi pecho, se removió pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Decidí incorporarme después de apoyar su cabeza en la almohada tratando de no moverlo mucho. Miré a los pies de la cama, viendo en el suelo su camisa, me deslicé por el colchón y me levanté para ponérmela por encima, cerré un par de botones del centro antes de coger el teléfono y salir fuera de la habitación.

-¿Sí? - Contesté bostezando.

-¿¡Estabas dormida! - Fruncí el ceño. No soportaba que me hablaran con tal energía recién levantada.

-Hola Alice.

-Te acuerdas que hoy teníamos una cena pendiente ¿no?

-Por supuesto, ¿cómo olvidarme? - Pregunté. Escuche la risa de mi cuñado a través de la otra línea.

-Espero que no vayas a tardar mucho, ¿te acuerdas que hemos quedado a las nueve y media…? Y tengo que pasar a buscaros.

-Ah, sí, claro que me acuerdo. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho y media. - ¿Tanto habíamos dormido?

-Vale, Alice, pues en seguida me arreglo.

-Hasta luego cuñadita.

-Hasta luego.

Colgué y fui directa a mi habitación. Ya sabía que tenía mi dichosa despedida de soltera, ¿qué más podía significar una cena con todas las chicas una semana antes de mi boda? Además también estaba informada de que Edward tenía algo parecido… así que sería mejor avisarle de la hora que era.

Abrí la puerta, pensando en que quizás se habría levantado, pero ahí seguía él, con su semblante relajado y sus párpados cerrados. Me acerqué sin poder reprimir una sonrisa de bienestar. La sábana le tapaba solo la parte inferior del cuerpo hasta la cadera. Su brazo fuerte estaba flexionado y su mano se encontraba bajo su rostro con los labios entreabiertos. Parecía un niño.

Me incliné y comencé a besarle la mejilla.

-Amor.- Le llamé. - Es hora de despertar. - Abrió con algo de dificultad sus ojos verdes y después sonrió.

-Señorita Isabella, que gusto verla por aquí.- Pronunció con voz pastosa. Reí.

-Anda tonto, espabila, tenemos que prepararnos.- Me giré para levantarme, pero él fue más rápido que yo. Su brazo rodeó mi cintura y quedé soldada a su cuerpo.

-¿Tonto? - Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Edward… - Intenté no seguirle el juego, por que si no estaría perdida.

-¿Sí? - Preguntó demasiado seductor mientras su rostro acariciaba el mío.

-Son… las ocho y media.

-¿Rapidito? - Susurró en mi oído en tono demasiado convincente. Me costó, pero lo conseguí. Llevé mis manos a su pecho y logré zafarme de su abrazo.

-Mañana, quizás luego. Ahora tenemos prisa. - Él me miró con mala cara.

-Me debes uno.

-Los que quieras.- Añadí guiñándole un ojo.

Me metí en la ducha y cerré la puerta con seguro con una sonrisa sabiendo que el intentaría ducharse conmigo, pero si lo haría no saldríamos con tiempo y necesitaba estar lista para las nueve y media.

-¿Te gusta? - Me preguntó Alice.

Me costó un instante comprender del todo la pregunta ya que estaba bastante distraída. No me había hecho ninguna gracia dejar a Edward en manos de Emmett, pero bueno al fin y al cabo a él tampoco le había hecho gracia nada de esto. No paraba de pensar en si alguna de esas strippers se atrevería a sobrepasarse con la excusa de ser una "despedida de soltero".

-Sí Alice, está muy bien.

Y no era para menos, el comedor era bastante grande, solo íbamos a estar nosotras, ¿no? No sabía para qué tanto espacio. Pero bueno debía admitir que no se había pasado poniéndome cosas extrañas en la cabeza… como peinetas o diademas… ¿o es que eso vendría después?

-Aun tienen que venir Renee y mi madre.

-¿Ellas también?

-¡Claro! ¿Es que no sabías que Charlie y Carlisle también van a la despedida de Edward?

Los ojos se me abrieron a mas no poder. Mi padre… Ahora sí que esperaba de todo corazón que no pasara nada fuera de lo normal.

La cena transcurrió bastante tranquila, para ser una despedida de soltera, eso sí la música no cesó ni un momento y los comentarios de Alice sobre mi boda tampoco, incluso ella misma dijo que durante todo ese tiempo parecía haber cambiado su opinión respecto a la propuesta que le había hecho Jasper ya hacía bastante tiempo y como no, la animé.

Esme y Renee se llevaban perfectamente bien, gastaron bromas con nosotras y sobretodo mi madre parecía haber rejuvenecido bastante… la comida en realidad estaba buena y tenía que admitir que la tarta de postre en forma de pene también me hizo reír, a parte de subirme los colores.

Entonces de repente las luces se apagaron para dar paso a los focos y neones que alumbraban un espacio en el que no había ni sillas ni mesas. El corazón comenzó a latirme desenfrenadamente a causa del suspense. Solo esperaba que a Alice no se le hubiese ido de las manos.

La música subió de volumen Alice me apretó la mano. La miré intentando discernir algo de entre sus preciosos ojos pero no pude ver nada, solo sonreía ampliamente. Me di cuenta de que Leah, Renee, Rose, Esme y Angie se habían reunido con Alice justo detrás mía, entonces volví a enfocar mi vista al frente tragando saliva. Las manos se me comenzaron a humedecer.

La música tomó ritmo y salieron tres chicos de repente, ni siquiera sabía de dónde habían entrado. Estaban los tres de espaldas e iban disfrazados de piratas. Madre del señor, tenía que admitir que los tres estaban bien proporcionados, hasta la simple idea de ese pensamiento impulsivo me hizo morderme el labio para aguantarme la risa.

Se giró uno después de otro. La verdad es que se habían empeñado y esforzado bastante en caracterizarse como piratas pues el maquillaje estaba bastante bien esparcido, como piratas sucios. Comenzaron a moverse sinuosamente mientras sentía muchas palmaditas en mi espalda.

-Venga Bella, ¡acércate! ¡No te van a comer!- Gritaba Alice.

-Te voy a matar pequeño monstruo. - Solo conseguí que soltara una carcajada cantarina, entonces noté como alguien me rodeaba la muñeca con el brazo y me estiraba, giré el cuello para ver de quien se trataba, bien. Angie.

-Venga amiga, no seas tonta.- Respondía con una sonrisa divertida. Miré a mi madre quizás ella podría salvarme.

Pero no hizo absolutamente nada, incluso parecía percibir el mismo aura de diversión que en el resto de chicas. Suspiré, los chicos no paraban de bailar y debía acercarme, se suponía que el show era para mi y para que mis queridas amigas se rieran sobradamente y reírse a mi costa.

Uno de los chicos se acercó al notar mi estado estático y comencé a respirar más rápidamente. Cielos…. Se desanudó el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca rodeó mi cuello con el mismo estirándome hasta el centro donde estaban los otros muchachos.

En seguida miré en dirección a mis traidoras acompañantes quienes se habían acercado mejor para observar mi tortura y entonces algo me deslumbró. Volví a mirar mientras notaba los movimientos de los chicos alrededor de mi cuerpo intentando seducirme. Entonces vi que Alice sostenía entre sus manos una cámara de fotos, perfecto.

En ese estado como me encontraba ni me había fijado que mis acompañantes estaban ya medio desnudos, prácticamente no sentía nada al verlos, Edward era mucho mejor que ellos tres juntos, pero tenía que admitir que no estaban nada mal. Entonces sentí como el rostro de uno de ellos se acercaba demasiado a mi cuello, violando de alguna manera mi espacio personal.

-No estés tan rígida cariño.- Murmuró el de cabello negro y puntiagudo en tono suave. - Solo disfruta.

Intenté sonreír esperando parecer algo más simpática, no quería quedar como una sosa. Entonces otras dos manos me cogieron de los brazos y me alentaron a sentarme en una silla. Fulminé con la mirada a mi cuñada, ¡con uno de aquellos tres hombres me habría sido suficiente! ¿Cuántas strippers tendría Edward?

Entonces los tres a la vez se quitaron los pantalones en un segundo gracias a la licra de los lados, de espaldas a mi y no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver sus traseros. Eran redondos y bastante trabajados, se giraron de repente y comenzaron a acercarse a mi de manera sinuosa de nuevo. no les quité la vista de encima en ningún momento, de algún modo me daban miedo.

Una vez más el mismo chico se acercó a mi oído inclinándose a mis espaldas mientras los otros dos casi me restregaban el culo en mis narices. Rió.

-¿Quieres que paremos? Lo estoy pasando mal por verte así.

Y la verdad es que parecía una niña pequeña. ¿Por qué les tenía miedo cuando sabía perfectamente que no podían hacerme nada? El trabajo de aquellos tres chicos era desnudarse, sin hacer nada que me molestara y yo me estaba comportando como una tonta. Negué con la cabeza e intenté sonreír cuando los dos chicos se fueron a la parte de atrás y el me bailó en frente inclinándose de nuevo a mi.

-Lo siento. - Dije sonriendo.- Intentaré pasarlo mejor.

-Esa es la actitud.

Entonces pasó su pecho frente a mi rostro, cogió una de mis manos y la llevó al mismo. Si intentaba impresionarme con sus abdominales y sus pectorales la llevaba clara, no debía saber que yo cada noche recorría unas formas igual de definidas, mucho más preciosas. Igualmente me reí dejando de lado toda mi represión.

Lo que vino a continuación lo llevé mucho mejor, aunque volví a sonrojarme al final cuando los tres se quitaron el tanga que llevaban y mostraron aquello que preferiría no haber visto. Todas comenzaron a gritar en especial mi cuñada. ¡Estaba loca!

Cuando acabaron cogieron sus cosas del suelo y rodearon sus cinturas con los pañuelos, los dos con los que no había hablado me dieron un beso y me desearon suerte para mi boda y el chico que me había intentado tranquilizar se quedó para el final.

-Al final no ha sido tan malo. - Sonreí mirando a sus ojos, los cuales se habían fijado en los míos de manera incómoda, por eso le esquivé.

-No la verdad, es que no… Gracias. - Dije sinceramente.

-De nada preciosa. Ese chico tiene mucha suerte.- Soltó de repente haciendo que tuviera que mirarle. - He visto muchas chicas, no tienes que ver nada con ninguna.

-Todos somos diferentes.- Dije intentando excusarlas.

-Sí, tienes razón… - Se encogió de hombros y se acercó para darme dos besos, que no tuvieron que ver nada con los de sus compañeros. - Te deseo lo mejor del mundo.- Y me guiñó un ojo antes de reunirse con sus compañeros.

Por un momento me hizo sentir extraña, pero en seguida todo se me pasó cuando Alice me abrazó oliendo asquerosamente a alcohol y sentí que ponía una diadema sobre mi cabeza, la cogí con las manos para cerciorarme de lo que era y puse los ojos en blanco.

-¡Alice, has bebido!- Grité. - ¡Tienes que conducir!

-Ese último estaba estupendo, ¡Bella! Si no fuera porque ya tengo mi vida con Jasper…

-¡Alice! - La regañé. Ella solo rió.

-¿Vamos a bailar? - Fruncí el ceño. Ahora yo misma tendría que conducir.

Empezaba a encontrarme cansada, ya eran pasadas la una y media de la madrugada y mi cuñada junto con las demás se encontraban muy distraídas bailando en la pista. Di un sorbo a mi vaso de agua y moví como pude los dedos de mis pies dentro de los zapatos de tacón, necesitaba llegar a casa.

-Hola cariño.- Me dijo mi madre al oído. - ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-Sí, mamá, muy bien.- Sonreí. Las dos miramos a la pista viendo como las demás se divertían. - Se lo están pasando genial. - Volví a sentir la mirada de mi madre sobre la mía.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Pareces cansada. - Sonreí.

-Que va mamá. Tendré que llevar el coche de Alice y supongo que tendremos que dejar que se quede en el apartamento esta noche… Parece su boda en vez de la mía.

-¿Es que no estás feliz hija? - Reí.

-Claro que sí. Casarme con Edward es lo que más deseo en el mundo, pero ya sabes como soy para estas cosas…

-Ay mi niña.- Mi madre me abrazó. - Ya se me ha hecho mayor.

Yo también la abracé con fuerza, ella y yo siempre habíamos estado muy conectadas. Esperé un rato más a que a mis amigas se les acabaran las pilas y pasadas las tres de la mañana comencé a llevarlas a todas a casa, menos a Alice, que claro, tuve que llevarla conmigo.

Abrí el apartamento esperando a que Alice llegara hasta la puerta. No iba tan borracha como para no aguantarse de pie, pero sí que para ir de lado a lado. Las luces del apartamento estaban apagadas, quizás Edward no había vuelto aún…

-Venga Alice… - Dije haciéndola pasar hasta el interior y cerrando la puerta, entonces la luz del comedor se encendió.

-¿Alice? - Preguntó Edward incrédulo con solo un pantalón de pijama.

-¡Hermanito! - Ella avanzó hasta rodear su cuello con los brazos

-Cielo Santo Alice, apestas.

-Cuando me he dado cuenta ya estaba así. - Dije intentando disculparme.

Ayudé a Edward a dejar a Alice en el dormitorio que antes era de Emmett y salimos de allí. Entré la primera a mi habitación y me quité los zapatos ya no podía soportar más los tacones. Suspiré masajeándome las plantas de los pies.

-¿Lo has pasado bien? - Preguntó Edward bastante serio. ¿Qué mosca le había picado?

-Sí, bueno, no ha estado mal.- Dije indiferente. - ¿Tú? - Pregunté girando mi cuello hacia él. - Él se encogió de hombros y se tumbó en la cama cerrando los ojos. ¿Alguien podía explicarme que le pasaba?

Me levanté de mi lugar para quitarme la ropa y ponerme el pijama y después volví a la cama. No quise acercarme mucho a Edward pero me lo quedé mirando. ¿Es que acaso el habría hecho algo y por eso estaba así? ¿Se sentía culpable por…? No… Edward no haría nada… Acaricié su brazo y el abrió los ojos, observándome.

-Edward… - Susurré. - ¿Qué te pasa? - Pregunté poniendo su mano en la mejilla. Él no habló y parecía que no lo haría. - ¿Por qué estás así? - Sus brazos reaccionaron y me rodearon con fuerza contra su pecho.

-No puedo Bella… - Gruñó contra mi cuello. - Te juro que lo intento pero no puedo. - Me retiré buscando su mirada confusa, necesitaba una explicación por esas palabras.

-¿Qué pasa amor? - Él suspiró.

-Sé que es una tontería que me ponga así. Pero no he parado de pensar en toda la noche en que otro hombre haya intentando…

-Sh, sh… Por ahí no Edward. Yo también he estado quebrándome la cabeza con tus strippers, seguramente Emmett habrá escogido a las mejores… pero en lo único que pensaba en todo momento era en volver y estar contigo. - Edward dejó de mirarme. - Cariño, mírame.- Besé sus labios cuando lo hizo, incapaz de resistirme más. - Pensaba en poder acariciar tu pecho. - Susurré en su oído llevando mi mano a ese preciso lugar. - Besar tu cuello.- Susurré haciéndolo estremecer y besándolo después. - Pensaba en convertirme una vez más en la dueña de tus gemidos.- Continué introduciendo mi mano en su boxer, provocando que soltara un gemido cuando envolví su miembro.

-Bella, vas a matarme.- Susurró jadeante antes de besarme con fiereza.

Y es que jamás podría cansarme de él. Podía sentir sus manos por todo mi cuerpo reclamándome como suya una vez más, sin la delicadeza de otras veces pero con suma ternura. Aquella parte posesiva de él a veces podía volverme loca. Quizás a veces no la toleraba, pero cuando sentía aquellas caricias cargadas de deseo y esos besos electrizantes, solo me dejaba llevar.

Me envistió de una sola vez susurrándome al oído que era suya. ¡Y claro que lo era! Lo único que no me gustaba de eso, es que Edward me llamara "mía" con tanta posesividad, con ese tono, intentando convencerse de ello él mismo en lugar de decirlo como objeto de la desesperación y la pasión que nos embargaba.

Traté de controlar mi respiración al igual que él cuando salió de mí.

-Te quiero mi Bella… - Murmuró aun con la respiración agitada pero en aquel tono dulce y malditamente aterciopelado.

-Espero que Alice no se haya enterado de esto. - Nos reímos.

-Creo que Alice en estos momentos está ocupada durmiendo a rienda suelta.- Nos quedamos en silencio durante algunos minutos hasta que noté como su mano acariciaba mi vientre.

-Casi no se nota ¿verdad? - Pregunté. Su mano siguió acariciando lentamente el lugar donde se estaba formando nuestro hijo.

-Sin embargo ahí está. - Me besó la sien. Me erguí para mirarlo, pero él no quitó su mano de donde se encontraba.

-No estropees esto por esos estúpidos celos Edward… - Pedí. Noté como sus ojos se cristalizaban - Yo soy muy feliz a tu lado, de verdad. Creo que nunca en la vida me he sentido más feliz… - Acaricié su mejilla y la besé. - Pero aunque te pertenezco… no soy el objeto de nadie y debes comprenderlo.- Él frunció el ceño.

-Por supuesto que no, jamás te trataría como a un objeto Bella, lo eres todo para mí. - Pestañeé intentando que las lágrimas no saliesen de mis ojos.

-Lo sé mi amor, lo sé. Pero si sigues así… - Me abalancé a sus brazos y él me rodeó con sus tibios brazos.- Tengo miedo de que algún día confundas las cosas… ¿me entiendes? No quiero que tus celos se intensifiquen más, quiero que los detengas, que los limites, quiero que desaparezcan. - Él seguía en silencio, por eso me separé un poco para poder verle la cara y esos ojos tan expresivos.

-¿Te he hecho daño? - Preguntó con la mirada horrorizada.

-No, no, amor, estoy perfectamente. Pero no quiero que pasen cosas que nos separen, porque sería algo como… _Ni contigo ni sin ti._

-Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti.- Admitió abrazándome con fuerza.- Perdóname si alguna vez me he pasado, dame tiempo ¿vale? Sé que este amor tan grande que siento por ti podrá ayudar a que pueda controlarme.

-Tienes que ver las cosas desde una perspectiva totalmente diferente. - Continué acariciando su cabello. -No veas cosas donde no las hay Edward. Está bien que al final tenías razón con lo de Mike, pero tendrías que haber sabido a ciencia cierta que jamás te dejaría por él.

-Y lo sabía.- Confesó.- Pero es algo más fuerte Bella… No sé… - Me separé de él otra vez observando su mirada atormentada y no pude evitar sonreírle comprensivamente intentando tranquilizarle.

-Basta por esta noche, estoy realmente cansada.- Él asintió.

-Te quiero, te amo.- Murmuró antes de besarme en los labios con un tierno beso.

-Y yo a ti mi cielo, descansa.

Y me acurruqué a su lado, notando como él nos cubría con las sábanas y rodeaba mi cintura con uno de sus brazos. Sabía que Edward podía cambiar. Lo sabía porque nadie podría desarrollar aquel sentimiento por mi, y ese amor que Edward sentía hacia mi haría lo posible para eliminar sus celos o al menos controlarlos.

-Mi Isabella…- Le oí susurrar lleno de culpa acurrucándose más en mi antes de quedarme dormida.

* * *

_Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo. Por fin he acabado los exámenes y por fin he podido desaparecer de mi casa durante todo el fin de semana. ¡Lo necesitaba! jajaja ahora verano, sol, playa... :) Aunque aun no he ido a la playa, el tiempo por aqui no esta muy bien... En fin! Que espero que os haya gustado... :) Supongo que os podeis hacer una idea de cual será el próximo capitulo._

_**Paolastef, Antuss, E. Cullen Vigo, bellaliz, Pamela0803, Jbpattinson, Lauri R, Laliita, Lynn, Chapis Cullen, clau5, supattinsondecullen, yolabertay, vickycn, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, QUIQUI,** GRACIAS! :)_

_**yiyielo, lOrEn cUllEn, V, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, chels, AlleCullenS, Jos Weasley C, Joss Alvarado,** por supuesto, primero lo que toca :) Muchas gracias por la comprensión!_

_**saraes,** ay ay, siento lo de tu padre... pero de alguna forma si me alegro de que te sientas algo identificada... :) ¿Mike? Definitivamente Mike es un cabezota, así que supongo que tardara un poco más en darse cuenta... :P Será un placer leer tus comentarios en otras historias! jaja y sí, tu avisame cuando pase lo de la ofi! jajaja_

_GRACIAS DE NUEVO! (L)_


	12. Isla Mauricio

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_CODICIA MARCADA_

* * *

.

* * *

_***Isla Mauricio***_

* * *

.

-Edward.- Lo llamé entre besos.- Tengo que irme.- Él rió contra mis labios sin dejar de besarme.

Sus brazos me rodeaban con fuerza, estrechándome fuertemente contra su pecho y sus labios parecían sedientos por los míos. Tuve que dejarme llevar un poco más. Era casi imposible dejar de besarle, me encontraba demasiado feliz para hacerlo, pero tendríamos tiempo. Sí, mucho tiempo. Posé mi mano sobre su pecho empujándolo y separándome de sus labios. Reí una vez más.

-Nos vemos en un ratito.- Su abrazo se suavizó y llevó una de las manos a mi vientre.

-Sed puntuales. - Sonreí enseñando todos mis dientes y le di un último beso antes de partir a casa de mis padres.

Tenía que admitir que estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, pero descansada. La noche anterior, nada más acabar de cenar Edward me cogió por sorpresa en brazos y me llevó a nuestra habitación. Hicimos el amor tantas veces que acabé quedándome frita sin poder evitarlo y dormí tan bien. Edward había sido mi tranquilizante natural para poder dormir la noche antes de mi boda, algo bueno tenía que tener su insaciabilidad.

-¡Mi niña! - Gritó mi madre al verme, dándome un abrazo. - Alice ha llegado tempranísimo con tu traje de novia. Vas a estar espectacular.

-¿Ya está aquí?

-Y Angie también. - _¿¡Pero quien se suponía que se casaba!_?

Me pasé desde las 8 y media de la mañana hasta las 11 en manos de Alice y la peluquera. Hasta que el último pelo de mi recogido no estuvo como mi cuñada deseaba no paró de incordiar a la pobre mujer. Aunque bueno tenía que admitir que había quedado perfecto, me encontraba guapísima, entre el peinado y el discreto maquillaje. Angie solo se limitaba a observar embobada, mientras me arreglaban, junto a mi madre.

Finalmente me puse mi vestido y me miré al espejo. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, me encontraba diferente, por un día iba a ser una princesa, aunque Edward hiciera que me sintiera así con bastante frecuencia.

Pero mi vestido de color marfil, hermoso en su sencillez, mis pequeños pendientes de schzwarosky, mi recogido… me giré un poco para ver mi perfil y mi vientre era casi imperceptible, alguien debía fijarse mucho para notarlo. Mi cola no era muy larga pero tampoco corta, ¡Era toda una princesa!

-Estas preciosa. - Dijo mi madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, en seguida se llevó los dedos a los mismos. - No, no, no puedo llorar, si no me atrasaré.

-Tú también estás muy guapa mamá. - Sonreí y la abracé.

Los fotógrafos no tardaron en llegar para hacerme algunas fotos antes de la ceremonia. Casi no había visto a mi padre, él había decidido ir a la iglesia a esperarme. Sobre las 12 estuve lista para coger la limusina que mi padre me había alquilado para llegar a la iglesia.

Había elegido, junto con Edward, la iglesia donde mis padres me bautizaron e hice la comunión y aunque no la frecuentaba me hacía bastante ilusión casarme allí también. Me puse más nerviosa cuando tuve que salir del coche, comencé a escuchar gritos y aplausos y vi a un montón de gente adentrarse en la iglesia de golpe.

Cuando todo el mundo se dispersó salí de la limusina y mi padre me ayudó.

-Estás preciosísima cariño.- Admitió con ojos emocionados dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Tú estás muy guapo. - Sonreí.

-¿Vamos? - Preguntó.

Suspiré y asentí. Solo esperaba no pisar mal pues las piernas comenzaban a fallarme, parecía un flan. El sonido del órgano con la conocida melodía comenzó a inundar el templo y decidí mirar al frente, intentando esquivar la sensación de sentirme observada.

A lo lejos vi a Edward, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja. Podía ver desde la distancia en la que nos encontrábamos el uno del otro, el brillo que desprendían sus ojos, así que decidí no eliminar el contacto visual. Parecía que nunca iba a llegar a su lado, el pasillo hasta el altar nunca me había parecido tan largo, pero después de un par de interminables minutos por fin mi padre me entregó a él.

Nos miramos sin decir nada mientras el párroco comenzaba a hablar. Pero decidí que debía mirar al hombre que hablaba en frente mía si no quería hacer el ridículo en algún momento.

Durante toda la ceremonia presté bastante poca atención a las palabras del cura. Entre los apretones que Edward le daba a mi mano, nuestras miradas robadas y su cercanía me costaba bastante concentrarme.

-Puede besar a la novia. - Pronunció el cura.

Me giré a la vez que lo hizo Edward en perfecta sincronía. Como a cámara lenta vi sus manos elevarse para acunar mi rostro. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz especial y nueva, nunca había visto más claro el color verde de sus ojos, me perdí en ellos. Acortó la distancia lentamente y me besó tiernamente.

-Te quiero.- Murmuró.

-Y yo a ti.

Volví a la realidad cuando Edward giró su cuello y pude escuchar los aplausos. Todo había sido perfecto.

Después de salir de la iglesia y que nos rociaran con arroz y pétalos de rosas, fuimos a tomarnos algunas fotos en los jardines de la iglesia, los cuales eran bastante bonitos.

Sentía mis pies muertos cuando llegué al restaurante, ya era tarde y me moría del hambre. Nunca me lo había pasado tan bien, nunca había reído tanto y tampoco nunca me había sentido tan cansada. Y es que el hecho de saludar y recibir felicitaciones de tanta gente me había mareado mucho.

Baile con Edward, con mi padre, le cortaron la corbata a Edward y él me quito la liga. Cortamos la tarta y le dimos un bocado a cada extremo a la vez, nos besamos cuando los invitados comenzaban a corear "que se besen", volvimos a bailar… estaba cansada, pero era el día más feliz de mi vida por lo que me quería esforzar para que fuese perfecto.

Me cambié en una habitación del mismo restaurante que Alice había habilitado para la ocasión y me encontré mucho más cómoda con aquel vestido gris perla. Edward y yo nos despedimos y salimos en dirección al aeropuerto.

-¿Isla Mauricio?- Pregunté sorprendida al mirar la pantalla que anunciaba nuestro próximo vuelo en el aeropuerto de París. Ya anteriormente habíamos viajado al actual desde Atlanta. Edward contestó con un asentimiento y rodeó mi cintura con su brazo. -¿Vamos a ir a Isla Mauricio? - Sonrió de lado.

¡Cielos! Alice me había ayudado a hacer la maleta y sabía perfectamente que iríamos a algún lugar cálido… Pero, ¿Isla Mauricio? ¡Por favor! Me sentía como en un cuento de hadas. Sabía con certeza que el viaje debía ser muy caro pues yo había mirado con anterioridad los vuelos para ir con Angela unos días. Suponía que no nos íbamos a quedar todo el mes allí.

En cuanto entramos al avión volví a quedarme frita sobre el hombro de mi ahora esposo. Que bien sonaba. Me había dedicado a observarle durante el camino hasta el avión. Y aunque él había hablado muy poco no podía negar la felicidad que sentía, parecía que iba a estallar y yo viéndolo así estaba incluso más feliz.

Edward me despertó con un beso cuando al fin llegamos, me había pasado todo el vuelo durmiendo. Cogimos un taxi nada más tener las maletas y no dejé de mirar por la ventanilla ni un solo minuto.

Había amanecido y todo se veía resplandeciente. Tan verde, tan perfecto, tan irreal como el ser que entrelazaba su mano con la mía. No sé cuanto tiempo más pasó, pero no dejaba de observar por la ventanilla aquel paraíso. Podía ver a las distintas especies de aves sobrevolar el lugar cuando nos adentrábamos más en el corazón de la isla. Plantaciones de cañas de azúcar, de té. A lo lejos también podía ver algunas cataratas.

Todo volvió a ser más verde hasta que alcancé a ver el color del mar y como nos íbamos acercando a las coníferas. El taxi paró frente a una propiedad y fruncí el ceño. Miré a Edward extrañada mientras él pagaba y me ayudaba a bajar.

-¿Edward? - Pregunté mientras lo observaba coger las maletas.

-¿Te gusta? - Preguntó con una sonrisa y después respiró hondo, llenándose los pulmones del olor salino del lugar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí? - Frunció el ceño.

-Pensé en que te gustaría pasar nuestra luna de miel relajada en un lugar como este.

-Pero… ¿y el Hotel?

¿Dónde nos íbamos a quedar? ¿Pensaba dormir a la intemperie? ¿Había pensado en que este lugar debía estar cargado de mosquitos? Conforme las preguntas se iban formando en mi mente también observaba a Edward dirigirse a la propiedad que había visto nada más llegar.

No… _¡No puede ser!_ _¿Me va a decir que es suya? _Comencé a comprenderlo mejor cuando vi como entraba al interior.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí señora Cullen? - Preguntó asomando la cabeza, sonriéndome traviesamente.

Caminé rápido hacia el hogar cuando perdí a Edward de vista y caminé lentamente al interior fijándome en cada detalle. La casa era hermosa, grande y espaciosa. La decoración era muy parecida al apartamento de Edward. Me mordí el labio cuando escuché ruido en el interior de una habitación. Caminé hasta el lugar donde provenía el sonido, a sabiendas que Edward estaría allí.

Lo encontré agachado buscando algo en alguna maleta, no pude resistirlo lo abracé por la espalda riendo, él también comenzó a reir y se irguió.

-¿Ya lo has visto todo?- Preguntó acercándose a mi rostro.

-No… Pero hay tiempo…

-Claro que hay tiempo. - Susurró sobre mis labios.

No pude evitarlo y le besé, tenía tantas ganas de estar con él, de celebrar de alguna manera nuestro matrimonio íntimamente. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a mi cadera y mis brazos rodearon su cuello. Pronto comenzamos a jadear y lo empujé hacia las cortinas.

Abrí los ojos y separé la cortina al notar el cristal en el dorso de mi mano mientras acariciaba la nuca de Edward. Edward seguía besándome el cuello y aunque me era francamente casi imposible no seguir con aquella tentación, la estampa que estaba viendo en frente pudo más y me separé de él.

-Precioso… - Murmuré retirando por completo las cortinas y dejando a la vista la hermosa imagen. - ¿Es tuya? - Pregunté sin apartar la vista de la misma.

Había una calita frente a la casa. Las olas tranquilas rompían con mucha suavidad sobre la orilla. Había algunas hamacas y una sombrilla en la parte derecha, donde comenzaba a desaparecer la arena para dar paso a las rocas.

-Sí, sabía que te gustaría.- Murmuró en mi oído. - Pero te voy a castigar por haber empezado a excitarme de esta manera.- Rozó su endurecido miembro contra mi trasero provocando que mi entrepierna palpitase.

Me sentí un poco culpable por ello, pero ansiaba bañarme en aquel mar también. Escuché su risa.

-¿Por qué no hacemos las dos cosas a la vez? - ¿Es que acaso había notado mi indecisión?

Le di un beso en los labios y me fui al baño a cambiarme y ponerme mi bikini rojo. Cuando abrí las puertas para salir hacia la playa vi que Edward ya estaba metido en el agua. Se giró y me sonrió abiertamente saliendo un poco del agua. Su cabello brillaba a causa del agua y su bañador negro se pegaba a sus piernas, haciéndolo ver demasiado tentador.

A pesar de que el agua estaba bastante calentita Edward no dudó en salpicarme por lo que comencé a jugar con él.

-¡Ey! - Exclamé cuando me abrazó por la espalda, la sal en los ojos me picaba, pero no los cerré.

Me giró quedando nuestros dos rostros frente a frente y me acarició la mejilla con su sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Le gusta señora Cullen? - ¿Cuántas veces me había llamado así en el pequeño tiempo que llevábamos casados? Había perdido la cuenta, pero me agradaba más de lo que alguna vez imaginé.

-Me encanta.- Ronroneé acercándome más a sus labios.- ¿Pero sabes qué?

-¿Qué? - Susurró deslizando la punta de su nariz bañada con el agua por mi cuello haciéndome jadear.

-De todo lo que hay aquí, lo que más me gusta eres tú.

Se irguió lentamente dejando besos por todo mi cuello, pasando por mi clavícula y llegando a mis labios para después separarse y mirarme fijamente. Aquel brillo que había visto en la iglesia no había desaparecido, seguía ahí. Cogí impulso y rodeé con mis piernas su cintura, provocando que ambos soltáramos un gemido a causa del placentero contacto. Me mordí el labio.

-Creo que necesita ayuda.

-Yo también lo creo.- Se me erizó la piel cuando la punta de su lengua acarició el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Había algo en mi que se negaba a seguir por miedo a ser descubiertos, pero eso era imposible, le pertenecía a él igual que yo. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello mojado y con gran ímpetu comencé a besarle mientras él había aferrado con sus manos mis nalgas y las presionaba contra su hombría. Ahogué un gemido en su boca.

Mis manos se metieron entre nuestros cuerpos y se coló por la cinturilla de su bañador. Reí divertida cuando escuché su gruñido al rodear con mi mano su duro y vibrante miembro.

Desenredé mis piernas de su cadera y me puse en pie para quitarme la parte delantera del bikini. Edward se mordió el labio y miró justo en la dirección que yo deseaba. Cogió mi mano y me dirigió a la orilla.

-Creo que no voy a dejar que te quede marca de bikini en el tiempo que pasemos aquí. - Murmuró en tono ronco en mi oído haciendo que me estremeciera.

Nos pusimos de rodillas sin dejarnos de besar. Solo podía ser consciente de él, pero era maravilloso escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de las olas acompañándonos. Logré tumbarlo boca arriba y comencé a besar su pecho, bajando hasta su abdomen y bajando su bañador hasta dejar al descubierto su miembro grande y erguido, sonreí y me incliné hacia el mismo succionando la punta.

-Hmm, está saladito. - Vi como Edward puso los ojos en blanco divertido y después dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

Nunca había disfrutado tanto en esa actividad, no sabía si era mi felicidad o es que realmente la sal favorecía aquello. Tampoco me dio tiempo a pensarlo mucho más pues Edward me obligo a apartarme para poder besarme y esta vez rodamos sobre la arena para quedar sobre mi, quitándome antes las braguitas del bikini.

Una de sus manos se dirigió a mi pecho derecho y la otra decidió viajar hasta mi centro. Subí mi cadera como reacción. No había nada mejor que sentir sus dedos justo ahí y más si era… Oh, sí su dura erección palpitando por mi, solo por mi.

-Mi esposa… - Murmuró alejándose unos centímetros de mi rostro y sonriéndome con dulzura. Y aunque le correspondí no pude evitar llevar mis manos a su trasero para presionarlo sobre mi pelvis. - Ansiosa. - Masculló.

Sin dejar pasar un segundo más me penetró obligándome en el acto a arquear mi espalda. No sabía como iba a quitarme toda la arena pegada en el pelo pero ya más tarde me encargaría de encontrar algún remedio, ahora solo me importaba el presente.

Sus labios invadieron los míos con gran necesidad y atrapé el suyo inferior con los dientes, deleitándome aun con su sabor salino y el de él propio. Nuestros movimientos de cadera no cesaron en ningún momento y aumentaron de velocidad a medida que lo hacía el placer haciendo por último, cuando iba a llegar a mi querido cielo esperado, dejara de escuchar hasta el sonido de las olas para únicamente centrarme en el hombre que tenía en frente, entrelazando su cuerpo con el mío, hundiéndose en mi mientras jadeaba en mi oído provocando que explotase.

Cuando acabamos respiró hondo y nos giró sobre la arena dejándome de nuevo encima suya.

-Te quiero. - Murmuró acariciando con la punta de su nariz la mía.

-Y yo también. - Me besó en los labios y me sentó junto a él.

-Voy a por crema, no quiero que nos quememos aún más. - Me guiñó el ojo y yo me giré para ver el mar con un suspiró de felicidad.

* * *

-¡Amor! - Me llamó Edward desde el comedor.

Llevábamos dos semanas en aquel lugar tan maravilloso. El mismo día que llegamos por la tarde descubrí que detrás de unas rocas había una especie de pequeño muelle que sujetaba un velerito y le rogué que teníamos que navegar, me hacía mucha ilusión.

Pero Edward siempre tenía una excusa y hasta tal día seguíamos como dos recién novios revolcándonos en el primer lugar donde se nos antojaba y es que Edward era tan insaciable… Sí, eso lo recordaba muchas veces. Pero me gustaba.

Ya lo habíamos hecho en muchos lugares, ni que decir tiene que no había rincón en aquella casa espectacular que no hubiese sido testigo de nuestra pasión, pero también lo habíamos hecho dentro y fuera del agua, en las hamacas bajo la sombrilla, en las cercanías de coníferas que rodeaban nuestro nidito de amor…

-¿Qué amor? - Pregunté con la toalla de baño enrollada al cuerpo. Él suspiró.

-No deberías tentarme de esa manera, ¿sabes? - Me acerqué intentando ser seductora.

-Si quieres… - Rodeé una de sus manos con la mía y la llevé a uno de mis pechos por sobre la toalla.- … podemos… - En seguida quitó la mano.

-¿No querías navegar con el velero? - Se me abrieron los ojos y la sonrisa apareció de manera involuntaria.

Me separé de él y fui corriendo a la habitación. Me puse un bikini y me vestí con unos shorts y una camiseta. Antes de nada fui a la cocina a preparar algunos bocadillos o algo así, pero Edward me avisó que ya los había hecho él, así que salimos directos hacia el lugar.

Era increíble sentir el intenso olor del mar en medio del mismo. Edward se sentaba junto a mi en la proa del velero, era todo tan mágico.

-¿Cómo aprendiste? - Pregunté terminando de poner crema en su espalda. Él suspiró y se remangó un poco el bañador para que no le quedara marca ya que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

-Cuando era más pequeño veraneaba en un club de vela. - Asentí. - Era divertido. Siempre me gustó mucho.

-¿Por eso tienes este velerito? - Edward giró su cuello para mirarme.

-Me lo regalaron mis padres junto con la casa al cumplir los 18. - Asentí. ¡Vaya regalazo! Pero había una rara mueca en su rostro que me perturbaba.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nunca antes había venido, es la primera vez. - Fruncí el ceño. Un segundo después él me sonrió.- Había entrado en la universidad y no tenía tiempo. Además después pasó todo aquello y las ganas fueron menguando, hasta que Alice me lo recordó.

-Alice…

-Sí, a tu cuñada no se le escapa nada. - Comentó riendo y en un movimiento de esos rápidos suyos me sentó a horcajadas sobre él. -¿Sabes? Deberíamos estrenar ahora que pienso el velerito, ¿no te parece?

-Edward aquí no me parece bien, puede venir un barco, un yate, nos pueden ver.

-Vamos no hay nadie… y no me portaré mal. - Sus labios se apoderaron de mi cuello y dejé escapar un jadeo. - Sí, me encantas.

Sus labios encontraron los míos y tuve que rendirme. ¿Tan difícil me era escapar de él? ¡Era imposible! Pero Edward podía conmigo y eso me encantaba. Solo quedaban dos semanas más para que acabara esta vida tan perfecta, después tendríamos que volver a Fashion Phoenix así que, lo mejor era aprovechar el momento y vivirlo. Tenía claro que nunca podría olvidar mi luna de miel.

* * *

_Hello! Vengo con un capitulo más. No sé si podré volver a actualizar antes de irme de viaje. Me voy el dia 1 a huelva... así que igual no actualizo hasta dentro de unas tres semanas, aunque intentaré actualizar un capitulo más antes de irme, pero no aseguro nada :)_

_**Ely Cullen M, chels, QUIQUI, lOrEn cUllEn, lokaxtv, clau5, Jos WeasleyC, Lauri R, Chapis Cullen, Lynn, Marylouu, loveja92, Fran Masen, yolabertay, vickycn, bbelli, E. Cullen Vigo, nelsy, Idta, Pamela0803, Laliita, bellaliz, yiyielo, Joss Alvarado, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, V, Paolastef,** GRACIAS!. _

_**Carmen Cullen-.i love fic**, noo no era Jake, de echo Jake estaba en la despedida de Edward, jajaja._

_**Jbpattinson**, la verdad es que no sé cuantos capítulos quedan, pero creo que aun como unos 5 o 6, quizá más o quizá menos. Supongo que a partir de aquí al comenzar de nuevo la rutina comenzarán a surgir algún que otro roce... pero nada que no se pueda solucionar! :)_

_**saraes**, pues si tiene que decirtelo mandale una indirecta o algo... jajaja aun espero era noticia de la ofi! Y en cuanto a lo del tiempo, ya me han estado informando también, aquí parece que el tiempo va mejorando, el otro dia por fin pude ir a la playa y pude coger un poquito de color... que tengo q ir a tu tierra la semana q viene! jajaja Yo que quería ir morenita..._

_Bueno un besazo a todas a ver si puedo actualizar antes de irme como he dicho... si noo no os preocupeis, no me olvido... :)_

_MUUÁ!_


	13. Otra vez, no

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_CODICIA MARCADA_

* * *

.

* * *

_***Otra vez, no***_

* * *

.

Me acerqué más a Edward en cuanto salimos del ascensor hacia su despacho con las manos entrelazadas. En la redacción había bastante personal escribiendo pero lo único que me importaba en aquel momento era dejarle una vez más claro a Jane a quien amaba Edward.

-Hola, Edward, ¿Vuelta a la rutina? - Preguntó Eleazar.

-¡Qué remedio! - Contestó con un fingido gesto de aburrimiento.

-¿Cómo estás, Bella? Me sorprende verte por aquí.

-Bien, solo he venido a revisar unas cosas con Edward.- Sonreí. Eleazar asintió.

-Todo tuyo.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la puerta de su despacho. Vi como Jane por un segundo se ruborizaba, pero después intentó actuar como siempre que me veía con él, indiferente.

-Buenos días.

-Hola Jane.- Me aferré más a él. - ¿Cómo has pasado este mes?

-Muy bien señor.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames señor Jane? - Ag. Acaricié mi vientre con la mano libre.

-Lo siento s-s, Edward.

-Eso está mejor. ¿Entramos, amor? - Asentí sonriente y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos siguiéndolo hasta el interior de su despacho. Él suspiró.

-Vuelta a la rutina. - Comenté, dejando mi bolso sobre una silla. Miré con recelo su desayuno sobre la mesa. - Vaya bienvenida. ¿No sabe que desayunas en casa conmigo?

-Amor, solo intenta complacerme.

-Para eso ya estoy yo. - Él rió divertido.

-Voy a extrañar Isla Mauricio. - Me acerqué a él rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

-Creo que no vas a ser el único. - Susurré poniéndome de puntillas hasta alcanzar sus labios.

No había pasado mucho desde el último beso que nos habíamos dado en su Volvo, pero la luna de miel me había revolucionado bastante. Seguramente echaría de menos el tiempo indefinido junto a él, ahora tendríamos que volver a los horarios… a los malditos horarios. Alguien tocó la puerta y nos separamos inmediatamente. Él carraspeó y yo me alisé un poco la ropa.

-¡Adelante! - Gritó Edward aun a mi lado.

-Hola. - Saludó Zafrina pasando al despacho con una enorme sonrisa y dándonos un beso a ambos.

-Hola Zafrina.

-¿Cómo ha ido el viaje? - Nos preguntó colgándose del brazo de Edward.

-Maravilloso.- Contestó Edward. - Se me ha hecho muy corto, no sabes hasta qué punto. - Zafrina sonrió mirándome.

-Querida yo me casaría las veces que hiciese falta con la condición de que me lleve siempre a Isla Mauricio. - Yo reí.

-Creo que iremos más veces. Estoy seguro de que alguien que estará aquí en unos meses se lo pasaría genial. - Dijo mirándome tiernamente.

-Es sorprendente, Edward. De rompecorazones a papá.

Zafrina me gustaba, pero el que fuera tan sincera a veces me hacia sentir un poco mal. Igualmente intenté sonreír. Ella se despidió diciendo que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes.

-Bueno… - Dije poniéndome detrás de su mesa, -¿Qué era eso que querías enseñarme? - Sentí su calor en mi espalda cuando sus brazos me rodearon y exhaló su aliento en mi cuello.

-No quiero trabajar… - Se quejó. - Quiero volver a Isla Mauricio. - Me reí al notar su tono de voz, parecía un niño pequeño. Suspiré intentando ignorar las sensaciones que estaba despertando en mi. - Oye… - Me besó suavemente la mejilla.

-¿Hmm?

-No hemos estrenado mi despacho en todo este tiempo… - Su mano se deslizó por mi cadera hasta acariciar mi trasero. - Y ya que nos hemos dedicado este mes a estrenar lugares….

-Edward… - Me giré. - ¿Ves por qué no podemos trabajar juntos? - Me sonrió y acarició con la punta de su nariz la mía. Luego se separó unos centímetros.

-Vale, vale. - Dijo levantando las manos, con las palmas hacia arriba, rindiéndose.

Alguien volvió a tocar la puerta. ¿Era día de visitas o algo así? Edward volvió a pronunciar la palabra mágica.

-¡Ey, Edward! - ¿Y esta quién era? Al verme se quedó quieta.- Ay, no sabía que estabas…

-Hola, Lauren.- Saludó él animadamente. - No pasa nada. Bella y yo teníamos que mirar unas cosas. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, solo venía a saludarte. -¿Era yo o parecía estar incómoda? - Quería saber como estabas.

-Pues bien, muchas gracias.

-Te veo morenito. - Edward rió pasando sus brazos por mis hombros. ¡Ya era hora!

-Sí, gracias al sol de Isla Mauricio.

-Ajá… Bueno… Creo que iré a redactar, hace falta, la redacción está a tope.

-Hasta luego Lauren. - Suspiré y lo encaré ceñuda.

-¿Quién es? - Pregunté elevando una ceja.

-Es una nueva redactora. La contraté por Jessica, no paraba de fastidiarme, así que…

-Hmm…

-Es buena en su trabajo.

-Y se lleva muy bien con el jefe. - Murmuré apoyando la frente en su pecho.

-¿Noto una chispa de celos? - Preguntó incrédulo. Puse los ojos en blanco y me separé de él.

-¿Siempre te pone estos desayunos? - Pregunté sentándome frente a él. Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Si le hace sentir bien, no pienso prohibírselo. - Sentía un poco de recelo por Jane. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerle el desayuno cuando yo se lo preparaba en casa? Pero ver aquellas tostadas con mermelada…

-¿Puedo? - Pregunté señalando una tostada. Edward sonrió.

-Claro. - Mordí, cerrando los ojos, saboreando la dulce mermelada de fresa. No me di cuenta que Edward se había movido hasta que noté su aliento detrás de mi oreja.

-¿Te gusta? - Murmuró con voz seductora.

-Edward Cullen… será mejor que comencemos a trabajar si no quieres que comencemos a atrasarnos.

Suspiró fastidiado pero al fin logré entrarlo un poco en razón. Estuvimos toda la mañana con múltiples asuntos. Me molestó que aquella tal Lauren se acercara tantas veces a su despacho… pero después de todo no podía dudar de Edward. ¡Pero me molestaba que ella se acercara! ¿Qué pasaría los días que yo no estuviese? ¿Sería ella una Mike Newton, también? Cielos…

Los días pasaron sin muchos cambios. Mi vida era de cuento de hadas, a excepción de cuando estaba trabajando, pero en general no podía quejarme. Edward me seguía tratando como siempre y siempre me esperaba en el sofá, dormido o despierto, con la televisión encendida siempre que llegada después de trabajar.

.

Me levanté temprano ya debía ir a la ginecóloga a hacerme una ecografía, estaba deseando saber si iba a ser un pequeño Edward o quizá una pequeña niña heredera de la belleza de su padre, y ese día había llegado, casi había cumplido los cinco meses de gestación.

El tiempo en Isla Mauricio había estado genial, pero también me había acordado mucho de mi bebé. Sabía que a los cuatro meses podía intentar saber el sexo, pero a causa de la luna de miel había estado algo ocupada.

Miré la pantalla cuando mostraba la imagen de nuestro bebé en 3D. La sensación de sentirlo, saber que estaba ahí, en mi vientre y verlo hizo que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. Miré a Edward un instante quien también miraba con la boca entre abierta y con los ojos de par en par la pantalla y le di un apretón en la mano. Me miró y respondió a mi sonrisa para después volver a mirar.

-¿Y qué es? - Pregunté ansiosa.

-¿Qué presientes que es? - Preguntó ella dejando notar una sonrisa al final.

-Estoy casi convencida de que es un niño. - Ella rió.

-Muy bien, aprobada.

Sonreí al imaginarme a un pequeño Edward entre mis brazos. No es que supiese a ciencia cierta que se trataba en un niño, pero era un presentimiento extraño, mi cuerpo trataba de alguna forma de decírmelo. Edward me apretó la mano sonriéndome.

-¿Le encuentran parecido a alguno de los dos? - Preguntó la psicóloga.

Me quedé pensando, sorprendentemente no podía encontrar algún rasgo en su carita familiar, quizá porque estaba de perfil, quizá porque se movía, o quizá porque todavía era muy pequeño.

-Es precioso, como Bella. - La voz de Edward no contenía aquel tono lleno de adoración, lo que me hizo mirarle de nuevo. La ginecóloga rió.

-Es la respuesta más coherente que he escuchado. - Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué quiere decir? - Pregunté sin quitarle ojo a la pantalla, no podía desperdiciar ni un segundo.

-Normalmente los padres siempre encuentran algún rasgo familiar, la nariz, los ojos, los labios… Pero en realidad no se pueden apreciar mucho… Casi todos los bebés son casi idénticos y esos rasgos surgen más adelante, a partir del nacimiento.

Aparté la vista de la pantalla cuando se volvió negra, Edward suspiró y se puso a mi lado, acariciándome la cabeza mientras me limpiaba el gel.

-Pero a un recién nacido sí se le distinguen rasgos,¿no?

-Todos los bebés son muy parecidos hasta que comienzan a desarrollarse fuera del vientre materno.

Asentí, pero sentía que no me estaba contestando a lo que le había preguntado.

No había cogido mi Mini, pues Edward me había acompañado y después me había dejado en Fashion Rules.

Estaba pensando en el peluche que había traído Edward a casa el día anterior, blanco como la nieve y suave como la seda, cuando el teléfono en mi despacho sonó.

-¿Sí? - Nadie contestó. - ¿Hola?

No escuché nada, por lo que colgué extrañada. Tenía una pila de trabajo durante ese mes bastante grande, cuando Mike volviera debería hablar seriamente con él. Esperaba otra cosa sinceramente.

Fui a comer con Angie y después volví a la oficina, aunque me notaba más cansada de lo habitual, no era nuevo, pues desde que había vuelto de mi luna de miel me costaba más ir a trabajar. Llamé a Edward para avisarle de que estaba lista y que podía venirme a buscar.

Decidí ir a comprar una botellita de agua a la cafetería, necesitaba líquido, me estaba muriendo de sed. Toqué con una sonrisa mi vientre que ya se notaba bastante más. Parecía mentira como un mes y medio después de la boda había crecido tanto. Mi pequeño Edward junior se formaba en mi interior, seguro que poseería las dos esmeraldas de su padre.

-Hola. - Me paré en seco, conocía esa voz… ¿pero qué hacía él aquí?

-¿Mike? - Pregunté confusa cuando me giré.

Estaba parado justo en frente de la puerta del ascensor, apoyado en la pared del pasillo con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. Fue cuando se incorporó y noté su postura desgarbada cuando me di cuenta que estaba ebrio.

-Mike… ¿Has… bebido? - Él rió. Un sonido dejado.

-Estás muy guapa, Bella, más que cuando te vi la última vez. - Me acerqué un paso a él.

-Mike, vamos fuera, necesitas irte a casa, ¿Quieres que te lleve Edward? - Sabía que no le haría mucha gracia, pero tampoco podía dejarlo así.

-Bella… - Murmuró embadurnando mi cara con aquel olor a alcohol. En el momento en el que su mano se atrevió a tocar mi mejilla di un paso hacia atrás, rompiendo el contacto.

-Mike, vámonos. Necesitas volver a casa. - Di un par de pasos hacia delante y me paré para esperarlo. Su mirada bajó por mi silueta y agrandó los ojos al notar cierta parte de mi anatomía algo más abultada.

-¿Tú…? -Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Mike… en serio, vamos, podemos hablar otro día, pero cuando no huelas a alcohol. Vamos. - Me acerqué y le cogí la muñeca para estirarlo y sacarlo de allí, pero fue una mala idea.

Su mano envolvió mi muñeca fuertemente y me estiró a mi dejándome presa entre la pared y su cuerpo. De repente, el miedo me invadió y me arrepentí de no haber salido y haberlo dejado allí. No era Mike el chico que tenía en frente, no lo era.

-A ver… Mike. - Comencé nerviosa. - Podemos hablar otro día más tranquilamente, pero creo que necesitas descansar.

-¿Descansar? - Sonrió irónicamente. - No descanso desde hace mucho Bella, te has metido en mi mente y no soy capaz de sacarle. ¿Por qué no sales? ¡Sal… sal! - Balbuceó. Mi respiración comenzó a aumentar aterrorizada como estaba.

-¡James! - Grité, esperando que me escucharan en la recepción de la planta baja. - ¡James!

-No me temas, no voy a hacer nada que no quieras. - Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me quedé pasmada observándolo.

Quise aprovechar la oportunidad cuando noté como su cuerpo se relajaba para empujarle, pero fue inútil, volvió a sacudirme contra la pared, esta vez más fuerte, mi respiración aumentó más.

-Espera… ¿Por qué eres tan hermosa, Bella? - Su aliento ahogado en alcohol me repugnó.

-Mike… - Supliqué cerrando los ojos cuando su mano se atrevió a acariciar de nuevo mi mejilla. Me tensé al notar como se apretaba más a mi y abrí los ojos de par en par.

-Sabía que te gustaba, Bella. Estás… así de agitada por lo que te provoco, ¿cierto?

Puse de inmediato mis manos en sus hombros e intenté alejarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Su mano acarició uno de mis pechos y fue bajando hasta que se detuvo en mi vientre, abriendo los ojos y encarándome.

-No es un impedimento… no lo es.

-Mike, no te quiero, déjame.- Supliqué empujándolo más.

-No te pongas así… - Su mano se aferró a uno de mis brazos fuertemente. - No nos va a ver, no se enterará, solo tienes que admitir lo que sientes por mi. Yo estaré contigo.

-Mike… - Susurré casi sin voz por los nervios, empleando mi fuerza que a causa del mismo nerviosismo había bajado en picada.

-Eso es cariño… - Sus manos apretaron más mis brazos y su boca colisionó con la mía. Evité el contacto con sus labios durante un periodo de tiempo que se me hizo larguisimo. No sabía si habían pasado minutos o tan solo segundos, pero se me estaba haciendo largo… demasiado largo.

-¡Maldito bastardo! - Gruñó esa voz que tanto había esperado. - ¡Maldito! - Me lo apartó en un santiamén cogiéndolo de las solapas y dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz hasta dejarlo en el suelo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con más fuerza y me dejé caer, sentada en el suelo, asustada, en shock después del momento que acababa de pasar. Vi a Edward como lo mirada y se agachaba de nuevo, volviéndole a pegar.

Un puñetazo tras otro iban golpeando el rostro de Mike, por lo que cuando fui un poco más consciente de todo me levanté y me acerqué a Edward, jalándole del brazo.

-Edward, ¡Basta! - Supliqué.

Su mirada se encontró con la mía y se quedó durante un par de segundos así, solo mirándome con una expresión de desconcierto invadiéndole, después reaccionó, se levantó y me estrechó entre sus brazos besándome el pelo.

-Lo siento amor, lo siento, lo siento. - Su abrazo se intensificó así como el mío y después se separó acariciándome con las palmas de sus manos mis mejillas . ¿Te ha hecho algo ese degenerado? ¿Estás bien? ¿El bebé?

-Sí, sí… estoy bien, estamos bien. Solo ha tratado de besarme. - Y hundí mi cabeza en su cuello.

-Vamos, tenemos que dar parte a la policía.

No es que me entusiasmara mucho hacerlo, pero debía. No iba a permitir que Mike volviera a aparecerse borracho, eso sí que no. No solo por mi, si no por mi bebé, no podría soportar que por su culpa le pasara algo malo, ¿Y si perdía de todo el control? Había estado muy cerca de perderlo…

-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó abrazado a mi, en la cama de nuestra habitación.

-Sí. - Contesté simplemente. Mi mano no cesaba de acariciar su cabello encima de mi pecho. Se irguió para mirarme.

-En serio que si te hubiese llegado a pasar algo… - Su mano voló suavemente hasta mi vientre.

-Creo que tenía que habérselo dicho. - Edward frunció el ceño confuso. - No le había dicho que estaba embarazada, se ha enterado y creo que ha sido lo que le ha encendido.

-Deja de pensar bien, Bella, igualmente lo habría hecho. Pero sí, deberías habérselo dicho. - Suspiré y le besé la mejilla alzando mi cabeza del colchón para poder alcanzarla.

Él como respuesta besó mis labios dulcemente, dejándome probar su miel, aquella que sabía que no podría encontrar en otros labios nunca en la vida. Mientras tanto su mano seguía en el mismo lugar acariciando la zona donde crecía nuestro hijo. Nuestro hijo. Apoyó su frente en la mía.

-Espero que el asunto de Mike Newton ya esté cerrado.

-Sí… ya no va a volver a Fashion Rules… Tendré que buscarme a otro ayudante.

-Yo puedo serlo. - Dijo al instante.

-¿Tú? ¿Es que crees que puedes aguantar sin excitarte teniéndome cada día delante? - Pregunté en un tono algo más pícaro, necesitaba cambiar el ambiente.

-¿Tan irresistible te crees? - Preguntó bromeando, bajando su mano hacia mi entrepierna. Gemí al notar su contacto en mi centro.

-¿No lo soy? - Susurré, su rostro se acercó al mío lentamente hasta mi oído.

-Eres una Diosa.

-Hmm.

Enredé mis dedos en su cabello cuando comenzó a besarme el cuello. Había vuelto a ser yo otra vez, en el momento en el que únicamente era consciente de sus caricias, el periodo de "shock" había pasado y gracias a las sensaciones que él causaba en mi. Eso necesitaba una vez más, sus manos y sus labios sobre mi piel.

-Te quiero. - Susurró en mi oído suavemente, besó mi mejilla y mordió mi labio inferior.

-Yo también.- Le contesté.

Era difícil, imposible, pensar en otro hombre que no fuese Edward a mi lado. Era demasiado imposible. Al único que quería sobre mi era a él. Edward era tan grande… y yo me sentía tan protegida cuando estaba conmigo y siempre sería así, porque siempre iba a amarle.

-Me encantas.- Confesó una vez más besando mi hombro al final cuando salió de mi. -Nunca se lo perdonaré.

-Edward… no estaba consciente.

-No es excusa, quien sabe lo que te haría hecho de no ser porque yo llegué. De ahora en adelante te voy a llevar y a recoger yo. - Reí irónica.

-No puedes hacer eso. - Levantó el rostro de mi pecho.

-Claro que sí. No dejaré que vuelva a hacerte nada.

-No va a hacerme nada. - Negó con la cabeza provocando que su cabello mojado a causa del sudor se removiera también. Acaricié su cabello eliminando los mechones que colgaban en su frente. - Mírame. No va a hacerme nada.

-Pero… - Puse una mano en su boca.

-Te prometo que bajaré con alguien cuando me vaya.

-Voy a estar más tranquilo si lo hago yo…

-Es mejor así, por favor… - Supliqué. Edward suspiró.

-Está bien… Espero al menos que después de los golpes que le he dado por fin se haya dado cuenta de que eres mía. - Su cabeza volvió a acurrucarse en mi pecho.

-Te has ensañado un poco. - Volvió a erguirse.

-¿Qué esperabas? - Preguntó sorprendido. - ¡Casi me da un paro cardíaco cuando le he visto encima de ti!

-Sh, sh, sh. - Acaricié su mejilla y él me abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello y dándome un beso, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

-Si te hubiese pasado algo… - Murmuró sobre mi cuello.

-Pero no me ha pasado nada… - Contesté abrazándolo más fuerte y besándole la coronilla.

* * *

_Bueno, me despido de vosotras chiquillas! :) hasta dentro de unas semanitaas! :)_

_** Vigo, Paaameeelaaa, lady blue vampire, bellaliz, Ely Cullen M, V, Chapis Cullen, bbelli, saraes, Lauri R, Ale89, Jbpattinson, yiyielo, Lynn, Laliita, supattinsondecullen, smile79, lOrEn cUllEn, QUIQUI, vickycn, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, Jos Weasley C,** GRACIAS! :)_

_Un besito a todaaaaas!_


	14. Lauren

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_CODICIA MARCADA_

* * *

.

* * *

_***Lauren***_

* * *

.

-¿Adán? - Pregunté. No era un nombre que me hiciera saltar pero ya que no aceptaba que nuestro bebé se llamase como él, debía buscar una alternativa.

-¿Y cuando llegue una niña la llamaremos Eva? No, no. - Negó con una pequeña sonrisa y me acarició la mejilla, después miró hacia un punto fijo, pensativo. - Yo prefiero algo así como Aaron, Andrew o Anthony. - Bufé y me senté en la cama cubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo con la sábana.

-¿Por qué tienes que prever que después tendremos una hija cuando no ha nacido ni el primero? Además no sé si te has fijado que todos los nombres empiezan por A… Se me hace aburrido. - Edward soltó una carcajada, besó mi mejilla y me rodeó con sus brazos, acercando mi cabeza a su pecho.

-Tranquila, encontraremos algún nombre para nuestro bebé. - Torcí el gesto entre sus brazos sin moverme.

-Aun hay tiempo.

-Por supuesto.

-Pero yo quería que se llamase Edward. - Una de sus manos se dedicó a acariciar mi brazo.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso Bella. No quiero que se llame como yo, me halaga que quieras ponerle mi nombre a nuestro primer hijo y no sabes cuánto, pero a mi precisamente no es que me guste mi nombre. - Alcé mi rostro con el ceño fruncido y clavé mi mirada en la suya.

-A mi me encanta tu nombre. - No pude reaccionar a su mirada pícara, pues solo duró un segundo y al siguiente me encontraba tumbada en el colchón, atrapada bajo el cuerpo de mi marido. Retiró un mechón de pelo que se había desviado hacia mis labios y alzó una ceja acercándose a mi rostro.

-¿Te encanta mi nombre… o soy yo el que te encanta? - Murmuró acariciando mi nariz con la punta de la suya. Reí con la respiración entrecortada y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

-Hmm… no sé.

-¿Necesitas más convicción?- Susurró, marcando un camino de húmedos besos desde mi cuello hacia mi escote.

-No, cr- creo que tengo-o la respuesta. - Mi respiración aumentó inmediatamente cuando sus manos apartaron el trozo de sábana que cubría mis pechos y su lengua acarició la punta de uno, poniéndome la piel de gallina y a la vez quemándome viva.

-¿Y cuál es? -Preguntó sensualmente exhalando su aliento en mi pecho. Jadeé y con mis manos a cada lado de su cara lo obligué a que sus ojos quedaran sobre los míos.

-No deberías dudarla. - Respondí mordiéndome el labio. Acaricié su cabello, el cual seguía húmedo a causa del _ejercicio_ practicado anteriormente.

-Y tú no deberías hacer eso.

Sonreí pícaramente y respondí fervientemente a sus besos. No había nada en el mundo que me distrajera cuando estaba así con él. No quería ni imaginar cómo hubiese reaccionado si Mike hubiese conseguido forzarme, no quería pensar en cuáles habrían podido ser las consecuencias de sus posibles actuaciones. Por suerte lo tenía ahí conmigo, amándome como tanto me gustaba.

-Te quiero. - Gemí al sentir su mano en mi centro abriendo los ojos de par en par para cerrarlos de inmediato.

-No más que yo mi amor. - Su voz ronca provocó una vez más que me estremeciera.

Mis manos acariciaron todas y cada una de las partes de su espalda, mientras que una de las suyas seguía prestando atención a aquel lugar que siempre sería solo suyo y la otra se dedicaba al resto de mi cuerpo, a mi rostro.

Se quedó unos segundos observando mis ojos, con la satisfacción pintada en los suyos, mientras observaba en los míos como el orgasmo me llevaba a lo más maravilloso que alguna vez había conocido.

-Mía. - Susurró en mi oído para después besarme el cuello, presioné su cabeza contra mi cuerpo sintiendo su cabellera broncínea.

Con mi otra mano llegué hacia su punto más sensible y comencé a masajearlo, otorgándole aquel placer que bien se había merecido y que siempre merecería. Incliné mi cabeza hacia delante buscando su mirada cuando levantó la cabeza con las facciones contraídas por el placer.

Era tan sensual y erótico verlo y escucharlo que hubiese podido quedarme así siempre, ignorando el esfuerzo que ejercía y el dolor de mi abdominales para poder contemplarlo, lo que era imposible ignorar, era el enorme placer que cada vez me embargaba con más fuerza, en parte por la visión que contemplaba y en parte porque él nuevamente, acompañando a mi acción, me estaba devolviendo de nuevo el favor.

Me dejé caer sobre la almohada, casi sin fuerzas, entonces su mano se detuvo y dejó de acariciarme, por lo que yo también lo hice. Se acercó de nuevo a mi jadeante y me besó demasiado tierno y después de manera enfurecida, algo que me volvió loca. Llevé mis manos a su trasero y lo presioné provocando que de nuestros labios salieran gemidos.

-Edward… por favor.

-¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó con voz ronca sobre mis labios.

-Hazlo, t-te necesito. - Casi le supliqué que lo hiciera.

-¿Verdad… q-que siempre vas a-a ser mía? - Bufé con furia, ¿cómo se le ocurría preguntarme semejante cosa? ¿Otra vez comenzaba con lo mismo?

-Lo sabes… - Afirmé mirándole fijamente con el reproche bailando en mi expresión seguramente.

Al menos no me hizo esperar más y sin eliminar el contacto con mis ojos me penetró lento, haciendo que sintiera todos sus centímetros, milímetro a milímetro. Mi espalda se arqueó cuando lo sentí completo en mi interior, sus manos se aferraban a las mías y no pude evitar presionarlas a causa del placer que me embargaba.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, pero su rostro, aunque dejaba ver el placer que sentía en aquellos instantes, también dejaba notar que no estaba tan completo en el acto como lo había estado anteriormente. No me podía creer que estuviese pensando en lo que había pasado con Mike, no se lo iba a permitir.

Solté sus manos y subí por su espalda empapada en sudor, presionando todos sus músculos hasta llegar cruzando su cuello a su rostro, lo acaricié observando, con gran esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos, su expresión. Él abrió los ojos, intenté sonreírle entre jadeos, ya que no podía casi articular palabra, los gemidos pronto me ahogarían.

Se acercó a mi y me devolvió una sincera sonrisa antes de besarme en los labios. Sus labios eran el complemento perfecto cada vez que me sentía suya. Mordió mi labio inferior y se me escapó un gemido, seguido por uno suyo.

El placer se incrementó con el dolor y tuve que dejar de besarle, pero no desenredé mis brazos de su cuello, obligándole a que enterrara su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello. ¡Dios! Cuánto lo amaba.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza notando como mi arco iris esperado llegaba para dejar paso a un millón de colores y después dejar lugar a un blanco inmaculado. Sentí a Edward tensarse para relajarse después. Su respiración, tan errática como la mía, me hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

Pasé la mano por su brazo antes de que él se tumbase de espaldas en el colchón, intentando regularizar, al igual que yo, la respiración. Pero aun no se me había olvidado su expresión y aunque estaba casi segura de que todo aquello se debía a Mike, quería cerciorarme de ello.

-Estabas distraído… - Abrió los ojos, para apoyarse sobre un costado.

-No, amor. - Sonrió.

-Sí, lo estabas. - Sin dejar de sonreír, se acercó a mi y me besó en los labios.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Es que… no… me he portado bien? - Elevé las cejas y reprimí la carcajada que amenazaba con salir de mi interior.

-Sería difícil no sentirme bien siempre que hacemos el amor… pero no sé… estabas… un poco ausente… - El corazón me brincó fuertemente por el pensamiento que cruzó por un instante mi mente, pero en seguida lo rechacé.

Edward nunca sería capaz de hacerme algo así y menos cuando llevábamos nada casados. Era una idea estúpida que no sabía como demonios había llegado a mi cabeza, sí, era estúpida, demasiado.

Él me quería… Y no sería capaz de engañarme. Seguramente su pequeño ausentismo tenía que ver con Mike.

-Son ideas tuyas, preciosa. Anda, ¿no tienes sueño? Mañana también tenemos que madrugar. - Suspiré derrotada y pasé mi brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Hubiese deseado ducharme pero tenía que admitir que no podría reunir fuerzas suficientes para mantenerme de pie, así que ya lo haría a la mañana siguiente, sería lo mejor.

-Hasta mañana.- Murmuré dándole un beso en los labios.

-Que descanses, cariño.

* * *

-Buenos días Eric. ¿Ha llegado el señor Peter? - Pregunté esperando que me dijera que no.

-No, Bella. - Suspiré agradecida, se me había hecho algo tarde y tenía una entrevista con uno de los candidatos para sustituir el puesto que llevaba Mike anteriormente.

-Gracias a Dios. ¿Algún recado?

-Sí, el señor Jacob Black ha llamado hace cinco minutos, decía que tenía que hablar contigo.

-Ahora lo llamaré, muchas gracias Eric.

Me metí en mi despacho, dejé mi bolso sobre la mesa y marqué el número del móvil de Jake desde el mio.

-Hombre… mira quien llama, veo que la luna de miel te ha reseteado las neuronas y ni siquiera te acuerdas de que tienes amigos.

Me sentí mal, no me esperaba una reacción así por su parte, lo peor era que sabía que tenía razón. Mi amigo debió percatarse pues en seguida rió, relajándome en el mismo instante.

-No te lo voy a tener muy en cuenta, desde que conoces a Edward me has dejado un poco tirado, pero no te voy a reprochar nada, al menos eres feliz.

-Lo siento Jake. Tienes razón, tenía que haberte llamado, pero he estado un poco liada.

-No te preocupes, pero espero que nos veamos pronto, supongo que tienes que contarme muchas cosas.

-Sí… algunas buenas y otras no tanto, pero sí.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo? - Suspiré.

-Podría haber sido peor, pero solo quedó en un susto.

-Bella, me estás acojonando. - Reí. - ¿Tu embarazo sigue bien?

-Sí, sí, todo está perfecto. ¿Sabes? Si quieres podemos quedar esta tarde, díselo a Leah, también me apetece verla.

-Sí, me parece bien. ¿Cómo quedamos?

-Podemos tomar algo en Fashion Rules, iré a buscar a Edward y nos vemos allí.

-¿Sobre las 6?

-Sí, un besito Jake.

-Otro para ti, Bella.

No podía creer como había podido estar tan en mi mundo que ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a llamar a Jake. Encendí el ordenador mientras revisaba algunos currículums enviados para ocupar el puesto de Mike. Había muy poco personal que se mereciera estar en el puesto y no es que fuera dura, pero tenía que admitir que especificaba demasiado los criterios que pensaba esenciales. Tocaron la puerta y me erguí.

-Adelante. - La puerta se abrió dejando paso a Peter, un joven de 28 años. La foto en su currículum dejaba mucho que desear, porque el tipo era realmente apuesto.

-¿Puedo?

-Claro, pasa. - Le animé levantándome de mi asiento. Estiré el brazo cuando estuvo frente a mi para estrechar su mano. - Encantada.

-Lo mismo digo. Pensaba que me perdería, esto es realmente grande, pero por suerte también tienes empleados muy amables.

-Sí, la verdad es que no me puedo quejar. - Sonreí de nuevo. - Puedes sentarte. - Le dije mientras yo hacia lo propio y removía algunos papeles. -¿Nervioso?

-¿Quién no está nervioso en una entrevista de trabajo? - Preguntó sonriendo al final.

-Tienes razón.- Coincidí mientras ojeaba su currículum. - Veamos… tienes muchos puntos para el cargo, estás realmente cualificado. Solo quiero saber una cosa, y piensa bien la respuesta porque solo vas a tener una oportunidad. - El joven tragó saliva y sus ojos del color de la miel se abrieron algo más. - ¿Por qué quieres trabajar aquí? - Pestañeó un par de veces y luego frunció el ceño respirando.

-Es una de las revistas más prestigiosas de Phoenix, conozco casi todos los proyectos que habéis llevado a cabo y también la línea que siguen todas las revistas. Me gustaría unirme y poner mi granito de arena para que esta revista siga subiendo como la espuma, conozco el proyecto que se llevó a cabo para…

-Vale, vale, vale. - Reí.- Tranquilo has pasado la prueba. - El silencio irrumpió mi despacho por unos cortos segundos.

-¿En serio? - La chispa de incertidumbre en su mirada había desaparecido por la de felicidad.

-Sí, creo que lo harás bien.

-Oh, gracias. - Sonrió ampliamente.- Necesitaba este trabajo.

-Bien, pues te necesito cuánto antes.

-Claro, cuando quieras.

-Puedes pasar el lunes a firmar el contrato y puedes empezar. - Abrió más los ojos.

-¿El lunes?

-¿Algún inconveniente?

-No, no, para nada. El lunes estaré aquí a la misma hora. - Se levantó de su lugar cuando yo lo hice.

-Entonces, hasta el lunes. - Lo despedí estrechando de nuevo su mano.

Los viernes parecían realmente interminables, lo único que deseaba era salir del despacho. Edward me había llamado para hablar conmigo, según él me echaba mucho de menos. A las cinco y media salí de la oficina para dirigirme a la de Edward, seguramente se llevaría una sorpresa al verme allí pues no le había dicho que nos reuniríamos allí con Jake y Leah.

Caminaba por los pasillos acariciándome el vientre, sonriendo al imaginar la reacción de Edward al verme cuando una voz rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Edward es guapísimo.

-Pero está casado.- Rió la que había dicho eso último. Me quedé a la espera escuchando al lado del ascensor pues las voces provenían del aseo que se encontraba allí.

-El que esté casado no implica que tenga que ser fiel… Me han dicho que su esposa es una estirada y que va por ahí matando a toda mujer con la mirada, yo sigo viva. - Enarqué una ceja y noté un calor en mi cuerpo a causa de la ira que comenzaba a sentir. La otra mujer rió.

-¿La has visto?- Hubo un silencio.- Lauren, está muy enamorado de ella, no tienes nada qué hacer. - Apreté tanto los dientes que me hice daño cuando escuché aquel nombre…

-Le caigo bien, tiempo al tiempo. Es que ese hombre me encanta.

-Cuando te digo que no hay nada que hacer, te lo digo en serio. Él era uno de esos hombres que iba con una y con otra… hasta yo caí rendida a sus encantos… - No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría quedarme ahí plantada escuchando todo aquello, pero no pensaba moverme. - Pero ahora no tienes nada que hacer con él.

-Eso… ya lo veremos. - El tono de voz seguro de Lauren me crispó por completo y si no hubiese pensado en aquel preciso momento en que Edward me amaba por encima de todo hubiese entrado en ese lavabo para decirle un par de cosas. ¿Qué se pensaba?

Apreté el botón del ascensor justo cuando ellas salían fuera del lavabo. Las dos reaccionaron de manera sorprendida al encontrarme allí parada, lo único que hice fue retirarles la mirada. Me metí en el ascensor y ellas me siguieron. Tuve que soportar algunas risitas y miradas entre ellas, Lauren era bastante alta y guapa y por eso mismo me sentía algo inferior, pero una vez más me volvía a repetir que Edward me quería a mi para no estirarle del pelo.

-Creo que deberían usar un poco de ambientador en este ascensor, apesta. ¿No cree señorita Swan?- Era verdad que el ascensor olía un poco raro, pero después de lo que había escuchado sabía que intentaba burlarse de mi en mi cara.

-Si no le importa, señora Cullen. Y sí, ahora que lo dice huele mal. - Sonreí malévolamente.- Creo que deberían despedir a unos cuantos parásitos en esta planta.- Me atreví a decir saliendo del ascensor, me paré y las miré. Las dos se habían quedado sin saber qué decir ante mi comentario.- ¿No piensan salir? Se les va a cerrar la puerta- Pregunté esperándolas, algo muy divertido se me había pasado por la cabeza.

La chica que iba al lado de Lauren fue la primera en reaccionar, seguida por la misma Lauren quien eliminó su ceño fruncido, aparentemente le había molestado lo que había dicho. Dejé pasar a la primera, para con un inocente movimiento de pierna hacer que Lauren tropezara y cayera de bruces al suelo. Mi interior se retorcía por el placer y la diversión de verla allí tirada.

-Uy, ¿estás bien? - Pregunté inocentemente, tendiéndole mi mano. Clavó su mirada en la mía con tanta furia que casi me eché a reír, pero tenía que seguir firme. No me contestó ni aceptó mi ayuda. - Será mejor que vaya a ver a mi marido. Hasta luego.

Sonreí en cuanto les di la espalda aguantándome la risa por la travesura que acababa de cometer. No solía cometer aquellas acciones infantiles, pero la conversación que habían mantenido en el baño realmente me había encendido. Saludé a Jane y le dije que no avisara a Edward, simplemente entré.

Con cuidado traté de no hacer ruido y cerré la puerta. Se encontraba de espaldas, sentado en un sofá mirando hacia la ventana, parecía concentrado, me quedé unos segundos mirándolo y mordiéndome el labio caminé de puntillas intentando que el tacón no hiciese ruido hasta llegar donde él estaba. Tapé con mis manos sus ojos y me incliné para besar su cuello, pasé mi lengua por el mismo sintiendo como se estremecía.

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso. - Pidió con voz divertida.

Me quitó las manos de sus ojos y me hizo rodear el sofá para sentarme sobre sus piernas. Me besó y entonces comprendí una vez más que no importaba lo que Lauren y sus amigas comentasen, él era mío. Reí sobre sus labios acabando el beso y apoyando mi frente en la suya.

-Qué sorpresa, ¿Vienes a estrenar mi despacho…? - Reí más ante su tono insinuante y me levanté de su regazo.

-No… Solo venía a darte una sorpresa. He quedado con Jake en vernos aquí. Me ha llamado esta mañana reprochándome que no le dijera nada cuando llegamos de nuestra luna de miel. - Edward suspiró y se levantó caminando hacia su mesa.

-¿A qué hora hemos quedado?

-A las 6, le dije que podíamos tomar algo aquí mismo, espero que no te moleste.

-Claro que no, amor. En realidad Jake tiene razón. - Volvió a suspirar ordenando todas las hojas que forraban la superficie de su escritorio.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a recogerlo?

-No, no, siéntate, en seguida acabo. Y cuéntame, ¿cómo ha ido la entrevista?

-La verdad es que bien, creo que dará la talla. - Comenté cogiendo asiento.

-Espero que no se trate de otro Mike Newton.

-No creo.

-Lo mismo decías de Mike. - Respiré hondo.

-¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de él? Si yo quisiera Mike no sería solo el único protagonista de esta conversación. - Edward se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo y me miró confundido.

-¿De qué hablas? - Negué con la cabeza.

-De nada… Tonterías. - Edward recogió el último montón de papeles para meterlos en un archivador.

-Por algo lo has dicho. - Volví a negar.

-No es nada, de verdad.- Sonreí. - Ven.- Pedí estirando mi mano, la cual rodeó con la suya y se sentó en la silla que estaba a mi lado. Volví a sonreír y me acerqué para besarle.

-No intentes cambiar de tema. - Dijo entre besos. Acaricié sus mejillas con la punta de mis dedos y miré el reloj, eran casi las 6.

-Olvida lo que he dicho, no tiene importancia y vamos a bajar, van a dar las 6. - Lo besé una vez más y me levanté colgándome el bolso. - Edward suspiró y me dio una palmadita en el trasero.

-Anda, vamos. - Pasó su brazo por mis hombros y yo el mío por su cintura.

Salimos del despacho y Edward informó a Jane que ya había acabado su jornada por ese día. Caminamos hasta el ascensor y retiró su brazo solo para besarme aprovechando que estábamos solos.

-Cada día estás más hermosa. - Murmuró llevando sus manos a mi trasero. Mi centro palpitó, pero no era el momento adecuado y menos el lugar, así que llevé mis manos hacia las suyas y las retiré.

-Pórtate bien.

-Puedo parar el ascensor .- Besó mi cuello y en ese momento el timbre del ascensor nos informó que habíamos llegado.

-Creo que no… - Reí.- En otra ocasión. - Él sonrió y volvió a rodear mis hombros con su brazo, caminando hacia la cafetería.

En ese momento estaba plenamente feliz, pero lo fui más al notar como Lauren nos observaba desde una mesa de la cafetería, ¿esa chica no trabajaba? Noté como Edward la saludaba con un asentimiento y ella le respondió con la mano y una sonrisa.

-Ya van dos veces que la veo fuera de su puesto el día de hoy. - Comenté mientras me senté. Él hizo lo mismo.

-¿A Lauren?- Preguntó extrañado.

-Sí, a Lauren.

-Bueno… mientras siga igual con su trabajo… - Asentí molesta. Escuché su risa y su mano acarició mi mejilla acercándose más a mi. - ¿No estarás celosa, verdad?

-Por supuesto que no. - Afirmé. Él asintió divertido y se acercó para besarme.

Una vez más dejó de importarme todo y además aquel beso me vino bien, pues lo alargué y lo profundicé a conciencia, sabiendo que Lauren estaría mirando. Él era mío.

-Vaya… parece que va a ser verdad que no se puede quedar con vosotros dos. - La voz de mi amigo me hizo retirarme de inmediato de los labios de Edward con una enorme sonrisa y me levanté para abrazarle.

-¡Ey! ¿Cómo estás?

-Creo que mejor que tú no… - Cogió una de mis manos y me dio la vuelta. - Estás guapísima. Mírate, estás radiant…

-Cuidado con esas palabras Black. - Jake rió y estrechó su mano con la de Edward amistosamente.

-Hola, Leah.- La saludé con un abrazo y un beso. - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, muy bien.

-Sentémonos.

-Bueno… ya veo que aun seguís de luna de miel. - Se burló mi amigo. Edward entrelazó nuestras manos.

-Estaba tratando de tranquilizar un poco a Bella, - Fruncí el ceño sin entender a qué se refería.- no sé si será el embarazo pero últimamente la noto más celosa. - Jake soltó una carcajada.

-No estaba celosa.- Me defendí.

-Oh, claro que lo estabas cariño. - Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué queréis? - Pregunté.

-Leah supongo que tomará un café solo con hielo, como yo. - Leah solo asintió.

-¿Tú quieres un descafeinado? - Me preguntó Edward.

-Sí. - Edward levantó la mano llamando la atención del chico que se encontraba detrás de la barra.

-Dos café con hielo, uno solo y un descafeinado.

-Podrías haber esperado a que viniera. - Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno ¿Y tienes cosas que contarme?- Preguntó Jake.

-Sí. - Sonreí. Llevé mi mano libre a mi vientre. - Va a ser un muchachito. - Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-¿De verdad? - Preguntó Jake sonriente.- Va a ser genial, ¿ya se lo has dicho a tus padres? Deben estar muy contentos.

-Sí, lo están.

-Y mi hermana ya ha empezado a diseñar un montón de ropa para el bebé. - Comentó Edward.

-¿Y vosotros cuando pensáis casaros? - Pregunté.

-Estoy esperando a que mi padre acepte a Jake. - Suspiré y luego reí.

-Creo haber vivido esa historia. ¿Pero como no va a aceptar al adorable Jake? ¡Si es el yerno perfecto! - Edward carraspeó, fingiendo estar algo molesto. Reí. - Supongo que para los padres es difícil eso de dejar marchar a sus hijas. A mi al menos siempre me ha tenido muy protegida. No te preocupes, terminará cediendo, no le queda otra ¿no?

-No. Lo nuestro es definitivo. - Dijo Leah correspondiendo a la mirada de mi amigo. Sonreí y apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward contemplando aquella imagen cómplice entre los dos.

Entonces de repente un movimiento brusco me asustó y noté un calor abrasante en mi vientre. Miré hacia abajo y vi mi blusa manchada de café. Enseguida me levanté seguida de Edward quien me acompañó hasta el lavabo.

-¡Dios! - Me quejé por el dolor, entré al baño y me desabotoné la camisa.- Edward no puedes estar aquí.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado, mirando mi vientre enrojecido. - Espera. - En seguida volvió con un rollo de papel, cogiendo un poco para mojarlo y ponerlo en aquel lugar, sustituyendo mi mano.

-¿¡Pero qué ha pasado!

-No sé, creo que Lauren se ha tropezado y…

-¡Ja! - Me enfurecí al instante, esto solo se trataba de una venganza.- ¿Y qué hace ella trayendo el café si tiene otros quehaceres? - Noté a mi bebé moverse y puse una mano a un lateral de mi vientre.

-Se ha movido. - Dijo Edward en tono de adoración. No pude evitar sonreír.

-Perdona bebé.- Susurré. Escuché como Edward suspiraba.

-¿Te duele? ¿Estás bien? - Mi pequeño volvió a moverse. Edward retiró el papel mojado y observó la quemadura.

-Sí, estoy bien, pero quema.

-Pff… Espérame, voy por unos cuantos cubitos.

-No, no, prefiero ir a casa, además tu no puedes estar aquí.

-Puede venir Leah.

-Quiero ir a casa.

No estaba de humor para quedarme más tiempo allí, necesitaba ir a casa. Lauren se había pasado bastante. Salimos del baño en cuanto me abroché la camisa y caminamos hacia la mesa, en seguida Lauren se acercó.

-Vaya, ¿está bien? Lo siento muchísimo. - Se disculpó fingiendo muy bien el papel.

-No pasa nada Lauren, le podría pasar a cualquiera.- Dijo Edward. ¡Ag!

-¿Nos vamos por favor? - Pedí. - Lo siento Jake, pero quiero ir a casa, si quieres podéis venir mañana a cenar, tenemos que hablar aun de muchas cosas.

-Claro no te preocupes, Bella. - Se levantó para besarme en la mejilla.- Ponte bien, ¿eh? - Asentí desganada y salí de la misma manera del lugar.

-Podemos ir al médico, me quedaré más tranquilo, el bebé tampoco para de moverse.- Dijo tocando mi vientre mientras salíamos fuera. Negué con la cabeza.

-El bebé está bien.

-Estaré más tranquilo por él y por ti. Vente en mi coche, ya nos encargaremos el lunes del tuyo.- Suspiré.

Lo que menos deseaba en aquellos momentos era ir al médico, solo había sido una quemadura, que todavía sentía arder pero nada más. Sentí una vez más removerse a mi bebé, quizás se estaba moviendo tanto por el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento, por la ira que sentía por Lauren, porque ya después de aquel día sí que no podría verla más.

* * *

_Buenoo! Pues ya he regresado, hace dos días que llegué!... :) Aqui vengo con otro capitulo más, espero que os gustee!_

_**ALLY MASEN CULLEN, lokaxtv, vickycn, bbelli,supattinsondecullen, bellaliz, Jos Weasley C, Maggice, V, tools, Vigo, lady blue vampire, Marylouu, Paaameeelaaa, yolabertay, Jbpattinson, Ale89, Fran Cullen Masen, Ely Cullen M, Lauri R, Jessica, sabi07, Jag400, Laliita, stephaniemaria, chels, Danika20, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, lu, joli cullen, Joss Alvarado, Lynn,** GRACIAS! :)_

_**Crystal Butterfly 92**, jajaja la voz de Edward si contiene un tono de adoracion, ahí me colé en la escritura, lo siento, ya lo corregiré :)_

_**saraes**, ya ves que no me olvido, en cuanto he regresado me he puesto en marcha :) ojú, que calor en tu tierra, chiquilla! Al menos me he puesto morenita... jajaja_

_**Chapis Cullen**, pues no no falta mucho para que acabe... :)_

_Bueno pues hasta el próximo capitulo chicaas! UN BESOTE! :)  
_


	15. Ryan

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_CODICIA MARCADA_

* * *

.

* * *

_***Ryan***_

* * *

.

Eran preciosos. Azules con listas muy finitas en blanco y los cordones del mismo color. Los sostuve cada uno con un dedo de mi mano derecha, frente a mis ojos. Eran unos zapatitos perfectos.

-¡Mira!- Escuché gritar a mi cuñada. Me giré para echarle un vistazo y sonreí al ver lo que sostenía entre sus manos. Le pasé los patucos que yo había cogido y sostuve los vaqueritos oscuros.

-Es que parecen de muñeco…

-Va a estar guapísimo. - Le devolví el vaquero y esta vez extendí la camisa de cuadros y reí quedamente.

-Va a parecer un hombrecito con esta ropa.

Y tenía tantas ganas de estrecharlo contra mi pecho, de tenerlo junto a mi… Cada vez estaba más ansiosa. Mi vientre había crecido bastante y no era para menos, quedaban pocos días para que diese a luz. El doctor me había dado la baja pues me encontraba algo incómoda, casi no dormía por las noches y estaba muy cansada. Sentí de repente sus brazos rodear mi enorme barriga.

-Mira. - Murmuró él suavemente en mi oído. Alice comenzó a reír.

-¿Una gorrita?

Era una gorrita muy graciosa, sabía que Edward estaba disfrutando al máximo también con todo esto. Habíamos comprado todo lo necesario para el bebé, habíamos habilitado la antigua habitación de Emmett para nuestro hijo. Había quedado perfecta. Alice también había diseñado ropa para su querido sobrinito y la estaba viendo tan extrañamente ilusionada que no me extrañaría que ella quisiera animarse con Jasper a dar ese paso.

-Alice, ¿no crees que te has pasado? - Pregunté entrelazando mi mano con la de Edward cuando nos dirigíamos a la caja para pagar y me di cuenta de la cesta llena de ropita que sostenía.

-Nada es suficiente para mi sobrino y espero que ahijado.

Hasta el momento Alice se había dedicado a recordarme que ella estaba ilusionadísima con la idea de ser madrina, casi tanto como Angela. Edward y yo habíamos hablado al respecto y nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo. Alice sería la madrina y Jake el padrino, después de todo, ella era su hermana y bueno… tenía que admitir que Jake era lo más parecido que tenía a uno. Angela era mi mejor amiga, pero Jake era otro asunto.

Ryan, mi bebé, había resultado ser algo inquieto… no sabía si todos los embarazos debían ser así, pero cuando más se movía era de noche, cuando más debía estar relajada, cuando más debía descansar. Ahora solía levantarme más de la cuenta, por incomodidad y por otros motivos…

Me senté en el filo de la cama y me tumbé quedando boca arriba mientras esperaba a que Edward saliera de la ducha. Una patadita en mi vientre hizo que llevara mi mano a ese lugar.

-Ya comienzas pequeño travieso… - Murmuré.

Me quedé un rato observando a ver si volvía a dar alguna patada, pero no lo hizo, así que coloqué mi almohada detrás de mi espalda y me senté pensativa. ¿Edward habría sido muy travieso de pequeño?

Mi madre solía decirme cuando me contaba episodios de mi niñez, que siempre había sido una niña tranquila y sobretodo tímida. Imaginarme a un Edward tímido y tranquilo no se me pasaba por la cabeza en ningún momento, conmigo nunca había sido tímido, aunque Angela me había hablado sobre eso con anterioridad.

Era fácil imaginarme a Edward de pequeño, cogiendo alguna que otra muñeca de Alice y escondiéndola para hacerla rabiar o quizá diciéndole que estaba fea solo para escucharla gritar…

-¿Qué es tan divertido? - Preguntó mi marido saliendo del baño con unos boxers.

No me había dado cuenta que estaba sonriendo hasta ese momento, pero lo hice más cuando me fijé en él y volví a ver su cabello desordenado, ¿sería mi bebé tan irresistible como su padre cuando fuese mayor? Arrugué la nariz ante esa idea… quizá nunca pudiese caracterizar a mi hijo así, pero las mujeres sí, como yo lo había hecho con Edward. Ryan sería mi bebé siempre, de eso estaba segura.

Me abracé a Edward cuando se sentó a mi lado y bebí el olor de recién duchado, ¡Era tan irresistible! Rocé muy suavemente la punta de mi nariz en su barbilla y me estiré hasta alcanzar con mis labios los suyos para besarle.

Si por algo se había caracterizado mi embarazo durante el último mes y medio era por los besos. Edward se había negado rotundamente a hacer el amor conmigo. Y yo… yo estaba bien, ciertamente me había vuelto un poco asexual… pero si quería hacerlo sobretodo era por él.

Me daba miedo que él buscara en otros brazos lo que se negaba a que yo le diera… porque él seguía siendo Edward, el hombre apasionado y altamente activo sexualmente que había conocido. Así que su cambio en ese aspecto me tenía bastante escamada y era por esa exclusiva razón por la que a veces terminaba discutiendo con él. Bueno seguramente las hormonas también tenían parte de culpa.

Sabía que después vendría la cuarentena y que sería aun más difícil para él. No es que no confiara en Edward. Todos los hombres tenían que pasar por lo mismo, imaginaba. Si realmente querían a sus mujeres debían esperar, así que no podía desconfiar de él, sabía que me quería.

Pero muchas veces pensaba y pensaba y volvía a pensar, porque ahora tenía más tiempo libre para hacerlo, entre otras cosas. No consideraba a Edward un ninfómano, pero sabía de su debilidad, ya lo había demostrado anteriormente. ¿Y qué pasa cuando a un ex alcohólico que se niega a seguir con su adicción, cada día alguien externo a él, le pone delante un botellín de cerveza? ¡Seguramente recaería! Y Edward tenía a esa Lauren todo el día revoloteando a su alrededor.

Lo sabía y me constaba, yo misma iba a visitarlo a menudo a su despacho desde el día en que supe con toda certeza que aquella mujer estaba interesada en él. Después volvía a reflexionar y me reñía a mi misma por pensar mal de mi marido, él sería incapaz de hacerme semejante cosa y menos con esa mujer.

Iba a formar una familia conmigo y me amaba, tanto como yo a él. Era una estúpida por pensar en eso, pero claro, siempre tenía la mosca detrás de la oreja. Me había encontrado a Lauren más de una vez en su despacho, solo hablando, pues yo ni siquiera tocaba la puerta, pero sí que alguna vez la había visto intentar coquetear con mi marido.

-Bella… - Susurró Edward sobre mis labios.

-Bésame.

Una de mis manos, que se encontraba en su pecho, ejerció más presión sobre el mismo y bajó concienzudamente por su estómago. Retiré las sábanas de su regazo dejando sus boxers negros a la vista y me mordí el labio.

-Bella… no…

-Shh… - Me puse de rodillas, intentando estar más cómoda y volví a besarle. - ¿Por qué me rechazas? - Murmuré en su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo mientras deslizaba mi mano hasta su miembro por encima de su ropa interior.

-El beb… ¡Ah! - Exclamó cuando apreté su miembro por debajo del boxer, dejándolo libre.

Sin ninguna intención yo misma estaba comenzando a excitarme y no sabía si eso sería bueno…

-Tú solo deja que cuide a Eddy. - Susurré.

Giró su rostro con los ojos entrecerrados para mirarme. Yo reí quedamente y volví a acercarme para besarle. Él suspiró cuando comencé a besarle el cuello y mi mano comenzó a tomar un ritmo más rápido.

-Bella… por Dios… - Una de sus manos se elevó para acariciar mis pechos y mi vientre. Me sentí un poco incómoda ante el hecho de no ser tan atractiva como lo era antes para él, pero lo olvidé en cuanto escuché un gemido. Y no había salido de sus labios… yo estaba gimiendo.

Sentí entonces sus dedos haciendo maravillas en mi intimidad. ¿Había dicho yo que me había vuelto una asexual? ¡Cielos, que mentira más grande! Pronto pude escuchar sus gemidos acompañando a los míos y yo quería más. Intenté pasar una de mis piernas por su cuerpo para rodear su cintura pero me lo impidió.

-Edward… - Supliqué.

-No, no quiero hacerte daño.- Continuó con el movimiento de sus dedos haciéndolo más insistente.

-No lo harás, por favor…

-Bella… - Jadeó.- No. - Y aquella negación, en medio de sus constantes jadeos y algún que otro gemido, sonó tan rotunda que obedecí sin rechistar, aunque ya no tan complaciente. Apreté más su miembro a causa de mi frustración y marqué un ritmo mucho más rápido haciéndolo llegar antes. Suspiró aliviado. - Amor… - Me retiré y me levanté para ir al baño, enfurruñada, sentí sus pasos descalzos tras los míos. - Cariño, compréndeme, por favor.

-Aséate.- Ordené secándome las manos después de lavármelas.

-Mi vida… - Cerré los ojos con fuerza, al igual que los puños.

-Me voy a dormir. - Suspiré y comencé a caminar, pero su mano rodeó mi muñeca deteniéndome. Estiré con rabia el brazo y crucé ambos, esperando. Escuché su suspiro frente a mi, yo seguía mirando al frente, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bella… te agradecería… - Hizo una pausa y dio un paso más posando sus manos en cada una de mis mejillas. - Espero que todo esto solo tenga que ver con el embarazo. - Lo miré con mala cara. - ¿No te das cuenta? Te enfadas por nada.

-¡No me enfado por nada! - Grité, zafándome de la caricia de sus manos e intentando caminar.

-¿Lo ves? - Preguntó él a mis espaldas. Suspiré y entonces me di cuenta. Me enfadaba con la misma rapidez que se me pasaba el enfado. Me di la vuelta algo avergonzada y caminé hasta él.

-Lo siento.- Me disculpé en un susurró rodeando con mis brazos su cuello y presionando mi frente en su pecho. Edward rió entre dientes.

-No pasa nada, amor. - Acarició mi vientre y luego elevó sus manos para acunar mi rostro. - Espero que estas rabietas de niña pequeña pasen cuando nazca Ryan, si no vas a matarme. - Dijo sonriendo. Intenté sonreír aun avergonzada.

-Lo siento, también deben ser los nervios.- Edward acarició mi cabello.

-Yo también lo estoy un poquito. - Elevé la mirada para ver sus ojos y sonreí. - Te espero en la cama.- Edward me dio un beso y me fui a la cama.

El despertador de Edward sonó. Ya estaba despierta desde hacía bastante tiempo, estaba esperando el sonido del despertador, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, de lado, viendo a Edward dormir. Sonreí al ver como fruncía el ceño molesto y se movía estirando el brazo, aun con los ojos cerrados, palpando la mesita de noche hasta encontrar el reloj. Después suspiró y se acercó a mi lado, rodeando mi pecho con su brazo y acurrucándose en mi.

-Buenos días.- Murmuré dejando un beso en su frente.

Esperé unos minutos para que se acabara de despertar. Había entreabierto los ojos pero seguía callado, acariciando ahora mi vientre. Una patadita inesperada provocó que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaran. Besé su frente de nuevo, llevando mi mano donde se encontraba la suya.

-¿Eras muy travieso? - Edward tardó en reaccionar unos segundos, entonces me miró con el ceño fruncido. - Cuando eras pequeño.

-Ah… - Sonrió. - Era bastante tranquilo, aunque mi madre dice que las primeras veces que fui a la guardería le iba quitando a todos los niños los zapatos… - Sonreí.- No me acuerdo de eso.

-Yo pensaba que debías hacer rabiar a Alice. - Él rió quedamente.

-Teníamos nuestras pequeñas peleas de hermanos, pero siempre nos hemos llevado bien. - Miré mi vientre otra vez.

-Pues este angelito es bastante nervioso.

-Que sea nervioso no implica que tenga que ser travieso. Ya veremos… - Esta vez reímos los dos al notar otra pequeña patada.

Edward suspiró, besó mis labios y después descendió hasta mi vientre subiendo mi camisón para besarlo. Elevó su rostro para mirarme y acaricié su cabello despeinado, clavando mi mirada en sus ojos verdes antes de que se levantara para ducharse.

Era bastante aburrido no salir de casa, pero sí necesitaba descansar. Me limité a recoger lo que habíamos ensuciado en el desayuno y me puse a ver la televisión. No había nada que me gustase mucho. Aquella noche me había vuelto a despertar muchas veces y tenía que admitir que no me encontraba muy descansada, Ryan cada vez estaba más inquieto, por lo que sin ser consciente de ello acabé quedándome dormida en el sofá.

Me desperté algo desorientada y algo acalorada. El reloj marcaba las dos y media del mediodia. Ese día no comería con Edward como lo había estado haciendo todo el último mes, aunque se había ido a almorzar con Emmett a regañadientes. Lo había convencido, tampoco quería que estuviese esclavizado, aunque bien sabía yo que él estaba conmigo porque quería y lo necesitaba.

Froté mis ojos y en aquel momento di un respingo al sentir un pequeño dolor en mi vientre bajo. Abrí más los ojos y respiré profundamente intentando asimilar de algún modo que eso acababa de ser una contracción. En seguida fui al baño y noté como mi cuerpo expulsaba el tapón mucoso.

_Tranquila Bella. _Intenté animarme y tranquilizarme, pronto Ryan estaría con nosotros. Comencé a respirar hondo con los ojos cerrados frente al espejo, esto solo significaba una nueva etapa del proceso de maternidad y eso me hacía feliz, pero una muy pequeña parte de mi estaba temiendo ya de antemano al dolor.

Un poco más tranquila abrí los ojos, sonreí acariciando mi barriguita y caminé al comedor para sentarme en el sofá y seguir intentando ver la televisión. Lo cierto era que no podía. Estaba mucho más concentrada en imaginarme como sería la carita de Ryan, en como Edward tomaría la noticia de que ya pronto él estaría aquí, con nosotros.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que volví a dar un respingo cuando noté como líquido se escurría entre mis muslos.

-¡Oh! - Exclamé levantándome del sofá. Tragué saliva mirando la pequeña mancha que había en el mismo.

Me mordí el labio, e intenté volver a respirar hondo. _Todo va bien_, _todo va bien_, pensaba. Comencé a sentirme más feliz conforme pasaba el tiempo, estaba deseando tener a aquel pequeño que estaba con ganas de salir entre mis brazos, acunarlo, darle mimos, acariciar su piel, decirle cosas bonitas…

Después de comer volví a sentarme en el sofá, para esperar a Edward, cerrando los ojos, intentando conectar lo mejor posible con mi cuerpo. Fue quizá por aquel estado de extrema concentración que no me percaté de que Edward había llegado hasta que sentí sus labios en mi frente. Sonreí aun más y abrí los ojos, para verlo frente a mi, en cuclillas, observándome.

-¿Qué hacías, amor?- Preguntó tomándome de la mano y acariciándome el dorso de la misma con el dedo pulgar. Miré con una sonrisa mi vientre.

-Pronto va a estar aquí. He fisurado la bolsa.- Me deleite contemplando como Edward se quedaba mirándome sin palabras y comenzaba a sonreír fascinado. Después llevó la otra mano a mi vientre, casi rozándolo. Volví a cerrar los ojos, intentando concentrarme de nuevo en mi cuerpo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero ya había sentido bastantes contracciones, contracciones irregulares. Apreté una vez más la mano de Edward, quien se había mantenido a mi lado en todo momento.

-¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital? - Preguntó preocupado.

-No, aun… aun es pronto. Van a decir que vuelva a casa. - Él asintió sin decir nada más y yo seguía con mis ojos cerrados.

Renee llamó a las 10 y media de la noche y estuve contándole todo lo que había sentido y estaba sintiendo. Mi madre estaba feliz, podía notar en su voz como las ganas de que naciera su nieto le ganaban.

Pasé una noche bastante movidita pero increíblemente fantástica, adentrándome en todas las sensaciones, casi entrando en trace. Era temprano, el despertador de Edward sonó, pero yo sabía que él ya no iría a trabajar.

Fue a media mañana cuando empecé a notar como las contracciones, ya hacía unas horas regulares, comenzaban a intensificarse. Tomé fuertemente la mano de Edward durante los segundos que duró la contracción, antes de hablar.

-Creo que deberíamos ir al hospital a que me revise la matrona. - Edward me miró a los ojos acariciándome la mejilla y dándome un beso en la misma, antes de ayudarme a recoger las cosas y llevarlas al Volvo.

Las siguientes horas fueron igual de espléndidas o mejores que las anteriores. Me tumbaba de lado en el paritorio, esperando que Ryan se posicionara correctamente para nacer. La matrona ya me había avisado que todavía quedaba mucho, solo tenía 3 cm de dilatación, así que me aconsejó dormir y estar descansada. Me despertaba a causa de las contracciones, pero siempre volvía a caer en un sueño profundo.

Edward se había quedado a mi lado, siempre conmigo. Nunca lo había visto tan callado y tenso como en aquel momento, y aunque yo intentaba tranquilizarlo, las contracciones y los apretones en su mano a consecuencia de estos, no me ayudaban a mi labor en absoluto.

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunté cuando me desperté, ya no quería dormir más.

-Las 5 de la tarde.

-Hmm…

-Déjame revisarte, cariño.- Me dijo la matrona entrando en la habitación.

Y ya estaba de 6 cm y ella misma aseguraba que Ryan estaba en posición, pero aún debía esperar un poco más. ¡Esta espera se me estaba haciendo larguísima! No veía el momento de tener a mi bebé en brazos.

Unas horas más tarde, sintiéndome en un estado totalmente plácido ya estaba de 10 cm y un estado de tristeza profunda se apoderó de mi. Comencé a llorar y a llorar, y hasta yo misma me estaba quedando sorprendida por mi comportamiento. El embarazo había sido tan maravilloso, tan perfecto, me sentía tan bien, que me daba mucha pena acabar…

Poco después llegó Tyler, el obstetra que nos había atendido anteriormente. Me tranquilicé mucho hablando con él.

-Bien, Bella… - Me sonrió tranquilamente.- Ahora tienes que dejarte llevar por tu instinto, olvida tu mente.

Solo aquello me hizo falta, comencé a gritar y empujar tanto, que Tyler me aconsejó que parara o desgarraría. ¡Y como costaba! Soplé y soplé como si apagara un fuego incesante y volví a empujar. Sabía que la cabecita de Ryan estaba fuera y podía sentir aun así como mi mano era apretada. Edward, él estaba conmigo también.

-No puedo, no puedo… - Me quejé.

-Sí puedes, Bella.- Me animó Edward.

Intenté relajarme en un minuto más y entonces noté como mi pequeño bebé salía por completo. Únicamente había sido consciente de aquel hecho. Ryan había nacido y estaba llorando. Cuando abrí mis ojos llenos de lágrimas me encontré con Edward frente a mi, cogiendo en brazos a Ryan, mientras sonreía, y lo comprendí. Él lo había recibido. Avanzó una vez más hasta mi lado y me lo entregó.

-Es perfecto, tanto como tú mi vida. - Me susurró al oído. La voz de Edward había sonado en un tono extraño de máxima emoción, podía jurar que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

Pero yo sí que no podía contenerlas, me puse a llorar en un estado de máxima alegría. Una alegría que era incapaz de describir.

-Ryan… - Logré articular. - Eres precioso, te quiero.

Lo miré, me fijé en todas sus facciones y en sus pequeños deditos. Volví a mirar su rostro y en ese momento abrió sus ojos enormes, mirando hacia todas partes. ¡Era igualito a Edward! Era lo más bonito y perfecto que había visto en mi vida, y eso incluía a mi marido.

Unos minutos más tarde salió la placenta. Me asearon y lo asearon y no tardaron mucho en devolvérmelo para que por primera vez le diese el pecho.

Tenía que admitir que estaba preocupada por no hacerlo bien, después de todo nadie me había enseñado a alimentar a un bebé y todo era nuevo para mi. Pero lo más importante de todo era que confiaba en mi misma.

-No puedo creer que ya lo podamos tocar, ver, oler… - Murmuró Edward a mi lado, observando como Ryan dormía.

-Es tan bonito… - No sabía cuantas veces había repetido la misma frase… ¡pero es que era la verdad!

Escuché la risita de Edward y sentí su caricia en mi mejilla. Me lo quedé mirando, viendo en sus ojos el reflejo de mi felicidad, el amor que nos tenía, porque Edward siempre iba a estar con nosotros. Estiré un poco mi cabeza y él se inclinó para besarme suavemente. Edward frunció el ceño preocupado, al separarse de mi rostro, y paseó su dedo por mi mejilla, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Otra vez.

-¿Por qué lloras, amor? - Preguntó comprensivamente, presionando mi cabeza contra su hombro y acariciando mi cabello.

-Ahora es todo perfecto.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos y alguien tocó la puerta.

-¡Aw! Déjame ver al muñequito.

Edward y yo nos miramos y pusimos los ojos en blanco… Alice… La futura madrina se acercó dando saltitos desde la puerta seguida de un Jasper más tranquilo, aunque no por eso menos feliz. Aparté de la carita de Ryan un poco más la mantita que lo envolvía para que Alice pudiese verlo mejor.

-Que bonito… - Pronunció en un tono de voz completamente adorativo.

-¿Quieres cogerlo?- Pregunté llena de ilusión. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par para mirarme.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro.

Alice extendió sus brazos y le pasé a Ryan. Edward entrelazó su mano con la mía y Jasper se acercó aun más a su novia, sumándose a hacerle cositas a Ryan también. Renee y Esme nos observaban desde fuera con una enorme sonrisa. Las había visto justo cuando me bajaron a planta. Las dos lucían radiantes al igual que los abuelos, a los dos se les caía la baba con su nieto.

-Déjame Alice… - Pidió mi madre, entrando a la habitación, seguida de Esme y extendiendo los brazos para acunar a Ryan, yo reí entre dientes.

Me encantaba ver como mi familia estaba encantada con el nuevo integrante, pero también quería tener a mi bebé en brazos, quien parecía no extrañar a nadie. Todos los brazos le iban fenomenales.

Edward se apartó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás con una enorme sonrisa, posando la mano sobre el hombro de Emmett. La expresión del rostro de Edward solo podía compararla con una anteriormente… el día de nuestra boda. Los ojos le brillaban de una manera tan irreal que a veces me preguntaba si no estaría soñando. Estaba guapísimo.

-Ey, ey, ¿me dejáis que coja a mi hijo?- Preguntó él casi quitándole a Emmett el niño.

-Tranquilo papi, todo tuyo, nadie te lo va a quitar…

-Solo por si acaso… - Dijo él en broma, volviendo a mirar a Ryan mientras se acercaba a mi y volvía a sentarse a mi lado, entonces Ryan comenzó a arrugar su carita, comenzando a llorar. Todos comenzaron a reír.

-Yo no digo nada… pero tú eres con el único que ha llorado.- Comentó Emmett burlonamente.

-Tiene hambre, idiota. - Respondió Edward. Sonreí cuando me devolvió a Ryan. - Vamos… ¿qué haces aquí? Todo el mundo ha salido, Bella tiene que…

-Sí, sí, sí, darle la teta a Ryan. - Volví a reír al escuchar el pequeño gruñido de Edward, antes de que Emmett saliera.

Abrí la camisa del hospital por una parte y coloqué a Ryan para que encontrara pronto el pezón. Siempre me daba la sensación de que igual lo estaba haciendo mal, pero Ryan nunca se quejaba siempre seguía succionando, por lo que pensaba que entonces estaría bien.

-Te has puesto un poco nervioso, ¿no?- Susurré muy bajito.

-No… bueno... Emmett a veces me pone nervioso…- Susurró él. Sonreí, suspirando y mirando como Ryan se alimentaba mientras Edward hacia lo mismo. Sentí como sus labios me besaban en la sien. - Te amo, os amo. - Yo solo sonreí, disfrutando de ver como Ryan seguía succionando. Yo también los amaba, como nunca había amado a nadie.

* * *

_Perdón la tardanzaa, he estado muy liada con ciertos asuntos un poco desagradables desde que he vuelto de viaje... perdón... para el colmo ya se me suman las asignaturas que me quedaron este año para septiembre... pero no pasa nada... no me olvido de vosotras, vale? :) Espero que os guste el capítulo, sinceramente no sabía como iba a salir, creo que en ningún fic he escrito desde la perspectiva de Bella como es el parto por miedo a decepcionar a alguien. No soy madre aun, así que no sé muy bien que siente una mami :) ¡Hasta he tenido que averiguar cosas preguntándole a la mía! jajaja. Bueno pues eso... :)_

_**joli cullen, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, Fran Cullen Masen, Paolastef, yolabertay,bbelli, Solchiz, lady bluw vampire, Lauri R, V, LokiiCita Cullen, QUIQUI, ingrid, Marylouu, Jos WeasleyC, bellaliz, Paaameeelaaa, Maggice, Laura-cullen-swan, Ely Cullen M, lOrEn cUllEn, Laliita, E. Cullen Vigo, chels, Jessica, loveja92, Estefaniaalicecullen, Lynn, Danika20, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic,** GRACIAS!_

_**saraes,** uh sí, yo también odio a esas chicas que se meten en medio de una relación feliz... no lo soporto. ¡Ya debes estar super morena! Me han dicho que hace un calor de muerte por alli! Aqui la verdad es que llevamos unos días fresquitos fijate tu... que hasta he dormido tapada con la sabana! jaja pero hoy han subido de golpe las temperaturas... en fin... ya tenemos a Ryan con nosotros... :) Un besitoo_

_**yiyielo,** jajaja Bella en el capítulo anterior estaba de unos 5 meses, algo más a lo mejor. Y sí vi eclipse... dos veces... porque la primera vez había tanta gente en la sala que tuve que verla desde la segunda fila... así que... :)_

_**Jbpattinson**, pues tengo empezados como 4 capítulos más el epílogo, pero claro esto a última hora según como queden pueden ser más o pueden ser menos... así que no sé decirte :)_

_**Chapis Cullen**, bueno siendo como es Edward... está pensando en lo que casi hace Mike como dice Bella... :)_

_Por cierto, he subido un par de imágenes de **Codicia Marcada** e **Inexplicable**, el enlace está en mi perfil... :)_

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que aviso, será algo movidito!

Muuá!


	16. Mi nueva luz

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_CODICIA MARCADA_

* * *

.

* * *

_***Mi nueva luz***_

* * *

.

Sentí sus labios en mi mejilla, queriéndome despertar. Pero aun tenía sueño, mucho sueño. Me había levantado esa noche dos veces para darle el pecho a Ryan, y seguramente me habría levantado una tercera, pero por suerte Edward lo hizo por mi, no para darle el pecho evidentemente, si no para ver qué le pasaba al bebé.

-Tienes que levantarte.- Susurró en mi oído.

Entreabrí los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa y envolví su cuello con los brazos para estar más cerca de él, escondiendo mi cara en su cuello. Edward rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y respondió a mi abrazo.

-¿De verdad que no quieres que vaya contigo? - Preguntó acariciando mi cabello.

-No… no te preocupes.

Apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada para mirarle. Sus ojos no habían cesado de brillar desde que Ryan había llegado. Me acerqué para besarle, y sus labios me recibieron gustosos. Algo en mi se encendió y reaccionó a las caricias que sus manos le estaban otorgando a mi cuello y a mis brazos.

Sonreí, quizá esa mañana podría conseguirlo al fin. Mis manos pasearon por su pecho y su abdomen desnudo. No entendía aun como Edward podía haberse controlado tanto bajo mis intentos de persuasión para hacer el amor… cada día me sorprendía más.

-Bella… - Su mano rodeó mi muñeca la cual no había llegado a su objetivo.

-Anda… no seas tonto, te he dicho que estoy preparada, me siento bien, solo quiero volver a tenerte… - Sonreí acercándome a su rostro.

-No quiero hacerte daño. - Insistió.

Yo bufé y me tumbé boca arriba con los brazos cruzados. No pude evitar que dos lágrimas recorrieran mis mejillas.

-Otra vez, no, por favor.- Susurró Edward, rodeándome con sus brazos y presionándome contra él. - Bella, no quiero que te pase nada.

-Pero… ¿Por qué me rechazas? - Pregunté entrecortadamente. El dorso de su mano limpió mis lágrimas y presionó mi cabeza contra su hombro.

-No te rechazo, tontita. No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacer el amor contigo, no puedes imaginarlo, estoy seguro, pero quiero estar seguro de que estás bien. - Me separé para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿De verdad que solo es eso?- Pregunté.

-Sí, Bella, de otra manera no podría resistirme a ti. - Dijo acariciando mi mejilla y besando mis labios. - Además, hoy vas a ir al médico para que te dé luz verde.- Me guiñó un ojo. - Quizá esta noche… - Eso me hizo sonreír. Me acerqué y comencé a besarle de nuevo.

Era muy difícil despertar por las mañanas sin él a mi lado, pero bueno, al menos tenía a Ryan. Edward parecía reacio a mantener relaciones sexuales conmigo y eso producía un sentimiento en mi de tristeza y complejo bastante importante. Tenía miedo de no ser lo que era antes para él.

Pronto un llanto se escuchó de fondo y nos separamos sonriéndonos.

-Parece que el príncipe me reclama.- Bromeé sentándome en la cama. Escuché a Edward suspirar.

-Ya es su próxima toma. - Asentí.

Caminé hasta la habitación de al lado y me acerqué a la cuna. Ryan estaba con los brazos estirados y con la carita arrugada del llanto.

-Buenos días cariño.

Tener a Ryan conmigo se había convertido en lo mejor que me había pasado, aunque a veces me encontrara cansada por la constante atención que debía tenerle. Lo acomodé para alimentarlo y me quedé observándolo como siempre, fascinada.

Aun no comprendía como Edward y yo habíamos podido crear un ser tan perfecto, era difícil de asimilar como aquel bebé tan hermoso había estado en mi vientre formándose durante 9 meses. Pero todo llegaba y ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que nació. Su piel era tan pálida como la de Edward. Yo era blanca de piel, pero Edward…

Sonreí cuando comenzó a cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Era lo único que hacía: dormir, comer, dormir, comer. Edward se sentó a mi lado dándole un beso en la cabeza, y solo eso hizo que Ryan volviera a abrir sus ojos. Le fruncí el ceño a Edward quien rodó los ojos.

-¿Vas a venir a comer?- Le pregunté a Edward cuando estábamos desayunando en la cocina.

-Sí. - Me mordí el labio. - ¿Qué?

-Es que… Alice me llamó ayer… quiere que vayamos de compras para Ryan. - Edward asintió divertido.

-¿Y?- Preguntó.

-Pues que me dijo que antes fuéramos a comer juntas, tiene ganas de ver al niño.

-Está bien… no te preocupes, le preguntaré a Eleazar si no tiene nada qué hacer. - Me levanté dejando sobre la encimera la bandeja del desayuno para fregar. Sus brazos me atraparon rodeando mi cintura y comenzó a besarme el cuello.

-No deberías hacer eso… puedo ser muy peligrosa. - Exhaló su dulce aliento en mi mejilla haciendo que mis piernas perdieran la fuerza al momento.

-Espero que esta noche puedas demostrármelo… - Sonreí con ganas y me giré para encararlo.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti mi vida, no sabes cuánto.

Aseé a Ryan cuando Edward salió hacia _Fashion Rules_ y cogí su neceser para colgarlo del carro. Tenía hora a las 10 y debía darme prisa si no quería llegar tarde. ¡Cielo Santo, que estrés!

Edward era un testarudo... por más que le había asegurado que estaba totalmente recuperada y que tenía ganas de hacer el amor con él se había negado rotundamente. Él que casi siempre era el que tomaba la iniciativa en cuanto al sexo, él que podía sorprendentemente aguantar una noche de sexo desenfrenado… Eso me olía fatal y aunque siempre yo misma intentaba evitar ciertos pensamientos siempre salían a flote.

Lauren, Lauren, Lauren, Lauren. Hacía muchos días que no iba a visitar a Edward a su despacho, porque estaba muy liada con Ryan, pero iba a ir esa misma tarde cuando acabara con Alice.

El doctor me revisó y como esperaba me dijo que todo estaba perfecto, al fin Edward no me rechazaría. Por fin podría sentirlo de nuevo, por fin.

Llegué al apartamento sobre las 11, estuve haciendo la colada y limpiando un poco mientras observaba a Ryan, el cual estaba despierto haciendo ruiditos y moviendo sus puñitos y piernas, buscándome mientras me movía cerca de él. No paré de hablar con él en ningún momento, de acariciarlo y besarlo cada vez que podía. Y es que mi angelito era precioso, no podía resistirme a hacerlo constantemente.

-Vamos a ver a la tía Alice. - Movió su cabezcita mientras lo sacaba del coche. - ¿Sabes quien es? La hermana de papa. - Lo metí en el carro y cerré el coche para adentrarme en el restaurante donde había quedado con Alice, cerca del centro comercial.

-¡Bella! - Exclamó mi cuñada acercándose directamente al carro y cogiendo a Ryan, dándole besos y hablándole cariñosamente.

-Está bonito, ¿verdad?

-Este príncipe cada día se parece más a mi hermano. - Contestó dejándolo de nuevo en el carro.

-Voy a ponerme celosa, todo el mundo me dice lo mismo. - Contesté sentándome en la silla al mismo tiempo que Alice.

-No te preocupes aun es pequeño. - Yo reí.

-Lo decía de broma Alice, me gusta que se parezca a Edward. - Después rompió a reír.

A veces podía hablar con Alice como si la conociera de toda la vida. No sabía si eso ocurría por el hecho de que fuese la hermana de Edward o porque simplemente era tan abierta y extrovertida que me hacía sentir como si la conociera desde siempre. Había veces que podía ver en sus ojos verdes los de Edward, los dos eran preciosos, eran los hermanos perfectos.

En cuanto acabamos de comer casi me llevó arrastrando hacia el centro comercial. Primero fuimos a las tiendas de bebés, Ryan estaba servido, tenía el armario lleno de ropa pero a su querida futura madrina le encantaba consentirlo y malgastar el dinero. ¡No iba a tener tiempo de ponerle tanta ropa!

-Alice… ¿Crees que has saciado tus ganas de comprarle cositas a Ryan?

-Sí, yo creo que sí… pero… - Reí antes de que continuara.

-Puedes proponérmelo sin miedo. Quiero ir a Victoria's Secret, necesito algo para esta noche… - Alice asintió con picardía.

-¡Perfecto! Así yo también miraré algo para mi.

Tenía que admitir que de vez en cuando me gustaba ponerme algo especial, exclusivamente para que me viera Edward. Me encantaba su expresión facial cuando me miraba con aquel deseo tan característico… con aquel deseo que parecía querer apartar con tanto ahínco hacía un tiempo… Y yo quería revivir aquella parte pasional y sensual de Edward en la intimidad.

Aun no entendía como había podido pasar tanto tiempo sin siquiera intentarlo, quizá era la rutina… A lo mejor comenzaba a cansarse… ¡No! Simplemente había estado tan reacio conmigo en ese aspecto para cuidarme, porque yo realmente le importaba.

Cada día que pasaba me demostraba más el inmenso amor que sentía hacia mi y hacia Ryan, estaba segura de que en este momento éramos las personas más importantes en su vida y nada le haría más daño que vernos mal, por eso se sacrificaba, todo fuera porque estuviéramos bien.

-Te queda perfecto.- Dijo Alice asomando la cabeza por el probador.

-¿Tú crees?- Pregunté mirando mi pronunciado escote.

Era un Babydoll rojo sangre, con volantitos que comenzaban debajo del pecho. Me gustaba, no me quedaba mal, sinceramente, aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo después del parto no me podía quejar de mi figura, la enfermera me había dicho cómo era preferible dormir para que todos los órganos volvieran con mayor rapidez a su lugar.

Sin embargo, no estaba completamente a gusto, por eso me había informado de cómo comenzar a tonificar mis músculos y aunque hasta el momento no podía hacer gran cosa empezaría con lo esencial: el suelo pélvico.

Y si el ejercicio no me sirviera del todo recurriría a la cirujía… ¡claro! Ya no era un asunto que tuviese que ver solo con mi marido… quería sentirme bien conmigo misma.

-Este también te queda muy bien. - Aprobó mi cuñada con Ryan en brazos.

-No sé, no sé… - Pasé la mano por mi abdomen antes completamente terso.

Esta vez era un Babydoll negro, pero bastante transparente haciendo un encaje muy fino en la zona del pecho. Al dejar ver la piel de mi vientre me eché un poco más para atrás. Sabía perfectamente que Edward se daría cuenta… quizá me lo habría puesto en otro momento, en ese mismo no.

Miré el último que había escogido, era realmente precioso. Un Babydoll de un corte único en blanco, con bordados y puntillitas. Unas lentejuelas muy discretas rodeaban en forma de lazo el estómago, debajo del pecho y se ataba al cuello.

-¿Y este? - Pregunté algo más cómoda.

-Este es precioso, pero creo que esta noche deberías ponerte el rojo Bella. Es mi humilde opinión… - Sonreí mirando el Babydoll rojo, era bastante sexy.

-Me llevaré los dos.

-¡Sí! - Quizá el blanco podría ponérmelo en otra ocasión, esta noche Edward no se imaginaba lo que le esperaba.

Después estuvimos mirando algunos para Alice. Envidia me daba su figura, todo le quedaba perfecto, estaba realmente hermosa y sensual. Intenté no deprimirme mucho, podría haber sido peor, después de todo no me había quedado ni una estría.

-Jasper se va a morir cuando te vea metida en ese Babydoll. - Alice soltó unas risitas.

-¿Tú crees? - Sonreí intentando no expresar mi tristeza.

-Claro…

Dejé que Alice se cambiara mientras salía con Ryan hacia la tienda. Todas las modelos que posaban en los diferentes póster de la tienda con ropa íntima estaban preciosas, con esas curvas tan definidas y tersas, con esa piel…

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó mi cuñada, detrás de mi, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Hice una mueca con la boca. -¿Qué te pasa? Te he visto un poco indecisa antes, sobretodo con el negro, ¿no te veías bien? - Fruncí el ceño.

-No me siento como antes, yo sé que antes era muy atractiva para tu hermano… y desde hace un par de meses o más solo me rechaza. -La mano de Alice se posó en mi hombro en un gesto de apoyo.

-No seas tonta, mi hermano te quiere como a nadie, seguro que tiene alguna razón para hacerlo, no se lo tomes en cuenta.

-Lo sé, lo sé Alice. Créeme que sé cuánto me quiere, cuánto me ama, pero me da miedo que ya no vuelva a ser como antes…

-Deja de pensar en eso y mira lo que tienes ahí.- Me dijo mirando el carrito en el que Ryan me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Lo sé, amo a mi príncipe, - Murmuré sonriendo.- … pero Edward es mi esposo y me da miedo Alice, no quiero caer en la monotonía.

-Eso tiene remedio. - Me animó mi cuñada guiñándome un ojo y quitándome los Babydolls que llevaba colgados en el brazo. - Esto es suficiente, ¡Yo pago!

-¡Alice! - Exclamé haciendo que parte de los clientes se fijaran en mi. Negué con la cabeza sonriendo, Alice tenía razón, no tenía por qué preocuparme.

Salí de Victoria's Secret con mi cuñada y me hizo caminar un poco más por otras tiendas para comprarse algo de ropa. Lo cierto fue que yo también aproveché pues ya era hora de renovar un poco mi armario. Mientras me dirigía al Parking del Centro Comercial junto con Alice, la cual llevaba en ese momento el carrito, llamé a Edward.

-Hola, mi amor. - Instantáneamente una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro.

-Hola, cariño.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, solo quería saber si continuabas ahí, iba a pasarme.

-Ah, pues sí, todavía me queda bastante rato. Ni Peter ni yo damos abasto. - Hice una mueca de incomodidad.

-Lo siento… te prometo que en cuánto pueda me reincorporo. - Una risita se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-Nada de eso mi vida, tómate el tiempo que quieras, ya nos arreglaremos Peter y yo.

-Veo que por lo menos ya le llamas Peter… - Comenté acabando con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que aunque no me hace gracia que un hombre trabaje contigo codo a codo, tengo que admitir que no se le parece en absoluto a Mike Newton. - Me estremecí al escuchar aquel nombre y me quedé en silencio. Edward pareció notar mi incomodidad.- Lo siento cariño. ¿Entonces te espero?

-Sí, sí, ya voy a salir del centro comercial, me despido de tu hermana y salgo.

-Que bien, tengo muchas ganas de veros. - Reí quedamente.

-Y nosotros de verte a ti.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Colgué el móvil para guardarlo en mi bolso y me despedí de Alice cuando entre las dos acomodamos a Ryan en el asiento trasero del coche. Sonreí al notar el cambio de Edward en cuanto Peter.

No habían comenzado muy bien. Edward seguía con su misma manía y Peter había notado la antipatía que sentía mi esposo hacia él, por lo que entre menos se dirigieran la palabra era mejor para ellos. Pero después, cuando al fin tuvieron que trabajar en serio, a causa de mi ausencia, todo pareció calmarse entre ambos.

Sabía que Peter había demostrado cierto interés por Angela, porque ella misma me lo había dicho. Además ya habían salido una vez a tomar café a solas, en plan cita y yo me había vuelto loca de la felicidad, ¡por fin Angela aceptaba una cita!

El problema después de todo no estaba en Peter, era un chico cariñoso, simpático, sincero y trabajador. El problema lo tenía mi amiga pues hacia varios meses había aparecido en su vida Ben, un antiguo amigo de la facultad. Dejó a Edward por Ben, porque se había enamorado sin saber cómo de él y siempre me había asegurado que lo consideraba el amor de su vida. La cuestión en ese momento era que mi amiga no sabía qué hacer, si seguir conociendo a Peter o darle una segunda oportunidad a Ben.

Angela había dejado a Ben por falta de madurez y porque aun no había sentado la cabeza. Ella sabía que era un buen chico y la quería, pero a veces, no todo en la vida es de color rosa. Yo ya le había aconsejado que hiciera lo que su corazón le pidiera, después de tantos años no me extrañaba que Ben hubiese cambiado.

Y aunque me daba lástima por Peter, ya que parecía estar interesado realmente en mi amiga, hacía tiempo que había comprendido que no se le puede mandar al corazón, y lo decía yo, que había intentado ir a contracorriente una vez y no lo conseguí.

Aparqué en el estacionamiento de _Fashion Rules_ y me bajé del coche para coger a Ryan, no iba a coger el carrito, ya lo llevaría en brazos.

-Vamos a ver a papi, cariño.- Murmuré dándole pequeños besos en su rostro, parecía que quería sonreír. - ¿Dónde está mi bebé hermoso? ¿Aquí? - Pregunté dándole un beso en su barriguita notando como se removía. - ¿O aquí? - Continué hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello haciendo que soltara una risotada, después volví a besarlo.

Uno de sus puñitos no paraba de moverse y en repetidas ocasiones me tocaba mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos, sonriendo y poniéndose serio, cosa que me hacía sonreír. Entré al edificio cada vez con más ansias de llegar al despacho de Edward.

-¿Bella?

-¡Oh, Zafrina!- La saludé con un beso.

-Ay, pero que precioso que se está poniendo este muchachito, ¿a qué sí? - Dijo acariciando la barbillita de Ryan con el dedo índice. - Es idéntico a su padre.- Sonreí orgullosamente.

-Lo sé.

-¿Vienes a ver a Edward?

-Sí, me dijo que todavía iba a tardar, así que vengo a distraerlo un poquito, no debe ser tan bueno trabajar tanto.

-Claro, yo ya me retiro por hoy. Ha sido suficiente.

-Muy bien Zafrina, nos vemos.

-Cuídate guapa. - Me despedí con una mano de ella y subí en el ascensor.

Ryan no paraba de hacer ruiditos y yo no paraba de sonreír. Estaba completamente encantada, con lo espabilado que estaba. Suspiré y le di un beso en la frente antes de salir a la planta correcta.

Tenía pensado no decirle a Edward nada de lo que me había dicho el doctor, y si me preguntaba algo decirle alguna mentira, para que no pudiese hacerse a la idea de nada, deseaba que fuese una grata sorpresa para él. Estaba segura de que el Babydoll rojo le iba a encantar.

-Hola, Jane. - La saludé.

-Ahora mismo aviso a Edward. - _Ag. Edward. ¿ Dónde había quedado el señor Cullen?_

-No, no le avises, quiero darle una sorpresa.

-Pero es qu… - Le fulminé con la mirada y después le sonreí.

-Gracias querida.- Dije acomodando mejor a Ryan entre mis brazos para abrir en silencio la puerta.

Me quedé petrificada al ver la escena frente a mis ojos. Las lágrimas se me agolparon en los ojos de repente. Perdí la fuerza pero en ningún momento dejé caer a mi bebé. Lauren y Edward…. Él de espaldas a mi, Lauren con los ojos cerrados… besándole. En algún momento él puso sus manos en sus hombros y ella se retiró con una sonrisa. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, el suficiente para entenderlo todo.

-Lauren… - Murmuró él, pero se detuvo cuando la mirada de Lauren se encontró con la mía y su expresión se volvió asustada. Edward se giró y su mirada aterrorizada se encontró con la mía.

Preferí no decir nada, todo estaba dicho y visto. Presioné un poco más a Ryan contra mi pecho y salí lo más rápido posible de allí, sin detenerme, agradeciendo que un trabajador saliera del ascensor para entrar yo, presioné el botón de cerrar las puertas para que Edward no me alcanzara.

Salí del edificio con lágrimas en los ojos, sin pararme. A pesar de escuchar a Edward gritar tras de mi, era imposible que me girara, no después de lo que había visto con mis propios ojos.

-Bella, no es lo que parece. - Afirmaba mientras aseguraba a Ryan en la parte trasera del coche. - Tienes que creerme, yo sería incapaz de hacerte algo así. - Cerré la puerta y volví al asiento del conductor, ignorando su agarre en mi muñeca, deshaciéndome de cualquier contacto.

Me senté en el coche e ignoré los golpes que Edward le propinaba a la ventanilla del conductor.

-No puedes conducir así… ¡Bella!

Aceleré sin pensar más. ¿Dónde había quedado todo lo que habíamos construido? ¿Qué se suponía que había significado yo para él en todo ese tiempo? ¿Realmente me había querido o solo había sido una más? Las lágrimas hacían que la carretera se volviera borrosa, de repente vi un borrón cruzarse y pisé el freno de pie abruptamente, quedándome totalmente detenida.

Fue el llanto de mi hijo el que me hizo volver a la realidad. Ryan era la nueva luz que me alumbraría el camino, no estaba sola.

Intenté pedir perdón con la mano y seguí mi camino sin saber hacia donde me dirigía, mucho más despacio. Me detuve en frente de un parque y miré a mi pequeño, en el asiento de atrás, quien había calmado su llanto, me pasé al sillón de atrás como pude y lo cogí en brazos.

-Lo siento mi amor.- Me disculpé dándole un beso en la frente. - Perdona a mamá. Sh, sh, no llores. - Pedí acunándolo.

A medida que su llanto iba desapareciendo, la realidad cada vez se hacía más evidente en mi y una vez más la imagen de Edward con Lauren sacudió mi cabeza. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega?

* * *

_He vuelto de mi viaje relámpago! jajaja espero que os haga gustado el capítulo, ya os dije que iba a ser un poco movidito... Me gustaría agradeceros todos los comentarios sobre el capítulo anterior, de verdad que estaba preocupada... pero ya se me ha quitado la preocupacion! Normal... ¡menudos comentarios! :) Gracias de verdad. _

_Bueno, en vista de que algunas de vosotras me habeis preguntado cuánto le queda al fic, pues os informo de que no le queda más que dos capítulos o tres y el epílogo... esto se acaba! :)_

_**Danika20, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, V, yiyielo, E. Cullen Vigo, Ely Cullen M, lOrEn cUllEn, Joss Alvarado, Paolastef, QUIQUI, joli cullen, Isabella Marie Cullen-1989, Paaameeelaaa, Belaya,vickycn, Lauri R, Jos Alvarado, Solchiz, bellaliz, Lynn, Chapis Cullen, yolabertay, clau5, chels, Laura-cullen-swan, majin soljam, Laliita, nelsy**, GRACIAS! :)_

_**saraes,** estaba preocupada especialmente yo por tu opinión! jajajaja gracias a ti por seguir leyendo mi historia!:) como van esas vacaciones? :)_

_**Jbpattinson**, la verdad... es que no se cual es mi inspiracion jajajaja. Pero me viene sobretodo por las noches antes de dormirme me empiezan a venir un sinfin de ideas de las cuales por la mañana no me acuerdo ni de la mitad.. ¡y que rabia me da! jajaja pero bueno... :)_

_**Marylouu,** no creo que haga secuela, voy a dejarlos tranquilos! jajaja_

_Nos leemos en el próximo, un besito!_


	17. El centro de mi Universo

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_CODICIA MARCADA_

* * *

.

* * *

_***El centro de mi Universo***_

* * *

.

Me cambié de ropa y salí hacia el comedor dónde Angela tenía en brazos a Ryan ya dormido.

-Gracias por dejarme algo de ropa, lo que menos me apetece es ir a casa… - Angela negó con la cabeza.

Había decidido ir a casa de Angela en vez de recurrir a mi madre. En el estado en el que me encontraba cuando llegué la habría asustado y no quería preocuparla, ya hablaría con ella. Me arrepentí algo después cuando vi salir del interior a Ben, pero Angela me aseguró que no pasaba nada y que no había interrumpido.

Claro que lo había hecho, pero no podía ir a ningún otro lugar. En un principio había pensado en ir a ver a Jake, pero no sabía tampoco cómo iba a reaccionar y aunque me encontraba así por la escena que había presenciado hacía un par de horas, no deseaba que le pasara nada malo a Edward. ¿Quién sabía lo que se le podría pasar a Jake por la cabeza en el momento en el que me viera así?

-Sigo pensando que te estás precipitando en tus pensamientos. Lo estás juzgando demasiado rápido. - Murmuró pasando su mirada de Ryan a la mía. Me senté a su lado mirando cómo mi pequeño había conciliado el sueño.

-Sé lo que he visto, no hay ninguna explicación.

-A veces eres tan cabezota… - Suspiré y cogí a Ryan en brazos para dejarlo dormir más cómodo en el moisés.

-Tenía que haberte hecho caso, antes, mientras pude. - Tapé mi boca con una mano intentando contener las lágrimas. ¿Qué iba a ser de Ryan ahora? La mano de mi amiga se posó en mi hombro.

-Creo que aun estás demasiado sensible. - Negué con la cabeza. - Está bien, será mejor que descanses un poco, antes de que este bichito se vuelva a despertar, necesitas dormir, Bella.

Suspiré y me incliné para besar a Ryan, Angela tenía razón, debía descansar, el llanto me había dejado sin fuerzas. Llevé el carrito conmigo hacia una de las habitaciones de su apartamento y me tumbé sobre el colchón. Estaba demasiado cansada, lo notaba por todo mi cuerpo, de otra manera jamás hubiera podido quedarme dormida y… no sé si fue peor.

_La brisa hizo que levantara la mirada. Por fin había llegado a Fashion Rules para visitar a Edward. Tenía los Babydolls en el maletero, esperando para que los subiera a casa, pero antes iba a visitar a mi marido, quería verle, necesitaba hacerlo._

_Pasé al interior y me pareció que el pasillo que conducía hacia los ascensores era más largo que como lo recordaba, pero claro, hacía muchos días que no visitaba a Edward, por lo que quizá solo era un mal recuerdo._

_-¿Bella?_

_-¡Oh, Zafrina!- La saludé con un beso._

_-Ay, pero que precioso que se está poniendo este muchachito, ¿a qué sí? - Dijo acariciando la barbillita de Ryan con el dedo índice. - Es idéntico a su padre.- Sonreí orgullosamente. _

_-Lo sé. _

_-¿Vienes a ver a Edward?_

_-Sí, me dijo que todavía iba a tardar, así que vengo a distraerlo un poquito, no debe ser tan bueno trabajar tanto._

_-Edward sabe distraerse solo querida, mejor que nadie.- Comentó negando con la cabeza. Tragué saliva nerviosa y fruncí el ceño confusa presionando más a Ryan contra mi pecho._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunté temerosa._

_-Yo tendría más cuidado con los hombres cariño, cuando una mujer no les da lo que necesitan se desmadran. Pero no debes preocuparte, si supiste encauzarlo una vez, podrás hacerlo dos también. - Abrí los ojos._

_-¿Me estás diciendo q-que Edward…?- Negó con la cabeza._

_-Yo no he dicho nada, no sé de qué me hablas. Tengo que irme, adiós precioso.- Se despidió de Ryan._

_Miré a Zafrina hasta que desapareció por la puerta, todo era muy extraño, ¿sería cierto? Subí rápidamente en el ascensor y marqué la planta correspondiente sin dejar de mirar a Ryan quien parecía inquieto. Salí rápido en cuanto se abrieron las puertas y caminé hacia el despacho de Edward, ¿por qué parecía más bien un laberinto que como lo recordaba? No sé cuánto tiempo caminé buscando la puerta de su despacho, pero… al fin lo encontré._

_-Hola, Jane. - ¿Zafrina se refería a Jane? Yo sabía que Edward no le era indiferente a ella, sabía que estaba enamorada de él, pero…_

_-Ahora mismo aviso a Edward. - Ag. Edward. ¿ Dónde había quedado el señor Cullen? _

_-No, no le avises, quiero darle una sorpresa._

_-Pero es qu… - Le fulminé con la mirada y después le sonreí._

_-Gracias querida.- Dije acomodando mejor a Ryan entre mis brazos para abrir en silencio la puerta. _

_Presioné a Ryan contra mi pecho y me negué a aceptar lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. ¿Él… como podía hacerme esto? Estaba sentado en su escritorio con Lauren sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas… besándose, los brazos de Edward la tenían rodeada por la cintura presionándola más contra él._

_Un ruido incesante me despertó. Abrí los ojos y de repente me encontraba en mi habitación, ¿solo había sido un sueño? Edward rodeaba con decisión mi cintura y yo me aferré con mucha más fuerza a él. ¿Qué había significado esto?_

_-Buenos días, amor. - Murmuró dándome un beso en la mejilla._

_-Hola.- Me limité a contestar. Se elevó sobre su codo para estudiar mi rostro._

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí, solo he tenido un sueño extraño… - Él sonrió con picardía haciendo que me olvidara de aquel espantoso sueño y se acercó a mi rostro._

_-¿De esos que te dejan con ganas de más? No te he escuchado gemir mi nombre… - Susurró en mi oído mordiendo mi lóbulo al final. Mi cuerpo se estremeció y en un rápido movimiento me puse sobre él adueñándome de sus labios. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda con aquel deseo que extrañaba._

_-¿Has cambiado de opinión?- Murmuré en su cuello, depositando un suave beso en el mismo._

_-Es posible…_

_-Hmm.- Volví a atacar sus labios en un beso feroz. Sus manos se aferraron a mi trasero, pero en ese mismo instante un llanto hizo que nos separáramos. _

_-Ryan… - Pronunció fastidiado. Le di un manotazo en el hombro._

_-¡Ey! Es tu hijo. - Le recordé mientras me sentaba en la cama. Edward rió._

_-Será mejor que vayas a ver que le pasa. - Asentí._

_Había pasado un mes y medio y aun Edward no se había dignado a tocarme hasta aquella mañana, pero precisamente a mi bebé le había entrado hambre justo en aquel momento. Negué con la cabeza sonriendo, observando como se alimentaba, cualquier cosa merecía la pena si el premio era Ryan. _

_De cualquier forma, ese mismo día tenía una cita con el médico para que me revisara y por fin Edward sí que no podría echarse atrás. Me despedí de Edward antes de que saliera por la puerta y me arreglé para no llegar tarde a mi cita. Después volví a casa más feliz que por la mañana. Estuve haciendo la colada y limpiando un poco el departamento haciendo pequeñas pausas con Ryan, ¡casi me lo comía!_

_Ya le había dicho a Edward que tenía que ir a comer con su hermana, ya que mi cuñada se había empeñado en ir a comprarle más cosas a mi bebé, y no es que me molestase, pero no sabía cuándo iba a ponerle toda aquella ropa. Después de eso estuvimos mirando algunos Babydolls, cosa que se me ocurrió a partir de mi horrendo sueño. Quería estar espectacular para Edward esa noche. _

_Me despedí de Alice y salí en el coche a Fashion Rules, definitivamente me moría de ganas por ver a Edward._

_La brisa hizo que levantara la mirada cuando estacioné frente a Fashion Rules. No sabía por qué tenía una extraña sensación en mi pecho, parecía que esto ya lo había vivido. Tenía los Babydolls en el maletero, esperando para que los subiera a casa, pero antes iba a visitar a mi marido, quería verle, necesitaba hacerlo._

_Pasé al interior y suspiré aliviada cuando me di cuenta que el pasillo que conducía a los ascensores seguía igual que siempre y no era tan largo como en mi sueño, también me sentí mejor cuando no me encontré a Zafrina. Pulsé la planta correcta cuando me adentré a la cabina del ascensor acariciando a Ryan mientras sonreía. Estaba segura de que a Edward le encantaría verlo de nuevo. _

_-Que raro… - Murmuré cuando llegué al puesto de Jane y lo vi vacío, quizá había salido a hacer algún recado. Sonreí con picardía y abrí muy lentamente y de manera silenciosa la puerta del despacho de Edward._

_-¿Crees que me queda bien? - Susurró la voz de… ¿Lauren?_

_-Lauren creo que deberías salir inmediatamente de aquí. - Ordenó Edward en tono firme. _

_-¿Por qué? - Preguntó ella acercándose más a él._

_-Por favor, no me obligues a hacerte daño. - Pidió él apartando a Lauren._

_-No me lo harás… - Me hirvió la sangre al ver como se acercaba al rostro de Edward con esa confianza, me adentré al interior sin pensármelo dos veces._

_-¿Qué haces con mi marido zorra? - Aquel apelativo me salió sin pensar. Los ojos de ella me miraron sorprendidos, pero sentía otra mirada sobre mi con mayor intensidad._

_-Bella… yo… - Comenzó Edward. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me dirigí hacia él. _

_-No te preocupes… lo he visto todo, pero quiero que esta mujer deje de trabajar aquí._

-Bella…

_-No, por favor…- Rogó ella._

-Bella…

Abrí los ojos de golpe cerrándolos de nuevo a causa de la claridad que entraba por la ventana. Entrecerré los ojos y vi a Angela que me miraba con el ceño fruncido, entonces la realidad me golpeó.

-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó mi amiga.

-Sí…

-Estabas muy agitada.

-Solo he tenido una pesadilla. - Aclaré sentándome en la cama y observando a Ryan dormir.

-¿Edward?- Preguntó y yo solo asentí.

-En realidad ha sido extraño…

-No deberías obsesionarte, es más, creo que tendrías que hablar con Edward. - Mordí mi labio inferior y la miré de nuevo.

Era impresionante como aquel sueño me había tranquilizado un poco, no en el sentido de que estuviese como si no pasara nada, evidentemente tenía grabada aquella escena en mi cabeza, pero quizá me había hecho ver las cosas de otro modo.

-De todas formas, creo que me haré de rogar un poco más… No tenía por qué haberse dejado besar. ¡Quizá era lo que estaba buscando…! - En mi había aparecido un sentimiento muy parecido al de venganza, y quería que él sufriera, que se quebrara la cabeza pensando en lo que pasaría por la mía.

-Sh, sh, no querrás despertar a Ryan.

-Seguramente pronto se despertará… - Sonreí asomándome al moisés.

-Solo has estado dormida media hora, Bella, he venido a despertarte porque lo estabas pasando mal, deberías volver a intentar dormir. - Suspiré. ¿Solo media hora?

-Pues ahora sí que no creo que pueda conciliar el sueño… voy a ir un rato al comedor contigo.

-No tienes remedio.

Estaba viendo la televisión con Angela en un silencio de esos comodísimos, sabiendo que Angela era igual que yo y que no le importaba estar así. Pero lo cierto era que tenía mi mente en otro lugar, y es que el sueño que había tenido no me había dejado indiferente, estaba tratando de buscar un significado, algo que me explicara lo que mi subconsciente intentaba decirme de manera tan compleja.

Cambié mi postura y subí los pies al sofá concentrada al máximo… entonces el teléfono sonó.

-Debe ser Ben.- Me avisó Angela.

-Ya me explicarás qué pasa con él. - Mi amiga puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Sí?… ¿Alice? - Inmediatamente me la quedé mirando… ¿Qué hacía Alice llamando? - Sí… bueno…- Angela chascó la lengua. - Sí, está conmigo… Eso espero… ahora te la paso. - Le lancé una mirada envenenada a Angela cuando me pasó el teléfono.

-¿Alice?

-¡Bella, por Dios! Nos tenías súper preocupados… Edward ha ido a buscarte a casa de tu madre y no estabas allí, después fue a casa de Jake…

-Alice, Alice, Alice… ¿Qué intenta Edward?

-¡Bella! ¡Mi hermano está desesperado! No sabe dónde buscarte ya. Me acaba de llamar con un llanto desesperado, diciéndome que no le contestas el móvil, ¿¡Me puedes explicar que ha pasado! ?

-Tranquila Alice…

-No te sorprenda que vaya a buscarte a casa de Angela, me ha llamado para saber si estabas conmigo. - Me sentí mal por un instante. Edward lo estaba pasando mal. - Por favor, Bella, no sé qué ha pasado, pero estoy segura de que todo se puede arreglar… - Las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Tengo que dejarte Alice, ya te lo explicaré otro día.

-Pero… - Colgué.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Angela.

-Va a venir Edward…

-¿Quieres que lo deje pasar…?

Aun me sentía dolida, aun podía recordar claramente la imagen que me había matado vilmente. Tenía clavado en mi memoria cada rasgo del rostro de Lauren y cada movimiento de Edward, en ese momento tocaron al timbre. Miré a Angela, quien negó con la cabeza y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola, Angela. ¿Está Bella contigo? - Su voz sonaba torturada, pero la imagen seguía fresca en mi… ¡Él se había dejado besar! Otra vez sentí aquella repulsión, pero con más intensidad al verlo ahí parado frente a Angela. Entonces su rostro se movió y sus ojos adoloridos se clavaron en los míos. - Bella…- Murmuró.

No pude evitarlo, tampoco pude soportarlo más, me levanté del sofá y me fui directa a la habitación, me senté en la cama y comencé a llorar en silencio, intentando no despertar a Ryan. A pesar de saber que yo le importaba me sentía traicionada, ¿es que ya no me quería como antes? Me tensé cuando alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación, pero me relajé al segundo cuando vi como Angela entraba.

-Estaba muy alterado.

-No podía recibirlo… siento haberte dejado con todo el marrón… - Angela besó mi frente y acunó mi rostro.

-No te preocupes, por suerte he podido suavizarlo un poquito, pero estaba muy preocupado, por ti y por Ryan. Aun sigue ahí, quiere verlo. ¿Puedo llevárselo? - Llené de aire mis pulmones.

-Claro Angie, es su hijo… - Cogí a Ryan en brazos con cuidado para no despertarlo y después le di un suave beso en su frente para pasárselo a Angela.

-¿Qué le digo? - Preguntó a punto de salir.

-No le digas nada… espero estar mejor mañana. - Ella solo asintió.

Me tumbé boca arriba en el colchón, era difícil y extraño tener a Edward bajo el mismo techo pero sin estar donde él estaba. Nunca habíamos estado separados, a excepción del lugar de trabajo. En casa parecíamos imanes, donde iba uno, iba el otro y vernos así en ese momento… me deprimía aun más.

Llegó el día siguiente… pero no me encontraba con las fuerzas suficientes como para ir a visitar a Edward, tampoco quería verlo a la cara. Angela había tratado de convencerme, Alice también había ido a visitarme, hasta mi madre me había intentado entrar en razón, pero todo era en vano.

Pasaron los días y me sentía completamente vacía a pesar de tener a Ryan conmigo, a pesar de encontrar en sus ojos el brillo que necesitaba para mantenerme viva, todavía necesitaba algo más. Echaba de menos el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío mientras dormíamos, echaba de menos nuestros despertares, echaba de menos sus pequeñas bromas y su cada vez menos frecuente ego… él me hacía falta… pero cada vez que me acordaba de aquella imagen…

Conforme pasaban los días tampoco podía olvidarme de aquel extraño sueño. Tenía la impresión y percibía de alguna manera que había algo escondido en él que me ayudaría, pero aun no encontraba el qué.

Había pasado una semana desde que lo había visto, no eran muchos días, pero los suficientes para echarlo de menos, entonces la respuesta de aquel extraño sueño pareció pasar por mi mente, sentada en el sofá de Angela.

¿Y si…? ¿Y si trataba de explicarme que si hubiese llegado antes hubiese sorprendido a Lauren y me hubiese dado cuenta que Edward no tenía nada que ver? Quizá si no me hubiese entretenido con Zafrina en aquella pequeña conversación habría llegado a tiempo y todo hubiese sucedido de manera diferente. Quizá si yo hubiese llegado tan solo unos segundos antes en ese mismo momento me encontraría en casa, con Edward y con Ryan.

¿Pero entonces la primera parte del sueño qué significaba? Porque se suponía que ahí Edward sí estaba muy entretenido con ella… ¿Sería esa la interpretación que yo tuve el día que me los encontré? Claro… más intensificada por el daño que me había provocado… la clave debía estar al final… sí.

-Bingo… - Murmuré. Angela se removió a mi lado y me miró.

-¿Qué? - Le sonreí a mi amiga.

-¿Qué hora es? - Le pregunté a Angela.

-Las cinco de la tarde… ¿Por qué? - Preguntó confusa.

-Voy a ver a Edward. - Mi amiga me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Por fin, Bella… Ya verás, estoy segura de que tiene una buena excusa para explicar su comportamiento.

-Quizá… no fue su comportamiento.

Suspiré y me duché antes de salir. Había mandado a Angie al apartamento de Edward para que recogiera algunas cosas mías al día siguiente de instalarme en su casa… por lo que me puse unos vaqueros con una camisa gris estampada con rosas del mismo color que su nombre entallada a la cadera y de cuello de barco.

-Angela, no me voy a llevar a Ryan, siento que tengo que hablarlo a solas con Edward… - Agaché la cabeza.- Todo podría acabar mal y no quiero que Ryan esté delante… pero por favor, si Ryan en cualquier momento necesita algo no dudes en llamarme, vendré en seguida. - Dije mientras lo abrazaba y le daba besitos.

-No te preocupes Bella, es un placer quedarme con esta cosita.

Aun cabía la posibilidad de que mis conjeturas no fueran ciertas, así que preferí salir sola, si todo acababa bien volvería a por Ryan.

Me subí al Mini, que había estado estacionado frente al apartamento de Angela desde el lunes cuando llegué a su casa. Arranqué y me dirigí a _Fashion Rules_. Tenía que admitir que en cierto modo estaba nerviosa, de alguna manera iba a volver a ver a Edward cuando cada vez que había ido a casa de Angie lo había preferido evitar encerrándome en la habitación donde dormía con Ryan.

Jake me había llamado aquella misma mañana y estuve contándoselo todo. Me tenía preocupada porque no se había acercado a verme y preguntar qué me pasaba. Sabía por Alice que Edward había ido a ver a Jake antes que a Angie, lo que no sabía es que él nunca le había abierto la puerta, pues no estaba en casa.

Mi amigo se alteró bastante cuando le estuve contando todo lo sucedido pero logré que se relajara. No estaba por la labor que fuera a arreglar las cosas con Edward pues según él lo había decepcionado como persona, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Yo no era la única que lo necesitaba, Ryan también.

Llegué a _Fashion Rules _con un nudo en la garganta, rogaba porque todo se arreglara, por que Edward me explicara que era un mal entendido, porque él mismo me dijera que él no había hecho nada. Respiré hondo cuando subía en el ascensor, esperaba no encontrarme a Lauren, era lo que menos deseaba en aquel momento, no podría contenerme.

-Hola, Jane.

-Hola.- Por algún motivo la sonrisa que me estaba dedicando ese día parecía más natural y sincera. -¿No ha traído a Ryan?

-No… - Sonreí. - ¿Está Edward?

-Sí… pero está ocupado.- Dijo arrugando la cara en señal de disculpa.

Me hirvió la sangre solo de pensar que estaba con Lauren. ¿Y si era verdad, al final? ¿Y si había sucumbido a los encantos de esa rubia con cuerpo plastificado? Asentí y me senté en una de las sillas, esperando.

Miré la redacción y no había rastro de aquella mujer, no estaba en ninguno de los ordenadores. ¿Estaría con Edward? ¿Estarían en ese mismo instante besándose? Me entraron unas ganas locas de levantarme y abrir la puerta de golpe para ver quién estaba con Edward pero por suerte pude controlarme.

¿Qué haría yo si viese salir a Lauren con la ropa arrugada y a medio despeinar? Apreté tanto los puños que me hice daño en las palmas de las manos. ¡Cielos! Me estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa. O me distraía en ese mismo momento o no respondía de mis actos. Saqué el móvil en el mismo momento en el que escuché un ruido provinente del interior del despacho de Edward y casi podía asegurar que se trataba de un puñetazo a algún sitio. Jane y yo nos enderezamos y nos miramos sorprendidas. Se escuchaban voces, voces que cada vez se iban acercando más.

-¡Vete!

-Edward por favor, no me eches…

-¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a repetir? ¡Estás despedida! - La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Lauren de espaldas un poco desesperada. Estaban tan metidos en la discusión que ni me vieron.

-Pero no puedes hacerlo, soy buena en mi trabajo, no he hecho nada malo.

-Solo destrozarme la vida. Amo a Bella, tendría que entrarte en la cabeza… - Aseguró apuntando con un dedo su frente.- …no puedo pensar en otra mujer que no sea ella.

El corazón comenzó a latirme muy rápido al escuchar sus palabras, no podía dejar de mirar a Edward quien tenía la mirada llena de rencor y rabia hacia la persona que tenía en frente. Entonces noté un latido más fuerte cuando él me miró sorprendido.

-Bella… - Murmuró casi sin voz. Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, realmente no supe cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así, pero vi en sus ojos la desesperación, el dolor, la tristeza al verme. Después se giró a Lauren. - ¿Me harías el favor de marcharte de una vez? Tengo cosas importantes que hacer. Puedes venir a por el finiquito mañana mismo, ¿de acuerdo? Jane, se encargará de todo, no quiero volver a verte.

Tragué saliva, aunque no sabía ni por qué estaba haciendo el intento, pues no había ningún tipo de fluido en mi boca. Me quedé mirando a Edward seria, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer, de pronto había olvidado todo lo que quería decirle, de pronto me había olvidado hasta de caminar. Solo podía mirarle.

-¿Quieres entrar?- Preguntó en tono neutral aunque detrás de aquella serena sonrisa sabía que se escondía una grata felicidad por verme, podía notarlo. Asentí e hice a un lado a Lauren para entrar. - Perdona todo esto.

-No… pasa nada. - Dije sentándome en una silla.

-Supongo que vienes a que hablemos. - Comentó sentándose en su silla, me mordí el labio.

-Después de lo que he visto y escuchado supongo que debería disculparme por mi comportamiento… pero…

-¿De verdad? ¿Me perdonas? - Preguntó él con una sonrisa delatadora en el rostro inclinado hacia delante.

-Aun no he acabado. - Aclaré seria. Él asintió volviendo a recomponer la postura. - Ahora solo quiero saber una cosa. - Edward aguardó unos segundos y yo suspiré. - Le has dicho a Lauren que me amas y que no puedes pensar en otra mujer que no sea yo…

-Y es cierto mi amor. - Volvió a interrumpirme, lo miré seria de nuevo, haciéndole comprender que no había acabado.

-Siendo así… ¿por qué dejaste que te besara? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que sentí? Edward había estado pensando todo el día en nuestra noche, quería estar contigo porque tú ya no tendrías excusas para rechazarme… pero cuando te vi…

-No dejé que me besara. -Me cortó.

-Pero te vi…

-No, Bella. No sé como explicarte, en realidad ni yo mismo me di cuenta cuando la tenía encima. Hasta tardé un segundo en reaccionar, te lo juro, Bella, yo no dejé que lo hiciera. - Pensé un instante en lo que él me había dicho.

-¿Entonces no te gusta? - Edward me regaló una dulce sonrisa, se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la mía para ponerse de cuclillas. Me tomó las manos y me miró fijamente.

-¿Cómo has podido pensar eso, Bella? Si yo… no puedo concebir una vida si no es contigo. Te necesito. Te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir, ya no me interesa nadie, estando tú o sin estar. ¿Pensabas que en cuanto me dejaras iba a recurrir a los brazos de alguien más? Es imposible, eso quedó atrás con el antiguo Edward. - Su mano dejó libre una de las mías para acariciar mi mejilla. - Te amo, eres todo lo que tengo, mi vida, por favor, créeme.

-Entonces no dejaste que te besara… - Concluí, su rostro una vez más se crispó.

-No, en cuanto reaccioné la aparté lo más delicadamente que pude.

-¡¿Y por qué no le diste un buen empujón? !- Pregunté un poco exasperada.

-Ante todo me enseñaron a actuar con educación y delicadeza con las mujeres, mi vida. - Me lo quedé mirando unos segundos con una ceja alzada, incrédula. - ¿Me perdonas? Por favor, por favor, por favor… - Murmuraba casi con un puchero.

Y estaría loca de no haberlo hecho pues sus ojos lo delataban sin piedad. Decidí no decir nada, tomé su rostro con las dos manos y trabé mi boca en la suya adueñándome una vez más de sus labios, probando el elixir que me proporcionaban. Acariciando con mi lengua su dulce cavidad sin ningún tipo de miedo.

-En realidad no tengo que perdonarte nada si tú no dejaste que pasara… - Reflexioné observándolo con una leve sonrisa que él correspondió.

Sus manos viajaron hasta mi cintura e hicieron que me levantara solo para besarme con mayor comodidad, ciñéndome más a su cuerpo, sintiéndolo en toda su extensión. Sin dejar de abrazarme me hizo recular hasta toparme con el escritorio y después me alzó hasta dejarme sentada en el mismo.

Me sentía totalmente en el cielo, sintiendo como su boca en ese momento se adueñaba de mi cuello, de cómo mis manos se metían bajo su americana deslizándola por sus hombros, de cómo las suyas se concentraban en mis piernas.

-Odio estos vaqueros. ¿Por qué no te has puesto una falda? - Gruño en mi oído, yo reí quedamente.

-Si… cierras la puerta… con llave… me los puedo quitar.- Volvió a gruñir, ese ruido me encantaba, pero no se opuso, se alejó de mi para cerrar la puerta mientras yo aprovechaba para quitarme los vaqueros con el tanga incluido y todo.

-Bella, vas a matarme, te lo prometo. - Murmuró con voz ronca volviendo a donde yo estaba ahora de pie.

-Creo que deberíamos ir al sofá… ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez…? - Pregunté mientras me cogía en brazos.

-Sí.- Respondió besándome en los labios.- Aquella vez que me dejaste con un gran problema en mis pantalones.- Reí.

-¿Fue el día que me propusiste el chantaje?- Susurré en su oído desabotonando su camisa.

-¿Chantaje? - Preguntó divertido. Gemí al sentir sus dedos en aquel lugar femenino tan sensible.

-Sí, canalla. - Elevó su rostro bañado en sudor para mirarme sorprendido. - Creo que te lo has cobrado de sobra.- Edward rió bajito y siguió besándome.

-Quítate esto, por favor.- Pidió estirando de mi camiseta, le ayudé como pude a quitármela.

Sus labios se deslizaron de mi cuello hacia abajo y se deshizo de mi sujetador, el cual llevaba el broche en la parte de adelante. Los acarició muy delicadamente con las palmas de su mano, como si realmente pudieran romperse. Acuné su rostro con las manos y lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

-Eres mío.- Dije de la manera más posesiva que alguna vez había hablado. Edward sonrió torcidamente y se acercó a mi cuello dejando húmedos besos hasta llegar a mi oído.

-Completamente. - Susurró provocando que la piel se me erizara.

No tardamos en eliminar el resto de nuestras prendas para quedarnos desnudos. Su boca viajó por mi estómago y me tensé al notar como se detenía a repartir numerosos besos en la zona de mi vientre. Alcé mi cabeza para observarlo con algo de miedo, mientras veía como descendía hacia mi intimidad.

Cuando su lengua hizo contacto con mi zona más sensible intenté acallar un gemido mordiéndome el labio. Mi respiración era terriblemente errática, no quería más juegos, lo necesitaba a él, así que aferré su cara con las manos y lo elevé hasta la altura de mi rostro.

-Te necesito ya, Edward.

-¿Estás segura? - Fruncí el ceño.

-¡Te he dicho que ya!- Gruñí provocando que a él se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa. Hundió su rostro en mi cuello y se introdujo en mi con la mayor de las delicadezas que alguna vez recordé en él.

Podía sentirlo de nuevo, tan grande y tan duro, tan dispuesto para mi. ¿Cómo me había parado a pensar alguna vez en que él ya no me deseara? Me amaba demasiado. Sus besos mientras me embestía, sus manos acariciando mis mejillas, sus jadeos constantes convirtiéndose en gemidos a medida que pasaba el tiempo…

Esto era genial, esto era sublime. Me encantaba sentirme encadenada de nuevo a su cuerpo, a él. Por fin volvía a tenerlo conmigo, tan Edward, tan mío… Solté un grito cuando llegué a aquel paraíso que tanto había extrañado, que fue ahogado por sus besos. Edward quedó con sus codos apoyados sobre el sofá para no hacerme daño en ningún momento, después me besó la mejilla, el mentón, el cuello y terminó en mis labios.

-Te quiero.- Murmuró, rozando con su nariz la mía, mirándome con aquellos ojos verdes en los que podría perderme horas y horas. - Te quiero, Bella. Nunca vuelvas a dudar de mi. - Volvió a besar mi mejilla y lo empujé lentamente para que quedáramos sentados, acurrucándome en él.

-No lo haré más, te lo prometo, pero por favor… otra vez que pase algo así ten un poco de más sangre… yo aseguraba que te habías dejado besar.

-Lo siento… lo siento… - Susurraba en tono arrepentido abrazándome más fuerte.- Te he echado tanto de menos… pensaba que esto era el final.

-Yo también te he echado mucho de menos, aunque pensaras posiblemente que te odiaba.

-¿Me odiabas? - Preguntó mirándome analíticamente, fingí estar pensándolo. - ¡Me odiabas!

-No, tonto… aunque hubiese querido, no podría odiarte tan pronto.

-¿Tan pronto?- Preguntó ahora sorprendido. - De manera que sí planeabas odiarme… - Reí con él y lo abracé más fuerte.

-No…

Suspiré y me levanté, tenía que volver a por Ryan, no me gustaba dejarlo solo mucho tiempo. Comencé a recoger mis cosas y sentí sus brazos rodearme de nuevo, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro.

-No te vayas aún.- Ronroneó, depositando un casto beso en mi cuello.

-Tengo que recoger a Ryan… pero esta noche te daré tu recompensa.- Me giré para rodear su cuello con mis brazos y le besé antes de vestirme.

-Esta noche…- Murmuró mientras se vestía al mismo tiempo que yo.

Por fin todo se había aclarado, al fin podía volver a confiar en Edward. Podría haberme mentido… pero me bastaba con mirarle a los ojos para saber que todo lo que decía era cierto. Él me quería, me amaba y jamás podría haber cometido un acto así y yo estaba loca por él, de eso no había duda.

* * *

Bueno pues aquí dejo el penúltimo capítulo, sí. Solo queda un capítulo más y el epílogo y cierro esta historia. :(

**yiyielo, Alli Pattinson, L0kiicita Cullen, joli cullen, Lauri R, V, majin soljam, Paolastef, Joss Alvarado, Paaameeelaaa, mar, Jbpattinson, Laliita, , Lynn, vickycn, Solchizz, AleCullen, Bia93, Chapis Cullen, Jos Weasley C, clau5, E. Cullen Vigo, Belaya, saraes, Ely Cullen M, lOrEn cUllEn, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, loveja, yolabertay, chels, lu, Laura-cullen-swan, Jessica, shibbycullen, lady blue vampire, **GRACIAS!

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, chicas :)


	18. Fascinada

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_CODICIA MARCADA_

* * *

.

* * *

_***Fascinada***_

* * *

.

-¿Aun no has terminado?- Pregunté riendo levemente mientras entraba a la habitación de Ryan.

-Creo que nunca voy a poder acostumbrarme a esto. - Me reí más cuando vi como tiraba el pañal sucio de Ryan al suelo con la nariz arrugada, manteniéndolo lo más alejado de su rostro posible y cogía una toallita húmeda. -No es gracioso.

-Es tu hijo. - Dije poniéndome a su lado para observarle.

-Ya lo sé, siento orgullo de lo que tiene entre las piernas, ha salido tan bien dotado como su padre.- Comentó bromeando, le di un codazo juguetón. Nos quedamos en silencio, él concentrado al máximo en llevar a cabo esa "laboriosa" tarea, y yo observando lo mono que parecía Edward cambiándole el pañal a Ryan. - Me pones nervioso mirándome de esa manera.- Volví a soltar una carcajada, acariciando con las yemas de mis dedos un bracito de mi bebé hasta que cerró el puño alrededor de uno de estos.

-Debes adquirir práctica, además estás irresistible cambiándole el pañal. - Me miró con mala cara.

-Listo. - Abrochó el body y lo cogió en brazos dándole un beso en la cabeza, lo miré tiernamente y después traspasé la mirada a Ryan quien tenía los ojos de par en par, suspiré.

-Creo que Ryan está bastante espabilado. - Comenté acercándome más a ellos.

Di un paso más y rodeé la cintura de Edward con mis brazos, quedando lo suficientemente cerca del rostro de Ryan, el cual me miraba intensamente. Sonreí, y comencé a hablarle, me encantaba arrancarle sonrisas y me encantaba que estuviese concentrado en lo que yo le decía.

-¿Es guapa verdad?- Le preguntó Edward interrumpiendo una de mis carantoñas. Ryan se había quedado mirándolo y sonrió por un momento, se me estaba cayendo la baba.

Era uno de esos momentos dulces que me encantaría mantener grabado en mi memoria, por eso lo aprovechaba al máximo. Estábamos tranquilos, jugando e interaccionando con Ryan, felices porque al fin todo había pasado, o al menos el mal entendido.

Era uno de mis momentos preferidos, antes de que Ryan durmiera. Me encantaba darme cuenta una vez más que había formado una familia y que era la mujer más dichosa y feliz del planeta. Tenía al marido más guapo, más cariñoso, más encantador, y a todo eso le sumaba mi pequeño, el que había traído una nueva luz a mi vida y sin el cual ya nada sería lo mismo.

-Oye… - Susurró Edward en la cama, mientras dibujaba formas sin sentido en el brazo que lo mantenía asido a mi cuerpo.

-Dime. - Contesté dándole un beso en la frente, ya que descansaba al lado de mi rostro.

-Alice vendrá mañana a vernos, bueno.. - hizo una pausa - a nosotros no, más bien a Ryan. - Reí quedamente y acaricié con mi otra mano su cabello rebelde.

-Antes no venía tan a menudo. - Edward se incorporó un poco, sosteniéndose con sus manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo y me miró con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa divertida.

-Antes no existía Ryan, además por si no te has dado cuenta, son más frecuentes las visitas y no solo de Alice. - Reí de nuevo acariciando la piel de su brazo y deleitándome con la dureza de su músculo, me mordí el labio.

-¿Sabes que ahora mismo no me importa nada de eso? - Pregunté con una mirada sugerente.

-¿Y qué es lo que te importa?- Preguntó juguetón captando mi estado de ánimo. Puse una mano en su pecho desnudo y lo empujé, de manera que quedara boca arriba en el colchón para quedar con mi tronco sobre él. - Ah, ya veo… - Susurró elevando su cabeza para alcanzar mis labios. Reí y cogí mi almohada para golpearle en la cara, hacia tiempo que no estaba tan feliz.

Cuando aparté la almohada no pude evitar reír un poco más al ver su cara de desconcierto, pero en seguida sus facciones se volvieron más traviesas, dándole un toque más juvenil a su rostro.

-Así que quieres jugar… - Murmuró acariciando una de mis piernas. Me mordí el labio aun sonriendo. - Está muy juguetona, señora Cullen. -Se irguió para acercarse a mi, que estaba sentada en la cama aún mirándole sin saber qué se le pasaba por la mente.

Su rostro se acercó al mío, pero esquivó mis labios, justo en el momento en el que iba a besarlos. Me quedé quieta, aspirando el aroma que desprendía todo su cuerpo ardiente. Mi respiración comenzó a irregularizarse a causa de su cercanía y mi cuerpo reaccionó a él, como siempre hacia.

Trazó una línea imaginaria con la punta de su nariz desde mi sien, pasando por mi oreja hasta mi clavícula, muy lentamente. Siguió su camino, provocando que comenzara a jadear cuando se deslizó por mi cuello y llegó al escote de mi camisón, sacando la punta de su lengua simplemente para lamer el inicio de mis pechos. Bufé sin poder evitarlo y mis manos se aferraron a su cabello estirándolo hasta que estuviese en frente de mi rostro.

-¿Qué intentas? ¿Matarme? - Me sonrió de manera torcida, produciendo que mi deseo se intensificara de manera inmediata, se acercó lentamente, haciendo que los segundos me parecieran horas, hasta mi oído.

-Solo juego.- Susurró mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja.

Esas dos palabras supusieron el detonante para que mi cuerpo y mi razón se rindieran a él. Hundí de manera fiera mis dedos en su cabello acercándolo más a mi para por fin besar sus labios, los cuales me recibieron de manera ferviente. El calor de sus labios comenzó a quemar mi piel, pero cuando su lengua se deslizó hasta el interior de mi cavidad perdí el control.

Mis manos ansiosas recorrieron su escultural cuerpo, tan fuerte, tan perfecto, tan mío. Le había repetido hasta la saciedad a Edward que no se obsesionara conmigo, que confiara en mi, que jamás le pertenecería a otro hombre, sin darme cuenta que yo realmente me comportaba de la misma manera.

Mis manos se deslizaron por los perfectos músculos de su espalda, mientras sus manos iban ascendiendo mi camisón de dormir, separándonos un par de segundos para poder sacármelo por la cabeza. Nuestros besos se volvieron lentos pero tortuosos, lo deseaba tanto… este deseo jamás iba a acabarse, la llama siempre estaría encendida.

Desde que habíamos vuelto a hacer el amor, Edward casi no acariciaba mis pechos y sabía la razón, a parte también la sentía. Sentía que no era lo mismo que antes, pero solo en cierta manera.

A pesar de que había intentado por activa y por pasiva hacer el amor con Edward cuando él aun se negaba, debía admitir que había tenido miedo a volver a hacerlo por primera vez. Había leído en algunas revistas testimonios de algunas mujeres que realmente lo habían pasado mal con la penetración, pero para mi no fue tanto...

Claro, los pechos era otro asunto y sabía que él si los acariciaba en algún momento, lo hacia con extrema delicadeza, evitando hacerme algún tipo de daño, aun así no podía dejar de pensar en las relaciones que manteníamos antes. Aunque también estaba convencida de que todo volvería con el tiempo. ¡No podía tenerlo todo!

Empujé a Edward para volver a tumbarlo boca arriba en el colchón después de que él me quitara mi tanga. Aunque la luz de la lamparita no iluminaba mucho podía deleitarme con su torso perfecto. Me sonrió, acariciándome la mejilla y quiso erguirse de nuevo pero lo detuve poniendo una de mis manos en su pecho.

Sin dejar de mirarlo me acerqué lentamente y comencé a besar su pecho, apoyada con mis manos con el colchón, mientras bajaba hacia sus abdominales, pasando mi lengua hasta la cinturilla de su boxer lila oscuro. Edward bufó, retorciendo la pelvis. Sonreí al ver sobre la tela de su ropa interior el bulto.

Estiré de su boxer para dejarlo libre del mismo y comencé a masajear su virilidad ganándome un gemido de su parte. Me agaché un poco más, notando como mi recóndito lugar se humedecía a medida que Edward jadeaba con más intensidad y era consciente de lo que estaba provocando en él. Besé la punta de su miembro observando como Edward retorcía la sábana con sus manos y las facciones de su rostro se tensaban. Aquello me estaba volviendo loca, pasé mi lengua por el mismo lugar.

-Maldita sea, Bella, no sigas. - Musitó de manera entrecortada y ronca.

Su mano rodeó una de mis muñecas obligando a que soltara su miembro, se irguió simplemente para tumbarme a mi sobre el colchón.

-Eddy está ansioso…

-Shh… - Replicó mordiéndome el cuello mientras rozaba su miembro en mis pliegues. - Deja de llamarle así. - Susurró cortante.

-Te dije que sería para toda la vida. - Murmuré entrecortadamente. - El pr-preservativo. - Dije como pude.

De pronto su mano me enseñó el objeto plateado sonriendo traviésamente, se lo puso en un momento y volvió a posicionarse sobre mí, acariciando mis caderas mientras su miembro seguía torturándome.

-Edward, por favor, hazlo. - Le pedí. Envolví su cuello con mis brazos y acerqué su rostro más al mío. -Necesito sentir a mi hombre. - El gimió bajito e introdujo lentamente su miembro en mi cavidad.

-Nunca podrás hacerte una idea de lo que significas para mi. - Susurró entrecortadamente en mi oído.

-Te quiero. - Susurré sintiendo como se movía en mi interior.

Sumergido en mi cuerpo, bailando al compás que marcaban nuestras caderas, respirando entrecortadamente, así me gustaba estar con él, mientras su rostro acariciaba el mío igual de sudoroso, mientras sus labios acariciaban los míos sin cesar mientras se movía, mientras su respiración cálida se enfriaba en mis mejillas, mientras sus manos se ceñían cada vez con más ansias a mis caderas, mientras nuestras piernas se atendían con el lenguaje de las caricias... Podrían pasar horas, semanas… nunca me cansaría.

-Demasiado perfecta, demasiado… - Musitó de manera ronca, pero casi sin poder hablar.

La perfecta sincronización era enloquecedora. Su cabello húmedo se movía sin cesar con él, pegándose a su rostro, provocando que con la poca fuerza que le quedaban a mis brazos me obligara a mi misma a apartárselos de su frente para poder observar la gloriosa perfección de su rostro.

-Nada es demasiado para ti. - Respondí.

-Cielos. - Dijo embistiéndome algo más rápido. - Te amo Bella, te amo. - Gruñó.

Sus labios callaban mis gemidos, así como los míos los suyos. Debía decir que siempre había sido algo escandalosa, y no era para menos teniendo a Edward… pero Ryan estaba en la habitación de al lado y aunque sabía que debía estar completamente dormido, y casi segura de que su sueño profundo jamás podría ser interrumpido, Edward también era consciente de que tanto ruido podría despertarlo.

Mis globitos de colores se iban acercando a medida que Edward se movía cada vez más rápido, mordí su hombro sin poder evitarlo cuando todos se explotaron lentamente, Edward me dio no sé cuántas estocadas más pero logré ver las estrellas.

Se apoyó en sus brazos para que yo no aguantara su peso y me miró aun con los ojos entrecerrados respirando tan agitadamente como yo y sacó al fin su miembro. Se acercó a mi y me besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Gracias. - Fruncí el ceño. Él se levantó directo al baño, me tapé un poco con la sábana y me acomodé un poco mejor en el colchón, mientras volvía a mi lado.

-¿Gracias, por qué? - Edward sonrió dulcemente.

-Por quererme tanto, mi vida. - Respondí su sonrisa y me acerqué a él para besarle.

-No me cuesta trabajo hacerlo.- Murmuré jugueteando con una de sus manos, su mano libre se aferró a mi cadera por debajo de la sábana.

-Pues entonces, gracias por aparecer en mi vida.- Arrugué la nariz.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado? - Pregunté sonriendo.

-La mosca del amor. - Su respuesta me hizo reír y él lo hizo conmigo.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que has cambiado en casi solo dos años? - Pregunté, Edward se acercó más a mi enroscando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y mirándome con curiosidad.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Me refería a… bueno… ya sabes… nunca me habría imaginado que sería yo la que hubiese acabado casi "rogando" por hacer el amor. - Dije haciendo las comillas con los dedos de mi mano. Edward soltó una carcajada y después se tapó la boca en seguida con la mano libre acordándose de Ryan, le regañé con la mirada. Sonrió y se acercó aún más a mi, nuestros cuerpos casi se rozaban.

-No confundas las cosas, me moría por hacerte el amor, ¿eh? Lo que pasa es que entiendo que no pudieras y además, me daba miedo, no quería perjudicarte. - Sonreí y le besé.

Su piel aun estaba algo humedecida por nuestra previa acción pero mis manos no cesaban de repartir caricias por su rostro. La mano envuelta en mi cintura comenzó a acariciar mi espalda suavemente y en un momento se desvió hacia mi abdomen provocando que la alarma saltara en mi. Llevé lo más disimuladamente que pude mi mano hacia la suya y _como quien no quiere la cosa _la retiré deslizándola hasta mi cadera, él se separó y me miró seriamente.

-¿Qué? - Pregunté.

-Desde hace más de dos semanas evitas que toque esa zona.

El corazón comenzó a latirme rápidamente y me puse nerviosa. Era cierto, desde que volvimos a estar juntos, después de hacer el amor, evitaba que me tocara el abdomen. Sabía que algún día iba a darse cuenta, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Lo miré sin saber qué decir. Él me acarició la mejilla con la mano que antes estaba apresada en la mía.

-¿Te duele?- Preguntó ahora con el ceño fruncido, preocupado.

-No, no.

-Ah, menos mal. ¿Entonces? - Le evité la mirada. - Bella- Buscó mi mirada.

-No sé… Tengo miedo… de… no sé.

-¿De qué, Bella?

-¿No te molesta? - Elevó las dos cejas mirándome incrédulo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a mirarme intensamente, llevando su mano otra vez a mi abdomen, eliminando de una vez la sábana que nos cubría y sin que yo pudiera hacer ya nada al respecto.

-¿Cómo podría molestarme?- Preguntó totalmente molesto. - Bella, aquí permaneció mi hijo durante nueve meses, ha sido el mejor regalo que me has dado. - Dijo acariciando esa zona. - ¿A qué tenías miedo? - Preguntó ahora lanzándome una sonrisa conciliadora. - De verdad, esto es lo de menos, sigo amándote de igual forma, incluso más - Aseguró agrandando los ojos. - Así que por favor, deja de pensar en estupideces porque me voy a enfadar. Mi mujer es la más hermosa y la más perfecta de todas, y no estoy dispuesto a que me discutas eso.

-¿De… verdad? - Volví a preguntar.

-Eres tan tonta… - Me dijo sonriendo y rodeando mi cuerpo con sus brazos. - Claro que es verdad.

-Siempre he sido muy delgada, pero no sé, al menos tenía cada cosa en su lugar. - Él se separó para observarme de nuevo y esta vez bajó la mirada hacia mi abdomen.

-¿Y dónde ves aquello que está fuera de lugar? - Mi mano viajó hasta aquel punto y toqué con un dedo.

-Está… flácido. - Edward negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba para sentarse.

-No me lo puedo creer. Bella, acabas de dar a luz, ¿qué esperabas? - Suspiré y me lo quedé mirando. Volvió a tumbarse apoyando su codo en el colchón, para mirarme desde arriba el rostro. - ¿Tú te sientes bien? Me cuesta creer que todo esto sea solo por mi. - Confesó acariciándome la barbilla.

-Sí, osea. - Respiré hondo. - Admito que estaba preocupada por lo que tú pensaras.

-Pero es que es una estupidez.

-Bueno… - Edward se tumbó por completo y aunque yo había dirigido mi atención a mis manos y había desistido la tentación de volver a taparme, ya que él me habría vuelto a destapar, sentía su mirada en mi. Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla.

-Amor… - Sus manos acunaron mi rostro y me miró preocupado. - Yo… te juro que no me importa, te veo incluso más bella, eres completamente preciosa, y ahora más que tienes nuevas curvas. - Intentó animarme, tocándome las caderas. - No te preocupes, mi vida, ya verás, con el tiempo te sentirás mejor.

-Tienes razón, soy yo. - Edward suspiró.

-Bien… lo importante es que te sientas bien contigo misma, pero no te preocupes, ¿vale, cielo? Seguro que volverás a gustarte dentro de unos meses.

-Dices gustarte…

-Claro. - Me sonrió de nuevo. - Eres tú la que tiene que sentirse a gusto. - Le sonreí y me acerqué a su rostro solo para estar más cerca de él.

Quizá solo había sido una tontería, a lo mejor estaba haciendo de un grano de arena un mundo, pero no podía evitar sentirme extraña. Mi cuerpo había cambiado y no estaba del todo satisfecha con el cambio, pero Edward también tenía razón hacia tan solo dos meses que Ryan había nacido…

Satisfecha por nuestra intensa conversación le besé en los labios y me levanté para ducharme, antes de irme a dormir.

-Ay señora Cullen, debería taparse un poquito si no quiere que la castigue en la ducha. - Me detuve en el marco de la puerta de nuestro baño y le miré negando con la cabeza.

¿Estaba intentando demostrarme que no había cambiado como yo había dicho? ¿ O solo lo estaba diciendo para hacerme sentir mejor? La respuesta la obtuve un minuto después, cuando se coló en el plato de ducha.

Me desperté buscando el calor de Edward. No había escuchado a Ryan llorar y tenía la impresión de que había pasado más tiempo de lo normal. Estiré mi mano encontrándome el lugar que ocupaba Edward vacío, entonces me incorporé y abrí los ojos en la oscuridad, estaba sola y con la puerta cerrada.

Me levanté y caminé descalza abriendo con sigilo la puerta, fue entonces cuando algunas notas musicales inundaron mis oídos, pero aun las escuchaba lejos. Caminé hasta la habitación de Ryan, pero su cuna estaba vacía. Con un paso más rápido llegué hasta la habitación desde donde provenían las notas musicales, como supuse cerrada.

Con cuidado la abrí y sonreí involuntariamente por lo que vi. La cabecita de Ryan estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de su padre, quien con su mano libre tocaba algunas notas del piano. Me acerqué hasta ellos y cuando acaricié suavemente la cabecita de mi bebé, Edward dejó de tocar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó.

-No estabas en la habitación.- Susurré no queriendo despertar a Ryan.

-Estaba inquieto y pensé que quizá esto le relajaría. La tenía en la mente desde hacía días. - Murmuró levantándose del banco y poniéndose de perfil para que yo también pudiera ver a Ryan.

-Así que tu papi ya te ha compuesto una nana. - Le susurré a Ryan, quien dormía con la boquita abierta. Me lo iba a comer.

-Después de todo tú ya tienes tu parte. - Me mordí el labio y le miré.

-Bueno… mi tema no esconde nada de inocencia, señor Cullen. - Él rió en silencio. - Déjamelo y ves a dormir, anda. - Él negó con la cabeza.

-Descansa, sé que lo necesitas, además mañana no trabajo así que puedo hacerme cargo.

En realidad sabía que tenía razón, miré a Ryan y le di un beso en su mejilla, después me alcé de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de Edward y me encaminé hacia mi habitación de nuevo, esperando poder descansar un poco más. Al menos sabía que si Ryan se despertaba con hambre Edward le daría más biberón con la leche que había extraído de mis pechos con el sacaleches. No lo hacía muy frecuentemente pero había veces que sí.

Me metí en la cama y me tapé acurrucándome, la imagen que había visto minutos atrás me había fascinado. ¿Cómo podía tener un marido tan perfecto? ¡Cielos! Iba a volverme loca de la felicidad. Sonreí y cerré los ojos antes de comenzar a conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

-¿Tiene gases?- Preguntó Edward mientras removía los espaguetis.

-Creo que llora por eso. Está limpio, ha comido, deben ser gases. - Contesté mientras le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda a Ryan. Edward se acercó.

-¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó mi marido frente a la cara del niño, que estaba apoyada en mi hombro. -Quizá deberíamos llevarlo al médico, no para de llorar.

-No, ya verás como no es nada.- Respondí a Edward. - Venga, cariño. - Le hablé a Ryan, después de un minuto escuché unos gases, lo mecí un poco y se relajó. - ¿Ves? - Le pregunté a Edward, él suspiró.

-Es que me siento impotente cuando lo veo llorar así. - Sonreí tiernamente.

-Tú déjame a mi. - Dije dándole un beso en los labios. - Y sigue removiendo los espaguetis anda. - él puso los ojos en blanco.

Dejé a Ryan en el moisés y fui junto a Edward para acabar de preparar los espaguetis. Comimos y después de recogerlo todo me senté con él, estaba viendo las noticias, pero en seguida apagó la televisión.

-Eh. - Me quejé, el solo sonrió.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre algo. - Dijo cogiendo mi mano.

-¿Qué pasa? - Escuché que Ryan hacia ruido y me asomé a verle. Sonreí al verlo despierto moviendo los brazos y las piernas, y succionando el chupete. Edward rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Creo que deberíamos mudarnos. - Fruncí el ceño y me giré para encararlo.

-¿No estás bien aquí?

-Por supuesto, tampoco quiero deshacerme de este apartamento, aquí comenzó todo, pero no sé, aunque es grande no solo nos vamos a quedar los tres, después van a venir más ¿cierto? - Comentó sonriéndome. Envolví su cuello con los brazos.

-¿Cuántos más?

-¿Un equipo de fútbol? - Abrí los ojos por su respuesta y el rió. - No, era una broma.

-Ah… Hombre no me gustaría que Ryan se quedara solo, ser hija única no me gusta, me habría encantado tener un hermano. - Confesé. Jake era como mi hermano, pero tampoco sabía lo que era un hermano porque nunca lo había tenido, así que a lo mejor solo lo consideraba como tal porque era más especial que otros amigos.

-Dos hermanos solo, es muy aburrido, te lo digo por experiencia. - Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos, él volvió a reír.

-Lo suyo es tener dos más.

-Bueno, bueno… ya veremos, acabamos de tener a Ryan, déjame descansar.

-Por supuesto, ahora quiero disfrutar un poco de mi mujercita. - Sus brazos se ciñeron más entorno a mi cintura.

-Mmm. - Murmuré alcanzando sus labios.

Ryan comenzó a hacer ruiditos más sonoros y me separé de Edward girándome para ver qué le pasaba. Reí, poniéndole el chupete, pero volvió a tirarlo.

-Creo que no le gusta que te bese. - Comentó Edward.

-Claro, porque él es mi príncipe, ¿A que sí?- Pregunté volviendo a ponerle el chupete, el cual esta vez se lo quedó pero sin dejar de mirarme.

Me encantaba mi nueva vida. Me sentía plena y feliz. Durante el día podía compartir momentos inolvidables con Ryan, cada día que pasaba descubría más cosas sobre las ventajas de ser madre, ya no podía imaginar una mañana sin él a mi lado.

Y Edward estaba respondiendo tan bien a toda esta situación… se portaba mejor de lo que habría esperado y me demostraba una vez más con su comportamiento cuánto me amaba. Me ayudaba y me apoyaba, se preocupaba por mi. Era lo que más me fascinaba de él, su plena disposición por querer hacerme sentir bien a cada segundo. Sabía que ya no había más remedio para los celos, pero no podía hacer nada más, al menos se controlaba mejor que hacía unos meses y con eso me bastaba, ahora el problema era mantenerme a raya a mi también.

Sus brazos volvieron a rodear mi cintura y su barbilla a apoyarse en mi hombro, observando a Ryan, felices. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

* * *

_Bueno, pues aqui os dejo con el último capítulo y solo falta el epílogo... :) También ahora cuando suba el capítulo, subiré dos **nuevas imágenes** de Codicia Marcada, del epílogo, en el apartado de imágenes:) Dejaré el enlace en mi perfil!_

_Me da muchisima pena acabar con esta historia, bueno siempre me pasa con todas, pero no sé, esta es tan especial como Dulce descubrimiento, de alguna forma... :) Y bueno! Que me mandaron un mensaje diciéndome que estaba nominada a unos premios y me quede medio en shock... jajaja Bueno sé que no tengo la más mínima oportunidad de ganar nada, pero me ha hecho muchisima ilusión :) ya os digo... nominada a mejor final feliz con Dulce descubrimiento y mejor secuela con Codicia marcada... me dio un súper subidón! jajajaja_

_No dejo ni direcciones ni nada porque no tengo la intencion de pediros que me voteis ni nada por el estilo, simplemente me hacia ilusion que lo supierais... :) Me encanta esta historia!_

_**Chapis Cullen, Ally Pattinson, E. Cullen Vigo, Crystal Butterfly 92, Lauri R, Paolastef, Fran Masen Cullen, joli cullen, V, clau5, yiyielo, Allesanz8, Paaameeelaaa, majin soljam, Jbpattinson, Ely Cullen M, yolabertay, Jos WeasleyC, Milhoja, Belaya, Laura-cullen-swan, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, loveja92, lexa0619, Jessica, chels, nelsy, Isabella Marie Cullen-1989, bellaliz, CrazyForRobert, Marylouu, **GRACIAS!_

_**saraes,** jajajaja pues claro tenemos que apoyarnos todas! Y bueno... Edward reaccionó como creo que habrían reaccionado muchos hombres... pero bueno después de todo hablan y siempre aprenden algo uno del otro.. eso está bien :)_

_**Laliita**, el otro dia me felicitaste por las nominaciones, pero no te dije nada porque ni siquiera sabía que había unos premios y mucho menos que estaba nominada..., hasta pensaba que te habías confundido! :) pero gracias :)_

_Bueno pues nos vemos en el epílogo... :) Un besito a todas!_


	19. Plenitud

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Todos humanos._

_CODICIA MARCADA_

* * *

_**Epílogo**_

* * *

_***Plenitud***_

* * *

.

-¡Edward! - Grité furiosa.

Se lo había dicho, se lo había advertido, pero a veces resultaba ser incluso peor que Ryan. Los dos hombres de la casa se habían puesto a jugar en el sofá del comedor de la casa de Isla Mauricio, ya le había advertido a Edward que tuviese cuidado, pero no me había hecho caso y el mantel que estaba puesto sobre la mesa de centro se había llevado consigo al suelo todos los objetos que tenía encima.

-¿Qué te he dicho? ¡A veces me da la impresión de que hablo con la nada! - Le reñí mientras recogía los objetos que se habían salvado y los trozos de cristales de uno que no había acabado con la misma suerte. Miré a Edward quien me miraba apenado.

-Lo siento… Tienes razón. - Se levantó para ayudarme.

-¡Lo sientes, lo sientes…! - Bufé de la rabia. - Ryan a dormir, ya es hora.

-Pero…

-A dormir. - Insistí mirándole seria.

-Mami… - Escuché la voz de Renesmee y me giré, estaba refregándose un ojo con su puñito.

-¿Qué haces aquí, cariño? Ya te había dejado dormida… - Después me giré hacia Edward con una mirada de reproche. Él suspiró.

-Ven aquí, princesa. - Dijo dirigiéndose a ella para cogerla en brazos. - Vamos, Ryan. - Le tendió la mano al mayor de mis hijos.

-Jo… yo quiero pelear. - Puse los ojos en blanco cuando vi como Ryan le daba puñetazos a las piernas de Edward. Nunca se cansaba.

-Tu madre tiene razón, es hora de dormir. - Repitió con voz solemne, ahí sí que Ryan no tenía opción.

No escuché nada más, solo los pasos de Ryan y de Edward alejarse, subiendo las escaleras hacia arriba. Cogí la escoba para asegurarme de que no quedaba ningún cristal y después también pasé la mopa, no quería dejar ningún cristal por muy pequeño que fuese, Ryan y Renesmee andaban todo el día descalzos, de arriba abajo y hacia la playa.

Sonreí al colocar mejor el marco con una foto de Renesmee. La habíamos llevado a un estudio para que le hicieran unas fotos cuando tenía dos años, igual que hicimos con Ryan. Renesmee había sido buscada al 100% cuando Ryan tenía dos años. Si Ryan era bastante más tranquilo con dos años que con cinco y medio que tenía ahora, Renesmee no paraba quieta y tampoco veía el peligro por ningún sitio con tres años y medio que tenía, era terrible, nos tenía a Edward y a mi todo el día de vigilantes.

¡Era una revolucionaria que había revolucionado a mi Ryan tranquilo! Mi pequeño príncipe en miniatura cada día se parecía más a su padre físicamente. Volví a reír un poco más, aunque seguía enfadada con Edward. Siempre me hacía lo mismo, es que no se tomaba nada en serio de lo que le decía cuando estaba con alguno de sus dos hijos. Y eso demostraba cuánto amor les tenía, se le caía la baba por los dos, y claro… yo siempre quedaba como la mala. Aunque tenía que admitir que cuando Edward se ponía serio con ellos era muy efectivo.

Cogí la escoba y la mopa y me encaminé a dejarlas en su lugar, viendo a lo lejos, en medio de la arena una toalla grande, la que utilizábamos todos cuando estábamos en la playa. La noche era tan cálida como cualquier otra y el cielo estaba despejado dejando ver todo el manto de estrellas que lo adornaban, era realmente una estampa preciosa.

Suspiré, escuchando las olas del mar romper en la orilla suavemente e intenté relajarme. No me gustaba discutir con Edward y tampoco estar enfadada con él, ¡pero es que…! Volví a suspirar intentando relajarme.

Sentía como a medida que pasaban los minutos mi cuerpo se iba relajando, gracias al olor marino que desprendía el agua, el susurro de los grillos en la noche, la arena pegada a mi espalda a través de la toalla… Escuché a Edward sentarse a mi lado, no podía ser nadie más. Me volví a tensar un poco.

-¿No vas a decirme nada?- Preguntó bajito. Me mantuve quieta.

-¿Para qué? Si nunca me escuchas. - Escuché su suspiro arrepentido.

-Bella… - Aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados podía notar que se estaba tumbando, un dedo de su mano acaricio mi brazo sutilmente. - Perdóname, por favor…

Se quedó en silencio esperando a que yo dijera algo, pero yo estaba más firme que nadie. Como supuse comenzó a usar su táctica.

-Venga, amor… - Susurró comenzando a dar pequeños besos en mi hombro. - No ha sido para tanto… - Me mordí el labio cuando sus labios se deslizaron en dirección ascendente por mi cuello, ya me estaba empezando a estremecer y no era de frío. - ¿Me perdonas? Por favor… - Pidió otra vez.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con su rostro sobre el mío, su mirada siempre ejercía el mismo poder sobre mi. ¡Qué difícil era no caer en sus encantos!

-¿Me perdonas?- Volvió a preguntar acariciando levemente sus labios con los míos.

-Ag. ¿Cómo no voy a perdonarte con esos ojitos de arrepentimiento? ¡Pero es que a veces me puedes!

-Lo siento. - Repitió. - Volveré a comprar otr…

-No, no me importa lo que se haya roto, tiene que ver más con mi preocupación porque quede algún cristal en el suelo y lo pisen alguno de los niños. - Me lleve las dos manos al rostro. - ¿Por qué nunca me escucharás cuando tienes que hacerlo? - Una de sus manos retiró las mías, dejando libre mi rostro y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Sabes que cuando estoy con ellos a veces…

-Sí, te vuelves un crío. - Edward me miró elevando una ceja. - Sí, un crío. Tienes que admitir que a veces eres peor que ellos. - Él suspiró y se tumbó a mi lado.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que echara de menos su contacto así que me acerqué un poco más a él, posé mi mano en su pecho, notando su dureza y suavidad y escondí un poco mi cabeza en su cuello, pero sin dejar de mirar las estrellas. En seguida su mano se posó sobre la mía, acariciando el dorso con el pulgar. Me encontraba perfectamente, bajo el manto de estrellas, con el sonido del agua del mar, con la mejor compañía a mi lado, en silencio…

-Creo que deberíamos subir… - Susurré en su oído besando después su mejilla.

-Cómo quieras.

Intenté incorporarme pero Edward con un suave empujón me dejó bajo su cuerpo. Lo miré confundida, pero él solo me volvió a besar los labios saboreándolos, dejándome como siempre, aturdida. Se separó de mi con una sonrisa y me levanté caminando hacia el interior de la casa.

Poco tuve que esperar para que sus brazos me rodeasen antes de entrar y me cogiera al estilo novia. Reí sin poder evitarlo.

-Ya estabas tardando.- Murmuré.

-Esperaba que tomaras tú la iniciativa. - Confesó besándome de nuevo. Era consciente de cómo caminaba por el salón, aunque no sabía bien cómo lo hacia. Separó su rostro del mío al llegar a las escaleras y comenzó a subir.

-Eres tú al que le interesa mi perdón. - Frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirar las escaleras.

-Pensaba que me habías perdonado ya.- Susurró llegando al primer piso, me acerqué a su oído.

-Me lo he pensado mejor. - Susurré. Aceleró el paso y me dejó sobre mis pies en cuanto llegamos a nuestra habitación, rodeándome con un brazo y cerrando el seguro de la puerta con el otro, mientras me seguía besando. - No cierres.

-No va a pasar nada. - Dijo volviéndome a besar.

-Los niños… - Edward acunó mi rostro y me miró clavando su mirada en la mía.

-No me iré a dormir sin verlos de nuevo, ahora déjame disfrutar un poquito de ti…

Se inclinó un poco solo para acariciar mi muslo hasta mi nalga dando un suave apretón y besándome de nuevo, fue todo lo que necesité. Yo también necesitaba momentos a solas con Edward, lo amaba locamente.

Me llevó caminando de espaldas hasta nuestra cama y se cernió sobre mí comenzando a dejar besos por mi cuello mientras yo no dejaba de acariciar su escultural torso, aquel que había tenido al descubierto desde todo el día. Su duro miembro se rozó contra mi, provocando que el calor se incrementase en aquel mismo instante de manera voraz, haciendo que pensara que en cualquier momento podría sufrir una combustión espontánea, llevándomelo todo conmigo.

-¡Mami, mami, mami!

Edward se separó de mi y puso los ojos en blanco, para después tumbarse de espaldas en el colchón, con las manos en el rostro. Me mordí el labio para no reírme y suspiré, intentando controlar la respiración.

-¿Mami? - Ahora tocó con sus puñitos la puerta.

-¡Ya voy, mi amor!

Quité rápidamente las manos de su rostro y le di un beso en los labios.

-Intenta relajarte, quizá solo quiere que me vaya con ella a dormir, volveré.- Aseguré guiñándole un ojo. Él solo se limitó a suspirar con la mandíbula tensa.

Me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta, quitando el seguro. Solo la abrí y Renesmee pasó rápidamente a la habitación con cara de horror.

-Mami, mami, mami. - Me puse de cuclillas observando sus ojos del mismo color que los míos.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? - Ella me dio un abrazo y aproveché para cogerla en brazos.

-La bruja. - Pronunció con voz temblorosa a causa del temor.

-Tranquila Renesmee, las brujas no existen, solo las princesas tan guapas como tú. - Le dijo Edward quien se había levantado y ahora estaba a mi lado acariciando la cabeza de Renesmee.

-Sí existen. - Insistió ella.

-¿Quieres que vaya a dormir contigo? - Pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero dormir con papi. - Dijo estirando los brazos hacia su padre, Edward la cogió desconcertado y con la boca entreabierta. - Y con mami. - Dijo ella estirando su brazo para rodearme el cuello. Miré a Edward y me encogí de hombros.

-Está bien, pero no te acostumbres Renesmee. - La cogí en brazos y la llevé a la cama, mientras Edward se quitaba las bermudas y quedaba en boxers y yo me cambiaba la ropa por una camiseta y unos shorts fresquitos.

-Buenas noches papi. - Dijo dándole un beso en la frente a Edward.

-Buenas noches mami. - E hizo lo mismo conmigo.

Renesmee se acurrucó a mi lado, aunque estaba en medio de los dos, y cerró sus ojitos mucho más tranquila. Edward y yo nos quedamos mirando, una vez más su mandíbula estaba tensa y yo no podía casi aguantarme la risa. _Ve al baño_, articulé con los labios, para que él se pusiera aun más de morros.

Miré la cara de angelito de mi pequeña, y sin ser consciente comencé a quedarme dormida.

_El sol resplandecía de la misma manera que lo hacía siempre en Isla Mauricio, pero el calor parecía ser mucho más llevadero, cálido, pero sin agobiar. Resnesmee y Ryan jugaban en la arena junto a la pequeña Rachel de cuatro años, hija de Alice y Jasper._

_-¿Soñaste alguna vez con esto?- Escuché preguntar a mi incondicional amiga y cuñada. Suspiré mirando una vez más a mis hijos y girando mi cabeza hasta encontrar a Edward con Jasper en la orilla. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza._

_-No te voy a negar que siempre soñé con tener un príncipe azul, supongo que como la mayoría de chicas, sin embargo Edward… es mucho mejor. - Alice rió y no pude evitar mirarla, fijándome en sus ojos color esmeralda, del mismo color que los de Edward._

_-Supongo… que sé a lo que te refieres. - Confesó mirando a su esposo._

_-Así que no te arrepientes de haberte casado. - Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto y volvió a mirarme._

_-Cuñada… - Me llamó abriendo los ojos. - ¡Quizá me arrepiento de no haberme casado antes! - Reímos las dos._

_-Me alegra saber que por fin has superado tus aversiones hacia el matrimonio. - Dije volviendo a reír._

_Volví a mirar a mis hijos. Ryan caminaba junto con las pequeñas en medio, con cada una de una mano, dirigiéndose hacia Edward y Jasper. No pude evitar enfocar a mi perfecto marido, su perfecto rostro mientras sonreía y hablaba con esa línea de diversión y travesura tan característica de él. _

_Era difícil no quedarse mirando a un ser cómo él._

_-_Amor… - _Me llamó elevando una mano._

_-Vamos, Alice. - Dije levantándome de la arena, pero cuando volví a mirarlo, él tenía rodeada por la cintura a Lauren y seguía hablando como si nada… Sentí como me quebraba._

-Amor…

El tacto blandito del colchón y la tenue luz del sol que comenzaba a inundar la habitación, me indicó que únicamente era un sueño, solo un sueño… intenté abrir los ojos y me encontré con el rostro de Edward a escasos centímetros del mío, sonriéndome con ternura. Su cabello, como cada mañana, lucía más despeinado de lo habitual, haciéndolo casi irresistible.

-Vas a despertar a Renesmee. - Susurró. Giré un poco mi cabeza. Ahí seguía mi pequeña, acurrucada junto a mi, con su mano aferrada a mi brazo.

-¿Por qué? - Pregunté susurrando de nuevo. Sonrió divertido y paseó, en pequeños pasos, sus dedos índice y corazón por uno de mis brazos.

-No parabas de llamarme. - Se inclinó para darme un pequeño beso en los labios y se separó, cogiendo con cuidado a Renesmee en brazos y saliendo de nuestra habitación.

Era consciente del día de hoy, también había notado en la mirada de Edward el significado que él le otorgaba al mismo día de cada año, era esa la razón por la que habíamos viajado a Isla Mauricio, como cada año. Era difícil, a veces, hacerme a la idea de que mi matrimonio seguía intacto, sabiendo que estaba con un hombre tan sumamente apuesto y que con el paso de los años ganaba en atractivo. Aun no podía comprender como ninguna de esas guapas modelos, que pasaban con más frecuencia de la que tocaba por la empresa, no había conseguido robármelo.

Sonreí de nuevo cómplicemente sobre la almohada. Sí, lo sabía perfectamente, porque no había mujer que pudiese competir conmigo, porque yo para Edward, junto con nuestros dos hijos, lo éramos todo para él, porque él sería incapaz de abandonarnos, porque siempre seríamos parte de él y eso no iba a cambiar nunca.

Aun debía admitir, por muy estúpida que sonara, mi miedo por perderlo a causa de otra mujer. No había olvidado a Lauren, aun no había olvidado el momento que presencié, cuando creí que él me engañaba con ella. Afortunadamente solo había sido un mal entendido y supe que él no había dejado de quererme y desearme, pero había sentido el dolor, en aquel momento lo había sentido, y había dolido tanto, que estaba segura de que sería incapaz de volver a vivirlo y que esa vez fuese verdad. Pero no, no iba a pasar, estaba totalmente segura de ello.

-Ryan está igual de dormido que Renesmee. - Dijo acomodándose en la cama rodeando mi cintura con su brazo y acercándome a él.

-Ah, ¿sí? - Pregunté mientras dejaba pequeños besos en sus mejillas, bajando hasta llegar a sus labios.

-Mmm, señora Cullen. - Murmuró profundizando nuestro beso, haciéndome llegar a las estrellas con la simple caricia sensual y placentera que su lengua le otorgaba a la mía.

Comencé a acariciar su pecho cálido, notando como comenzaba a humedecerse a causa de la excitación, que estaba segura, comenzaba a sentir, o si no, ¿Qué debía ser el bulto que presionaba contra uno de mis muslos? Mordí su labio inferior dejando escapar nuestro suspiro conjunto, mientras sus manos se alojaban en cada uno de mis pechos, sus labios descendieron por mi cuello dejando húmedos besos a su paso, hasta que llegó a mi canalillo, más pronunciado que habitualmente, gracias a que sus manos habían presionado mis pechos. Me mordí el labio cuando su lengua y sus dientes se hicieron más presentes en aquel lugar.

-No sabes la adoración que siento por esta parte de tu cuerpo. - Su tono ronco me hizo reír, pero en seguida se separó, haciendo que borrara cualquier indicio de felicidad en mi cara.

Se levantó con una sonrisa traviesa, dejándome en la cama, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño de la habitación, dejando los boxers por el camino. Fruncí los labios, evitando reír, miré su redondo y fuerte trasero antes de que desapareciera tras la puerta y comenzara a escuchar el chorro de agua caer sobre la bañera.

Aun con mi camiseta, mis shorts para dormir y un moño improvisado, caminé de puntillas hasta la puerta de nuestro baño asomándome por la puerta. Aun la bañera se estaba llenando de agua, pero Edward estaba dentro, con sus brazos apoyados en el borde de la misma y la cabeza apoyada hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados. Vi como una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y decidí pasar al interior sigilosamente, tapándole los ojos con mis manos y acercando mis labios a su oído.

-Feliz aniversario, señor Cullen. - Murmuré sin poder retrasarlo más, antes de que él llevara sus manos a las mías para retirarlas, no sin antes besar detenidamente cada una de ellas.

Caminé rodeando la bañera y me senté en el filo, mirándolo de frente y cerrando el grifo. Suspiré fuerte cuando sin poder evitarlo miré su enorme y por consiguiente, evidente erección.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? Te he visto sonreír. - Pregunté mordiéndome el labio mientras me acercaba más a su rostro. Edward rió entre dientes antes de acercarse a mi rostro y besarme. Sus manos acunaron mi rostro y me miró intensamente.

-En la primera vez que hicimos el amor en la playa. - Abrí los ojos más, sintiendo como su mano se deslizaba por mi vientre y me acercaba al interior de la bañera.

-Me estoy mojando la ropa… - Susurré contra sus labios.

-No importa. - Musitó logrando su cometido.

Comencé a quitarme la ropa empapada de agua disfrutando de como las manos de Edward no paraban de acariciar cada centímetro de mi piel que quedaba al descubierto, pero en cuanto tuve las manos libres al fin, me acerqué más a él, rodeando con mis piernas su cuerpo y quedando muy aferrados.

Mis labios se deslizaron por su cuello acompañando a mi lengua, la cual saboreaba hasta la saciedad su dulce aroma, tan varonil, tan Edward… Sentí como mi centro palpitaba ansiosamente y no pude evitar morder su hombro cuando sentí los dedos de Edward en mi intimidad, consiguiendo que ronroneara en su oído y me presionara más contra su cuerpo.

Sus dedos desaparecieron de aquel recóndito lugar, solo para empujarme y lograr que quedara con la espalda apoyada en la bañera, entonces comenzó a besarme el cuello, bajando hasta mis pechos, los cuales a pesar de estar mojados no estaban cubiertos por el agua. Me mordí el labio, intentando no hacer ruido, pero los jadeos eran incesantes. Pasó su lengua por toda la extensión de uno de ellos y presionó delicadamente uno de mis pezones entre sus dientes, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi intimidad, esto era el cielo.

Me mordí el labio con más fuerza, cuando uno de sus dedos comenzó a moverse más rápidamente en la zona más erógena de mi cuerpo y su boca no dejaba de succionar y besar mis pechos. ¿Por qué Edward era tan bueno en todo? Estiré de su cabello desesperada por no gemir y le besé fieramente mientras llegaba a mi orgasmo. La respiración de Edward era irregular y aquello me estaba matando.

-Cada día te deseo más. - Murmuró volviéndome a besar, cuando mi mano se alojó en su miembro y lo rodeó.

-¿Eso es mucho? - Pregunté sobre sus labios.

-No puedes hacerte una mínima idea.

Seguí masajeando su virilidad, notándola más y más dura, viendo como Edward tenía los labios entreabiertos, respiraba con dificultad, como yo, y no dejaba de mirarme, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Pasé mis manos por su cuello y me senté a horcajadas sobre él sintiendo casi al mismo tiempo como se deslizaba dentro de mi y lograba, como siempre, que me tensara ante su encantadora y placentera invasión.

-Quiero estar así contigo para siempre. - Murmuró entrecortadamente mientras acariciaba mi espalda y me presionaba más contra su cuerpo, mientras yo me movía.

No podía hablar o perdería el ritmo. Rodeé con más fuerza su cuello con mis brazos y me impulsé con mayor facilidad, dejando húmedos besos en su cuello, en su mandíbula, en sus mejillas y en sus labios. Él era el único hombre que podía hacerme sentir tan viva como en ese preciso momento, era el único, y eso no iba a cambiar jamás.

-Feliz aniversario. - Me dijo cuando me giré, apoyando mi espalda desnuda en su pecho. Reí quedamente y giré mi rostro para mirarlo.

-Hasta que al fin lo dices. - Dejé un beso en su mandíbula, mientras él acariciaba mi vientre.

-Sé que ya no te lo digo tan a menudo, pero te amo. - Entrelacé una de sus manos con la mía y la elevé para besarla.

-Yo también te amo.

-Sería buena idea que te alejaras un poco de mi, aun siento el fuego y puedo volver a atacarte. - Hizo el pequeño intento de un rugido y mordió mi cuello provocando que riera y me separara de él, quedando al otro lado de la bañera.

-¿Qué hora debe ser? - Pregunté estirando el brazo para coger el champú y comenzar a enjabonarme el pelo.

-Aun no se despertarán. - Contestó cogiendo el bote para imitarme.

Estar con él era divertido en cierto punto, no tenía que pensar en qué hacer para sorprenderle, porque él siempre lo hacía conmigo o porque simplemente las sorpresas surgían sin pensarlo en un determinado momento. Tenía que admitir que Edward había cambiado algo, sobretodo en el plano romántico, aunque también me había fijado que su faceta ególatra seguía ahí por mucho que intentara esconderla y eso… eso me fascinaba, no podía negarlo. Era un narcisista en toda regla, pero lo bastante humilde cómo para no resultar repelente.

-¿En qué piensas? - Le pregunté a Edward en la cama.

Acabábamos de bañarnos, peinarnos y vestirnos, esperando a que pasaran unos minutos más antes de despertar a los niños o que simplemente alguno de ellos dos se levantaran hasta nuestra habitación.

Estaba tumbada de lado, acariciándole el pelo a Edward mientras observaba sus facciones. Él se había dedicado también a quedarse mirando mi rostro y a acariciar una de mis manos, hasta que la bajo hasta mi vientre y se quedó extrañamente pensativo mientras lo observaba. Sonrió ante mi pregunta y volvió a mirarme.

-Pues, en que Renesmee ya tiene tres añitos… y que bueno, no sé, pero me gust…

-Ah, no, no, no. - Lo corté posando sobre sus labios la mano que antes acariciaba su cabello. - Ya sé por donde vas a salir. ¿Quieres tener otro bebé cuando todavía no podemos respirar tranquilos con Renesmee? ¡Sería un suicidio! - Edward rió y yo solo fruncí el ceño. - En serio Edward, aun no. - Él acarició mi mejilla con una de sus manos y me sonrió.

-Está bien, como tú quieras. - Después la bajó una vez más hasta mi vientre.

-Además, no sabes lo que me ha costado volver a estar así. - Levanté un poco mi camiseta haciendo evidente a lo que me refería.

-Créeme que me puedo llegar a hacer una idea. ¿Cómo es posible que te levantaras tan temprano para hacer gimnasia? ¡No había salido ni el sol! Y yo te echaba tanto de menos en la cama… - Hizo un puchero que me hizo carcajearme y lo abracé.

-Sí, pero no puedes negar que estás encantado con el resultado.

-No niego que me guste, parece que no has sido madre dos veces, pero te vuelvo a repetir que el problema únicamente era tuyo, yo siempre te he aceptado tal y cómo eres. - Le sonreí tiernamente.

-Lo sé. - Acepté antes de besarle.

-Aunque admito que tampoco estás igual que cuando te conocí… estás incluso mejor… - Sus caricias en mi vientre y ahora en mi cintura se estaban volviendo cada vez más insinuantes.

-Edward… por favor…

-De verdad, Bella, tus pechos casi me matan de placer cuando me fijé en ellos la primera vez, pero ahora…

-¿Fue la vez que te pillé? - Pregunté cortando su frase. Él rió y yo lo hice con él.

-No, fue antes, la primera vez que te vi. Aunque no te creas que me he olvidado del bofetón que me diste aquel día, todavía duele ¿eh?

-Te lo tenías merecido, por mirar dónde no debías.

-Supongo que sí, pero ahora todo esto… es mío, solo mío. - Pasó sus manos por mi trasero, presionándolo levemente.

-Edward… - Le avisé de nuevo a regañadientes, pero sin desenredar mis dedos de su cabello, mientras él seguía su camino por mi baja espalda hacia mi vientre, subiendo hasta mis pechos hasta presionarlos. - Por favor… - Pedí retirando sus manos de aquel lugar y alejándome un poco de él, no podíamos seguir, los niños no tardarían en despertarse.

-Vale, está bien, pero no te vayas. - Murmuró acercándome de nuevo a su cuerpo y rodeándome con sus brazos en, esta vez, un cálido abrazo, sin ningún tipo de segundas intenciones, pero haciéndome estremecer cada vez que su respiración golpeaba mi cuello.

-Papá… - Nos deshicimos de nuestro abrazo en cuanto escuchamos a Ryan y lo miramos. - Renesmee no me deja dormir.- Se quejó intentando retirar las manos de su hermana, las cuales se habían aferrado con fuerza a su brazo. Ella tenía una sonrisa tremendamente traviesa, tan parecida a la de Edward…

-¿Aun quieres dormir más? Son cerca de las 10, ¿no querías navegar en velero? - Le recordó Edward.

-¿El velero? - Preguntó Renesmee, abriendo sus ojitos y mirando a su padre hipnóticamente.

-¿Tú también quieres venir, princesa?

-¡Sííí! - Exclamó corriendo hasta llegar a la cama para que Edward la cogiera en brazos, este último le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras Ryan se subía en la cama y se sentaba entre mis piernas, apoyándose en mi pecho. Rodeé su pequeño cuerpo con mis brazos. Edward se giró para mirarme.

-Tú también vienes ¿no?- Reí sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Cómo sería capaz el señor Cullen de sobrevivir a estos dos terremotos? - Pregunté provocando que nos riéramos.

-Ryan te vas a caer. - Escuché a Edward. Tenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el sol calentar mi piel en el velerito. - No, no, no Renesmee, no cojas el anzuelo, puedes hacerte daño… Ryan, no te lo volveré a repetir. - Abrí los ojos y me quité las gafas de sol.

-Pero es que ¿has visto el color del agua en esta parte? - Preguntó mi hijo.

-Sí, es muy bonita, pero hazle caso a tu padre.

-¡A ver, a ver! - Exclamó Renesmee queriendo acudir al lugar donde estaba su hermano.

-No, no, ven aquí. - Edward la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta donde se encontraba Ryan con cuidado, sosteniendo a mi hijo con el otro brazo. No pude evitar acercarme a ellos y apoyar mi barbilla en el hombro libre de Edward quien se giró para mirarme y sonreírme.

-Mami, ¿nos podemos bañar? - Preguntó Renesmee. Suspiré.

-Claro.

-¡Yo también, yo también! - Dijo Ryan. Besé la mejilla de Edward, me quité el short y cogí a mi hija en brazos, poniéndole los manguitos, mientras Edward hacía lo mismo con Ryan. - Mamá, yo contigo. - Murmuró mi niño.

-No, mami es mía. - Abrí los ojos por el tono de voz autoritario de la pequeña de mi familia.

-¡No! - Exclamó Ryan aferrándose a mi cuerpo.

-¿Es que a mi no me quiere nadie? - Preguntó Edward. Renesmee se apartó solo un poco de mi rostro para observar a su padre y empezó a morderse el labio.

-Yo te quiero, papi. - Edward rió y estiró los brazos para cogerla.

-Y yo a ti princesa. - Y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Ayudé a Ryan a bajar al agua y luego bajé yo con él, al menos estaba más tranquila sabiendo que tenía los manguitos puestos y con el agua tan tranquila había muy pocas probabilidades de que le pasara algo malo. Sentí el brazo de Edward en mi espalda baja cuando vi como Renesmee chapoteaba acercándose a su hermano.

-¡No me mojes! - Exclamó él enfadado. Negué con la cabeza y creí hundirme un poco en el agua, pero Edward me sostuvo.

-¿Cansada?- Preguntó.

-No, aun puedo aguantar, pero gracias.

-Renesmee se está volviendo un torbellino, pronto va a acabar con nosotros. - Reí mientras observaba a mis niños jugar con el agua y seguía moviendo los brazos para no hundirme.

-¿Y pensabas en traer otro ya? - Reímos los dos.

-No, la verdad, es que no es una buena idea… además he decidido que quiero seguir disfrutando de ti. - Susurró en mi oído mordiéndome el lóbulo y provocando que la piel se me erizara.

-Cariño, por favor. - Le pedí, él dibujó una sonrisa divertida, separándose un poco más de mi.

-Sube, yo me quedo con ellos, no quiero que te canses, esta noche no te escaparás de mi.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? - Hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a los niños.

-Caerán rendidos.

-Y tú también, como les sigas el ritmo. - Negó con la cabeza.

-En absoluto… para ti nunca estaré cansado, y lo sabes. - Aseguró elevando una ceja seductora. Besé sus labios antes de subir al velero, la verdad es que necesitaba dejar de moverme en el agua y podría vigilar mejor a los niños desde arriba.

No podía negarlo, era feliz, aunque no sabía si era la palabra adecuada para describir el estado en el que solía encontrarme frecuentemente. Alguna vez pensé que había alcanzado la felicidad, confundiéndola con la estabilidad: era exitosa, había tenido un par de novios los cuales mi padre consideraba unos buenos partidos pero incluso me había alejado del terreno sentimental por superarme en mi trabajo, pensaba tener las ideas claras y que ya nada podría cambiarlas.

Pero… apareció él y lo cambió todo, el hombre que encendió en mi todo lo que alguna vez pensé tener en _off_ por tiempo indefinido, aquel hombre provocador y creído que aunque por más que quería repelerlo me era inútil porque cada vez me sentía más atraída por él, el hombre que conquistó mi corazón sin proponérselo en un principio y que después luchó por él con todas sus ganas y fuerzas, el hombre que jamás perdió la batalla por mi porque yo era lo que realmente él quería. Siempre él, Edward Cullen.

* * *

_Pues con todo el dolor de mi corazón, tengo que decir: se acabó lo que se daba. Me da tanta pena acabar con esta historia... es una de las historias con las que más he disfrutado escribiendo, y tengo que admitir que son uno de mis Bella/Edward preferidos, sin querer ser vanidosa..._

_Espero que vosotras hayais disfrutado leyendo esta historia igual que yo la he disfrutado mientras la escribía y mientras me venían todas las ideas a mi cabeza... jajaj. Como dije en el capítulo anterior, dejé unas imágenes que pertenecían al epílogo, lo vuelvo a repetir por si a alguien se le escapó y quiere verlas :) _

_Ahora tengo pensado descansar un poco en cuanto acabe de escribir mis otras dos restantes historias incompletas aun... pero seguramente volveré con nuevas historias cuando comience la universidad en octubre, después de volver de Londres... por supuesto no tendré el gusto de encontrarme a Robert Pattinson por la calle... pero bueno podría ser jajajaja, volvería con muchísima inspiración..._

_En fin solo me queda agradeceros a todas y cada una de vosotras los alentadores comentarios que habeis dejado... sois estupendas, creo que ya lo he repetido en más de una ocasión, pero es la verdad! jajaja_

_**Chapis Cullen, Jessica, Jbpattinson, Laliita, Paolastef, Coona, loveja92, joli cullen, Paaameeelaaa, Ally Masen, E. Cullen Vigo, Fran Cullen Masen, V, Marylouu, bellaliz, yolabertay, yiyielo, Jos WeasleyC, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Laura-cullen-swan, clau5, majin soljam, Isabella Marie Cullen-1989, chels, roscidius cullen, vickycn, Lynn, Danika20,** :)_

_**saraes,** siendo sincera... Como voy a echar de menos tus largos comentarios, casi ni pestañeo cuando los leo.. :P pero espero verlos en alguna que otra historia... :) se nota muchisimo que se te cae la baba con tu marido y tus niñas... :) eres un amor!_

_**Ely Cullen M,** creo que te has confundido... :) "A centímetros de tu piel, a metros de tu corazon" no una historia mía! asi que siento no poder responderte a eso... jajaja_


End file.
